It Happened One Night
by dickard23
Summary: Clare just broke up with Eli. Bianca just dumped Drew. Two vulnerable teens go from barely knowing each other to falling in love. Adam is trying to keep Eli from going off the deep end and manage his friendship with Clare, while she's falling for his brother. What a mess! To add to the drama, Becky Baker falls for bad boy Owen Milligan to the chagrin of her brother Luke.
1. Movie Night

Clare didn't get any sleep for the third night in a row. She didn't expect her breakup with Eli to be easy, but she never thought it would be this hard. She still cared about him, but he was just too unstable. He needed to fix himself, and until he saw that, she couldn't be with him.

As she stayed awake in her thoughts, she wished she had someone to talk to, but Ali was in a courtship with Dave, she didn't want Adam caught in the middle. Even her own mother was unavailable, as she was having a rendezvous with someone. Ever since her divorce, she has been looking to have fun, staying out late, coming home drunk. She wondered if she and her dad would still be together if she had learned to have fun during her marriage. Maybe he wouldn't have cheated.

Clare opened her laptop and began to write. It was the only thing that kept her sane at this point. She had been working on a vampire story, but she was getting tired of it. I need to write something new, she thought to herself. An idea came to her mind. Her next story was going to be about a boy who could see people's thoughts. Whatever was in their mind at that moment, he would hear it in his head when he looked at them. It sounds cool, but it would probably be very dreadful. With everyone else's thoughts in your head, how could you think? How could you feel? Clare started giving her character attributes: he lived with his father, mother was deceased, best friend was a kid named Opie- who wanted to be popular but never fit in, just talked about life with the cool kids while Ron, the protagonist, listened and didn't talk much, Sophia would be the girl to catch Ronnie's eye, but she was taken by a popular boy name Zach, who was a bit of a bully. This was enough for now. Clare could figure out the rest later. Just as her eyes started to close, the sun started to rise.

A couple of hours later, she was dressed and getting ready to go to school. Tired as usual, she drank a cup of coffee before leaving the house. She took the bus and got there a little late. The bus driver got into a bit of a road rage incident that morning. Running up the stairs to class, she didn't even see that there was someone in front of her. She crashed into him, knocking both of their stuff to the ground.

"Sorry," she muttered as she went to get her stuff. She looked up, and she had run into Drew, who had been going to look for Bianca. They were supposed to meet up on Saturday but she was a no show. He was hoping to figure out why.

"I think that was my fault," he said as he went to help her get her papers. Their hands gently brushed against one another as he handed her, her essay for English class. The bell rang.

Clare blushed. "I gotta go, bye." She ran off to class. Drew also headed to class, confused about this bizarre encounter.

The day went on as usual. Clare and Adam ate lunch together. Eli, left during lunch. No one knew where he went. Eventually, Bianca showed up. Drew tried to talk to her, but she said she was busy. "Meet me after school."

Class got out. Drew went to find Bianca before lacrosse. "I missed you this weekend," he said, leaning in for a kiss. Bianca pulled back, guilt in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I decided to get back with Fitz."

"What? I left Alli for you. You said that..."

"I know what I said, and I meant it, then, but Fitz and I belong together. Don't be too mad." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Drew sighed and went to practice. He was clearly ticked off on the field. He was quite the heavy hitter with his lacrosse stick when he defended.

"Torres, this is only practice. Save the rage for the game on Saturday."

After practice, he got home, showered and had dinner with the family.

"How was school," Audra asked the boys.

"It was okay," answered Adam.

"Bianca dumped me for Fitz," muttered Drew.

"That jerk? Well, if she's dumb enough to get with him than maybe your better off."

"Adam," Audra scolded.

"Maybe he's right." Drew ate slowly, unsure if he actually missed Bianca or was just annoyed that she went after him, just to leave him for Fitz.

After dinner, he made a half-assed attempt at his homework and then went to bed.

Claire didn't know why, but she slept better that night than she had in days.

The next day, she got to school, a little earlier than the day before, but there was no one there when she made it up the stairs. She headed to her locker and then to class. She walked down the hallway, everything looking normal: KC and Jenna, Dave and Alli, Conner hanging out with Wesley, some random grade 9s whose names Clare couldn't remember. She didn't see Adam anywhere, and she didn't particularly want to find Eli.

Adam and Drew were running late to school. Drew spent a while in the shower, trying to clear his head. Adam ran to class, so he wouldn't be late. Drew took his sweet time. After school, he went to get Adam to go home and he saw Bianca and Fitz making out on the front steps. That made him quite mad. "Come on Adam! Let's get out of here."

"What's got his goat?" Adam muttered as he said goodbye to Fiona. "I gotta go." They went home. Adam didn't ask Drew what was bothering him. The car was silent the whole way, except for the radio.

Drew went into his room after getting home.

Owen, KC, Jenna and Marisol were hanging out at the Dot. Owen texted Drew to see if he and Bianca wanted to come, but he got no answer. "I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"Bianca's probably in his pants," Jenna muttered. Then they saw her come in, not with Drew but with Fitz. He kissed her possessively as they went to the counter.

"No wonder Drew didn't respond," Marisol commented.

"Well shit!" muttered Owen. "Drew got dumped."

At home, Clare was working on her story. She thought about changing Ron a bit. Maybe she would make him an athlete, but one who doesn't quite fit in with the team. His head is always somewhere else. He's a good player, perhaps because he can figure out which player is tired, or in pain or is out of shape, just by looking at them, but he doesn't quite fit into the "bro" lifestyle. Maybe it's his own head, that keeps him away from Sophia. Clare didn't write down a description for Ron, but if she had, he would have looked like Drew.

Wednesday

Owen saw Drew when he got to school. "You've been a ghost dude?"

"I haven't been in the mood to hang out."

"Look. Get over Bianca. There are plenty of girls in Degrassi, and you're a tri-varsity athlete. You can get any chick you want."

"I just need time to think."

"What's to think about?"

Drew was just tired, and annoyed and brooding. He got pissed off and punched a locker, denting it and doing a number on his hand. "FUCK!" he yelled. Hearing a shout, Clare came around the corner.

"Drew what's wrong?" She saw him. He looked like he was in pain, and his hand looked like crap. She then noticed the locker. "What did you do to your hand? You need to get some ice." Drew didn't want to go to the nurse, so Clare got some ice from the cafeteria and put it on his hand.

"Now why would you punch a locker? Are you trying to get out of lacrosse or something?"

"No. I just wasn't thinking," he muttered. His hand hurt like hell.

"What got you so mad?"

He didn't answer.

"You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't pry."

"No. It's okay. Bianca left me for Fitz. I just haven't been handling things so well."

"Well don't punch anything else, okay." Clare looked concerned for him. He looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful, gorgeous even. Why hadn't he noticed until now? "I got to get to class," she told him. "Feel better."

He watched her as she walked away. She had a nice ass. SHIT! He had to get to class now, and he had a hurting hand and was starting to get an erection.

Clare was worried about Drew. His hand didn't look so good. She asked Adam about him at lunch.

"He punched a locker?" Adam was concerned.

"Yeah and his hand looked like hell."

"I hope he snaps out of it soon before he messes himself up even worse."

Clare stayed after school to work on the paper. Drew had practice. He was able to play with a bad hand, but practice wasn't fun. Afterwards he was on his way home when he ran into Owen.

"I heard you fucked up your hand dude."

"How did you know?"

"Clare and Adam were talking about you during lunch. She sounded worried. I didn't know you too hung out."

Drew's eyes perked up when he heard Clare had been worried about him. "What did she say exactly?"

Drew got home, actually in a good mood for once. Adam was relieved. "Find a new girl," he asked.

"It's a little early to say, but I think I have." Now, he just needed to figure out how to woo her. He couldn't ask Alli for obvious reasons. He wasn't sure how Adam would handle the news and the only other friend of hers that he knew of was Eli, and he wasn't going there. Guy was nuts. Crashed his car over her, WTF! Owen knew about sleazy girls, not girls like Clare. Who else knew her?

After dinner, Drew thought about what he knew about Clare. She wrote for the paper. She was really pretty. That's about all he had to go on.

The next day at school, Drew went to head for his locker when he heard a shout.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Eli ran off.

Clare stood there, stunned. "Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her. Clare jumped. It was just Drew.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was behind me."

"What was that about?"

"Eli had a bruise on his neck. I asked him if he was okay. He looked like he had been in a fight or something, but he just got mad and started yelling. It was dumb of me. I shouldn't have tried to talk to him."

"It wasn't dumb. It was sweet that you cared. I wanted to thank you for helping me with my hand yesterday."

"Is it feeling better?"

"Actually, it is." Drew wanted to make his move, but he wasn't quite sure how. The bell rang.

"I gotta go. See you around Drew." Clare was off. Drew, still staring at that ass of hers. Well SHIT! He had another erection coming.

Friday came around and Clare was coming over to hang out at Adam's. Drew drove Adam home. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Clare's coming over and we're …."

"What?" Drew's voice cracked. "Clare's coming over."

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Drew sounded suspicious, but Adam didn't pry. When they got home, Drew ran up to his room. It was a mess. He started throwing his clothes in the hamper, getting plates to put in the dishwasher. He didn't want Clare to think he was a slob. Eventually, he got his laundry in the wash, his bed made, and he put in a plug in for good measure. The doorbell rang. Adam answered it.

"Hey Clare, come in." Adam felt bad about not hanging out more with Eli, but he was just so fucking moody. It was hard to take.

Clare went inside and proceeded to head downstairs. Drew hopped in the shower, not wanting to smell like lacrosse practice with Clare in the house. Just the thought of her gave him an erection and he started to stroke himself. "Oh Fuck!" he muttered as he grew in his own hand. He closed his eyes and imagined her perfect eyes looking at him as she put her little mouth around the head of his cock. He could almost feel her tongue swirling around the head. It only took a few more pumps and he yelled out "FUCK!" as she shot his load all over the shower wall.

"What was that?" Clare asked Adam.

"Don't ask. Drew's been an oddball lately."

Drew went to get dressed, but then he realized all of his clean boxers were in the dryer. Just donning a towel, he went to get them. At the same time, Claire was coming towards the kitchen to get some water. Again, they bumped into each other. Drew almost dropped his towel, and Clare could see quite a bit of him, his muscular chest and abs, dripping with water. He also smelled really good. "Oh Sorry," she blushed.

"No that was my fault." Claire went to the kitchen while Drew found some boxers. When she came back, he was holding white boxers with red hearts on them. Clare giggled. "Nice underwear, Drew" as she went back to the basement. Drew groaned as he headed up to his room. He needed to make a better impression, not even realizing that he had her at hello. He put on a black button down shirt, purposefully leaving the first couple of buttons undone, put on some aftershave, deodorant and a tight pair of jeans that he had to squeeze his ass into. He went down to the basement. "Did you two want to split a pizza or something?"

Clare looked up. He looked really hot right now, not that he didn't in his towel, but she was a little speechless this time.

"You going on a date?" Adam didn't get the attire.

"No. I just didn't want to look like a bum today."

Adam didn't get it, but he thought there was more to the story. "Pizza works, what toppings?" They settled on pepperoni and capers and a side of garlic sticks. Drew went upstairs to call in the order. Clare couldn't help but notice his ass in those jeans. God they look painted on, Clare muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Clare stammered. "Should we go back to racing?" Mario Kart resumed.

Drew called in the order and headed back downstairs.

"So is Drew seeing anyone," Clare asked Adam.

"I don't think so. He said something about liking a girl, but if they were dating, he'd be with her right now instead of us. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Clare sounded a little disappointed.

Drew thought _WELL SHIT! _Now she thinks I like another girl. I could just kill Adam, not that he knew. He waited a minute before coming downstairs. "It will be about 30 minutes. Mind if I join in?" They added a controller for Drew. He sat next to Clare, gently bumping her when he wanted his car to pass hers.

"You cheat."

"Me. I didn't mean to touch you."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"What is with you two?" Adam looked at them, growing a bit suspicious.

They looked away and went back to the game.

Drew went and paid for the pizza.

"Are you and Drew?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know." Clare was honest. Before Adam could answer, Drew was back. He had plates and paper towels with him and the three started to eat. Drew couldn't help but watch Clare's mouth as she ate. She didn't notice, but Adam sure did. His best friend was falling for his brother, who at the very least was interested while his other best friend was on the rebound from losing her. This sounded like the perfect storm for drama, and Adam wasn't sure if he could take anymore. He sighed. "What movie should we watch?"


	2. Touch Me

Clare started browsing through the DVDs. "You have a lot of classics."

"Mom likes them," Adam answered.

"How about this one?" She settled on "It Happened One Night."

"What's it about?" Drew asked her.

"A woman gets married, but her father doesn't like the groom, so he has her 'kidnapped' but then she runs away. There's a big reward for her return home."

"Is this a romcom?" Adam was not amused.

"It's a screwball," she said.

"A screwball," Drew laughed.

"You know, like screwball comedy."

She just got blank stares. "Well, you'll have to learn." She put the movie on. Drew went to pop some popcorn, and Adam went to get some sodas.

"What's with you and Clare?" Adam asked him, Drew in the corner.

"What? Nothing."

"Really, cause you've been looking at her like she's a steak all night."

"Uh!" Drew couldn't deny that. "She's just really cool okay."

Adam left it alone and they went back downstairs. Clare found some blankets and the three got to the movie. Drew found Clare's hand under the blanket and held it. Her little hand felt good in his big hand. Clare blushed. Adam could see her blushing, but he couldn't see Drew holding her hand. Drew actually liked the movie. It was funny and well-written. He could see why Clare liked it. Adam got distracted as he was watching the movie. He wondered if Drew and Clare were just going to happen one night, was it happening right now. If so, he didn't need to be a witness. "I'm getting sleepy," he lied after the movie. "I'll catch you two tomorrow." He headed upstairs.

If he was annoyed, Clare and Drew didn't notice. "Did you like the movie?" she asked him.

"I did."

"What was your favorite part?"

"When the walls of Jericho came down," he grinned.

Clare knew what he was alluding to, and she playfully hit his arm. "They filmed the scene that way because both actors were unavailable for the final shooting."

Drew looked at her. She was so pretty. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, so he could see them. Her skin flushed as she looked back at him. Her hands hit his chest, and they were about to kiss when they heard footsteps. They instantly broke apart. "I forgot my laptop," Adam said as he went back into the basement. Luckily, he didn't see anything. He went back upstairs.

Clare and Drew were both blushing.

"Were we about to?"

"Maybe we shouldn't."

They looked at each other, and they just went for it. Clare grabbed his shirt; Drew grabbed her waist and they were making out. It was hot and rushed and needy. Drew smelled really good, and he had very soft lips. He used his tongue to coax her into opening her mouth. She did, a little bit and his tongue pushed past, teasing hers, getting it to dance with his as his fingers found her hair. Clare never felt this way before. Her heart was racing and she was starting to get aroused. Her hips started to wiggle. Drew could feel another erection coming. He needed to distract himself. He broke the kiss and started to nip at her neck.

"Oh GOD!" Clare gasped loudly. Her excitement was undeniable now. She was really horny. Just hearing her gasp made Drew's cock twitch. He looked at her, his pupils looking huge, and he kissed her, forcefully, his tongue diving into her mouth as one arm snaked behind her back and the other hand started to rub her thigh. Clare wriggled and writhed beneath him as she moaned into his mouth. She started to think about how he would feel inside her. She started to get wet with the idea. Drew could feel the heat radiating from her, and he pressed his leg between hers. He pulled her onto his leg and went back to necking her. His hands found her hips, and he began to rock her on his leg, the friction driving them both wild.

Clare could feel his boner pressing against her leg. Her hand instinctively rubbed it. "FUCK!" he hissed as he twitched against her hand.

"Did that hurt?" Her blue eyes looking scared.

"No. It felt fucking fantastic." He switched sides, and then worked his way up to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe.

She gasped and grunted for more, her body becoming delirious with pleasure. Her eyes were closed and all she could think about was having him touch her all over. She was getting really close, but then Drew stopped. "What is it?" Clare sighed.

"If we keep going like this, I'm gonna cum in my pants." He blushed. She really had an effect on him.

"Then take them off." Clare did not want to stop. She was too close.

Drew was stunned but very happy. His pants hit the floor and his erection fought to get out of his boxers.

Clare giggled. He was wearing the goofy heart boxers. She pulled at the waistband, just teasing him with her finger. This felt very different from the time she had tried to sleep with Eli, when he turned her away. She wanted him because she was afraid of being afraid; she didn't want to be her mother and afraid to try. With Drew, she needed to have him. Her lust seemed insatiable.

Drew looked at her. His eyes huge, he was so close. He thought this was a bit unfair, so he moved to take off her pants as well. She knelt at his side, wearing a t-shirt and in her underwear. She pulled at his boxers, his bulbous head just popping out. She could see the vein throbbing on his underside. With a smile on her face, she reached her hand in and began to softly stroke him. He felt a little dry so she spit on him and continued to stroke. She straddled his leg and began to grind on him. Their orgasms took hold one after the other as Drew cried out, shooting his load all over the table.

Clare laughed, he had made quite a mess. Drew wrapped his arm around her back, and kissed her. They stayed as they were, unsure of what to say or do. He didn't want to move at all. Eventually, Clare broke the spell. "We should clean this up," she said with a smile. Drew looked at the table and laughed. Adam would die if he came down to see this.

Clare laughed and went upstairs to get some glass cleaner and a towel. After they cleaned, Clare went to bed.

"You're welcome to join me."

"I think we've had enough fun for one night, Drew."

Drew smirked and went to bed. He slept like a log. Clare had been just what the doctor ordered. Clare couldn't sleep very well. Her mind was racing. She had gone further with Drew than she ever had with a boy before, and she wanted more. She wanted to feel his tongue inside her and feel him in her mouth. She imagined his big penis inside of her, fucking her into oblivion. She wanted Drew and the thought of him got her really wet. She started to rub herself with her hand. After another orgasm, she finally fell asleep.

She woke up and got dressed. She should be getting home soon. When she got out of the guest room, she saw Drew. "Morning beautiful," he said, giving her a quick kiss. He was wearing no shirt and pajama pants

"Hi," she blushed. "Is Adam awake?"

"Probably. If he's not, did you want to?"

"You're insatiable." Not that Clare minded in the slightest. Before Clare could say anything else, Adam appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," they both said hurriedly. The trio went downstairs for breakfast. After that, Clare said she was going home.

"I'll drive you," Drew offered.

"I rode my bike here."

"I can drive it back too."

Adam said nothing, and Drew drove Clare home. They didn't say much in the car. Clare kept staring at his chest. Drew liked the attention. When they got to her driveway, he stopped. "You busy tonight."

"No."

"How about I take you out to dinner?"

"Okay, but you'll have to put on a shirt," she teased. She gave him a quick kiss and went inside.

Drew drove home.

"Are you and Clare a couple now?"

"I don't know what we are."

"You didn't …." Drew was silent.

"Really, You and Clare."

"We kissed okay." Drew skipped over the dirty details. "I kissed her, and I liked it. Look, I don't know if she wants to be with me or just wants a post-Eli distraction. I don't know."

Adam shook his head. "I'll be in my room." He wasn't mad at them. He couldn't blame them, both coming out of messed up relationships and finding each other, but what the hell.

Drew didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't want to upset his brother, but he couldn't stop seeing Clare. She drove him absolutely wild.

Drew got a call from Owen. "There's a big party going on above the Dot tonight. You should come."

"I can't."

"What afraid of Bianca and Fitz?"

"No Asshole, I have a date."

"Really with who?"

"Clare, he muttered.

"Who?"

"Clare," he said louder this time.

"Saint Clare. Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Isn't that a 180? Well, maybe next time."

Owen was shocked. What would Drew be doing with an innocent girl. Maybe she wasn't so innocent? The thought was kind of hot.

Adam went to hang out with Eli that afternoon. He didn't say anything about Clare. Eli asked about her. Adam said she came over to play games, which she did. He just left Drew out of the story. Eli looked a little bummed, but he didn't say anything else. The duo read comic books and ate Chinese food.

Drew didn't know what to do for their date. He didn't even have Clare's phone number. He'd have to get it from Adam. He went online, trying to find a restaurant for her. There was a new Ethiopian place that opened up. He checked out their website. You eat the food with your hands. That could be romantic. He made a reservation for 7PM, and then he called Adam asking for Clare's number.

"Are you going to invite her over?"

"I'm taking her to dinner."

It was official now. They were dating. Adam messaged him the number. He told Eli that Drew asked for Fiona's number.

"Wasn't she your girl once upon a time?"

"He was just inviting her to some party next weekend. I'll be there too." Adam didn't want to lie, but he didn't want Eli to feel any worse.

Drew called Clare, telling her he'd pick her up at 6:30. "The restaurant is casual," he told her.

Clare kind of figured he'd just take her to the dot. She wanted to impress him, so she wore a red and white dress that showed off her cleavage quite nicely. Her Mom noticed as she was leaving.

"What are you wearing?"

"I have a date."

"Wearing that?"

"I'm wearing this too," Clare pointed to her purity ring and left the house, not that she felt very pure at that moment.

Drew was wearing a blue, button down shirt with pinstripes and black slacks with dress shoes. He saw Clare's dress and his eyes immediately noticed her cleavage. "You look fabulous," he said as he greeted her with a kiss.

She smiled as he held her. She felt so sexy in his arms. "Shall we?"

They got in their car and got to Injera. "Do you like Ethiopian food?"

"I've never had it before," Clare answered, but it sounded exciting.

They were seated and each got menus. "You eat the food with your hands," Drew explained. You pick up the bread and use it pick up the food. They decided to share the meat and veggie combo platter. Drew liked the steak. He picked up a piece and offered it to Clare. She carefully grabbed the meat with her teeth, gently licking his fingertips as she retreated. She did that on purpose to tease him, and it worked. After their dinner, which was very tasty, Drew paid the bill and they left. Clare offered to split it but he refused. Clare took a mint on her way out and got one for Drew. Spicy beef was not exactly the best make out flavor. They got into his car, and he kissed her. "I don't want to bring you home yet."

"Then don't."

They drove around, finding and abandoned lot and got into the back seat. He went straight for her mouth, sucking her tongue into his. His hands found her breast and he began to massage them with his palms. Clare broke the kiss. "Oh FUCK!" she cried as her nipples hardened, and she started to get wet. She started panting. Satisfied with her response, Drew began to kiss the side of her neck. She started to grind on him, biting on his ear lobe as he played with her soft, fleshy orbs. Her moans grew louder and more frequent, and he knew she wanted more. One hand left her breast to find her leg and he began to rub the back of her calf. She opened her legs, making it easier for him to hike up her dress and rub her clit through panties. "Oh My!" Clare cried out as she got even wetter. He snaked a finger in her waistband and he pulled her panties to her knees. He then worked his hand in between her legs and began to rub her outer lips. He could feel how wet she was and hear her panting and moaning. He slipped a finger in and began to push in and out of her. She started to ride his hand. She thought about touching him, but she was too horny to concentrate. He sucked a nipple into her mouth and began to nibble on it, making her cry out as he fucked her with his fingers. It wasn't long before she was cumming all over his hand. He held he through her orgasm and kissed her as he withdrew his fingers.

Clare's head fell onto his shoulder. Her body was shaking. When she finally caught her breath, she pulled him into a messy kiss and pushed him on his back. She straddled his hips and began to take off his shirt. She covered his chest in bites and kisses and then got to his waist. She slowly took off his belt and undid the fly of his pants. She rubbed his crotch, making him twitch. She smiled at him as she took him out of his pants and began to stroke. He was so big. She loved the feeling of him in her tiny hands, and she began to stroke him. Curious as to how he tasted, Clare began to lick him. His eyes almost exploded when he felt her hot mouth on his shaft. She sucked the head in and continued to stroke. Her blue eyes looked at him as she started to bob her head up and down and rub him with her hand. It wasn't long before he started to yell. "FUCK! FUCK! I'm gonna cum! FUCK!" Clare tried to swallow it all but there was too much. Cum started to dribble down her face as she swallowed his seed. Drew was out of breath. Sweet little St. Clare just sucked his dick, and she did an amazing job.

"Did you like it?" It was an honest question, this being her first blow job.

"Ya-ya," Drew tried to say yes, but talking was hard. When he caught his breath, he pushed her onto her back and opened her legs. "You're next." He began to eat her, lapping furiously at her juices as he sucked on her outer lips and probed him with his tongue. Her cell started to ring. She hit ignore.

"Don't stop!" Drew didn't. He licked and sucked her until she came all over his face. He met her for a sloppy kiss. She finally checked on her phone. It was her mother. "I have to go home."

He drove her home and kissed her goodnight. He gave her a towel for her face. She wiped it off before she went home.

"Where were you?" her mother hissed.

"On a date."

"It's after 10:30."

"We were really hungry," Clare didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in her voice, and she went to bed.

Helen signed and went to bed. When did her daughter become so contemptuous

Drew drove home and slept like a baby. Adam noticed he didn't get home until late. "Must have had fun," Adam muttered.

Clare smelled like perfume and sex, and she loved it. She wanted Drew, but properly, like in a bed. Maybe her mom would go out of town soon.


	3. You're Mine

When she woke up on Sunday, she had to do all of the school work that she ignored on Friday and Saturday. Drew went for a run, needing to give his body a different type of workout. Adam stayed inside and did homework.

Owen woke up with a hangover from the night before. Someone spiked the punch. KC and Jenna left the party early to spend the rest of the night together and Marisol headed out early. She didn't like it when Owen got too drunk.

Monday arrived, and Drew was ready to greet Clare when she got to the steps. She looked lovely today, wearing a form-fitting skirt and a blouse that was just a bit tight on her. He insisted on carrying her books. "That's a boyfriend's job."

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah." They walked to her locker and after she put her books away, he said, "it's also customary for a girlfriend to kiss her boyfriend at this point." He grinned and while he expected a quick smooch to get him through the morning, Clare went for a full lip-lock, pulling him by the shirt and pressing his body into hers as she leaned against her locker. Drew responded, wrapping his arms around her as her leg wrapped around his hip. He leaned forward, grinding himself against her until they were interrupted.

"Mr. Torres, are you trying to earn yourself a detention." It was Ms. Oh.

"No ma'am."

"Then leave the tonsil hockey until after school." Ms. Oh was shocked to see that Clare was the girl involved. As she went to address her, the bell rang.

"Gotta go," Clare narrowly escaped. She didn't know what had come over her, but as soon as Drew was in sight, she wanted him. He was dangerous.

Clare got to class. Alli was gabbing away about Dave, and Clare just realized that Alli was not going to be happy when she heard that Drew was now her boyfriend. She decided to tell her at lunch.

"Hey, Alli," I need to talk to you about something.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy with Dave?"

"He's great. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you still think about Drew?"

"I AM so over him," Alli was a little loud, almost like she wasn't over him at all.

"So if he started dating someone, you wouldn't get jealous or upset."

"Ugh No! I don't care who he dates."

"Even if he dated a friend of yours?"

"Like who?"

"Like me."

"You, date Drew" Alli laughed. "Is this like candid camera? Why would you want a jock? Also, he's a total hornball. I don't think being chaste would work too well."

I'm not very chaste anymore, Clare thought. Drew walked by, warmly eyeing Clare as he did so. She smiled back, and Alli looked at her. "You're serious."

"Yes."

Alli shook her head. "You know how he was with me."

"I know."

"And what about Bianca?"

"She's moved on."

"I hope your right."

Drew was smiling like a kitten with yarn all of lunch. The guys asked him about it. "You went from being in the dumps to being happy as a clam. What happened?" KC was curious.

"I have moved on. Bianca is history. I've got a new gal."

"Do spill," Owen inquired already knowing who she was. "What all did you do with this girl?"

After lunch, Clare went to her free period. Drew's was before lunch, which was a pity. She was supposed to be doing her history homework, but she couldn't stop thinking about Drew. She decided to type him a little note.

Dear Loverboy,

I've been waiting to feel your mouth on my neck, and your hands on my breasts. I get wet just thinking about it. When will you touch me next? Don't make me wait long.

Signed

Your Angel

She printed it and folded into her backpack. She would slip it into his locker before her next class. Now, back to history.

Drew got to his locker after his last class and was surprised to find a note. When he saw it, he started beaming. His little Angel was quite a minx. He wanted to touch her right then and there. He sent her a text. "When I get out of practice, meet me in the parking lot."

Clare stayed late for the paper. They were going to be doing an piece on athletes for sports. Clare suggested Drew, since he was on three different teams and the lacrosse season was about to start. "That's a good idea," Katie said. "Why don't you interview him?"

Clare blushed. This was perfect, getting credit to spend time alone with Drew. She started thinking about what questions to ask him. How long as he been playing? How does he manage his time? How did he learn to be such a good fuck? Well, maybe that last question wasn't for the paper. She looked at her phone and got his text.

She went out to the parking lot, and Drew was at his car. He kissed her.

"Don't you have to take Adam home?"

"He went with Fiona. They're working on something for school. Hop in."

Clare got in the car, smiling as she remembered the last time they were in the car and he drove her into a parking garage.

Clare was confused.

"It's dark in here and free parking until 6."

Clare smiled. She and Drew got in the backseat. They started to kiss, Clare moaning in his mouth as he started to tug at her skirt. His mouth hit her neck as she began to take off his shirt. He took off hers and began rubbing her breast with his palm. "I got so hard when I read your note." Clare smiled, and now she was getting wet. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and began to nip at it. She growled loudly and leaned back. He got her panties off and hiked up her skirt. She looked gorgeous, breasts out, hair a mess, legs nice and wide for him. He grinned as he slipped a finger into her wetness, watching her moan and squirm as he pleased her.

"More," she insisted.

Drew gave her a second finger and then a third. She started bucking her hips wildly and cursing. Drew loved seeing her undone, and she quickly came. His fingers had felt really good. Clare wondered what his cock would feel like. Clare pulled him forward and unzipped his pants. She pulled out his throbbing penis and sucked him into her mouth. Drew was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts swinging as she sucked him. "Oh! MY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK" Clare could feel Drew getting close. She began to massage his balls and that did it. He fired his load down her throat. She was ready this time and sucked up every drop. He was salty, but it was nice. She liked tasting him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" As soon as he asked, he got afraid of the answer.

Clare blushed. "You were my first."

"A natural," Drew grinned as he moved on top of Clare. He started kissing her neck, getting ready to taste her when her phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hi Mom!"

"WHERE are you?"

"I stayed late for paper. My friend's giving me a ride home, but he had to run an errand first."

"Well, hurry up. It's almost time for dinner."

"Yes, Mom!"

Clare sighed. She wanted Drew between her legs. "We should go."

Drew kissed her mouth. "I'll eat you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Drew laughed. Damn! she was horny. "Yes I promise. Now fix your clothes. I can't take you home like that."

They went to her house. She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

"What took so long?"

"Well, he had sports practice and then he had to pick up something for his mom."

"Next time, call Clare. I'll pick you up."

"Yes, Mother," Clare mumbled. Like hell. She wanted to be with Drew, and she would be, even if she was late for dinner. Her mother made spaghetti and meatballs. "I invited old friends for dinner on Wednesday night."

"Old friends."

"You remember Glen."

"Who?"

"He used to live next door to us. He has a son Jake."

"That jerk who would throw frogs at me."

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't do that now."

"What for?"

"Well, I've been hanging out with Glen lately."

"Is that a euphemism for sex?"

"CLARE!"

"What? Is it?"

"Let's just try and have a good time okay." She didn't answer the question. That actually was an answer.

After dinner, Clare got to her homework. Drew was still staring at the note he got. Maybe he should send her a note tomorrow too. He wrote one on his computer.

Dear Angel,

I can't wait to taste you again. Meet me behind the bleachers during lunch."

Signed

Loverboy

He printed the note and put it in his locker.

On Tuesday, Drew walked Clare to her locker. He slipped in the note when she wasn't looking. She pecked him on the cheek and headed to class.

Drew had a smug look on his face when he got to class. Clare was going to get so wet when she got his note.

It was lunch time, and Clare wanted to check in with Adam. She got to her locker and saw a note in it. She grinned and went out to the bleachers. Big arms grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Drew was on top, kissing her feverishly as she moaned against him. It didn't take him long to get her panties off and get her shirt hiked up. He kissed his way down her stomach to her thighs and began to nip them. Clare bit her lip to keep from screaming as he teased her, and then he began to lick her. Slowly and softly at first, but then he started to suck her clit, hard, causing her to spasm. "Oh! Drew! YES! YES! OH GOD!" She started to gush all over him, and he licked away at her until she pushed his forehead.

"Was that worth the wait?"

"Shut up!" Clare pushed him onto his back and returned the favor. She sucked him with gusto until he came for her. He pulled her mouth to his, kissing her wildly until the bell started to ring. They straightened up and went to class. The afterglow was evident on Drew's face when he got to class. Owen noticed and smirked. Was he getting it on with Saint Clare?

Clare went to her free period, feeling quite relaxed after her session with Drew. She actually got a lot of work done. The bell rang. Time for her final class.

Owen bumped Drew in the hallway. "So, how's Saint Clare?"

"Good."

"Just good. I saw that look on your face after lunch. Are you screwing her?"

"No," Drew answered, defensively.

"Sure," Owen said sarcastically.

After school, Clare went home on time. No more Drew for the day. Drew had practice and then went home.

Adam sent Clare a text. "Where were you during lunch?"

"With Drew."

Adam didn't want the details. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, let's have lunch." Clare liked Drew for lunch, but she wanted to talk to Adam. She texted Drew. "I want to see you tomorrow."

"Lunch?"

"Eating with Adam, and I have to go home after school. My mom's having people over for dinner."

"When?"

"Can you come over after dinner?"

"Sure."

Clare grinned.

Wednesday

When Adam and Drew got to school, Owen and some other guys were already sitting around. Adam scurried off to his locker, and Drew waited for Clare.

"So Drew, you going to come out this weekend, or be a bitch?"

"It depends. I haven't talked to Clare yet."

"Clare?" KC asked him.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend now."

"You're dating Saint Clare?" The guys were surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well bring her with you, unless you want her all to yourself." Owen smirked.

Drew was about to respond when Clare arrived. He greeted her at the steps and carried her books as they went inside.

"He's carrying her books." KC was surprised.

"He's already whipped," added another.

When they got to her locker, Clare gave Drew his morning kiss. She kept it quick, but she used a little tongue.

He grinned as they stayed close together.

Mr. Simpson walked by. They weren't actually doing anything, so he said nothing.

The bell rang. Clare was off. Drew was checking out her ass, yet again.

At lunch, Clare and Adam sat down. "Are you okay with me dating Drew?"

"It's a little weird, but I want you both to be happy. I am worried, though, about Eli."

"What is it?"

"He goes off to lunch by himself every day and he has random bruises. I asked him where they came from and he mutters some lame excuse. Is he somehow hitting himself?"

"I don't know, and I don't think he'd talk to me about it, but maybe his parents should be told. He could have stopped taking his meds again."

"Maybe you're right. I just want him to get better."

"Don't we all."


	4. And I'm Yours

As it turned out, Eli didn't get the bruises from hitting himself, rather he was getting into random fights after school. He was distressed without Clare, and he'd rather be mad than be sad, so he'd go pick a fight.

After school, Owen was with Marisol. KC and Jenna were at the Dot. Alli and Dave were on his couch and Clare was at home, trying to make the house look presentable.

Dinner came and Glen and Jake arrived. Glen had flowers. Jake didn't look bad for a frog thrower.

Clare's mom was super enthusiastic and sounded fake when she talked to them. "Maybe Clare and Jake can be friends," she suggested. Clare rolled her eyes at her mother. If you want to go fuck Glen, go fuck him, but don't make me Jake's keeper.

Jake stayed quiet during the dinner. He thought Clare was cute, but she was clearly disinterested. She probably had a boyfriend. Clare was clearly seething at her mother, but he didn't know why. His Dad and Clare's mom seemed to be hitting it off very well. Glen suggested that he and Jake could do some repairs on the home. "Maybe Clare could help," Helena offered.

"No," she said emphatically. Her free time was for Drew. If her mom was screwing Glen, then she could help him with his repairs.

Clare cleared away the plates, hoping that Drew would get there soon. Her mother offered coffee and dessert. Clare was about to refuse when she saw a flashing light.

"That's for me."

"Clare it's a school night."

"Yet Jake is not at home, is he?" Clare got out the door before her mother could respond, and she got into Drew's car. Yep, she definitely had a boyfriend.

"Hey Angel," he started but Clare quickly silenced him with a big kiss. She found that dinner tense at best, and she wanted Drew to de-stress her. He broke the kiss, so he could back out of the driveway. "I can't have you here," he said with a smile.

I wouldn't mind, Clare thought, smiling as he drove away.

He found a dark strip of road and parked the car. "Shall we?" They got into the back seat, Clare determined to be on top, started to grind on him as she pushed her tongue in his mouth. Drew's hands found her breasts and began to massage them through her shirt. Clare wanted him on her flesh. She yanked off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. "Touch me."

Drew loved her eagerness and readily cupped her breasts in his hands. He began to rub them as Clare would moan for him. He kissed her between her breasts and began to suck and bite them as Clare cried for more. She was very wet, and Drew could smell her. He bit her neck and ran a hand down her side and under her skirt. He tore her panties off and began to finger her. Clare started to buck against his fingers, trying to force them deeper inside of her. She cried out his name as she came on his hand, and then she leaned back on the seat, gasping for air.

Seriously, how could one girl be so horny? Even Bianca didn't like to screw around this much. Drew had an active libido, but Clare got him hard several times a day, every day. Thinking about her, seeing her, touching her. Had he finally met his match?

Clare saw the tent in his pants and grinned. She started to slowly unzip his pants. Then, she straddled his hips. She wanted him, then and there, forget the bed. "I want you to have me."

"I have you right now."

"I mean, I want to go all of the way." Her voice was soft almost a whisper.

"You mean like …." What? She wanted him to do her. He had been fantasizing about it all week, but she wanted him. She was ready for him.

His excitement however, started to wane when he thought about the logistics. It would hurt. She would be in this cramped car. It wasn't very romantic.

"I want you," he said as he kissed her neck. He had to tread lightly. "But I want your first time to be special, not rushed in a cramped car on a school night."

"You don't want me," Clare sounded disappointed. Not him too. Eli was bad enough, but Drew?

"Are you kidding? I get like 10 boners a day thinking about having you. I just want your first time to be perfect. I want to pamper you. How about this Friday?"

Clare smiled. She could wait until then, grudgingly, but she could make it. "Okay."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, wanting her to feel how much he lusted for her. She could feel his erection between her legs, and she started to rub it with her hand. She unzipped him and began to stroke it. They were making out the whole time, which made it hard to concentrate. Eventually, he broke the kiss. Clare went back to her seat and leaned over to him, sucking him into her mouth. He came quickly and they straightened up. She had to get home.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Helena scolded as Clare reentered the house. "Running out on our guests."

"You mean your guests."

"What?"

"You invited them. Glen was there for you, and Jake was there because Glen made him come. They weren't there for me. What difference did it make?"

"And it is a school night!"

"I have my homework done and I'm ready to go to bed. Plenty of sleep for school. Goodnight. Mom." Clare went to bed, unwilling to argue anymore. Helena sighed. What has gotten into that girl?

She went to bed, but she wasn't ready to sleep. She started to sketch out her characters some more. She decided that she needed a strict, but arbitrary principal and a sympathetic but powerless guidance counselor.

Drew needed to figure out how to get a perfect night for Clare. First, he needed a room where they wouldn't be interrupted. Second, some flowers, chocolate, and maybe some wine, if he could get someone to buy it for him. Well, his parents would be home, so his place was out. Clare's mother would flip, so her place is out. Maybe he should take her to a hotel? That's expensive. He'd have to figure it out soon. He only had two days to get a plan together.

Thursday arrived and when Drew arrived, Owen was with Marisol. Girls had their eye on Drew again. He had been deemed off limits after his breakup with Alli, but seeing him with another girl made the other girls want him again. There's something about forbidden fruit that makes it so tempting. Also, the girls were jealous that Clare had the balls to get with him in Bianca's wake. No girl wanted to try and follow her act. Drew didn't even notice the attention he was getting. He had eyes for Clare, and her only. During lunch, he went and found Owen. "I need your help, man."

"You finally admit it. What did you fuck up now?"

"I haven't messed up anything. I just want to get this right."

"What is it?"

"Last night, when I was with Clare, she told me she wanted to do it."

"Do what?" Owen's face fell. "You mean, our little saint."

"Shush!"

"Wow. I'm impressed. You made quick work of her."

"Well, I want her first time to be special, and I need some help."

"Like what?"

"Well, I need to figure out where, since both our parents are going to be home, and I want to get her some wine, but I don't have ID."

"Wine, aren't you a romantic?"

"Can you help or not?"

"Chill bro. I'll help you bang your broad. My parents have a cabin like 20 miles from here. It's perfect. On the lake, secluded, no one will bother you, and chicks love that kind of shit."

"Really?" That sounded great.

"And I know a guy who'll buy the wine. Just figure out what you want in advance. I doubt he knows anything about wine."

"Thanks, dude. I owe you."

"And don't forget it."

Clare saw Drew with Owen at lunch and was disappointed that she couldn't have a lunch quickie. She knew tomorrow, they would be going for it all, but she was still horny. She decided to write Drew another note.

Dear Loverboy,

I can't wait until you make a woman out of me. I love having you in my mouth, and I'm sure I'll love it when you're deep inside of my wet pussy.

Signed

Angel

P.S. I love the salty taste you leave in my mouth.

She left the note in his locker and went to get some work done.

Drew went to his locker after school, and of course, another note. He read it and gasped. Was she trying to break his dick?

"What's that?" Adam asked him

Drew jumped. "Nothing." He shoved the paper back into his locker. "I gotta go to lacrosse. Later Adam."

Adam shook his head.

When Clare got home, she realized that she wanted to do something special for Drew tomorrow as well. She went to the mall. She browsed Victoria's Secret, unsure of what to get.

"Do you need help?" An employee asked.

"I wanted to get something for my boyfriend. Well, I'll be wearing it of course, and I just want it to be perfect."

"I know just the thing." They found a sheer blue teddy that matched her eyes with a matching g-string and garters. She also suggested honey-dust and massaging oil. Clare purchased it all and headed home. On her way out the store, she bumped into Bianca. "What brings you here Saint Clare."

"Just needed some more underwear."

"Sure," Bianca didn't press it. Clare headed home.

Drew looked up wines online. Apparently Pinot Noir was the wine for romance. He wrote down some affordable brands. He went to a flower shop and got rose pedals. He packed a bag, bringing clothes, towels, toiletries. He called Owen. "Do I need to bring bedding?"

"No. It's in the linen closet, but you should probably wash it first. It might be dusty."

"Alright, I'll be over to bring you the money."

Friday

Clare was excited about her night with Drew. She was also very nervous. Drew hoped everything would go just right. Adam was having Eli over to play games. Luckily, Drew was taking Clare out, so he wouldn't see them together. "Where's Drew?" Audra asked him. "He's hanging out with Owen. I think he's spending the night," Adam lied for him, also for Eli's sake. Helena was going out with Glen. Owen was taking Marisol to play pool. Clare packed her bag. "I'm going to Alli's," she told her mom. She did go to Alli's, and Drew picked her up from there.

Clare's hand shook in the car. Drew grabbed it. "I'll be gentle. I promise." Clare smiled as his hand kept hers steady.

They got to the cabin, and it was really nice. There was a jacuzzi in the back and a lakefront and it looked like boats out there. The inside was furnished and spacious. It looked way better than Drew had expected. He found the washer and dryer and washed the bedding in the linen closet. He found just the right bed. The moonlight would shine in through that window, and he would see Clare's beautiful body as he claimed her.

There was non-perishables in the cupboards, but no food in the fridge. Clare poured herself a glass of water.

"There's a seafood restaurant down the road. Did you want to eat there for dinner."

"That sounds nice." Clare kissed him. She took a shower and got changed, putting on her teddy under her little black dress. She added a bit of perfume and did her makeup. Drew got ready in a different bathroom. He showered and then put on a white shirt with black pants. He put on his dress shoes and a jacket. He had a rose in his pocket.

"Ready Clare?"

"One more minute." Clare got her pumps on and left the bathroom.

He whistled. "You look amazing," he kissed her softly and lead her to the car.

The couple went to the restaurant. When they got there, they got seated right away. The lake wasn't as populated this time of year. They shared an oyster platter and Clare got salmon with mashed potatoes. Drew got the swordfish with truffled potatoes. They enjoyed their meal, especially looking at one another, anticipating their night together.

The waiter brought a dessert menu, but Drew said no thanks. "I have dessert for you at home."

"Is it salty?" she quipped.

Drew blushed this time, and he took her to the cabin. He got the strawberries out of the fridge and opened the bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and led Clare to the bedroom. The wine helped her with her nerves and the chocolate covered strawberries were wonderful, especially when Drew fed it to her. She kissed him and when he went to take off her dress. She stopped him. "I have something for you." She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she was wearing just the teddy and some honey-dust on her chest, inner elbows, and even some on her inner thighs. Drew could see the sparking, and the outfit was incredibly sexy. She sat in front of him, offering herself. Drew took of his shirt. He could smell the honey, and he leaned in to kiss her. He started nice and slow. Clare had never had a slow kiss with him before. It was nice. His kisses covered her jawline, neck, shoulders and then her chest. He began licking way the honey-dust, off her cleavage, her arms, and when he got to her thighs, he began to lick and bite them too. Clare quivered as he enjoyed her body. Drew slowly kissed his way back up to Clare's face and kissed her tenderly. This kiss was more passionate than the last. Clare was very excited and quite forceful with her tongue. She could taste the honey on Drew, and it drove her mad. She moaned against him as he slowly began to take Clare's outfit off. He started with the garter belt and then the top. Leaving her in just a thong, he grabbed ahold of her luscious ass, kissing her excitedly. She could smell him, hear him moan against her as he kissed her and taste him, but she wanted to feel him inside her. "Take me," she hissed into his ear.

He lowered her onto her back and began to assail her breasts with kisses, touches, licks, and soon, she was squirming and crying out for more. Drew lowered his way down to her hips and pulled off her g-string. He paused and then started to slowly lick her. Clare was already wet, sopping in fact, but he wanted her to be as relaxed as possible when he entered her. Her eyes were full of desire and even more so when he began to suck on her clit. "FUCK DREW!" He wasn't sure if that was a reaction or a command. He continued his work, sucking her as he fingered her pussy. He wanted to get her as ready as possible. He managed to get a fourth finger in her this time. After she came, he kissed his way back to her mouth and gave her a sloppy kiss. He pulled off his pants and boxers and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and hovered over Clare.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she was sure. His lips hit hers as his hands found her lips. He began to slowly push his way inside. He only got resistance when he was about half way inside. Clare braced herself. She knew that this was going to hurt.

"Relax," he kissed her neck and nipped her shoulder to distract her from the pain. Clare sighed as Drew continued to enter her. He paused when he was mostly in. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little, but don't stop." Drew stared into her eyes, waiting until he saw her relax and then he started so slowly thrust.

Drew kissed her mouth and gently rocked in and out of her. After several thrusts, it got easier and Clare was able to take all of him. He leaned forward and began to bite her ear. The moonlight shone into the room, allowing Drew to see all of Clare, and she was magnificent

Clare fought back tears. She didn't want Drew to see her cry and think he wasn't a good lover, but Clare was tight and he was huge. It got easier, and Clare distracted herself by bitting Drew's neck. It did feel good having him between her legs, and she started to softly moan for more. When they were done, Drew held her for a moment, gently withdrew from her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed her on her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured into her ear. She gently kissed his hair. "I love you, Andrew. You had me at hello."

The lovers slept, nestled like spoons until the harsh sunlight woke them up. Drew didn't want this moment to end. He looked at Clare. God, she was sexy. She noticed his eyes and smiled. She liked it when he admired her body. She used to hide behind her clothes, but now she loved being naked, especially with Drew. Also, he had a bit of morning wood. She pushed him back on the bed and began to kiss him. Drew's fingers found her curly locks as Clare bit on his lip and began to tug on it. She had a devilish grin on her face as she kissed her way down his belly, dragging her nails across his hardened abs as she reached his thighs. She nipped them and teased them with her tongue. She started to lick his balls and then worked her way up his shaft. "FUCK that feels good." She slowly drew the bulbous head into her mouth, and started to suck in it, teasing the tender vein on his underside with her fingers. His hips started to twitch. Her mouth went a little deeper, and her fingers continuing to trace along his vein. His eyes got huge as she began to stroke him and suck him in unison. She quickened her pace. Her head bobbing and her hand stroking him vigorously. He was very close. She could feel him tremor and instead of keeping him in her mouth, she pulled back, causing him to shoot his load all over her breasts and chin. She grinned. She liked wearing him.

Damn, she looked hot, and to think Saint Clare liked getting facials. "Let's shower," she said. Drew couldn't argue with that. They washed each other, playfully at first, but soon, his hands found her breasts and he began to knead them. "Oh, GOD" Clare cried as her nipples hardened in his hands. His lips found her neck and bit down as his hands massaged her orbs. Clare was starting to get wet. She was still tender from last night, but now she was horny. DAMN IT! His hands moved down her stomach and to her thighs. Drew knew she would still be a little sore, so he was very careful when he rubbed her outer lips. He found her clit and began to rub it. "FUCK!" Clare cried out, her breath heavy. Drew turned off the water and carried her to the sink. He put her on the countertop and began to gently lick her. He felt really nice, like a shower after a long day. Clare was still a little sore, but it was well worth it. Clare leaned back, her head resting on the glass as Drew sucked her clit into his mouth. It didn't take her long to cum and when she did, Drew held her in place, so she wouldn't slam her head into the mirror. The duo got dressed and put the strawberries and wine in the fridge and then went to breakfast.

They found a diner and got some coffee and pancakes, and Drew also got bacon and eggs. There were some older couples there. One man approached and said, "I met my wife when I was your age." Clare smiled. Drew would look so good in a tux, not to mention their wedding night. They ate their food and were about to go back when Owen sent a text. "How was last night?"

Drew didn't check his phone until they got back to the cabin. Clare started to clean up. The sheets needed to be washed, glasses cleaned, plates washed. Drew texted back "Great."

"You staying tonight, too?"

"Can we?"

"Not a problem, but I'm taking Marisol there next weekend."

"Cool."

Drew and Clare went out to the lake. They went for a boat ride and came back for lunch. Clare saw a corner store and bought some food to make grilled cheese; she got bacon for Drew and some salad for herself. They got back to the cabin and made lunch together.

"This is very good," Drew said as he bit into his sandwich. He would never complain about bacon, even if his sandwich had a tomato in it.

"My Dad taught me," she said. She missed him. It was nice when he had time for her.

Drew could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew her parents split up, but he didn't really know the details. After lunch, the duo lounged about, talking while Drew ran his fingers through her hair. Drew told her about his parents, how they split, how his dad found Audra and he met Adam, who was then Gracie and how he ended up at Degrassi. Clare told him about her parents, how they were like a "Christian power family," Darcy and all of her struggles and mishaps, her parents splitting, her dad taking off with his mistress and then Clare went quiet. Drew kissed her on the mouth. "Don't cry. If your dad can't tell what an awesome daughter he's missing out on, then he's a moron." Clare smiled and she kissed him back. "I almost forgot. I'm supposed to interview you for the paper."

"Oh really?"

"It would give me a reason to stay late with you after school." She had a naughty look in her eyes.

"And afterwards." He grinned. He was going to fuck her silly at the school

"What did you have in mind?"

"You in your school girl outfit. Me pinning you against the wall."

"Oh! I like where this is going." Clare straddled Drew, kissing him wildly. He could feel her heart racing and taste the passion in her mouth. He grabbed her ass and began to grope her. She moaned into him and began to grind her hips. Her breath got heavy, and he started to get hard again. They made out feverishly, grabbing and groping all the while. The clothes came off and Clare was ready to ride him.

"We need a condom and why not use the bed while we have it."

"Let's save the bed for tonight." Or else we'll be washing the sheets all day.

Drew got the condom and put it on. He went to the couch, lowering himself to her. She kissed his neck and he entered her. It was much easier this time and most of the soreness was gone. "I want to be on top," she told him. He was more than willing to oblige and he sat down, pulling her on top of him. Clare started to rock her hips. She read in Cosmo that you want to grind and not bounce when your on top. Drew held her hips steady and kissed her. Clare figured out how to grind her clit into his pelvic bone, and she was having a great time with him. It wouldn't be long before she came. Drew loved the sound of her voice when she screamed his name. He flipped her onto her back and began to pound her. Clare was still tender from her last orgasm, but Drew wasn't letting up. He needed her, and he was going to have her. "OH FUCK!" Clare cried out as she came again. Drew was still hard. He had never had such amazing sex, and he was doing his best to last as long as possible. He kissed her roughly and began to go even harder. Clare was delirious now. She didn't know she could feel so good, despite all of the pleasure she had this past week. Drew started to rub her clit. She wanted to push his hand away as she was still sensitive, but he felt too good. "OH DREW!" she screamed as she completely came apart, cumming all over the place. A couple seconds later, he came and he slowly withdrew from her.

He was still determined to have her tonight, so he better stop now. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "I love you, Baby."

She kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Loverboy."

He laughed at the nickname. "I owe you a note."

"You do."

They cuddled until dinner. They got dressed, went back to the store and got some chicken. Clare made chicken wrapped in bacon and they had a salad. The strawberries and wine were a great addition. They finished the bottle. Clare liked the Pinot Noir. It was tasty, and it made her feel bubbly. Drew started to rub her shoulders.

"I packed massage oil you know."

Drew went to go find it. He pulled Clare's shirt off and began to rub it on her bag. Clare muttered and grunted as his strong hands forced the knots out of her back. She tried to return the favor, but Drew stopped her with a kiss. "I have other things that I want to do with you."

"Don't you always,"

"Yes. You make me so horny." Clare grinned as he began to kiss her neck. It didn't take long for the clothes to go flying across the room. "Where's that honey dust?"

Clare pointed to her bag. Drew got some and brushed in on her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs.

"It's everywhere."

"Exactly." He kissed and licked her body eagerly, covering her in his kisses and hot breath. She opened her legs instinctively.

Drew loved seeing Clare exposed, legs wide open for him, beautiful breasts heaving with every breath, her eyes piercing through his soul as she looks at him.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to have me?"

Drew dove right in. His lips attached to one breast and his hand went for the other. His other arm went behind her back and in between her legs, finding her clit. She bit down on his neck as he drove her wild. He got her on the verge of cumming and then he stopped. Clare looked at him, eyes huge. Before she could speak he pressed his mouth to hers and began to suck on her tongue. He was nice and ready for her. He got a condom out and put it on. She looked at him eagerly and waited for him to press into her. Drew grinned as he found his way into his lover. He felt no resistance this time and he went fast and hard, pounding away at her as she moaned and groaned for more. "Harder, faster, Baby." Her hips began to buck against his, and the bed post was hitting the wall. Drew plowed away and eventually, she came for him. He kept fucking her through her orgasm and soon, he shot his load,

"We're just getting started," he hissed into her ear as he leaned towards her. Clare's eyes got huge. He's already made her cum five times today. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. They resumed kissing. Drew got another erection, and he pulled her onto him. She began to ride him, setting the pace. She went slow and easy. She needed to recover a bit. Drew was patient with her. He wanted to fuck her again after this, so he had to stay calm. He really just wanted to flip her and fuck her silly. It took all of his resolve to stay put as Clare pleased him. She felt so fucking good. She was tight and wet and radiated heat like no other. She was made to fuck. Clare pulled him into a kiss, which distracted him as she slowly rode him. Eventually, she hissed into his ear, "fuck me." Drew didn't need to be told twice. He flipped her over, putting her on her hands and knees and then he took her from behind. He felt even bigger in this position, and he started to thrust. It didn't take long for him to lose control and start fucking her madly. Clare cried out in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her, thrusting her hips towards him, trying to get more. Her perfect ass was tantalizing Drew, and he slapped it.

"Oh!" Clare moaned. It stung but it felt really good, and Drew did it again. Her behind was nice and red and Drew went for her breasts next, rubbing and squeezing them as he plowed her until she came. He kept pounding her, yelling and cursing as he was getting close. "FUCK!" He came hard and fell on top of her. Clare needed to rest. She turned to face Drew who looked like a sex god, no he was a sex god, and she was his conquest. He kissed her forehead and rested beside her. After about 20 minutes, Drew was thinking about sex again, but he knew he wore his baby out. "Wanna get in the hot tub?"

"I didn't bring a suit."

"It's just us." They went out to the back. Drew got the water ready and hopped in. "Come here, Sexy."

Clare followed him, a bit embarrassed about being outside, naked, but all her nerves went away when Drew kissed her. They held each other as they sat in the water, not having much to say, just happy to be together.

Eventually, Clare got cold, and Drew took her inside. They dried off and got ready for bed. Drew stripped the sheets. They were a mess and put them in the wash. They slept with just the bedspread. In the morning. Drew kissed Clare awake.

"It's early," she muttered.

"Yeah, but we need to get home, and I was thinking we could have one more romp before we go."

Clare's eyes were wide awake now. She pulled him under the covers. About 20 minutes later, they were dressed and getting the cabin clean. They took the perishable food and packed the car. Drew dropped her back off at Alli's. Before she got out of the car, she looked down at her purity ring. Drew wondered if she regretted this weekend. That fear went away when she took off the ring and handed it to him. It's yours now." She kissed him goodbye and waited for her mom to come get her.


	5. Now, People Know

"Was your weekend with Alli fun?"

"It was great, Mom."

Drew drove home. Adam was doing homework. He had spent most of the weekend trying to distract Eli from Clare. "Thanks for covering me bro," Drew told him as he went upstairs to his room. Adam shook his head and kept doing math.

Drew did some work. Then, he started to think about what he would write to Clare.

Dear Angel,

I love it when you cover your breasts in honey for me. Meet me during lunch, so I can worship your body. Also, I want to bend you over and fuck you silly.

Love,

Loverboy.

On Monday, Drew waited for Clare to arrive. Owen found him first. "So were you successful?"

Drew didn't speak, but he showed Owen Clare's ring.

"Damn!" Drew wasn't all talk after all. Owen grabbed it to take a closer look.

Drew took the ring back, lest anyone else see it.

"How was it?"

"Everything was perfect. You're the best."

"I know that. I meant how was she."

"Let's say she has some divine powers in the bedroom."

"Really, our Saint Clare."

"I've never seen a girl so eager to fuck before. She must have been holding back a lot of frustration."

"She's better than Bianca?"

"Bianca has acquired skill, but Clare's a fast learner, and what she doesn't have in experience, she makes up for in enthusiasm."

Just as Drew turned, Clare arrived. "Gotta go."

"Hey Sexy," he greeted her as she arrived. Owen noticed she wasn't wearing her ring.

"I missed you last night," she said teasingly, not paying attention to Owen.

"Well, I'll have to make sure you don't miss me tonight." Drew took her to her locker.

Owen was still stunned. Damn, he turned a little saint into a super slut.

Drew slipped another note into her locker. Clare kissed him before she got to class. Eli saw her and thought he must have been seeing things.

"I must be going crazy." He went to class. When he got to math, he asked Adam. "What's going on with Clare?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her with Drew."

CRAP! Adam thought. Eventually, he'd notice. "They've been dating," Adam said quietly.

"WHAT!" Now, he was really mad. Clare left him for that TWIT!

"Is there a problem Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"No. Sir."

When Clare went back to her locker, she found his note. She grinned. Drew came up to her and led her to a dark room behind the stage. "Strip for me, Angel." Clare turned towards him and took off her clothes. She would have gone slowly, but they didn't have enough time. She pulled him close and pulled off his clothes. Standing naked and face to face, Drew pulled her into a kiss and lowered her to the floor. He assailed her breasts with his tongue and hands and got Clare squirming in seconds. She opened her legs wide, and Drew began to eat her. When she was on the verge of exploding, he grabbed her hips, bent her over a table and did as he promised, he fucked her silly. Clare bit into her lip to keep from screaming as Drew pounded away at her, and eventually, they exploded, together and he pulled her into his arms. "I brought you a sandwich for lunch," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks."

They ate and then got dressed. Drew had class and Clare had homework to catch up on. She was just getting to her locker when Eli confronted her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eli was mad.

"Going to my locker."

"I meant with that jock."

"I like Drew. We're happy together."

"You left me for him."

"I left you because of you. I'm with Drew because I want to be." Clare ended the conversation and went to go study. Clare was sick of people trying to tell her what to do and insert their judgment for hers. She was a woman now, and she made up her own mind.

"Was she wearing her ring?" Eli pondered. He couldn't remember now. He went to go ask her, but she was gone. It wasn't until her final class when someone asked her about her purity ring. It was actually Bianca of all people.

"Did it fall down the drain?" she offered.

"No. I took it off."

Bianca was surprised. Who was Saint Clare getting nasty with? The bell rang and Clare went to her locker. Eli wasn't there, but Adam was. "Eli is super pissed."

"I know he confronted me today."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. He's my ex for a reason. It's over."

"Well, I hope he calms down soon." Adam noticed she wasn't wearing her ring, but he didn't pry.

Clare went home. Her mother left money for a pizza and went on a date. She thought about inviting Drew over for more sex, but she decided to write instead. She was going to write him a little story. Something to really get him hot. What nasty things will my characters do? Public Sex? Threesome? Maybe use some toys? None of those were quite right, but they all were exciting. She wanted to do something really kinky. She googled kinky sex to see what came up and bondage was there. Hmm, maybe this will do. Clare started browsing through pictures, looking at devices, trying to figure out what her characters would do. She wanted to start the story with as few new words as possible. What's the point of writing erotica if you keep having to google in order to understand it? She decided that he would just tie her up.

Her story for Loverboy: **All Tied Up**

Angel was asleep in her bed. She had a long day before and she took a shower before going to sleep. When she woke up, she couldn't see. There was a blindfold on her eyes. When she went to remove it, she couldn't move her arms. She went to kick, but her legs wouldn't move either. She started to panic. "What's going on? Who are you? Why am I like this?" No one answered. She couldn't hear anything over the beating of her heart. She was left like this, alone and it wasn't until an ice cube hit her chest that she realized that she was naked. "AHH!" she yelled as the cold cube hit her chest, it slowly trailed her cleavage and found her nipples, hardening them instantly.

Before she knew it, hot breath was warming her up again. She knew that breath. It was her Loverboy. His mouth found her nipple and began to suck on it. He massaged her breasts with his hands, knowing exactly how she wanted to be touched. He kissed her chest and his lips made their way down to her stomach and to her thighs. She was wetter than he had ever seen her. He took an ice cube and sucked it into his mouth, before pushing his tongue inside of her. She yelled out, and he withdrew. He took a candle, lit it up, and started to pour warm wax onto her breasts and stomach.

The hot and cold was driving Angel crazy. Her nerves were hypersensitive right now. She couldn't see or move. She could smell and feel. That was it until she felt something going into her mouth. It was a strawberry, covered in chocolate. She carefully bit, unaccustomed to eating on her back. She swallowed and then when she was just starting to relax, something cold was inside of her again.

Loverboy put a cucumber inside of her and began to fuck her with it. It didn't take long for her to cum. She was on fire already. He knelt down between her legs and licked away at her, making her cum again. She was at his mercy, and he loved it. He wanted to feel her mouth on him. He lowered himself in front of her, gently offering her his cock.

She sucked him into her mouth as he hovered over her. He had to move back and forth, given her restraints and when he was ready, he shot his load all over her face and breasts, marking her as his. He untied her arms and retied them behind her back. He freed her legs just to put her on her hands and knees. He started to tease her with the cucumber again. When his erection was back, he mounted her, slowly pushing into her and thrusting. As she moaned and screamed for more, he thrust deeper and faster until she was ready to come. She screamed his name as he continued to fuck her and eventually, he came deep inside of her, his seed slowly dripping from her sex. Loverboy untied her, and she fell onto the bed. Drew drew a bath for her and gently washed her. He stripped the sheets and put his lover back in bed.

"How about I bring you breakfast, Angel?"

Clare grinned. He would love this story.

She printed it out and went to bed.

The next day, she got to school early to put the note in his locker. She came back out of the school and re-entered when Drew arrived. He noticed that she was wearing her catholic school girl outfit, but she had shortened the skirt and the shirt was tight on her breasts. HOT!

"How about I interview you after school today?"

"Great, Baby. I'll be able to stay with you for another hour."

Clare grinned. Oh this hour would be so good.

Drew got to class, not stopping by his locker. He brought his books home last night. Somehow, he had gotten behind on his work. He stops by his locker before lunch and sees a letter. He sits down in the hallway in reads it. "WTF!" This story was unbelievably hot. Did Clare want him to tie her up and fuck her with vegetables. He'd do it, happily, but god DAMN! He didn't get up for lunch. Adam saw him in the hallway. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Drew shoved it into his book and shoved the book into his locker. He went off to lunch, without saying another word.

Adam went to lunch. He ate with Eli, who of course was ranting about Clare. He saw Drew, who couldn't stop staring at Clare. She smiled at him. I bet he read it.

After lunch, Drew grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, kissing her roughly. "I need to fuck you," he hissed into her ear.

"Did you like my story? I'll write you another one." Drew bit her neck, hard. "I'll take that as a yes."

The bell rang. Drew went off to class. Clare started preparing interview questions for Drew. The sooner they got done with it, the sooner he could fuck her into oblivion. She saw his eyes. He was crazy with lust.

She went to her last class and then headed for the paper. Drew had practice, and his mind was completely gone.

"Torres, get it together."

"Yes Sir." He needed a cold shower or 5. Clare was crazy. He was crazy for her and running with an erection sucked. After practice, he took a shower and got dressed.

He went to find Clare. "Hey, Sexy," he hissed into her ear.

"Hi, Loverboy." She loved to tease him. "Shall we?"

She asked him about his sports background, home life, favorite part of the season, teams strengths, any concerns, and how he managed three sports. He talked a bit about lifting and staying in shape, but they were both ready to change the subject. "So, have you ever tied up a girl before."

"Not yet, but I hear a certain Angel is kinky as hell."

"Oh Really, what have you heard?"

They went out to the room behind the stage and Drew ripped off her panties, he was so excited. Clare knelt in front of him, and he admired the view. He lifted her skirt, slapped each cheek once and then entered her. She rode him, cowgirl, as he hissed nasty things into her ear, how she was his slut, and he was going to fuck her into another dimension, and how he couldn't wait to tie her up and devour her body. Her outfit was hot, but it left her covered up, which wouldn't do. He opened her shirt and pushed her bra out of the way, exposing her breasts to him, so he could grope them and suck on them as she rode him. She hissed and moaned as he pinched her hardened nipples. They fucked twice, and Drew wanted one more, but Clare had to get home. He dropped her off and she went inside.

"Clare, where is your ring?"


	6. And They Care

Her mother finally noticed she wasn't wearing it.

"I took it off."

"I can see that but why?"

"Cause I changed my mind about waiting until marriage."

"Clare Diana Edwards how could you?"

"Are you waiting for marriage before you have sex with Glen?"

"That's different."

"What about those other random guys before Glen. Weren't they just hookups?"

"I waited until I married your father."

"And look how that turned out. Maybe if you had done it first, you would have realized it wouldn't work. I have homework to do. Bye, Mom."

Helen was pissed, but she couldn't think straight after that exchange. She sighed. Was this some kind of teenage rebellion?

Clare thought about writing another story, but she might make Drew's head explode. Instead, she wrote up her interview for the paper.

Drew brought the story home and read it over again as he jerked off before bed. God! Clare was hot. He closed his eyes and imagined her naked and tied up for him.

It was Wednesday and Drew and Clare were walking to her locker. Owen and Marisol were on the steps in front of the school. Adam was talking to Fiona. Eli was seething. What was she doing with this punk? She definitely wasn't wearing her ring. People at school noticed, and a lot of them were gossiping.

Jenna asked Alli about it.

"I can't believe I didn't notice yesterday," Alli exclaimed. "I can't believe she and Drew are already …."

Drew started walking to class when Eli got in front of him. "What the hell are you doing with Clare?"

"She's my girlfriend, not yours Eli. Back off."

Drew pushed past him and went to class. During his free period, he decided to write Clare a story of his own.

* * *

**The 50 Yard Line**

There's only two minutes left in the game. The score is 12 all and the crowd is on its feet. People are screaming, Spirit Squad cheering, and I can't see you, but I know you're in the stands for me. The other team has the ball and takes shot after shot, but our goalie won't give up. Eventually, there's a loose ball and I grab it. I run down the field, not stopping for anything or anyone and I have one shot. I charge at the goalie, switch hands at the last minute and just catch the upper corner of the net as time expires. We win the game. People flood the field, but all I want is to see your face. Finally, I feel you grab me at the 50 yard line. You yank off my helmet and throw it to the ground. I kiss you, head all sweaty from the game, but you don't care. Our lips are mashing together, our tongues thrashing and all we see is each other. Eventually, I pull you to the 50 yard line and we're on the ground, grappling and groping at each other, not caring who sees it. Your shirt is dirty, skirt a mess, but I pull my erection out of my shorts and plunge into you in broad daylight. You whimper and moan as we fuck on the field, grass and mud getting everywhere, but nothing can stop us. The only problem is I can't feel your breasts through the gear on my chest. You bite my neck, hard. All I feel is you. We come together, and I pick you up, carrying you to the shower. No one tries to stop me. The whole world knows you're all mine, and I'll have you whenever and wherever I want to.

* * *

He hoped Clare liked it. He printed the story and put it in her locker. Now, he had to go to class, and he was horny, thinking about fucking her on the 50 yard line.

Clare got to her locker before lunch and she saw a letter. She read it and almost fainted. He wanted to fuck her, in front of everyone. She got wet just thinking about it. Adam came up to her. She shoved the story into her locker.

Adam now knew that Drew's letters had to do with Clare. He didn't want to know. "Going to lunch?"

"Sure. Where's Eli?"

"He left after math, didn't say why."

Clare and Adam ate together. They talked. Clare asked Adam if there was a girl on his radar. He said no, and Clare said he'd fine someone.

"Is your sister available?" Adam joked.

"Darcy?" Clare finally got the joke. "Very funny."

After lunch, Clare got a text from her mother. Jake and Glen are coming to dinner, again, and she wants me to stay put this time. Drew comes to find her. "Wanna hang out after practice?"

"I got to go home. Glen and Jake are coming over again."

"Jake Martin?"

"You know him."

"He's kind of weird. He gives me dirty looks for no reason."

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"Wasn't she mad when we went out the last time."

"She said I couldn't go out after dinner again. She didn't say you couldn't come over."

"I don't think that will make the best first impression."

"No. It will be better if you wear my purity ring. Speaking of, where is it?"

"In my pocket."

"Why don't you wear it?"

"I didn't want to be boastful."

"I want everyone to know I'm yours. I'll get you a chain for it."

"Sure, but I'm not wearing it to the dinner."

"Fine. See you Loverboy."

She texted her mother. "I invited Drew for dinner." She knew her mother would be pissed, but she didn't care. She went off to her free period. First, she did homework. Then she thought about what to write to Drew. The bell rang. I'll have to write it later.

After school, she cleaned the dining room and made some cookies. She knew Drew loved chocolate chip. She went upstairs to do some work, but she ended up writing her story.

* * *

**Family Dinner**

I invite you over for dinner meet my mother and her boyfriend and his son. She was not happy to see you and livid to see my ring on your hand. Glen asks you about sports and you talk about how you're such a stud on the field. Jake mutters under his breath, and Mom is not amused. I hold your hand under the table, totally thrilled you are by my side. After we eat, you ask me to go out with you on Friday. I say yes, but my mother says no. She says you're no good for me, and I should find someone else to date, someone from church. You look at her and say that I'm yours, and you will have me whenever and wherever you want me. You yank the tablecloth, sending the dishes to the ground, and they shatter. Stunned, no one moves. You then pick me up and pin my to the table, ravishing my body as I moan and mutter for you. I cannot resist you. I must have you. My mother screams at you to get out, but you ignore her. You rip off my clothes, leaving me naked and thrust into me and fuck me wildly. In disgust. she leaves. Glen follows her, and Jake watches jealously as you claim me. You leave me a naked, cum-covered mess on the table, and say you will have me again tomorrow. I just lie there and shiver, completely undone.

This was my most perverted story yet. Clare grinned as she printed it. She would give it to him before he left.

Helen came home, unhappy that Clare invited Drew but at least the dining room was clean and there was cookies. Maybe, she would be a better host with Drew around. Glen and Jake came over. They were about to start when the doorbell rang. Drew brought Clare some candy and flowers for her mother. He was well-dressed and looked adorable. Clare held his hand under the table. Glen did ask Drew about lacrosse. Jake noticed a hickey forming on Clare's neck. It was barely visible, near her collar, but he could see it. Clare glared at him. Glen and Helen chatted a bunch. After dinner, Clare cleared the dishes. Drew helped her. Afterwards, they slipped out of the kitchen door and he pinned her to the side of the house. They started to make out. He got hard and she pulled him out and stroked him. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and put it on. He fucked her against the side of the house. It was dark, but the neighbors might notice. They didn't care. They went hard and quick, and then they went back into the kitchen. They just started to wipe off the countertops when Helea came in to get a drink for Glen. Drew went home, kissing Clare on the mouth before he left. Clare stuck the story into his pocket along with one of her chains, so he could wear her ring. Drew read it when he got home. "FUCK!" he yelled out. She's really nuts, and he was totally into it.

* * *

On Thursday, Eli got to school early to wait for Clare. She walked right past him, to an awaiting Drew and went to class. It was harsh, but Eli had to learn that she wanted Drew. Eli noticed that Drew hat Clare's purity ring on his neck. They were already fucking. He had to get her to see he was no good. During his free period, Drew was typing up a story for Clare.

* * *

**Lesson **

Stalkerboy was waiting for you by your locker. I tell him to get lost, but he ignores me. He stares, creepily, as you kiss me good morning. It's time to teach him a lesson. I pin you to your locker and start to kiss you. Your hands find my hair as I push up your skirt and push my fingers into your wet pussy. You moan my name and beg for more, too horny to care who sees us. I make you cum right in front of him. He's too pathetic to even blink. Still not getting the picture, I spin you around and thrust into you hard. You yell as I grab your hips and fuck you wildly. You're about to cum again. I turn your head, so he can see the pleasure in your eyes as I pound you. You come for me, and I shoot my load all over the lockers, making sure everyone knows what we just did. I take you by the hand and lead you away.

* * *

Drew printed the story and was just about to leave the computer lab when Owen saw him. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

Owen says okay, but then he snatches it.

"Give that back."

"What is it?" Owen tries to read it, but Drew shoves him. "Is it for Clare? Is this a love note?" Owen looks at it. Drew snatches it back.

"It's for her eyes only." Drew slips it into Clare's locker before Owen can read it. Owen laughs and walks away. He goes to the computer lab to see if he can recover the file. He does and damn, what a nasty thing to send to his girlfriend. He catches Drew before class.

"You know I'm good with computers."

"So what?"

"So I found out what you wrote to Saint Clare. Kinky stuff man."

"You can't tell anyone about that."

"Chill, Dude. Your weird secret is safe with me, although maybe you should leave the writing up to her."

"She started it," Drew said as he headed to history.

Now Owen was curious. What did she write for him?

Clare went to her locker at lunch, and of course Eli was waiting for her. "Clare, you're making a big mistake."

"I'm going to lunch."

"Drew is not right for you."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Clare walked away and before Eli could follow her. Owen appeared. He gave Eli a menacing look, and Eli turned around. Clare didn't take out her note in front of Eli, lest he saw it. Drew found her at lunch and sat with her. He got a lot of stares. If people didn't notice that Clare took off her ring, they sure noticed that Drew was wearing it now. There were whispers all around, until Drew would glare at the gossips. Then, there would be awkward silence. This cycle continued. He asked Clare if she still wanted him to wear it.

"Everyone is talking."

"The cat's out of the bag now." Clare always hated her Saint nickname, anyway. Plus, she was never one to live a lie. She was a woman now, a sexual one, and if people couldn't deal, then tough.

"So did you like your story?"

"I'm saving it for my free period."

"What's wrong?" He could hear her hesitation in his voice.

"Eli was by my locker again. When will he get a grip?"

"Is that why you didn't read the story?"

"Yeah," Clare admitted. "I'll read it after lunch, promise."

Drew smiled. "How about you come over tomorrow? I'm sure Adam would want to see you, and I do too."

"Okay, Loverboy."

Eli was seething, watching her eat with him, flirting with him, touching him. Adam tried to distract him, but he wouldn't stop staring. After lunch, Eli tried to go up to Clare again, but Adam held him back. "Let her go," Eli.

Clare got her story and read it. It was oddly appropriate given her day. She put the note back and began to do her work. She would write him something at home.

Clare got home and Jake was shirtless in the yard. Her mother was out and Glen was working in the house. Clare went up to her room.


	7. That I like Being Naughty

**Being Naughty**

I was a naughty girl yesterday. I wore a tight red tank top with a push up bra and tight black jeans. I went with you to a party at your friends house, and I might have had a wine cooler too many. You caught your friends, shamelessly eyeing me while I flirted with them. Annoyed, you pull me into an empty room to teach me a lesson. You pull off my pants and panties as I kneel down on all fours. I expect you to fuck me, but instead, you bend me over my knee and spank me, hard. The first slap causes me to yelp. The second one too. I start getting used to it. They sting, but the aftershocks feel really good. I start to get wet. You notice and tell me that I'm a dirty slut. When my ass is nice and red and sore, you kneel behind me and start to fuck me. I scream and cry for more and everybody at the party can hear me. They all know that I'm your slut. You tug on my hair as you pound me. You make me cum and then leave me to tremble on the bed. I roll over and you shoot your hot load on my face, marking me as yours. We get dressed and leave the room. You don't let me wash my face, lest anyone forget that I'm all yours.

* * *

Friday arrived. Eli asked Adam what he was up to. "Clare's coming over," Adam told him, reluctantly.

"Probably to fuck Drew," Eli hissed.

Alli and Dave are making out on the school steps. Connor is chatting with Wesley. Owen is canoodling with Marisol. Katie looks rather irritated with her.

Class begins and Clare is turning in the paper she wrote for her honors history class. She stayed up late to write it. She meant to do it earlier, but she had been spending a lot of time with Drew lately. Adam asked her what she wanted to do after school. Clare suggested hanging out at the Dot.

Drew's free period came up, and he went to check his locker. Of course, there was a story waiting for him. Owen came by. "Did your lovely saint leave you with some reading material?"

"She did." He wondered off to read it. Owen shook his head. So she fucks him like every day and writes him porn. Damn! If he knew she was so horny, he would have asked her out.

Eli saw the exchange, but he didn't know what it was about. What was Clare writingfor him? Drew read the story while sitting in the computer lab. His face started to flush. She wanted a spanking. Kinky. He thought about her walking around with his cum on her face. Is there anything she wouldn't do?

Drew tucked the story into his pocket and went about his way. Eli approached him, asking him about what Clare writes for him. "I'm surprised you can read."

"You obviously can't read girls. Good luck being alone." Drew went about his business, not caring what Eli thought about him. Drew saved all of the letters she wrote him at home in a drawer.

After school, Alli was going over to Dave's. Owen was taking Marisol to his cabin. Drew better not have wrecked it. Katie was jealous that her best friend had a boyfriend, would be with him all weekend, and she was alone. She was grouchy all day. KC and Jenna were going to have dinner with her brother. He had a new girlfriend he wanted them to meet. Adam and Clare went to the Dot. Jay, Spinner and Emma were all there.

"Man, Little Edwards grew up," Jay muttered.

Spinner took a look. She was pretty cute, wearing a form fitting t-shirt and tight jeans. To think she used to wear glasses and that school girl outfit all the time. Emma saw her and didn't recognize her at first.

"That's Darcy's little sister?"

"Yeah, can you say Jailbait?"

Fitz was working behind the counter. He was waiting for Bianca to get there. Maya and Tristan were drinking milkshakes. He invited her to hang out at his place.

"What about your brother?" Owen made her nervous. He was kind of weird.

"He's taking Marisol to our family cabin for the weekend."

Maya sighed in relief.

Eli showed up at the Dot. "I'm surprised your pimp isn't here."

"Calm down Eli."

"He's my brother, you know." Adam was getting sick of Eli's craziness.

"The fool can barely read. What good is writing him love letters?"

"You write him love letters?" Adam knew about the pieces of paper, but he didn't take his brother for being a romantic.

"What I write to him is none of your business."

"You belong with me Clare."

"I belong with Drew."

Eli left, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere that day. Clare would be his. He just needed to make her see it.

"How did he even know?"

"About the letters? This sounds creepy, but maybe he watches your locker, or Drew's or both."

Clare sighed. "I just want him to give me some space."

"Tell me about it."

After the Dot, they headed to Adam's house. Drew hadn't gotten home from practice yet. He was on his way when he saw Eli walking on the side of the road. Eli picked up a rock. Drew sped off, running a red light to get away. He got to the house. He looked kind of stunned.

"What is it Drew?" Adam was worried.

"Eli. He picked up a rock. I think he was going to throw it at my car while I was driving home."

"WHAT!" Clare yelled. She was not happy. She pulled Drew close to her and kissed his face. "Well, you're safe here."

"Uh!" Adam interrupted.

"What?"

"I might have mentioned you were coming over today."

"You what?" Drew was mad.

"I didn't think. He just asked me what I was doing, and I said Clare was coming over to hang out with me."

"And we live in the same house," Drew reminded him.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not Adam's fault Eli's a nut," Clare added. "Let's just go downstairs and play some games. Drew and Adam did most of the playing. Clare watched and would get water, soda, chips, rub Drew's back in between rounds. Their mom came home, and she started to make dinner. Clare went upstairs to help.

"Adam told me about you and Eli. How have you been holding up?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Torres. I've moved on."

"Well that's good." Clare just realized that she had no idea that she was with Drew, much less fucking him silly pretty much every day. She decided to keep her mouth shut for now. The two women made spaghetti with italian sausage and garlic toast. There was a caesar salad as well. Clare called out dinner, and the boys ran upstairs, eager to eat. They talked and ate, having a good time until a rock went through the front window. Drew instinctively pulled Clare to the ground and covered her.

"Is everyone okay?"

Drew went to inspect the damage. "It was a rock Mom." There was a note attached.

_You don't belong there, Clare. You belong with me._ "It was Eli, Mom."

"How do you know?"

"The note was for Clare, and he knew she would be here tonight."

Mrs. Torres looked at the note and called the police. They made a report, but no one saw Eli throw the rock, so they would ask him about it, but he'd likely deny it. They taped up the window.

"You should stay here tonight Clare," Mrs. Torres told her, in case Eli was waiting outside for her. "I don't want you leaving again until morning. I'll call your mother."

Drew grinned. The trio went downstairs to play board games. They played monopoly, and of course Clare one, bankrupting Drew and then going after Adam. Then, they watched a movie, Blade Runner Adam fell asleep. When the movie ended, he went to his room. Drew stayed downstairs with Clare. They made out for what seemed like hours.

"Clare?"

"Yes, Drew."

"Do you really want me to spank you?"

"Only if you want to."

Drew grinned. He kissed her softly and pulled off her pants. She was wearing a g-string, which he pushed down to her knees. He bent her over his leg and smacked her ass repeatedly. Clare bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. The stinging felt so good, and it distracted her from Eli's craziness. When she finally had enough, Drew set her on her back. He knelt in front of her and ate her out on the couch. She whimpered and moaned until she came, and he lapped up her juices. Clare got back on her knees and began to suck him. It didn't take long to get Drew to cum in her mouth and after he did, Clare released him. "Sleep in my bed tonight," he told her.

"What if someone hears us?"

"I mean just sleeping. I don't want you to be alone down here. You're safer with me."

Clare changed into her pjs and went to bed. The morning came and Drew had to get up early for his lacrosse game. He woke up, changed and then went downstairs. He told his mother that Clare slept in his bed, and he took the couch last night. He drove himself to the game. The others would come later.

Clare woke up alone and was confused until she remembered Drew's game. She took a shower and then got dressed. Adam didn't ask her why she was coming out of his room.

"I just slept." Which wasn't entirely a lie.

Adam and Clare went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Torres drove them to Drew's game.

It was a rout. Degrassi killed them. Drew didn't even play after the second quarter. Clare was happy to see him score two goals. After the game, Clare gave him a kiss, but that was all on the 50 yard line. Drew led her to his family. Clare's mother appeared. "It's time for you to come home Clare."

Clare sighed. "Thank you for having me over."

"Anytime, Clare." Mrs. Torres was clueless about what happens when she comes over.

"We're having dinner with Jake and Glen."

"Again?"

"Yes, and we're going out so wear something nice."

Clare shook her head. She went to dinner. Glen and her mother announced they were moving in together.

"No wedding?" Who's living in sin now.

"We're working on that, but we wanted to make sure everyone got along well first."

"Well, that's nice." Clare didn't really care to be honest. She would rather be with Drew anyway.

"That's it? I thought you'd be more excited."

"Uh!" Clare didn't really know what to feel. She wasn't happy or mad or sad or anything. It just was. Jake didn't talk much at all. He saw it coming.

"Maybe you and Jake could hang out more."

And give Drew a heart attack? "Sure."

After dinner, Clare went to her room. She messaged Drew. "My mom's moving Glen and Jake into the house."

"What?"

"I know right."

"You okay."

"I'm fine. I guess."

"I'm coming over." Drew was there in twenty minutes. He snuck up to her bedroom. He took off Clare's dress and put her on the bed.

"Hit the lights," she said.

"I want to see you," Drew answered. He stripped and climbed on top of her. "I need you to be quiet."

She nodded. She bit his shoulder as he pressed into her. He proceeded to take her, in her bed, with the lights on, so he could see every inch of her body. Little did he know, Eli was outside, watching this from the street with his high powered binoculars. He couldn't see Clare very well, but he could see Drew on top of her, defiling her, making her a whore. Clare flipped him and began to ride. She knew what she wanted and she took it. Eli could see her back, the edges of her breasts and her soft curly hair. What a whore! She came for him, and she slumped forward. Drew took charge again, and he pounded her until she hissed his name in his ear. They came together. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Angel." He got dressed and went home. Eli hid behind a bush, so Drew couldn't see him.

He texted Clare. "How could you let Drew do that to you? Have you no shame."

Clare hadn't noticed the text. She just went to bed, feeling very satisfied.

When she woke up on Sunday, she checked her phone, hoping to see a message from Drew. Instead she got one from Eli. She noted the time. Did he see them make love? How could he see into her bedroom. Maybe I'm panicking for nothing. She texted Drew. "Can you come over?"

Drew drove over there without asking. Clare fell into his arms when he got there. She showed him the text.


	8. Completely Exposed

He was stunned. "I did leave the light on," he finally said. Maybe he could see me through the window, but your window's high up. Is there a tree he could have climbed or maybe binoculars?"

Clare shuddered at the thought.

"You're coming to my house for the day, and we're getting you some thicker blinds, maybe curtains."

Clare got in his car. They didn't talk on the drive.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked her, seeing the worry in her face.

"I think Eli was peeping into my window last night."

"The freak was watching us while we were making love."

"One TMI and two, what the hell?" Adam was beyond grossed out.

"I just feel dirty," Clare admitted.

"Don't." Drew pulled her into his arms. Omar came out.

"Is something the matter?"

"Clare has a peeping Tom," Adam answered.

"Dear God. Is it Eli again?"

Clare nodded weakly. "Can we just forget about this?"

"You should call the cops?" said Omar. Adam was in agreement.

"And he'll deny it. I didn't actually see him."

"But you know he was there." Drew was pissed. Eli was in store for a knuckle sandwich.

"I'm calling his father. He needs help."

Clare slumped into Drew's arms. He carried her up to his bed.

"Let's just cuddle for now." Drew took off his shirt and pulled Clare into his arms. He could hear her holding back tears, and he pulled her to his chest. Clare was confused. How could Eli take something so wonderful and make it seem so dirty?

* * *

Bulldog was not happy to hear about the window or about his going to watch Clare through her window. He confronted his son. "Have you been stalking Clare?"

"No."

"Well, I just got a call saying you busted a window to send her a creepy note, and you have been watching her through her window."

Eli snapped. "She's become a little whore, parading around in her debauchery. It's bad enough he wears her purity ring for everyone to see. She was fucking Drew with the lights on. Anyone could see it!"

"You need to get over her. I'm taking you back to the doctor. Your meds are not doing it."

Eli screamed. He stormed upstairs. He couldn't believe Dad was taking her side. Did he not understand what she has become? What Drew has turned her into?

* * *

Drew got up to do some work. He left Clare in his room to rest. Adam came to talk to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Crummy." Clare just wanted to go back in time and have this whole episode never happen. "I just feel so …."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Eli is the wrongdoer here."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you wanted something just for you and Drew, and HE violated your privacy. Do you two really write each other love notes?"

"I don't know if that's the right word for them."

"Ugh Gross!"

"You asked."

"I wish I hadn't."

Clare laughed. She did feel a little better.

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about."

Clare started to feel better. Drew went with her back to her house and helped her put up new curtains. "These are Eli-proof," Drew certified.

Clare laughed. Drew pulled her onto her bed and began to kiss her.

"Drew," she hissed.

"He can't see you. He can't hear you. He's not here. It's just you and me, and now I want you to feel my love."

Clare couldn't resist him. He didn't even take her clothes off. He just pushed her panties out of the way and thrust his way into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered as he took her on her bed. After some hesitation, she finally relaxed enough for an orgasm, and he was quick to follow. "You're safe," he told her as he kissed her goodbye. He had to go home now.

Monday came and Drew was eager to see his Angel. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a fiery kiss on the front steps. If anyone didn't know they were dating, they knew now. He took Clare's breath away, and then he walked her to her locker. "Have lunch with me?"

"Of course, Drew." She kissed him and then she went to class. During Drew's free period, he was trying to think of what to write to Clare. He thought of doing something more romantic than his typical work. He wanted to ease her mind. He could feel her nerves on Sunday.

* * *

Dear Angel,

When I close my eyes, all I can see is your smile, your inviting lips and your piercing gaze. Come away with me.

Love,

Loverboy

* * *

Drew stuffed the letter into her locker. Owen was right there. "You two can't slow it down, can you?"

"I'm trying to cheer her up. Eli's being a psycho."

"What he do?" Owen had been with Marisol all weekend.

"He tried to throw a rock at my car. He threw a rock through my window with a note to Clare on it and then he was peeping in her window on Saturday night after I came over."

"He was watching you two do it?"

"Yeah. What a sick fuck!"

"That's messed up dude. Kill him."

"I would, but he didn't show up today. His father made him go to a shrink."

"Good riddance."

Clare got to her locker before lunch. She saw the note and smiled. It was really sweet. She went to meet her Loverboy. He was waiting for her with a flower in his hand. "Let me romance you."

He pulled her into the room behind the stage, but this time, he had music playing, Miles Davis and a picnic for two. They ate together, and then he kissed her softly. They made out, slowly, tenderly, with no rush at all until the bell rang. They had to go. Clare pulled him to her arms. "I love you." After school, Clare had to help her mom get the house ready. Glen and Jake were moving in this weekend. Drew called her.

"I wish you could come over, but I'm going to be with mom, and I don't think she'll appreciate us having fun."

"I want you."

"I want you too. If I get enough done during the week, maybe we can spend the weekend just us."

"I have a game on Saturday, but how about Saturday night."

"Great."

Drew could still hear some hesitation in Clare's voice. He needed to get her mind off of Eli's peeping. During his break the next day, he was racking his brain.

"Trouble in paradise?" it was Owen.

"It's just that Clare's been a bit off ever since she found out about Eli's peeping. She's like a bundle of nerves."

"Maybe you should try and relax them for her." Owen winked.

"I did. I took her to bed that afternoon, and she enjoyed it, but she's still scared."

"Well, since your little saint is so kinky, maybe she needs something more adventurous to get her mind off of it."

Drew needed to help her let go. Maybe a little bondage could help. Drew wasn't old enough to go to the sex shop, so he would have to send Owen. He better keep his mouth shut. He needed to make a list of stuff to get. He was going to make Clare's fantasy come true.

Owen offered Drew his room for his date with Clare. He didn't want any interruptions, or for Eli to try and show up.

The rest of the week was painful. Drew missed his sexy time with Clare. Hopefully, Saturday night would get them on track.

Clare was still trying to process being spied on during sex. In the right context, having a voyeur could be hot, but not when it's your crazy, controlling ex. She wanted to have a good date with Drew on Saturday. He was being such a good boy.

Drew spent his birthday money on getting stuff for Saturday. It would well be worth it.

Clare spent the morning helping Glen and Jake move. She was tired. She took a shower and then a nap. Dinner time rolled around, and Drew was picking her up for her date.

"You're not staying," her mother asked.

"I've barely seen Drew this week. I've been helping around the house, remember?" Clare was off before they could argue. Drew took her to a steakhouse. The portions were huge, and Clare didn't finish hers, but Drew was there to help.

Marisol and Owen were at a party near the ravine. Bianca and Fitz showed up. Luckily, Drew wasn't coming. Adam planned on spending his weekend alone, again. It sucked to have one best friend with a boyfriend and the other go crazy. He got a phone call. It was Fiona.

* * *

After dinner, Drew took Clare to Owen's house. They went in the side door, and he brought her up to his room. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Drew."

"Good. Because I'm going to make you feel very good. Now strip for me."

Clare got naked. She lied down on the bed. Drew cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Hey!"

"You said that you trust me, so trust me!"

Clare sighed. Drew put a blindfold on her.

"A blindfold too?"

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

Drew got some ice cubes. He put one on her back and rubbed it down her spine.

"GOD! That's cold."

Drew drew on her thighs with the cube and rubbed her clit with it.

Clare bucked her hips. Drew could feel her getting wet. The room was a bit chilly. Drew turned up the thermostat. He put Clare into a kneeling position and began to massage her breasts, warming them in his hands. She moaned and muttered as he kissed her cleavage and devoured her body with his mouth and hands. He lit a candle and poured some wax onto her back. It was very warm, but it felt good. Clare slumped forward, resigning to her fate. Drew took out a cucumber, a nice fat one, and started to tease her pussy with it. Once it was slick with her juices, he pushed it forward.

"Oh My GOD!" It was cold and big, and it had to be a cucumber, but it felt amazing. Drew began to fuck her with it, loving the sight of her ass bouncing up and down, trying to get more into her.

"Your pussy is so needy. It must have missed my touch."

"Oh yes! Drew! FUCK ME DREW!"

Drew grinned, not that she could see him. He started to spank her with one hand as he fucked her with the other.

"Oh FUCK!"

Once her ass was nice and red, Drew rubbed a cooling gel on it, making it tingle even more. This was too much for Clare, and she had a violent orgasm, thrashing on the bed uncontrollably. Drew kept fucking her with the cucumber, and she came for him again. He withdrew it, finally ready to take her with his meaty cock. Clare looked amazing, sweaty, covered in wax, rosy cheeks, and a sopping pussy. He uncuffed her hands, so he could get her on her hands and knees and he began to plow her.

"OH GOD GOD GOD!" Clare was crazy with lust. The more he fucked her, the more she wanted it. She started thrashing about on the bed, trying to get more. She was ready to burst. Drew took out a vibrator and put it on her clit while he fucked her. This was the straw that broke the camels back. She came all over the sheets. Drew picked her up and carried her to the wall. He pinned her to it as he fucked her. Clare's legs wrapped around his hips, her lips finding his. "Don't stop!" she hissed.

"I won't," he promised as he made her come yet again. It was hard to fuck while holding her so he put her back on the bed, this time on the edge and fired away until he was ready to come. He withdrew and took off his condom, shooting his load all over her chest and stomach.

"How do you feel?" He asked her as he took off the blindfold.

Clare had never felt so free. "Amazing and really sore."

Drew got the bathtub ready and washed her gently. They got dressed and they cleaned up the room.

"Your sheets are in the dryer," he texted Owen as they left.

Drew wanted to spend the night with Clare, but he didn't think her mother would approve.

"Who cares?" Clare asked him. "She's spending the night with her boyfriend."

Drew texted Adam asking him to cover for him.

Adam was a bit drunk. He had gone out with Fiona and some grade 11 girls. "At a party. Hoping mom doesn't kill me."

Since when did Adam have a life?

Drew woke up with Clare in his arms, exactly how it should be. He also had an erection. What else was new?

Clare woke up, no sun in her window, thanks to the curtains. She kissed Drew on the mouth. "I never thanked you for last night."

"It was my pleasure."

"The pleasure was mostly mine." Clare greedily sucked him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. His kinky Angel was back. She missed his salty taste, and she was ready for a treat. When he was ready, she surrounded his head, sucking his sperm into her mouth and savoring the taste as she swallowed. She smiled at him. Drew was careful not to make any noise. He got dressed and slipped out before Glen or Helen saw him. Jake, on the other hand, noticed Clare's lover as he left. He went to her room and knocked.


	9. For the world to See

"Who is it?"

"Jake." What does he want?

He comes in.

"I didn't say come in."

"Do you always have your boyfriend leave in the morning?"

"Do you?"

"Very funny. Your mom will flip."

"Like I didn't know that. I had a bad week, and he just was there to help me sleep."

"Just sleeping."

Clare twisted her face. "Well if you want the dirty details."

"I don't." Jake rushed out of there, slamming the door behind him.

Clare got up and went to get breakfast.

Adam didn't really remember what happened last night, other than a fun game of spin the bottle. Drew got home and headed upstairs.

* * *

Monday

Eli was back in school. He was a bit doped up, so he couldn't obsess over Clare, but he wasn't happy.

Clare gave Drew a fiery kiss when she greeted him on the steps. He knew she was back. They walked to her locker. She put her books away, and they headed for class.

Alli asked her where she's been all of this time.

"With Drew, and you've been with Dave nonstop."

"I have. We should hang out. Are you free Friday?"

"Sure."

"Girls night. I'll see if Jenna and Marisol want to come over too."

"Cool."

Drew's lunch period. He was actually trying to do his math homework when Owen stopped by. "I take it Saturday was a success."

"Dude, she loved it."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Well, she wrote me a story, and I pretty much enacted it for her."

"Do you do that with all of your stories?"

"Some of them are too out there."

"Really, even for you?"

"She has a filthy mind, and I love it."

"I wish Marisol did. She's fun and all, but she's nothing like your saint."

Drew smiled. Clare was special, and she was all his.

At lunch, Clare told Adam Friday was girls night. They still needed a place. Adam needed something to do. Maybe he could find some guys to hang with. He started with Dave and Wesley.

"I have to check with Alli."

"She's planning a girls night."

"Bummer. Yeah Basketball sounds alright."

The girls needed to figure out where to have the party. Clare didn't exactly want to have a bunch of girls over with Jake. He'd probably get in the way. Alli's could work. Jenna's father was gone a lot, but her place was small, and Marisol's dad was a buzzkill.

"Maybe we should invite Fiona," Alli suggested.

"She's kind of a bitch," added Jenna.

"But she has a nice place."

"Good point."

They send Clare to invite her, and Fiona agrees to come.

Tuesday comes around and Jake now drives Clare to school. As soon as she gets there, she runs to Drew. He walks in alone, not having found his niche.

Katie was peeved that Marisol was going to a girls night. "They didn't invite me," complained Katie.

"You don't like them," answered Marisol.

"So. They don't know that."

"Yeah we do," Alli commented as she walked by.

Marisol chuckled. Katie was unamused.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Why not try going out on a date?"

"With who?"

"I hear Jake Martin's available."

"The new kid."

"Well, you could be bitter and alone instead. Let's see how that's been working for you."

"Marisol!"

"What?"

Drew and Owen were going to be hanging out with KC. The plan was to get some beer and watch UFC.

Eli was brooding. He missed being able to feel, even when his feelings caused him to be labeled as crazy. He had no motivation to write. He just felt like a blob.

Wednesday

"Glen and I are going out to dinner on Friday," Helen told Clare that morning.

"Have fun."

"Maybe you could introduce Jake to some of your friends."

"I would, but it's girls night. No boys allowed."

"Well, that should be fun. I just think Jake is having trouble making new friends."

"He could wonder around school without his shirt on like he does at home. Maybe that would land him a girlfriend."

"Clare!"

"What? He has nice abs." He did, not as good as Drew's however.

At school, Clare greeted Drew with a kiss ,and they make plans for Saturday. Alli got Fiona to agree to host the party. Adam and Dave were making teams for basketball. Eli was moping, and Katie was pissed. Jake thought she was cute. "If you keep scowling, your face will get stuck that way."

"Why is that your business?"

"It's not." He smiled and walked away.

Katie couldn't help but smile. He was cute.

Clare noticed him flirting with Katie, or at least trying to. "Be careful. She might bite your head off," Clare warned.

She got to lunch and Drew nodded his head to the left. Clare left the line and went to see him. He took her to the spot behind the stage and began to kiss her. She dove on top of him, pulling him to the ground as they made out eagerly. He groped her ass as she scratched his chest, and they started to grind into each other. He got her panties out of the way and started to lick her.

"Oh!" she cried out as he ravished her with his big tongue. Her cry echoed backstage, where a brooding Eli had been sitting alone.

Clare bit her lip, trying to stay quiet as Drew pleasured her. Soon, she had enough, and she came for him. She went to return the favor when Drew stopped her. "I want to have you."

She nodded, and after he put on a condom, she straddled his hips. She rode him until he was ready to cum and he did, biting her shoulder as he did so. They got straightened up and Drew went to class. Clare owed him a note.

She started to type.

* * *

Dear Loverboy,

Quickies are fun, but I like it better when you're naked and in a bed. When can I see your gorgeous body and spend as much time on it as I want? Don't leave me waiting. You know how hot you get me.

Love,

Angel

* * *

She had an idea for a story, but she wasn't sure if it would be too out there for him. She needed to give it some more thought. Clare printed out her note and stuffed it into Drew's locker.

Katie saw her. "What's that?"

"A note for Drew."

"He doesn't have a cell phone"

"Some things are better on paper." Clare was off. Katie huffed and walked away.

After practice, Drew got his note. He needed more bedtime with Clare. Maybe, he could bring her home on Saturday.

Thursday

Eli wasn't sure what he heard backstage, but he didn't want to think about it. It was easy with his new meds. He didn't really have to think at all. It was like he was in autopilot. Jake was wondering the halls alone. He heard of many Friday night plans, but no one invited him to any of them. He saw Katie in the hall and asked her what she was doing.

"Why do you care?" Katie didn't want to admit she had no plans either.

"Well I thought if you were free, maybe you'd like to catch a movie or something?"

"What! You think I have nothing better to do?"

"Do you?"

She couldn't say yes. She scribbled down her address. "I'll be ready at 7. Don't be late."

Drew was working on a note for Clare.

* * *

Dear Angel,

I love it when your lips touch my skin, especially when you put your soft mouth around my cock. I will be naked in my bed on Saturday night. I expect to have you with me. Why don't you wear that sexy underwear of yours?"

Love,

Loverboy

* * *

He shoved the note into her locker. Mr. Simpson noticed him. "What are you doing Mr. Torres?"

Drew's voice cracked. "Leaving a note for Clare."

"Whatever." Mr. Simpson didn't want to know what that was about.

Clare got her note and grinned. Mr. Simpson was coming by again. She shoved the note back into her locker.

"These kids," he muttered as he walked by.

Clare got to lunch and Drew sat down with her. "So, do you think you can make it until Saturday."

"I will try."

After lunch, Clare went to her free period where she drafted a story for Drew.

* * *

**Putting on a Show **

We're in a room with a glass wall. Everyone can see us, but no one can get to us. You have me naked and on a table. Your friends can see you as you devour me, hear my cries as you please me and see you as you fuck me wildly, spank me, pull my hair and shoot your load all over my body. They started off intrigued, but get more and more aroused. They can't handle the agony of their throbbing erections, and they want to join in. You hear them pounding on the door, begging to be let in for your sloppy seconds. Do you open it?

* * *

She printed it out and stuffed it in Drew's locker. He might think I'm crazy for this.

Drew read his note after practice. He had to read it a couple of times because he was sure that he misread it the first time. She wrote him a story about fucking her in front of his friends and them wanting to tag team her. God DAMN! His first thought was no way would he let his grimy friends touch her perfect body. Even in fiction, the idea made him mad, but then he thought about how sexual his girlfriend was and how perfect she looked when he fucked her and that made him hot. He couldn't watch her as well while he was doing her, but if someone else did her, she'd be on a perfect display. The idea made him feel kind of gross, but it was still kind of hot.

When he got home, he found himself with a throbbing erection. He shut his door and began to stroke himself. When he closed his eyes, all he could picture was Clare, naked in front of him, giving herself to him. He thought about all of the things he likes to do with her, to her. He shot his load in the trashcan.

Clare was wondering what Drew thought of her story. She knew he was possessive over her, and it was only fiction, but was an interesting thought. Clare put her sexy writing on the back burner and began to write her other story.

* * *

**The Man who's Brain was Drowning**

A lightning storm rattled the town. It had been raining all day, and there were no signs of it letting up anytime soon. Ron could see the fear in the little girl next door, the fatigue in her mother and the apathy in her father who would rather be with his mistress. Ron knew his own father was a sleep, so it was just him and his dog, Corey. His dog was his favorite because he couldn't read his emotions. Dogs don't feel on the same plane as humans. They have their own spectrum. If he could hear Corey's feeling, it would probably be loud noises suck, and I'm hungry.

The next day, the roads were washed out and school was cancelled. He could hear the joy in the neighborhood kids and the anguish in their working parents who didn't have anything to do with them. This block was fine, but many people got water damage or had roof damage. It was like his block was the eye of the storm.

* * *

That was alright, for a beginning. Clare would revise it later, once she knew where her story was going.


	10. And Our Friends to Judge

Author's Note: So I'm way ahead in writing this story, then I am in posting. I like to have a chance to edit and rework chapters before they go up. Should I post bigger chapters or leave them where they usually are 2000-2500 words?

* * *

Friday finally came and Clare was excited for girls night. It would be fun to actually hang out with Alli for once. Jake was looking forward to his date with Katie, who was a nervous wreck. Bianca had plans with Fitz. Clare had lunch with the girls. Drew ate with some teammates and Adam realized just how catatonic Eli had become since he got new meds. It was kind of scary.

Classes got out and Clare went home to start getting ready for girls night. Adam got a bag ready and went over to Dave's house. Wesley went with him after school. Drew and KC were going to meet Owen at his place. Omar and Audra were happy to have the house to themselves.

Jake dropped Clare off at Fiona's before he picked up Katie for their date. Fiona ordered pizza and had wine in her fridge. Classy, Jenna thought. Alli got there a bit late. "Sorry, my mom was lecturing me because of my history test."

"Did you fail?" Jenna was surprised

"Getting a B was like failing to her."

"Can I have that B?" asked Jenna.

Alli laughed. Fiona rolled her eyes, not that her grades last year had been any better.

"So let's chat. Jenna, how's KC?"

"He's fine. He's watching a fight with Drew and Owen and they're probably going to drink beer and talk about boobs or something."

Clare made a face.

"What's going on with Dave?"

"He's playing basketball with some guys. He's been a great boyfriend, buying me flowers, taking me out. He's really sweet."

"Aw!" Fiona was a bit drunk and a bit sarcastic.

"Anyone on your horizon Fiona?" Marisol asked her.

She shut up after that.

"Clare," Jenna started. "So how did you end up with Drew?"

"It was kind of an accident. We bumped into each other in the hall and started to notice one another. I had come over to hang out with Adam, and he was there, and after Adam went to bed, we kissed. We went to dinner the next night, and we've been together ever since."

"And your ring?" Jenna continued. Alli almost screamed when she first saw it on Drew's neck. She hadn't noticed that Clare took it off.

"Well, we went to Owen's cabin for the weekend, and there was wine and chocolate and the moonlight was shining into our bedroom."

"Too sweet. You're going to make me puke." Fiona dramatized.

"Is he good?" Marisol was intimate with Owen. Things were okay, but not fireworks or anything.

"He's fantastic. I can't keep my hands off him." Clare was beaming, even talking about sex with him made her happy.

"How often?" Jenna was curious. How did she and KC compare?

"Everyday that we can."

"Everyday!" Alli was stunned. First of all, her bff gives it up for her ex, and now she's doing it every day.

"How do you have that kind of time?" Marisol was impressed.

"During lunch. After school, on the weekend, in his car."

"Okay! Okay, we get it." Alli wanted to change the subject.

"Is he really that good?" Jenna couldn't imagine doing that with KC.

"He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

"Now, I'm really gonna puke," Fiona didn't need to hear anymore.

"How do you not get bored?" Marisol was looking to get some tips.

"Changing positions, different places, spicing things up."

"Spicing?" Alli gave her a look.

"Lingerie, trying new things. He can get really kinky. So can I." Clare had no qualms about sharing tidbits about her sex life with the girls. It was kind of fun shocking them.

"WHAT!" Now Alli was convinced this was an alternate universe and Clare had been replaced with a fembot.

"What all did you do?" Marisol was curious.

"I don't want to hear it!" Alli yelled. "What happened to Saint Clare?"

"Maybe I'm just a dark angel after all."

"Are you not all mortified?"

"It's better than that romantic crap!" sassed Fiona. The doorbell rang. Pizza's here. Fiona tipped the guy and took the pizzas. I ordered one pepperoni and capers and one sausage onion and mushroom. The pizza was really tasty. Clare needed a break from gabbing. Time for some other girls to dish some details.

* * *

**Owen's House **

Drew and Owen were drinking beer. KC didn't drink any. Getting soused reminded him of his mother's addled past. He didn't mention it to the guys though. He didn't want to be a buzz kill.

"The Chinese food should be here soon," Owen said.

"Good, I'm starving."

"Eating Clare wasn't enough for you?"

"One, shut up. Two, that was Wednesday."

Owen shut it after that. KC was curious. "How often do you guys...?"

"Everyday that we can. We had like a 7 day streak at one point. She's insatiable."

KC hadn't realized that his former girlfriend had grown up to be a sexpot. He noticed she wasn't wearing the ring, but he didn't pry. It wasn't his business anymore. He and Jenna were in a bit of a dry spell.

"They even write each other porn."

"Dude, Shut up!"

"It's just KC. What's the big deal?"

"You write each other porn?"

"She left a dirty note in my locker one day, and so I sent her one, and we've been sending them back and forth."

"Not just notes. He wrote her a story about fucking her against her locker."

"That's nothing." Drew stopped, realizing he probably shouldn't share her most recent story.

"What does she write?" KC asked.

Drew was silent.

"Come on, Drew!" Owen egged.

"Well, she has a better imagination than I do. Her last story was pretty out there."

"Like tentacle porn?" Owen perked up.

"No, dummy." Drew looked at Owen, was he nuts? "Like exhibitionism."

"How is that different than fucking her against a locker?"

"In her story, my friends were watching through a glass wall, and they wanted to tag in."

"WHAT!" Owen was flabbergasted. Clare was really nasty. Damn! That boat sailed, unless...

"Keep it down."

"Did they get to?" KC was a bit alarmed.

"She left it on a cliffhanger. I got to decide, and you guys can't tell anybody."

"No one would believe me if I tried," Owen admitted.

KC shook his head. "I still don't believe I'm hearing this. How did you turn a saint into a sex kitten?"

"I don't know. It just kind of happened one night. We were watching a movie with Adam, he went to bed, and Clare and I started kissing. I haven't been able to keep my hands off her since then."

"Tonight must be killing you."

"If she weren't at girls night, I'd have her on her hands and knees right now."

"She likes that doesn't she?"

"Can it Owen!"

"You can't help that we're curious. Marisol and I'm betting Jenna too are a little more vanilla."

"Well, Clare is still a good girl. She's really nice and caring, and I don't want people thinking she's a common whore because she enjoys sex."

"We don't." There's nothing common about Clare.

The food arrived, which was a good distraction for the boys. Time to eat.

* * *

**Fiona's Loft**

The girls were drinking wine and playing never have I ever.

Fiona went first. "Never have I ever given a blow job."

Three fingers went down. Marisol was the only other person who didn't put a finger down. She found having sex to be easy. She didn't have to do anything.

Jenna was next. "Never have I ever been out of the country." Everyone else's fingers went down.

Alli: "Never have I ever had sex at school."

Clare put down a finger.

"Where?" Fiona asked her.

Clare blushed. "Our secret place," she answered coyly.

"Give her more wine. I want to know where this secret place is."

Clare: "Never have I ever had a brother."

"Clare!" Alli whined. "They all had to put a finger down, except Marisol."

"I needed you all to catch up to me."

Marisol was last. "Never have I ever..." Marisol needed to figure out how to get someone. Let's see how kinky Clare and Drew have been. "engaged in bondage."

Clare was the only one to put down a finger.

"What!" Alli looked at her.

Clare flashed a grin.

Back to Fiona. To take out Clare or keep the game going. "Never have I ever tried out for Spirit Squad."

Fiona saved Clare, for now.

"Never have I ever had sex with parents in the house."

"Lucky," Clare muttered. Her mom wouldn't leave the house now that Glen lived in it too. "I'm out."

"Saint Clare was the first one out. Nice work. Have some wine." Fiona refilled her glass.

Clare shook her head. If you said this to her a month ago, she'd think you were crazy.

* * *

**Owen's House**

The fight was about to start.

"Turn up the volume," said KC.

"I'm on it."

Everything was ready to go, when a scared looking guy in a suit came up to the ref. He whispered something in his ear. The ref looked panicked, and he went to the judges table.

"What's going on?" This didn't look good.

The announcer said, "I've never seen this before. The fighting permit for this arena has expired. This fight is CANCELLED."

"WHAT!" Three angry boys yell at once.

"I better get my money back," Owen seethed.

"What are we going to do now?" said KC.

"We could crash girls night," suggested Drew.

"Are you that horny?" Owen looked at him.

"Yes!"

"We're crashing girls night. Drew grab the beer. KC, you're driving."

To Fiona's they went.

Fiona's

Now it's time for ice cream. The girls were snacking and Jenna had started to talking to Clare. "I know it's weird that I'm with your ex, but I was wondering if you had any advice."

"Advice?"

"Well, we've been in a dry spell lately and..."

"Have you tried lingerie? Telling him how hot he gets you?"

"Telling him?"

"I leave dirty notes for Drew in his locker. As soon as he reads it, he goes nuts. It usually ends up in lunchtime sex."

"Like what?"

Clare didn't want to divulge what she had actually written in her notes. "Try something like: KC, I can't wait to feel your lips against my neck. Meet me by my car after school. It doesn't have to be complicated."

"Thanks."

"What are you whispering about?" Fiona asked, drunkenly loud.

The other girls turned towards them.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

Before Fiona could pry, she heard a knock at her door. "Who could that be?"

It was the boys. "We're crashing your party."

"How rude!" Alli insisted.

"The fight got cancelled." Owen complained

"I missed you baby," Drew greeted Clare with a kiss.

KC put the beer on the counter and sat next to Jenna.

"What are we going to do with them?" Alli asked.

"Spin the bottle?" suggested Owen.

Alli glared at him.

"These lips are mine," Drew kissed Clare again.

"Calm down, you two!" Fiona playfully scolded.

Alli called Dave. "Did you guys want to come over too?"

Fiona looked at her.

"What? All of the other boyfriends are here!"

It was time for some music and gossip. "What's with that new kid, Jake?" Drew asked.

"What about him?"

"He's kind of weird. Doesn't say anything."

"He's on a date with Katie tonight," Marisol answered.

"He won't have to talk," added Clare. "She'll do all the talking."

Everyone laughed.

"Are you a talker or a screamer?" Owen asked her.

"I prefer to write," she replied with a cheeky grin.

Drew glared at Owen. Do NOT say anything.

"Truth or dare?" KC suggested.

The doorbell rang again. It was Wesley, Dave and Adam. They brought snacks.

"Yay Snacks!" Fiona had the drunchies.

"We're going to play truth or dare," Alli told them.

They all sat in a circle. Fiona started. "Jenna, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to profess your love to Owen."

"WHAT!" half the room yelled. Fiona was drunk, and it was kind of hilarious.

"Owen," Jenna started. "Let me tell you how... What I mean to say is … Owen I..." She just bust out laughing. "Sorry, this is just too funny."

Owen shook his head. "Owen I love you," she said in a ramble. Then, she cracked up again.

"Why did you do that?" K.C. asked Fiona. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Jenna was up. "Wesley, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"What was the furthest you've gone with a girl?"

Wesley was embarrassed. The furthest he had gone was when Clare bit him. "Necking," he said quietly.

"Really? You didn't tell me," Dave added.

"Uh! Well." He didn't want Drew to beat him up. "It was a while ago. Adam, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a headstand for 30 seconds."

Adam fell over after 15. Well, he tried.

"Marisol, truth or dare."

"Truth." It was easier than dare.

"What was the best part of your weekend last week?"

"When Owen took me out on his boat"

"You have a boat?" Drew was surprised.

"Yeah. What of it?" She liked the boat better than the sex? Maybe sex on the boat next time.

"Owen, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to slap Drew in the face."

"You better not."

Owen shrugged. Then, he leaned over Clare and slapped Drew in the face.

Drew shook his head "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"Drew, truth or dare."

"Dare." He was afraid of what truth Owen might ask him.

"I dare you to give Clare an orgasm."


	11. As We Put on a Show

"WHAT!" Adam yelled as did Alli.

Clare blushed. Drew was afraid he'd do something like this too. "We don't have to," he whispered into her ear."

Clare decided to make Owen pay for that. She grabbed Drew by the collar and led him into the bathroom, staring down Owen all the way. Owen was surprised. Clare had moxie.

They locked the door. She pressed her lips against his, and he wrapped his arms around her back.

He unzipped her jeans and started to rub her. "Oh God!" she hissed into his ear.

"How do you want it?"

"I want you to fuck me! Make me scream your name." Owen could play whatever games he wanted, but she belonged to Drew, and she had something to prove.

That's all Drew needed to hear. He pressed her against the door and began to kiss her breasts. "Hmmm!" She got really wet and began to stroke him.

He put her on the sink, put a condom on and picked her up to pound her.

"OH GOD!" she cried as he thrust into her. Everyone could hear them, but she didn't care. She was asked to put on a show, so she would. Saint Clare was gone. The door was clearly shaking.

"Don't break my door," Fiona scolded.

Drew was driving at her hard and fast, trying to make her cum as quickly as he could. He was grinding his pelvic bone against her clit and gnawing on her neck.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! DREW!" She shrieked as she collapsed in his arms. Hearing her call his name was enough, and he came too.

The room was silent. What the heck did they just hear? Why did Owen give such a ridiculous dare? Why was Clare so eager to accept? Adam was kind of turned on, but mostly traumatized. He had never particularly thought of Clare as sexual, even though she was dating his brother, but now he couldn't ignore it. Nobody could.

After they left the bathroom, no one said anything.

"Maybe it's time for a new game," Alli eventually suggested.

"7 minutes in heaven," Owen laughed, looking at Drew and Clare.

Alli slapped him.

"You can't slap him," Marisol said.

"Yeah!"

Marisol slapped him.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Drinking was the next game. Jenna noticed KC didn't have a beer. "Did you want me to get you one?"

"No, I drove." he said quietly. Jenna wanted to say something else, but she wasn't sure what.

Clare was a bit shaky from the wine and from her orgasm. Drew pulled her to his chest. "Did you want to come home with me?"

"My mom will flip."

"She thinks you're here anyway."

"Jake will pick me up from here tomorrow."

"Text him and say you got a ride. You're a bit wobbly from the wine. I want you to stay with me."

"Okay."

After some beer and snacks, most of the crew was lying around. KC was going home. He took Jenna with him and dropped off Drew and Clare at his place.

Drew snuck up Clare to his bedroom and then said goodnight to his parents.

"How was the fight Drew?"

"Cancelled."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it." Although, Drew couldn't complain. Fucking Clare in that bathroom was really hot.

When he got upstairs, Clare was naked. "Strip for me!"

Drew took of his clothes. "You're still drunk. We don't have to..."

She rolled on him and kissed him. "I just want to see you, and have you cuddle me. You can fuck me all you want tomorrow."

Drew smiled, and they went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Clare woke up to Drew between her legs.

"It's now tomorrow."

Before she could protest, he began to eat her. God was he good at that! Drew loved her taste and was ready for a morning treat. He pushed her legs into the air and started to suck on her clit. Clare found a pillow to muffle her screams as he made her tremble and shake. He made quick work of her, reducing her to an orgasmic mass as she shivered in his wake. He sat up, smiled and kissed his way up her torso until he was beside her again.

"Drew!" His father called. "Your mom and I have to go do something for your Aunt Bertha. We'll be out all day, and might not get back until tomorrow. Will you pick up your brother?"

"Yes Dad!"

His parents left a few minutes after that.

Drew had a big grin on his face. He had house to himself and Clare. He went back to bed. "Let's have a good morning together."

"Don't we have to get Adam?"

"It's still early. He's probably asleep. You said you wanted me in a bed."

"I did say that." Clare started kissing him, lips first, then neck, shoulders, chest, abs, hips, thighs. She stopped in front of his cock and smiled. She planted one soft kiss on the head, causing it to licked her lips and began to lick his shaft. She started off slowly, but then started to move faster and sloppier until he was covered in her saliva. She started to stroke him as she sucked the head. Drew yelped, glad no one else was home to hear it. His skin was flushed, and he gasped for air as she pushed her head down as far as she could. He had never felt the back of her throat before. It was incredible. Her mystical blue eyes cut right through him as she looked to see his face. She somehow could smile at him with her mouth full of dick and began to bob her head up and down while massaging his balls. She kept going until he came down her throat, screaming her name, trembling uncontrollably. She liked watching him buckle under her power. "Let's shower."

"But I want to fuck." He would be hard again soon enough.

"We can do both."

Drew couldn't disagree with that. Once he got his leg strength back, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the shower where they took turns washing each other. He covered her breasts quite thoroughly, and she paid special attention to his chest and abs, not to mention his well-shaped ass. She realized that the skin between his ass and his balls was sensitive, and she made a note to pay more attention to it the next time she sucked him. He was at full mast again and started to grope her ass. Clare grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her for a kiss. She lid her tongue over his and teased his mouth as he continued to knead her cheeks. Their lips mashed together, her breasts pressed into his chest, her nipples digging into his skin. She started to grind against his leg. It didn't take long for her to be sopping. "Take me now," she hissed.

Drew smiled. He took a condom from the counter and put it on. Then, he re-entered the shower and picked up Clare, pinning her to the far shower wall as he entered her. "Ooooh Yeah!" She moaned as she felt him fill her. How did she stay so tight? Drew started to thrust, causing Clare to hiss and moan and grunt. She was heating up, inside and out, and she let him know. "Oh Drew! You feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder!" He picked up the pace, driving his hips forward as Clare got louder. The water was hitting his back, Clare was biting his neck and his dick was in heaven. His arms however, were getting tired. He grabbed her ass, trying to keep her upright and his thumb inadvertently pushed against her asshole. "Ugh!" she grunted.

"Sorry, that was an accident."

"Actually, I kind of liked it," Clare admitted. It felt weird but nice.

"Good to know," he took her out of the shower, putting her hands on the counter as he took her from behind. She was hot and cold at the same time, the water evaporating from her body as Drew pounded her. Drew could feel her shivering and he wrapped himself around her to keep her warm. His hot breath warmed her neck as he kissed her and soon, she came for him. He was next. They dried off and got dressed.

* * *

Drew called Adam, waking him up, and they went to go get him. He was a bit hungover and Drew and Clare were very hungry given their workout, so the trio went to breakfast. Adam got coffee and bacon; Drew got the big boy breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, and potatoes O'Brien; Clare just got bacon and eggs with a side of toast. All three got orange juice. While they were eating, they spotted this girl. She had crazy hair and she didn't speak, but she glared at them.

"Do you know who she is?" Clare asked Drew.

"No, but she looks weird."

Adam didn't pay much attention. He was too tired. When they got back, Adam took an aspirin and went back to bed. Drew washed his sheets, sure that Clare would be back that night, and then he drove her home. Jake saw her walking in and noticed Drew's car leaving.

"Did you even stay at Fiona's?"

"Yes, Nosy. It was a lot of fun. I just went to brunch with Adam and Drew, no big deal."

"Sure." Jake was amused. Clare went up to her room. She had laundry to do. As she got her basket ready, she realized she needed more panties to replace the ones that Drew ripped off. She started to wash her clothes and her sheets, which she should have washed earlier, but she liked that they smelled like Drew. She also took out her trash and vacuumed.

"So Clare can do chores?" Glen snarked as he saw her by the garbage.

"What?"

"You have it so easy. You didn't help with any of the repairs."

You don't know me. "I don't fix things. That's why there's a whole industry for people to do it for them." Maybe he'll give up.

"You barely do dishes either."

"Dishwasher." Not so fast.

"You don't cook with your mom."

What's it his business? "She's too territorial in the kitchen."

Clare went back upstairs. She started to write a letter to her dad.

* * *

Dear Dad,

I miss you. A lot has changed since you moved to Calgary. I've made some new friends, and my article for the school paper was published this week. I can send you a copy if you want. It's also online. My grades have stayed good, and if I take enough honors classes next year, I might be able to start college as a sophomore. This would save a lot of tuition money. I also have been looking to see if I can get a journalism scholarship. If you have the time, I would love to visit you.

Love,

Clare

* * *

She printed it out. Now to find his address. Clare wrote it on the envelope, but she had no stamps. She got ready to go to the post office.

"Are you going back to Drew already?" Jake teased as she was heading out the door.

"I'm going to the post office."

Clare walked there, paid for postage and walked home. She took her time getting there. She didn't particularly want to spend her day with Glen and Jake, and she didn't know where her mother went. She sat in a park where Spinner and Jay were throwing a football. "Baby Edwards. What brings you here?"

"I was just mailing a letter to my dad."

"Yeah. I heard he moved to Calgary. How's your mom doing?" Spinner was surprised to hear that the Christian power-couple fell apart so fast.

"She has a new boyfriend. He moved in with his son, Jake."

"Mrs. Edwards with a live-in boyfriend?" Jay wasn't sure if she was serious. What happened to the high and mighty Christian.

"I know right. Anyway, she's not home, and I didn't really want to spend the day with them."

"Are they mean?" Spinner wouldn't mine showing Jake what was what.

"No. Not really. I just don't know them very well. It's not like the Brady Bunch, but try telling that to my mother."

"If you want, a bunch of us are meeting at the dot for lunch." Spinner offered.

"That sounds nice."

Clare got a text from Drew. "When will I see you?"

"I'll be back for dinner. I'm headed to the Dot if you want to come."

"Is that them?" Jay looked at her.

"No. It's my boyfriend, Drew."

"What happened to Eli?" Isn't that the guy she was with?

"He went a bit bonkers, wrecked his car to get my attention. He got meds which made him even weirder if you can believe it, and now he has new meds again, so he's kind of just sits there now. It's too bad. He's nice; he just isn't all there."

"That's a shame." Jay felt for the kid. Being a nut must suck.

Jay drove them to the Dot where Emma and Jane and Peter all had a table. Jane was surprised to see Clare all grown up. Peter had seen her around, and he had seen her go through two transformations. The first was when she cut off her hair, got contacts and ditched the uniform. The second was more recent. She started wearing tighter clothes, makeup, heels. She was certifiable jailbait.

* * *

Drew was at the pharmacy when he saw her text. He wanted to get something for tonight. He also wanted to ask about birth control for Clare. At their rate, maybe she should go on the pill. They said she could go to the clinic across the street, and she didn't have to tell her parents.

Owen saw him at the pharmacy. Drew slapped him.

"What the hell, man!"

"One, that was for slapping me yesterday and two, wtf was with that dare?"

"You said that you went to the party to fuck her. I was just helping out."

"I can handle that myself."

"You sure can."

"What? Everyone could hear her."

Drew shook his head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Marisol has a cold. I'm being a good boyfriend and getting her some medicine. You run out of condoms."

"No." I buy them in bulk.

Owen just noticed Drew had his arm behind his back. What the heck was he buying anyway? He tried to see, but Drew just pivoted, blocking his view.

"Later, Dude." Owen was off. Drew went to put his purchase in his car and drive to the Dot. When he got there, Clare was laughing with a group of older boys and girls. She seemed comfortable, so she must know them somehow. Clare catches me watching in the window and waves for me to come over.

"Speaking of the devil, this is Drew."

The boys all eye him. He better not mess with her. They'll make him pay. They notice the ring, but don't comment, that was Clare's choice.

"Hey, Baby." He kisses her on the cheek, feeling that all eyes are on him.

"So you're on the lacrosse team."

"Yeah."

"He's a starter," Clare was beaming. She loved to watch him play.

"Shouldn't you have a game now?" Spinner thought Saturday was game day.

"We didn't have one this week. We have a big one on Wednesday instead. If we win, it would be the firs time we beat a ranked team in years."

"I'm sure you'll be great." Clare smooched him.

"I can see she's your biggest fan." Jay laughed at her.

Clare made a face, but it was true. She couldn't get enough of him.

The boys grilled Drew a bit, but it was clear that he was really into Clare, and he was a decent guy. The girls were asking Clare about Darcy and life at the Edwards house now.

"Mama Edwards moved in her lover and his kid into the house," Jay told them.

"WHAT!"

Clare explained the story, which was pretty much what Jay said it was. She didn't dislike them, much, but she didn't really like them either. She hasn't been spending much time at home lately. It felt weird, well other than her room.

Eli was walking by the Dot, and he saw the group. He remembered sitting with Clare at the Dot with Adam, but that was just a faded memory now. He kept walking. Drew noticed him, but Eli didn't do anything, so he left it alone. He didn't want to upset Clare.

It was fun for Clare to spend time with Darcy's old friends. Before, she was just the pesky little sister, but now, they have taken her in as a friend. It felt nice.

Well, all good things came to an end, and Clare's mother called.


	12. I'll Go Out if I Want to

"Where are you?"

"At the Dot."

"Isn't it time you came home?"

"But I'm having fun with my friends." Clare didn't want to go home.

"Clare DIANA Edwards..."

"Okay, I'm coming." She groaned. "It's my mother. I gotta go home now."

"I'll drive you." Drew drove her home. "Don't argue with her."

"Drew!" Clare was surprised that he was lecturing her.

"If she gets mad, then you won't be able to come over tonight, and I want you in my bed."

He had a point. "See you soon." She kissed his cheek and went inside.

* * *

"Do you spend all your time with Drew?" Glen sounded accusatory.

Clare was taken aback. "No. I was with some old friends of Darcy. He just gave me a ride."

Like he did this morning, Jake thought to himself.

"You're never at home Clare," her mother started.

"I was there this morning. I went to mail a letter and then I ran into Spinner and Jay and they invited me to lunch."

"Just you and two boys?" Why was Glen involved in the conversation again?

"Emma, Jane and Peter were there too. Is it so bad to eat lunch with _friends_?"

"You weren't here for breakfast either."

"After Girls Night, I got breakfast with Drew and Adam."

"You are always with Drew." Clare's mom added.

"He's nice. I like him." Actually, she loved him, but they didn't need to know that.

"Are we so miserable?" Glen asked her.

Right now, yes you are. "No. It's just, this is all weird, okay." Clare ran up to her room before she said anything she would regret.

Her mother waited a few minutes and then followed her.

Clare was lying on her bed. She needed to get that off her chest.

"Are you okay?" Her mom knocked on her door. Getting no response, she peaked her head in. "Can I come in?"

"The doors open." Cause you opened it.

"Are you mad about Glen and Jake moving in?"

"I'm not mad. It's just weird. I don't know either of them very well."

"You met them before."

"When I was a child, and Darcy was here, and Dad. Things were different back then."

Her mom sighed. She wanted this to all work, but somethings are harder than they seem. "Why didn't you tell me what you were feeling?"

"You didn't ask. You just announced it was happening. What was I supposed to do? Say no."

Helen hugged her daughter. She felt kind of like a jerk at the moment. "I just wanted you to have a family again. Your dad's gone. Darcy's in Kenya and I thought a fuller house would be better."

"This isn't the Brady Bunch, Mom."

Helen started to fill with regret.

Clare didn't want to make her Mom sad. It's one thing if she's pissed off, but sadness sucks. "What I mean is, it will take a while longer. Maybe we could do something next weekend?"

"Like a trip."

"I was thinking a movie to start."

Her mom kissed her on the head. "A movie it is."

Clare sat up. "Do you love him Mom?"

"I think I do."

"You think?" You moved him in for I think?

"It's hard to know. I loved your father too."

Clare thought it was easy to know. She knew she loved Drew right after they shared their first kiss. When he touched her, she felt safe and sexy. She wasn't scared at all. She knew he was right. Maybe her mom wasn't so good at these things.

"Well, if you think you love him, then I'll try to make this work, but I'm no miracle worker."

"Being my daughter is good enough."

* * *

Jake could hear their conversation from his room. He had years to get used to his mom leaving. He just realized that Clare didn't have that. From her perspective, this must be FUCKING weird. Clearly, they were not going to be bffs or anything, but maybe they could be allies.

He knocked on the open door. "Hey, Clare. I was thinking, maybe we could get some a pizza and then some ice cream later, like actually hang out for once.

"That sounds great," Clare's mother answered for her. Old habits die hard. "And Clare loves ice cream."

Clare had plans with Drew. Seeing her smiling mother though, she said okay. Not that she was actually going.

Her mother left the room. Jake closed the door.

"I have..."

"Plans with Drew. I know, and I want to see Katie, so I figured I could drop you off, and he could just bring you back to me, and we'll go home together."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"That's quite nice of you."

"I am nice. Not that you would know that."

Clare blushed. "What I mean is, we don't really know each other."

"No, we don't, but now we live together, so I figured we could at least be allies against our parents."

"Cool. Let me know when it's time to leave."

Clare texted Drew. "Jake said he'd bring me to you."

"Really?"

"I know right. Maybe he's not so bad after all."

"As long as I get my Clare fix."

Adam finally recovered from the drinking. He should have slowed down, but he didn't want to look like a lightweight. Unfortunately, he is pretty skinny.

He went to see if Clare was in Drew's room, but he was there alone, texting, probably Clare. Adam was going to get something to eat. He settled on a turkey sandwich.

Clare was packing a bag for her date with Drew. Things to bring included honey-dust, a backup pair of panties, her teddy, and she brought some silk scarves to use as rope.

"You spending the night?" Jake asked her.

"I just needed some supplies."

Jake didn't ask any further. They headed out. Jake was picking up Katie first.

"Do you always listen to such weird music in the car?"

"I didn't know Kenny Chesney was weird."

"Who?"

Jake laughed. They got to Katie's driveway. Clare got into the backseat. Katie came outside.

"You brought Clare on our date?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm going to meet Drew."

"I'm just her alibi."

"Marisol said that Drew fucked you at girls night, last night."

Drew was at girls night? "He what?"

"Well, it was a dare." Clare had a smirk.

"You fucked him with everyone watching because of a dare?"

"No. We went into the bathroom, first."

Jake sighed with a bit of a laugh. This girl was ridiculous. He got to the Dot, and Drew was waiting for her.

"Hey Sexy." He kissed her immediately.

"Thanks for the ride Jake. Bye Katie."

Clare and Drew were off.

* * *

Katie asked Jake, "So where do your parents think you are?"

"They think Clare and I are getting ice cream and hanging out."

"Where are we going?"

"I kind of wanted some ice cream." Jake and Katie got out of the car and went into the Dot.

"What's in the bag?" Drew asked her.

"Surprises."

Drew asked no more. They got to his house. Clare opened the fridge to see what she could cook. She saw chicken and mushrooms. In the cupboard, she found potatoes. She started to prepare the food. Drew didn't know how to cook, so he just watched her work. "Can I help?"

"You can preheat the oven. 375"

Drew could at least do that. Clare boiled some water for the potatoes, heated up a skillet and added salt and pepper to the chicken. She seared each the chicken on each side and put the skillet in the oven.

"Can that go in there?"

"Yes. It's just stainless steel."

"Oh!" Drew didn't know kitchen stuff.

Adam came downstairs. He thought about turning around, but at least they were dressed.

"Did you want some dinner too? I can make more."

"I already had a sandwich."

"Are you okay? You looked like crap at breakfast." Drew noticed Adam was not the best drinker.

"I'm better now."

"Why did you drink so much?" Clare was worried.

"Owen challenged me and …."

"Rule number 1. Don't listen to Owen."

"Didn't you two break that rule too?" Why did Adam bring that up? He had been trying to forget.

Clare blushed. "I might have had something to prove last night."

Drew was surprised. "Really, like what?"

"Owen's just a bit of a pest. He comes up with ridiculous dares, so that people don't do them, and he can call them a chicken, but if you switched places with him, he'd chicken out, too. I wanted to call his bluff."

"Well, you sure did that." Adam was still a bit traumatized.

Drew kissed her forehead. He did not need Owen giving them anymore dares. Who knows how far he'd take it.

Adam got some milk and went back to the basement.

Clare strained the potatoes and mashed them with milk and garlic. She started to cook the mushrooms in another skillet, and then she took out the chicken. She seasoned the mushrooms and potatoes and dinner was ready.

Drew happily ate his meal. Clare could cook too. She would make such a great wife.

Clare hadn't cooked anything in a while. It was nice, therapeutic even. Maybe if she made dinner for the family one night her mother would get off her back.

"What are you thinking about?" Drew noticed she had gotten quiet.

Clare kissed him. "I had a talk with my mom."

"Clare!"

"We didn't argue. I just told her that things were a bit weird at home, but I'd try harder."

Drew kissed her head. "Let's go upstairs."

Drew started to kiss her neck. Clare stopped him. "I have something for you."

Clare went into the bathroom and changed into her teddy. She put on some honey-dust and sauntered across the hall to Drew.

He sat patiently, waiting for his surprise when Clare opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it quickly behind her.

He could see the honey-dust on her chest, and he licked his lips. "Come here, Sexy."

Clare jumped onto the bed and tackled Drew, kissing him roughly. Drew flipped her over, so he could start kissing her chest and licking her breasts. "Umg!" she moaned as he sucked on her nipple, teasing it with his teeth. His other hand was massaging her, rubbing her back and moving up and down her spine. He switched to the other breast and alternated between the two, getting her very wet in the process. He took her teddy off and left her in just a g-string. He started to rub her her pussy through her panties, gauging her wetness as he stimulated her clit.

"OhHHHh!"

He slipped in his fingers and began to rub her, starting with her outer lips and then finding her clit. She pushed her panties away, freeing herself for him. He knelt in front of her and started to lick her. "Again!" Clare was not complaining. Drew stopped for a moment, "do you trust me?"

"You ask me after I let you handcuff me and fuck me senseless? Of course I trust you. Now eat me."

Drew smiled and he told her to get on her hands and knees. She obliged and he took something from his drawer. He knelt behind her and started to lick her pussy from behind. Clare pushed her hips toward him. As she got wetter and wetter, Drew could feel how close she was. He took the lube that was in his hand, rubbed some of it on his fingers, and pushed her cheeks apart. Before Clare knew what hit her, he started rubbing lube on her asshole. It was a little cold. "What are you..."

He slowly inserted his finger, making her squeal and then he sucked her clit into his mouth, his finger and mouth working in tandem. He added a second finger once she loosened up, and soon she was cumming.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She cried out as she slumped forward.

Drew faced his lover. "Did you like that?"

"Hmmm!"

He took that as a yes and went to go wash his hands.

When he came back, Clare was still lying down, recovering from her last orgasm.

"I want to fuck you."

"I want to suck you first. Get naked!"

Drew stripped and then he knelt in front of Clare.

"Sit in your chair."

He did as he was told.

Clare picked up one of her scarves and tied his arm to the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Tying your arms down."

"Why?"

"Because I am in charge."

She tied the other arm and left his legs free, but that's because wanted better access to his body.

She smiled. He was so dreamy. She started kissing his neck, and then went down to his shoulders, chest, abs, thighs, calves, everywhere but his awaiting dick. She brushed some of the honey-dust on to him, just to lick it off slowly. His eyes grew huge, and he was dying for her to please him, but she took her time. When she saw him on the verge of shouting, she softly dragged her nails across his chest.

"Patience, Drew."

She knelt in front of him and began to lick him. She acted like he was a lollypop and swirled her tongue all around him. She sucked in the head and began to stroke him.

"FUCK!" She was toying with him, and it hurt so good.

She smiled with her eyes, and she went on to kiss his balls before she slowly sucked them into her mouth.

No one ever did this to Drew before. He gasped. She took that as a good sign, and she stroked him faster and faster. She released his balls and then went back to the head, sucking on it and then pushing her throat down. She could go a bit further than last time, and Drew can feel the difference.

Clare pulls her head back, releasing his dick from her mouth with a pop and she goes back towards his balls. She pushed his knees forward and began to lick that flap of skin she found in the shower.

"Holy SHIT!" Drew yelled. That area was sensitive. She licked him again and again, getting a string of belligerent curse words as she licked his way back to his balls and then to his shaft again. She massaged his balls with her free hand until he was ready to cum. She shot his load all over his chest.

Clare kissed his cheek and then she untied him. Drew was in a bit of post-orgasm shock and couldn't move. After a couple of minutes, he picked up Clare and dove with her onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. They started kissing, biting and scratching. Drew was careful not to leave marks where her mother might see them. She would, however, have a hickey on her ass and scratch marks on her mid-lower back. Clare bit Drew all over his chest. They pawed at each other until Drew's erection was jabbing into Clare's stomach. Drew picked up Clare's legs and put them on his shoulders. He put on a condom and then plunged into her.

"AHH!" She yelled as he filled her quickly. She was super wet, so he kind of flew into her. He kissed her roughly and began pounding her, hard. He was all riled up from being tied to the chair earlier and he needed to dominate her. Clare loved his aggression. He looked like a crazed animal that had to fuck her. It turned her on, and it felt amazing. She was burning up. She started to rub her clit. Drew grabbed her arms and held them down.

"You cum when I say you do." His voice was cold. Clare was mesmerized. He pushed her knees towards her shoulders, allowing him to get even deeper as he plundered her. She wanted to cum. She needed it, and she knew Drew would only give it to her when he wanted to, so she needed to make him want it.

"Please Drew! FUCK ME!"

"You want more!" Drew was paying her back for earlier.

"I need it. I need you. Make me cum."

"You belong to ME!"

"I'm all yours. FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Hearing her beg was enough for Drew. He started to rub her clit as he pounded her and soon, she came all over the place. "Close your eyes." Clare shut them and Drew pulled out of her and shot his load all over her face. She opened them, his juices dripping off her.

"Now everyone can see that you're my little whore."

Clare smiled. She was his little whore. Drew kissed the back of her neck and worked his way down her spine. He got hard again, and Clare got on her hands and knees.

"Is that how you want it?"

She nodded. Damn, she looked good covered in cum.

He put on another condom and pushed his way into her. "FUCK!"

Drew started to thrust. She was so wet that he had to make sure didn't slip right out of her. It was hard to pick a tempo. He just kept going faster and faster, since she was so slick. Clare didn't complain. "FUCK ME DREW!" He gripped her hips, hard and began to really buck against her. She felt so amazing, and she was so beautiful. His balls were starting to hurt from slamming into her so hard, but he didn't care. He grabbed her hair and began to tug on it as he rode her. His other hand gripping her hip to keep him steady. He could feel how close she was. She was trembling, desperate for her release. He kissed her neck and hissed into her ear. "Let go. I can feel you on the edge. Cum for me." Clare let go and started gushing. She collapsed forward. Drew was still hard and still inside of her. "Do you want more?"

She nodded. "I want to feel you between my legs tomorrow." He had an idea. He had seen this in a porno, but wasn't sure if it would work. Clare lied down, and he stuck a pillow under her hips. He straddled her, plunging into her from behind and fucking her silly. It was like before except she didn't have to support her own weight this time. Clare appreciated that and she tried to catch her breath as Drew continued to plow her. Drew screamed a string of curse words and came all over her back and ass.

Clare was exhausted. She would probably be feeling him until Monday. He carried her into the shower and washed her. Jake would be at the Dot soon. He needed to take her back. Clare's hair was still wet. Jake had already brought Katie home. Clare fell asleep in Jake's car. Jake woke her up when they got to the house.


	13. Tell Me What to Do

"We're back Mom." Clare yelled as she stepped into the house. She ran upstairs before her mother could see her hair.

"Was it fun?"

"It was great. I think Clare and I know each other a lot better now." Jake went to his room.

Clare woke up sore and achy. Last night was amazing, but her hips and her pussy were feeling the aftermath. She didn't want to get out of bed.

"Clare, Honey. It's almost noon." Her mother knocked at her door.

"Ugh!" Clare groaned. "I know, but I need to sleep."

"Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"No, just sleepy." Clare took an aspirin and went back to bed.

Drew slept without sheets. His were in the wash, again. He should just buy a second set or a third set. He got up and went downstairs for breakfast. He needed more fuel.

* * *

By two, Clare's mother coaxed her out of bed. Clare thanked her for the tomato soup and grilled cheese, and she ate slowly, trying not to pass out in it.

After lunch, she put away her dishes and wiped off the counter. Now, it was time for school work, although Clare didn't want to be awake. She slowly got it done and then tried to pass out, but it was dinner time.

They discussed what movie they would watch next weekend: Jake opted for horror. His father wanted to watch some Jack Nicholson movie. Her mother thought a family film would be nice. Clare just wanted something that wouldn't be too long. They resolved nothing and after dinner, Clare helped her mother with the dishes and then she went upstairs. She texted Drew. "You wore me out yesterday."

"I want you tomorrow."

"Lunch?"

"Meet me in our usual place."

Monday arrived and Clare felt mostly normal. Eli, however, did not. He went to the shrink again, and while he was there, a weird girl was looking at him. He turned to her.

"Are you always such a zombie?"

"No. These meds make me feel dead."

"Then don't take them."

"My dad watches me."

"What is he your warden?"

"I had a problem with my ex. I did some dumb things."

"Like what?"

"I crashed my car because of her and broke my food. I threw a rock through her boyfriend's window. I even saw them..." Eli didn't want to recount this detail. "Who are you?"

"I'm Imogen."

"Eli."

"Eli, the doctor is ready to see you now."

* * *

Eli got up and went to his appointment. Imogen followed him with her eyes. Underneath that zombie state was a wild boy, and she was determined to have him. Her father wanted her to see the doctor before her first day at Degrassi.

Eli sat in his doctor's office.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a blob. I just go through the motions."

"Describe this blob."

"I just don't feel anything anymore."

The doctor reviewed Eli's file. He his obsession over Clare was gone, but so was everything else. "We'll try a smaller dosage. Did you already take today's dose?"

"Yes."

"Try taking 2 pills each day instead of three."

Eli mumbled and then his father took him to school.

At lunch, Clare was kissing Drew behind the stage.

"I missed you yesterday."

"I could barely move yesterday."

"Was I too rough?" Clare could hear the guilt in Drew's voice.

"No. I loved it. I just needed to recover."

Drew smiled as he started to hitch up her skirt. Clare pushed him and unzipped his pants. "I'm going first." She sucked him into her mouth and began to bob her head. Drew leaned back, enjoying the view. Drew grunted, loudly. Clare stopped. "You have to be quiet, or someone might hear you." Drew nodded and bit his lip. Clare resumed, stroking him as she moved her head back and forth. It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth. Drew pulled Clare's legs toward him and slipped her panties off. She was still a bit sore, so he went slowly, softly licking her folds as he massaged her clit. Clare was panting. She loved his touch, but her neurons were having trouble firing right now, sensory overload. Her body involuntary bucked forward for more, while her brain was panicking and her heart was racing like a thoroughbred. Clare bit down on her lip to keep from shouting. Drew could feel the tension in her body as he pleased her. He stayed gentle but firm, trying to help her let go. Eventually, she collapsed onto the stage, softly muttering his name as she came for him. He grinned, kissed her mouth and the two straightened up before returning to their lockers. In the hall, they noticed that weird girl again.

"Since when does she go here?" Clare whispered into his ear.

"I don't know."

She turned out to be in Drew's next class, and he learned her name was Imogen. She had a way of staring at everyone. It was kind of creepy. During Clare's free period, she worked on her assignment for the paper. The paper needed new ideas and she needed to pitch one. She thought about a writing periodical, adding a chapter a month, but she might not be ready every month, and what if people didn't want to read her fiction. She's no Conan Doyle. She could use some advice. That's it, an advice column. She could use a pseudonym and take questions. She started to write her proposal.

Students could send in questions over e-mail or by leaving them in a question box outside the paper room. Clare could pick from the best questions and answer them in the paper each week. It would be interactive and also anonymous, for everyone involved.

She pitched the idea to Katie after school.

"Why would people want your advice?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"What I mean is what is your expertise? They could write to anyone and hope for advice."

Clare thought about it for a moment. "What if it were a sex advice column? That is my expertise."

"What would your mother say?"

"I'd use an alias."

"Now that could get people's attention, but I don't think we can call it a sex column. How about relationship advice?"

"That I can do."

"Let's try it."

They would launch the project tomorrow. Clare was excited to tell Drew.

She sent him a text. I have good news. Meet me after practice at the Dot?

Drew texted back in between classes. "Of course, Baby."

Jake dropped Clare off at the Dot on his way home. She set up an e-mail account, so that people could send her questions. Her alias was Angela Hart, a bit cheesy, but what can you do? She started to do her homework when Drew appeared. "Hey, what's your good news?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Katie's letting me write an advice column for the school paper. I'll be giving relationship advice."

"What?"

"People can send me their questions each week, and I will pick from the best ones and answer them in the paper."

"Like Miss. Manners?"

"Kind of, but way more interesting. Don't you want to know about the relationship gaffes and problems on campus?"

"I guess that would be fun. So I take it you aren't using your real name."

"Nope. Meet Angela."

"Nice." The two lovebirds shared a milkshake. From the glass window, Imogen watched them. She had heard about Clare and Eli, how she broke his heart, and he went crazy for her. She wanted Eli for herself, and she needed to learn what got him so crazy about her in the first place. She has a way of flirting with her eyes and licking her lips to attract attention. Drew can't stop staring at her mouth. I wonder where her mouth has been.

Clare kisses Drew and after some more talking, they get in his car and leave. Clare sees that girl again and doesn't know what to think. Drew drives her home. She kisses him as she gets out the car. "Tomorrow, I want you bent over a table."

Clare smiled as Drew drove off.

"Clare honey, where have you been?" Clare looked up at her mom. "I was working on the paper. Drew gave me a ride home."

"Is he on the paper too?"

"No. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you before dinner."

Clare followed her mom upstairs. They go into Clare's room and shut the door.

"What is it, Mom?"

"You spend a lot of time with Drew."

"He is my boyfriend."

"But I never see you with your other friends."

"I hung out with Alli on Friday, but she's usually with Dave. Jenna on Friday, but she's usually with KC. Marisol is with Owen. What can I say? It's high school."

"I guess." Clare's mom was worried. She didn't want to wear her ring anymore. She was always with Drew. She never says where she is going or when she is coming back. It's like she's someone else. "I just want you to be safe."

"I am. Drew's a great guy, and I'm not doing anything reckless."

"Okay."

Clare stayed in her room as her mother went to hers.

Glen was waiting for her. "How was your talk?"

"It went."

"That's it."

"Well, I encouraged her to spend more time with her girlfriends, but she says they all have boyfriends."

"What? They can't possibly spend as much time with their boyfriends as she does with Drew. She's with him near every day for hours on end. What do they do during all of that time?"

"She didn't say. She just said he was great."

"I'm sure she thinks so, but she's 16. She's too young to be spending that kind of time with boys." Jake was 17, but his father didn't seem to care what he did with girls. When it came to girls, however, Glen was possessive. He thought they belonged at home or with other girls, not alone with boys. He didn't like Clare's devotion to Drew or her snarky attitude, and if he was going to marry Helen, he was going to have to get that brat in line.

Helen was concerned, but she knew that Clare was in part rebelling from the divorce and probably missed her dad. She knew her baby was a good girl and was waiting for her to turn around. She sighed, hoping that this wouldn't complicate things between her and Glen. She finally thought she had her second chance. She didn't want to blow it.

After dinner, Clare went back upstairs to write. Drew still owed her a story, but she thought she'd write him one anyway.

* * *

**On the roof.**

It's springtime and the weather is warm, the other students are all outside, ready to enjoy the weather. You sneak me onto the roof, so that we can be alone. No one can see us over the protective railing and you brought a blanket for me to lie on. I lie on my back, waiting for you to claim me. You pull off my clothes, leaving me naked and exposed to the spring air and sun rays. You kiss my neck, teasing me as I get wet. You softly stroke my nipples, rubbing my breasts, nipping my stomach, taunting me, knowing I'm desperate. You can see the lust in my eyes, and you grin wickedly. I pull you towards me, pulling off your shirt, tugging at your pants, desperate to have you inside me. You finally give me what I crave, crashing your lips against mine as you plunge into me. I'm yours for you to take, and you don't even think about stopping. We cum together and you hold my naked body in yours as we bask in the sun.

* * *

When Clare wasn't with Drew, her mind was on him. He had her, hook, line and sinker.

Tuesday

Eli tried his first day with half of his meds. It still felt the same, but maybe things would get better. Imogen saw him as he approached the school.

"Hi Eli," she had gotten a blouse like Clare's and curled her hair. Eli didn't notice what she was trying to do.

"Hi." He kept walking.

Imogen was disappointed.

When Clare arrived, Drew pulled her in for a kiss, grabbing her ass affectionately as she nibbled on his neck.

"Good morning," she murmured into his ears.

"I couldn't help it. I want you now."

"Good things come to boys who wait until lunch."

Drew walked her to her locker. She kissed him again and went to class. Imogen watched the whole exchange. So kiss Eli like a pornstar. Check.

Drew went to class, thinking about lunch the whole time.

"What's on your mind Torres?"

"Lunch." The whole class laughed.

His teacher sighed.

Second period came. Drew started to write a note.

* * *

Dear Angel,

I am too horny to think straight. I need to feel your wet pussy around my dick before I lose my mind. Be ready to fuck.

Love,

Loverboy

He printed it and slipped the note in her locker. Owen heard the announcement about a relationship expert. He typed up a question.

* * *

Dear Angela,

My girlfriend and I have been together for quite some time. She however, has expressed no interest in sucking my dick, and I was wondering how to gently encourage her.

Signed,

Blue Balls

He printed it and slipped the note into the box, unaware that he was writing to Clare.

* * *

Clare dropped her books off in her locker and grabbed a note. Imogen saw her, but didn't say anything. Clare read the note, smiled, put it back in her locker and went to find Drew.

Imogen followed her but lost her in the dark. She couldn't turn on the lights because she didn't want to give away her presence.

Clare knew her way here by heart. When she got to the back, familiar hands grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground. She went limp, paralyzed by his touch as he removed her clothes. Already naked, Drew gave her a fiery kiss that shocked her back to life. She moaned into his mouth as her hands raked through his hair. He bit her lower lip and tugged on it, creating a sharp sting that lingered as he began to suck on her nipples. In the darkness, he couldn't see her hickeys, but he could feel her twitch and learned to avoid her sore spots. His back was all scratched up from Saturday, but that's a small price to pay for the fun they had. He bit her neck and pushed his way insider of her, opting to start easy. Clare was a bit relieved, needing to be able to walk for the rest of the week. Her legs found his hips and encouraged him to move forward. She hissed in his ear, "I'm yours," and he got very excited. He started to go faster, eliciting small moans and grunts as she enjoyed his movements. She didn't realize it, but Imogen was listening. She couldn't see them, but she could hear Clare. Fuck in dark corners, check. She would have Eli soon enough.

Clare had her orgasm, and then Drew picked her up and bent her over the back table. He grabbed her hips and thrusted until he came. They got dressed, and he walked her back to her locker. "Have you thought about going on the pill?"

"What?" Clare actually hadn't put much thought into it.

"It's free at the clinic across from the pharmacy near the Dot."

"Okay."

"I can take you on Thursday. We have practice off, since there's a game on Wednesday."

Clare pecked his cheek Drew left for class. Imogen was impressed. Clare didn't look disheveled at all. It took Clare several tries to find makeup that wouldn't get smudged during her sessions with Drew. The headband kept her hair in place. She used her free period to check her box.

She already had questions from Blue Balls and Dry Spell. She checked the e-mail account. Another question from Confused Girl and Short Stack.

I'll start with Blue Balls. She read Owen's question, not that she knew it was him. She thought about her first time doing this with Drew. She wanted to do it. He hadn't even asked. Either this girl is uncomfortable with it generally or she isn't getting enough on her end.

Dear Blue,

It seems there are two possible sources of your problem. Either your girlfriend is not yet ready to engage in oral sex with you, or she is not in a particularly giving mood, perhaps because she is not receiving enough on her end. If you think it is the former, try talking to her. Not in the back seat when you are trying to get it on, but in a calm, easy conversation where you can talk about where you are in your relationship and where you are going. If you want to progress the relationship sexually, tell her that. See what she has to say. LISTEN! If you think it is the later, then perhaps you should put your own oral skills to the test and give her a reason to want you. Both options involve communication. She can't read your mind. Tell her how things are from your point of you and see what happens.

Angela


	14. Game Time

Dear Angela,

My girlfriend and I have been sexually active for the past year. The first few months were really great, but now, sexy times are few and far between and when they do occur, she just seems bored. What do I do to get us back to our pre-rut stage.

Dry Spell

Clare couldn't imagine being in a rut with Drew. His fire would never go out. What would I do if he did have one? Sexy clothes, new toys, make him feel wanted.

Dear Dry Spell,

There is something magical about the start of a relationship that is unique. While you can't go back in time to your early months with your girlfriend, you can get yourself out of a rut by taking advantage of what you have now, experience. You know whether she likes getting flowers or candy, what her favorite foods are, what she likes to do in bed. Take what you know about her and make her feel wanted. Reenact your first date with her. Tell her how beautiful she is, and how much you want her. Make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. If you've had great sex before, then you can do it again, but you have to put the effort into it.

Angela

Dear Angela,

I feel like I'm torn in two. I have a boyfriend, I'll call him Cliff, who has been very good to me. Takes me places, buys me stuff, and it doesn't hurt that he's hot and he's totally into me. That being said, I find myself falling for another guy in one of my classes. He's funny and sweet, and my heart lights up when I see him. The only problem is, he's not exactly my type aesthetically. I don't want to be shallow, but I don't know if I should leave my hot guy for the nice guy. Where do I go from here?

Confused Girl (Marisol)

Who does this bitch think she is?

Dear Confused,

This might come across as harsh, but you sound like you don't deserve either of them. You have one guy who's totally into you, but your only interest in him is superficial, money, looks, etc. You have another guy who totally makes you feel amazing from the inside out, but he's not good enough because he doesn't look like a movie star. No guy will have it all and you're not perfect. If you can't swallow your pride to pursue a guy who you care about, then stay proud and let him find a girl who will accept him how he is. If you're just with your boyfriend because he's convenient, then cut him loose, so he can invest his resources in a girl who actually cares about him. Maybe some time alone will help you reconsider your priorities, and with some maturity, you might be able to find the guy who does it for you in a time where you are ready to let love in and love him back. Until then, stay single.

Angela

* * *

Clare decided to answer all the questions and let Katie pick which ones to publish. She had a feeling that she would be getting a lot of letter. She printed the letters and put them in a file in the paper room. Time for her last class.

After school, Jake took Clare home. Clare went upstairs to do her homework, while Jake worked in the yard.

Helen was relieved to find Clare at home when she got off work. Glen grumbled about her not doing any yard work with Jake. Dinner was ready.

Helen asked Clare how her day was.

"Great. I've been working on a new project for the paper."

"Really, what is it?"

"We're trying to make the paper more interactive. Get more submissions from students."

"That's great, Honey."

Jake smirked. Was Clare the new relationship expert? Interesting. Maybe he would ask her for some advice.

"How was your day Jake?"

"I did some yard work."

"Alone, I'm guessing," Glen had a look on his face.

"I don't mind. It's kind of therapeutic actually."

Jake's cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Hey Katie, what's going on? You need someone to what? I bet Clare will do it."

Clare looked up. What will I do?

"Talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Clare, Katie needs someone to cover the lacrosse game tomorrow."

"Really, I thought Adam was covering it."

"They need two people. There's a recruiter coming from Mcgill, and she wanted someone to interview him."

"I'd love to." It gave Clare a legit reason to be at Drew's game, not that she wouldn't have gone anyway.

"More time with Drew?" Her mother looked at her.

"Well, he'll be on the field and I'm on the sideline, and I thought you wanted me to do more with the paper."

"I could kick myself for saying that."

Clare was beaming. She could stay late and hang out with Adam. Well done, Jake.

After dinner, Clare cleared the plates. When Jake came down for water, she thanked him for getting Katie to give her the interview.

"Actually, you did me a favor."

"Really. How?"

"Well, if you didn't agree to do it, then Katie would have done it, so now, I can spend tomorrow evening with her, and she won't have to work." Jake smiled. Perhaps, having Clare around would be useful after all. She needed the paper to keep her mom off her back and the more work Clare did, the less work Katie would do, and the more of her he would see.

Clare went upstairs and got to working on her piece for tomorrow. If there was a recruiter, perhaps she could put in a good word for Drew? Questions to ask: What exactly is your relationship to the university. How do you work with the coach/staff of the lacrosse team? What are the rules for recruiting students? How involved are the parents? What was the funniest story you have visiting schools? What do you look for in student-athletes? What do you think of this game? How many students are you looking for? Presumably, he was looking at juniors, maybe early scouting for sophomores. Seniors would have already committed by this point.

Clare texted Alli, asking her to help her get an outfit at the mall.

"Hot date."

"No a recruiter is coming and I want to make a good impression."

"Sure."

* * *

Wednesday

Drew wanted to have more sexy time at lunch, but Clare didn't want him to spare any energy. "I want you to kill it in this game, big boy. When you win, you can do whatever you want with me." Drew had a grin. He would be taking out all his aggression on the other team.

Imogen didn't see or hear them do anything interesting today. She saw Eli moping around a bit. The smaller dosage was kind of trippy. He would be there and then he'd be a zombie again, never quite sure what the next moment would be like. Hopefully, he'd normalize soon.

After school, Alli and Clare went to the mall. Clare wanted something cute but not trashy. She would be sitting on bleachers at night, so no skirt. She got a new pair of jeans, a blouse and a nice jacket.

"Looking sharp Clare." They headed home. Jake took her to the game, and then he found Katie. Katie introduced Clare to Mr. Quinn, their recruiter.

"Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." He was cordial, maybe mid 50s, had a ring on and was neatly dressed. Clare said she'd ask him questions between quarters and at half time, so he could focus on the game without interruption. He bought her a cocoa and they waited for the game to start. Even though it was a school night, the bleachers were packed with students and alums alike. They wanted to see Degrassi win. Drew took the field, a little peeved that Clare looked so comfortable with the recruiter. She was taking notes on his life. He'd been doing the job for about 10 years now. He was married with two boys, the younger one playing lacrosse. His older son wants to be a sportscaster. Hockey was his passion. She's just doing her job, he reminded himself, but he was still a little pissed. The Wolverines would pay for that.

The players were announced, they lined up on the field, and they got ready to start the game. First, the face off.

The ball was loose, Luke picked it up and passed it to a running Drew. Drew knocked down his defender and then went for a shot, but another defender blocked his path. Frustrated, he took the ball around the net, looking for a pass to be made. He saw Seth in the corner of his eye and threw the ball. Drew immediately ran in front of the net. Seth threw back the ball and Drew shot. Degrassi had its first goal of the night.

Mr. Quinn took a note. Clare was careful not to mention that Drew was her boyfriend, yet. She didn't want to babble about him and fuck up the interview.

Another face-off. This time, the opposition got the ball. They went for a fast break, but they threw the ball away. Degrassi had the ball again. They passed down the field. Drew had a good shot. Clare wanted him to take it, but Luke had a better shot. Drew passed the ball. Luke scored. Mr. Quinn made another note. Clare was a bit uneasy. Why Drew? Not that Clare understood sports. She understood Drew scoring and that's about it. Degrassi won the next face-off. Someone on their team lost the ball. Inbound pass for the Wolverines. They passed the ball to the goalie who under threw his guy. Drew picked off the pass and turned around. No one to stop him, he shot again. 3-0. That's better. The other team called a time out.

"This might be quite an upset," Mr. Quinn commented. Clearly, he expected the Wolverines to win. Hopefully, he was wrong. After the time out, both teams made substitutions. The other team stacked its offense with its fastest guys. They scored a goal 3-1. The quarter ended 4-2.

"So what do you do for McGill exactly?"

"I go to games when they have a player they are considering. I watch him play, see how he interacts with his teammates and coaches, see if I can talk to him about the program. I write up a profile that goes to the university."

"And how many profiles do you make?"

"It varies. At this stage, I make a lot of short ones, since many kids are up in the air about their future. They want to visit schools. They might want to defer for a year. We're trying to figure out how many spots we will have. Kids transfer in and out of our school. We keep in contact with the kids who are promising over the summer and try and get commitments during the fall and winter."

The next quarter began. The other team started on a fast break. Drew chased the kid down and knocked the ball out of his stick. Seth recovered the ball and they went the other way. The kid Drew hit looked a bit shaken up. After the play was dead, they called an official time out. The kid got up under his own power and sat on the bench. A nurse checked on him.

Mr. Quinn made a note. Clare hoped Drew wasn't in trouble. By the end of the quarter it was 6-5. Drew had another assist.

It was halftime now. Mr. Quinn said, "Let's walk and talk, shall we." He got her a pretzel and they chatted.

"So what do you really want to know?"

Clare wanted to ask about Drew, but she didn't. "On a scale of 1-10, how annoying are the parents you meet?"

He laughed. "Most of the time, they're fine. Have a few questions about money and grades. The worst ones are the ones who steamroll their kids. We don't just want any kid. We want the ones who will do well at McGill and that's not everyone. Some parents pick based on what name they think sounds best and not what their kid might actually like. Also, some parents just have bad tempters. If their kid doesn't get a scholarship offer that's big enough. If you picked a kid from a rival school instead. I got threatened a couple of times, but that was a few years ago. I guess the worst parent I got rated a 12. He tried to punch me."

"Whoa!"

"Anything else?"

"Do you have any funny stories?"

"This one's pretty good. I came to check out one kid's game, and he had been taking caffeine pills to stay awake at night, while he did school work. He took one too many, came to the game totally wired, took off all of his clothes and went streaking."

"What happened?"

"He got arrested, and suspended, and needless to say, he did not come to McGill, but I think he went to local school in Toronto."

Clare chuckled. Reminder, don't let Drew take caffeine pills.

The game was about to start. They went back to their seats.

Drew saw Clare eating a pretzel with him. RAGE!

There was another face off. Drew recovered the ball and went blazing down the field. Before anyone knew what happened, he scored again.

The next face off, the Wolverines were ready and Drew was double teamed immediately. Luke had an easy time finding open players to pass to and Degrassi kept scoring. The third quarter ended: 12-7 Degrassi.

Clare asked the recruiter what he looks for in a student-athlete. He said the first was student. If they couldn't pass high school, they couldn't pass in McGill. The next was team player. If you can't get along with your coach or your teammates, your talent will be wasted. Finally, commitment. If you're not rady to play, then there's a problem. Clare wrote it down. She would have to help Drew with his grades, which meant trading some sexy time for study time.

Drew barely played the last quarter. Luke didn't either. Degrassi only scored twice, but holding off the Wolverines was easy. Game ended 14-9. The crowd went wild. Degrassi was on its way to being ranked for the first time in decades. The music was blaring. The spirit squad was cheering.

Clare realized she had a chance. "Did you want me to introduce you to anyone?"

"Actually yes. Number 18, Andrew Torres."

Clare proudly led the way. "Drew, this is Mr. Quinn. He's a recruiter for McGill." They started chatting.

Beaming, Clare went to tell Adam. Adam had been in the press-box with the announcers, where he had access to their stats from previous games as well as the other teams' stats as well. Clare told him that a recruiter sought out his brother. Adam was happy to hear it. "Maybe he'll actually get into college." Clare punched his arm.

The Torres family came down from the stands, surprised that Drew was talking to some guy. "Who is he?" Omar asked.

"A recruiter," Adam told him.

"What!" Audra had all kinds of questions.

Omar pulled her back. "Let the boy talk to him first."

"This is a big deal."

"Yes, and if you scare the recruiter away, Drew will be very upset."

"I'm not scary!"

Adam and Omar disagreed. Clare refused to comment.

Audra held her tongue.

Jake found Clare after the game. "You staying for Drew."

"He's talking to a recruiter. I'll see him tomorrow." Jake took Clare home.

Just as she was getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on her window. She opened her curtain to see Drew. She slid open the window.


	15. School's Not for Class

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we had post-game plans."

"You had a recruiter. I figured you were busy."

"Never too busy for you, Sexy."

"Did it go well?"

"How about we talk about tomorrow? I have other uses for our mouths."

Clare got giddy. She motioned for Drew to close the window and cover the curtains. She shut the lights, and they went at it in the dark. They stripped down and climbed into her bed. Clare mounts him, covering his mouth with hers and roaming his body with her hands. Drew trembles under her delicate touch and moans into her mouth as his erection begins to form and press against Clare's pale, soft skin. Her nails tease his abs as his hands roam her back. He uses his thigh to push her legs apart, allowing her to grind on his leg as she nips on his neck. When he feels that she's sufficiently wet, he grabs her legs and pulls her towards him. He turns her over, so he can lick her pussy, while she attends to his cock. He burrows in, licking, sucking prodding, massaging her all over as she sucks him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she scratches his thighs. It isn't long before they climax. He had been waiting for her all day. Drew gets some time to recover, a kiss good night and sneaks out the window. Clare curls up and goes to sleep.

In the morning, Clare wakes up in an excellent mood. She even helps her mom make breakfast. She and Jake head to school where Drew is awaiting his lady. Imogen watches them as they walk to her locker, and she kisses him. "Let's do homework together after school."

"Okay."

"Meet me in the library."

Clare goes to class. Drew goes to his. Imogen is late for hers, again. Following around Clare is hard work.

* * *

Eli is staring out the window. Imogen likes to watch him. Their teacher is not amused. "Imogen, Eli, the board is in the front of the class." Well, duh!

After class, Imogen starts talking to Eli. He's surprised by the attention and talks with her, unaware of how into him she is. She sat down next to him at lunch. He had planned on eating alone.

Adam was with Dave and Wesley. "Who's that girl?"

They shrugged. Alli, Jenna and Marisol ate together, each gabbing about their weekends with their boyfriends.

Drew and Clare met in their usual place during lunch. Clare was lying on the table with her feet in the air. Drew was in between her legs, pounding her hard against the table as she gripped the table to brace herself. Drew wanted it hard and fast, hoping they'd actually have time to eat lunch today because he was starving. He rubbed her clit with his hand to get her off faster. They climax, and he falls onto her. "Let's get some lunch." Drew enters the cafeteria alone. He grabs some food and brings it to Clare. It would look weird if they had walked in together, halfway through the lunch period. They ate on the steps, talking about Drew's chat with the recruiter. He always thought it would be football or basketball that he played in college, but lacrosse was a good option too.

"Why don't you pick the school first if you like all the sports anyway?"

"That's not a bad idea."

Drew finished his sandwich and headed into class. Clare went to check her question box.

Dear Angela,

I have a problem with my relationship with my boyfriend u-turn. First, he was super eager for us to have sex. I said okay. We do it a couple of times and now, he never wants to anymore. He just makes excuses like he's tired or he's out of condoms. If I bring them, he says they're not the right ones. I can't figure out what his deal is?

Signed

Dejected

Hmmm! Clare thought. Maybe he wasn't ready after all. He might have slept with her to prove his manhood to his friends. He didn't dump her, so it probably wasn't a hit it and quit it. Maybe, he realized he's not that into her, but he feels bad if she gave him her virginity. Maybe he's gay.

Dear Dejected,

You didn't specify, but I assume you are a girl writing to me. It's possible that he wasn't actually ready to have sex, but he wanted to prove a point to his male friends and now he has regrets. It's also possible he's gay, and he thought having sex with you might make him straight, but it didn't work. What you need to do is sit him down, and ask him what is going on with him. Don't be accusatory and don't try this after initiating sex. Just sit down with him, have a normal conversation. He'll probably deny it and make excuses. Don't yell, but don't just turn away at that. No healthy teenage boy is too tired for sex, and very few have particular condom requirements. If he won't level with you, then you have a choice. Either accept that this will be a sex-less relationship or break up with him and find someone with whom you are more compatible.

Best,

Angela

P.S. Don't feel dejected. This is his hangup not yours.

Next letter

Dear Angela,

My best friend is a third wheel in my relationship, and I can't figure out how to get him to butt out. He's always around. We're eating together at the Dot, he just sits down. We were playing seven minutes in heaven and he interrupted to tell me my cell phone had been ringing. Really? My girlfriend takes pity on him, so when he whines about being alone, she invites him along. I like him and all, but he needs to find his own girlfriend.

What do I do,

Signed

Cock-blocked.

Dear Blocked,

All relationships, including friendships, need healthy boundaries. Your friendship is clearly lacking them. It would be one thing if he tagged along once or twice, but if he's there all the time, he either doesn't get the message, or he does, but he wants to break up you and your girlfriend. Anyway, you need to tell him, point blank, that he cannot just insert himself in your dates. You and she need your own privacy, and he's getting in the way. Your girlfriend must have your back for this to work, which means, she can't take pity on him and invite him to tag along. If he says that he's lonely, suggest he do some volunteer work. Perhaps, he will get it and turn around. Maybe he won't. You can't control people's behavior, but you can control how you react to them. Don't tell him about your dates until after you went on them. Hopefully, he will get the picture and find his own fun.

Angela

Clare printed off these two and put them in her file

* * *

After class, Drew found Clare in the library. He had some of his books.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Ugh!" he didn't have one.

"What's your least favorite subject?"

"Math."

"We'll start there."

Drew was in Advanced Algebra, but he wasn't so advanced.

Clare took a look at his syllabus. He had a test in a week. She started writing down sample problems on a sheet of paper. Let's say you run a lacrosse ball making machine. You start the day with 5 balls and can make 3 balls an hour. Assume an 8 hr work day, how many do you have now? Drew found it easier to focus when Clare gave him sports examples. She used sports to explain relative velocity in physics. After a couple of hours, Drew felt like he had a handle on some of his classes. "Only you could make these subjects bearable."

She smiled and kissed him. She gave him his rooftop story as his reward. Time to go home.

"Where were you Clare?" First thing Glen asked when she got home.

"In the library, studying."

"With Drew?" Why is she obsessed with this boy? Girls who obsess over boys turn into sluts, like the former Mrs. Martin. (Mrs. Martin was going to leave Glen for another man before she died. He knew, but Jake didn't.)

"Yes. With Drew." Clare sighed as she put her books away.

Jake spent his afternoon with Katie, but no one asked him where he was that day. Clare noticed the double standard but didn't bother to say anything. Dinner was served.

Helen talked about some new project at work. Clare kind of played with her food. Jake finished her plate when she didn't.

"Something wrong? You're not eating."

"I don't really like shrimp."

"Oh Honey, I forgot." Glen talked about shrimp so much, it slipped her mind.

"It's no big deal. I had a big lunch anyway."

"Don't be wasting food, Clare." Glen glared at her.

"I got an assist."

"Happy to help."

After dinner, Clare got to her own homework and went to bed.

* * *

Drew was working on a story of his own for Clare.

**Unstoppable**

Beautiful as always, you gaze out the window. Sent a way to a convent by your evil stepfather, you wait each day for me to come take you away. I try to get into the convent, but they do not let random boys inside, and there's a guard. Being the stealthy man that I am, I find a priest and convince him to let me borrow his robes. The guard lets me in, where I find you gazing out the window. You don't even notice me come in, but when I grab you from behind, you recognize my hands and bite your lip in anticipation. I turn you around and claim you right there. We fall to the floor, clothes come off and we are loud, moaning and groaning, biting and scratching, unwilling to hold anything back, for it has been far too long. When we're done, we realize that we have been caught. Angrily, we are thrown out of the convent, but we couldn't be happier. We now have each other and are miles away from your wretched stepfather. Now, no one can stand in our way.

He wonders if a church story is taking it too far. He prints the story anyway and puts in it his backpack.

* * *

On Friday, Drew slips the story into Clare's locker as she's getting her books. She sees him, but she waits until later to read it. It's better when she reads them alone. The letters keep her tied to him.

Drew actually pays attention in class today. He remembers what Clare had shown him and he actually follows the lesson plan. His teachers look at him, suspiciously.

Eli is having a crappy day. "Let's ditch," Imogen tells him.

"What?"

"You look terrible, and I'm bored, so let's ditch."

He sighs and they leave the school. She brings him to a junkyard.

"What are we doing here?"

"Looking for things to burn." Imogen buys some junk, and they use it to build a fire. "I want you to let it go. You're so held back. Get mad!"

"I can't. The drugs don't let me."

"Don't take them."

"My dad watches me and checks my mouth."

"I can get you placebos."

"I don't know if I should."

"The medication never helped me, but this might." Imogen pulls out a joint.

Eli has never smoked marijuana before, and he doesn't know what it will do to his emotional state. He's hesitant, but Imogen lights it and begins to puff. What can one puff do, right?

Clare reads her note at lunch. Glen would probably send her to a convent if he could. Seeing no one, she starts to head to the stage. The door's locked. "Repairs!"

She hears a hiss. It's Drew. She follows him to the supply closet.

"What if someone walks in?"

"Owen's standing guard." Clare's a little uneasy about that. She was drunk at the party. She isn't now.

Drew leads her inside, and she jumps in his arms. They start necking and he's fingering her like crazy. She cums before he even gets his cock in her. She bites onto his neck to keep from screaming, but Owen can still hear her muffled cries through the door. He wished he could get Marisol that crazy. Owen gets some random grade 9s to go away, and Drew and Clare finish up. They leave the closet.

"Thanks man."

"Well, at least someone's getting some." Owen walked away.

"Are he and Marisol?"

Drew shook his head. "Not so hot right now."

Bummer. Owen had a nice body. He'd probably be a good fuck well if he knew how to use it.

Clare went and got lunch this time, and they ate in the hall together.

Drew went to class. Clare went to the paper to finish her interview write up with Mr. Quinn. The next issue was on Tuesday, which would also be when the first batch of letters and answers would be printed. Clare was excited.

After school, the couples paired off as usual. Clare saw Adam standing alone. "Hey Adam. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"Drew," Clare whispered in his ear. "Can we have a minute?"

"Sure, Babe." Drew's jealous alarm did not go off with Adam.

"That nothing sound's like something to me."

"It's just that I used to feel lucky for having two best friends and now one of them is happily in love and the other is a nut. I'm happy for you and Drew. You know that, but I miss you Clare and Eli too."

"I've missed you, Adam. I know that it's my own doing, but it's true. Well, my mom's making me do a family movie night at home tomorrow. Did you want to come over? We can hang out, and maybe she'll stop bugging me about spending all my time with Drew."

"I'd like that, and you better go. Drew isn't the most patient man."

Clare rubbed his head and went off to her man.


	16. Get by w a Little Help from my Friends

Adam was about to walk home alone when Owen saw him. "Where you going?"

"Home. Why?"

"Want to play basketball or something?"

"Why aren't you with Marisol?"

"Her dad's taking her to some conference with him. I'm flying stag this weekend."

"Alright."

They got to the court. "Drew and I used to play basketball a lot, but he is addicted to Clare."

"Tell me about it, I never see him and I live across the hall."

"I stood guard for them; is that hanging out?"

"Stood guard?" Adam eventually got the message.

* * *

Clare realized she had rarely just chilled with Drew. They went on dates, had lots of sex, slept side by side, but didn't just exist together. Clare brought him to the park and found a nice patch of grass.

"What did you want to do before dinner?"

"Just lie hear with you, Drew. I just want to be next to you." Aw! Clare was a romantic, deep down under her never-ending lust layers.

Drew gave her a smooch and nestled next to her. She smelled good.

Jake and Katie were sharing a joint on the roof of his house. "Won't your Dad be angry with you?"

"He doesn't care what I do?" Surprisingly, he cares about what Clare does, especially with Drew. "Chill, Babe. We'll get ice cream later."

Katie leaned on Jake's shoulder. For the first time, the stress from school and the paper and her mother's illness just floated away. She could just be Katie.

Marisol stared out of the window of her hotel bedroom. She asked if she could go with her dad. She needed time away from Owen and Mo. She needed to think. All she could do was sit there and let time pass.

Alli and Dave were having a water fight outside. Dave had a super soaker. He better watch out. Alli is trying to get the hose.

Glen came home. Jake was at the Dot with Katie. Of course, Clare was with Drew. Drew took her to the clinic, so she could get a bc pill prescription.

Helen came home, and she had gotten a text from Clare. I have a dinner date with Drew, will back by curfew. I invited Adam over for movie night tomorrow. He's been a bit down lately.

"Well that's nice." Helen said allowed

"What Dear?"

"Clare invited Adam over for tomorrow."

"Another boy?"

"Oh! He's just a friend. He is Drew's little brother."

"Hmmph!"

* * *

Katie and Jake were kicking a soccer ball around in an empty lot. She was smoking him. It didn't help that he was stoned and un-athletic.

Dave and Alli were getting a lecture from his father about how they could have gotten pneumonia from their fight. It was totally worth it, though

Connor and Wesley were paying dungeons and dragons.

Glen and Helen were having a quiet dinner at home. Helen was hoping for a romantic followup.

Clare and Drew were eating at a Thai restaurant, and Drew was learning to eat with chopsticks. He was having a bit of trouble.

"Like this," Clare guided his hand, and he started to get it.

After dinner, they went to his car. He drove her to an empty park where they could be alone. They got into the back seat and started making out. Their clothes came off, and Clare began to bite Drew, all over his body. He still had fading marks from before, but she was softer this time. She knelt in front of him and began to suck him. She felt incredible, but Drew realized they had never actually done it in the car. He motioned for her to stop.

"What is it Drew?"

"I want you to ride me."

Clare smiled. He handed her the condom.

"You don't know how to put it on?" he teased.

She remembered they practiced in health class. She took out the condom and rolled it onto him, leaving some space at the tip.

It took her forever. Drew thought it was adorable that his sex-fiend girlfriend couldn't put on a rubber. "I'll have to practice with you later."

She stuck out her tongue. She had better uses for her tongue. She started to lick his earlobe. Drew buried his head into her breasts and began to worship them. He guided her hips over him, and she guided him into her wetness. He groaned as he felt her surrounding him, and she began to slowly rock back and forth, building up momentum. Drew's hands found her ass, and he was groping it with his hands. They went long and slow, taking all of the time in the world as they officially christened his car.

Eventually, their orgasms took hold, and she rolled off him. "Can we cuddle now?

Drew pulled her to him and held her close. Eventually, it would be her curfew. For now, they could just be Drew and Clare, together.

Clare went to bed as soon as he got into the house. She didn't want to wash off the smell of Drew, so she didn't. She curled into her sheets, remembering how his skin felt on hers.

* * *

Saturday came and after breakfast, Sav and Alli came over to Clare's house. He was visiting this weekend, and he was driving Clare and Alli to the mall. "Sav's here, I'll be back later, Mom." Clare was off. Well at least she wasn't with Drew for once.

The girls explore the mall. Sav had a date with Ms. Oh, who was waiting for him in front of the guitar shop. She caught him with a kiss, and they were off. Alli wanted some new clothes and Clare was more interested in getting new undergarments. She needed new panties, since Drew liked ripping hers off, and more lingerie couldn't hurt. They were browsing Victoria's Secret when they saw Mr. Simpson with Spike. Clare and Alli ducked into the dressing room. When the coast is clear, they make their purchases and leave.

The girls have lunch together. Alli was still not used to this new Clare and Clare was kind of surprised that Alli wasn't looking to go further with Dave. Alli's first time wasn't very good, but that was two years ago. Maybe she should try to get on the horse again. Well, that's her business anyway. After lunch, Sav came back and dropped Clare off at the house again.

Glen was there. Helen was at the grocery store.

"What did you get?" He had an accusatory tone.

"Clothes." Clare headed upstairs. She closed her door before she put away her new outfits.

Drew was playing basketball with Owen and Adam. He wanted to be with Clare, but Owen was all in the dumps about Marisol, and he needed a distraction. Clare was coming over on Sunday, which wasn't too bad, but he wanted her now. His mind was in the gutter again, and Owen blew right past him for a layup.

"You forget to play defense, Drew?"

He snapped back into it. Now, time to show up Owen.

Eli intended to spend his day alone, in peace, or something like it, but Imogen has been following him around like a puppy. Well, someone's paying attention to him, so he tolerates it and setting the fire yesterday was kind of fun. Today, she wants to explore an abandoned building. There's rats and broken glass, and it might have been a crack den recently.

"I like to explore the remnants of what people left behind."

Eli thought this was kind of gross. He was fine with old junk and abandoned spaces, but this place smelled bad and whoever lived here, lived in squalor.

"Let's explore a new space."

Clare's mom came back with the groceries, and Clare helped her put them away.

"How was shopping with Alli?"

"It was nice."

"Show me your new outfits when we go upstairs."

Not the lingerie, Clare thought to herself.

"What happened to Jake?"

"He got a girlfriend, remember. I told you, taking off the shirt..."

"Clare! You're so silly."

Clare's mom made tuna melts for lunch. Clare ate and then went to her room to write. She still hadn't heard from her father. Maybe the mail was slow.

* * *

**The Man Who's Brain was Drowning**

Eventually, the roads were cleaned up, and it was time to go back to school. The townspeople spent a lot of time arguing with FEMA over insurance and payouts. Their anger did not stop ringing in Ron's head. He got back to school where there was all kinds of conflicting feelings. Some kids were glad to be in the school cause it had power, unlike their houses. Other kids were bummed that they had to come back. Some teachers wanted to stay home. Others were sick of their spouses, and then there were the kids who had been in shelters or hotels, since their houses were really bad. People felt everything, and Ron stared at the floor to avoid getting overwhelmed.

On his way to class, he felt a gaze on him. It was Sophia. He was afraid to look at her. She was the one girl who could make his heart stop. She somehow never felt a bad emotion. She got sad, rarely, but she was never mad or jealous or spiteful. She was just happy, caring, loving. She was made of sugar and spice, and Ron couldn't believe it. So many people had so much rage over little things, but Sophia seemed impermeable to it. She actually might be an angel.

Time for class.

* * *

Clare no longer knew what she was going to do with this story. She didn't see Ron as she did when she just started the story. Maybe Sophia doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe she's just waiting for Ron to finally notice her. Hmmph! Clare needed a break.

She came down from her room and decided to make some tea. Tea always helps.

Jake and Katie walked into the house together. He looked high, and he smelled like it too. Katie looked less high.

"Whatcha doin'"

"Making tea."

"You drink tea."

"Do you not?"

"If it's not soda or a milkshake then Jake doesn't drink it," Katie teased.

"You think you know me?" They kissed.

Clare got a pitcher and filled it with ice. She wanted her tea cold today. It was passionfruit. She added honey to the ice and then poured the tea into the pitcher, gave it a quick swirl and then stuck it in the fridge.

"You make iced tea. Isn't that what stores are for?" Jake looked at her.

"It's better if you make it yourself."

"Sounds like too much work." Katie and Jake laughed and went upstairs.

Clare shook her head. Type A Katie was now a stoner. Clare got a call.

"Hey, Drew. What's up?"

"Nothing, finishing basketball with the guys. What are you doing?"

"I made iced tea, and I'm working on a story, but it's not coming together in my head."

"You can't think of a story?"

"Not that kind. It's sci-fi as opposed to smut."

"Maybe you should just make it smut instead."

"Very cute."

"Can Owen and I come over? There's repair people in the house."

"Sure. Where's Adam?"

"He got beckoned by Fiona. She's trying to set him up with some girl. Don't worry, he'll be back for movie night."

"I'll make some cookies."

"You're the best."

Clare started on a batch of sugar cookies. They were in the oven when Glen came downstairs.

"What's this mess?"

"I'm making cookies."

"Drew's on his way isn't he."

"There's enough for everyone."

"What are you doing now?"

"Making chocolate chip cookies. The other are sugar cookies."

"More mess."

"I'll clean it up."

Glen left. How could he get so ticked off over cookies?

Clare noticed that Glen was different when she was around than with other people. When it's him and mom he's sweet. When it's him and Jake, they're bros. When she was around, he seemed agitated for some reason. Clare didn't get it, but she could feel the tension. Clare was the reminder of Mr. Edwards, who Glen wanted purged from Helen's memory.

The first set of cookies were done and the second batch went in the oven. Clare started to clean the counters. The smell must have travelled to Jake because he and Katie were downstairs with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Don't eat them all. My friends are coming over."

"So we can eat some." He grinned.

"One each"

"One!"

"Okay, two each, then you can come back when everyone else is here."

Jake took his cookies and was gone. Katie got some milk and a cookie. Jake came back for a third.

"Jake!"

"Katie only ate 1. I'm just helping."

"Out!"

The boys showed up, happy there were sweets.

"You're the best girlfriend." Drew kissed her. He took her ring off in the car, lest her mother see it.

"Yeah, my girlfriend never makes me cookies."

"Can Marisol cook?"

"No. Her family has a cook."

Jake came back. "Everyone's here!" He snatched two more cookies and ran.

Clare sighed.

"What's with him?" Drew asked.

"He has the munchies," Clare answered.

"I'm surprised you know what that is," Owen smirked.

Clare stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out at your friends, Honey." Her mom scolded.

"Yeah, Honey," Owen mocked her.

Clare flipped him off when her mother's back was turned. Helen got some milk and took some cookies up stairs.

Jake came back for some milk. His throat was dry from all the cookies.

Clare grabbed a cookie while there was still some. For so much work, they were almost all gone.

Glen came back. There were like two cookies, both of them runts. "Way to share."

"I did, but there's 3 teenage boys here."

"They didn't stand a chance," Drew kissed her forehead.

Clare would make the perfect wife, Owen thought. She makes cookies, fucks like a porn star, is smart, and has this sweetness to her. He was quite fond of her. Drew better not fuck this up.

Glen opened the fridge. "The milk is mostly gone. We just got that!"

"Again, teenage boys. Think small army in the house." What is he fussing about? Jake did most of the eating and milk chugging.

Owen found the remote and turned on the tv. There was a lacrosse game playing. Drew's next game was on Tuesday (away) and then they had a Saturday game (home). The boys piled in front of the screen. Clare sat with Drew, of course, and played with the little hairs on the back of his neck as he watched guys beat each other with sticks.

Katie wasn't about to start having sex with Jake at this point, but he was happy to settle for making out and above the sweater action, when she was feeling generous.

"I'm thirsty," he said, as he went down to get some soda. He saw Clare on the couch with a glass of iced tea in her hand, and her other hand on Drew. He was a bit jealous of Drew, not that he didn't like Katie, but Katie only liked him. Clare was crazy for Drew, actually crazy, and rumor around school was that she was a sexpot. If she was his girlfriend, hell he'd be on that all the time. Well, a man can dream, can't he. He got his soda and went upstairs. He noticed his Dad walking around. "Something wrong, Dad."

"No." He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't even know what it was that made him so mad.

Jake went to his room.

After the game, Owen was ready to go home. He had imposed enough for one day, when Adam texted Clare that he was on his way.

Clare's mom came back downstairs. "Did you boys want to stay for dinner?" She would rather have Drew here than Clare out with him. She wouldn't if she knew what he does to her in her bedroom, but ignorance is bliss, right?

The boys happily accepted. Adam got dropped off. He had some redness on his neck.

"What happened to you?" Clare noticed it right away

"Fiona set me up with a goth chick. She likes to bite."

Owen cracked up.

"Are you seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow," Adam grinned.


	17. Can't Get No Satisfaction

Clare's mom started to make sausage and peppers for dinner. Clare decided to help. Maybe if she could score some brownie points with her mother, then she could spend more time with Drew.

"So who's this Owen boy? You haven't mentioned him before."

"I didn't really know him before I started dating Drew. They're on the football team together."

"That's nice." Ms. Edwards thought he was cute, not that she wasn't way too old for him, but she imagined he got a lot of attention from the girls his age.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I thought you were taken."

"CLARE!"

"Yes, Mom. He does. She's away this weekend."

"And Adam?"

"I'm telling Glen. He just went on a date this afternoon."

"Oh, being a teenager."

They made small talk about work and school and soon, dinner was ready.

"Clare, can you get Jake for dinner."

"Jake, Katie, dinner!" Clare pounded on the door, not willing to go inside.

Jake was passed out. Katie, however, came down to eat.

"Where's Jake?"

"Asleep."

It was a crowded fit around the table, but they all made it. Everyone was talking at once about one thing or another and eventually, all the food was gone.

"What about Jake?" Glen asked.

"You snooze, you lose," answered Drew. It was true.

"What about family night?"

"Let's take a raincheck," suggested Clare's mom.

That was easy, Clare thought.

Glen and Helen went upstairs.

Drew and Owen wanted to watch The Hunger Games, or Jennifer Lawrence, whatever. The four piled onto the couch and watched the movie.

Katie needed a ride home. She woke up Jake to drive her.

"What happened to dinner."

"You slept, and it all got eaten."

"Oh well. I'll buy a burger on the way home."

They were off.

After the movie, the boys went home, even Drew. Clare sent him a parting kiss that was a bit too long according to Adam.

Clare went upstairs and to bed.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Clare woke up a bit frustrated. It had been almost two days since her last rendezvous with Drew, and she was horny. Her fingers would have to do for now. She groaned and grunted as she slipped a hand between her legs. Her other hand pinched her nipples and she fantasized about Drew as vampire, having her. He marked her with his teeth, opting for her breast instead of her neck, and he kept all of the werewolves away, except for Owen, who was a friendly werewolf. He kept the others away as Drew claimed her as his own. "Oh Drew!" she muttered as she massaged her clit.

Clare didn't realize it, but she was a bit noisy as she pleased herself. Jake could hear her, but he knew she was alone this time.

His father came upstairs. What was that sound?

"Oh God! Oh GOD!" Clare yelped as she gushed all over, shaking and spasming about on her bed.

Glen assumed Drew was in there with her. "Clare what on Earth are you..." He started to yell as he opened the door.

"AHHHH!" Clare shrieked when she realized she had a visitor. She pulled her sheets over herself. "What are you doing in here?" She seethed. This is the last place her mother's boyfriend should be.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"I don't like you're tone."

"I don't like that you're in my bedroom, and I'm naked."

Jake came running in. "What's going on!"

"You too. Have you no boundaries?"

Jake ran back out. He crashed into Clare's mom.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Clare and Glen were still arguing.

"Well, Clare was," how do I say this to a Christian mom, "enjoying … herself and I think Dad accidentally walked in on her."

Her face fell. "Honey, are you okay in there?"

"No!"

"Glen, let's leave her room, Honey." She pulled him out and shut the door.

"You should have heard the way she was talking to me."

"She was probably really embarrassed."

"It's no excuse."

"It is her room."

"Are you taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides, but if we were in our bedroom, being intimate, and she just walked in, you would not be very happy."

Glen couldn't argue with that. He and Helen went back to their bedroom.

Jake went to knock. "Clare, are you okay?"

"No." She felt gross, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you decent?"

"I am now." Clare threw on a t-shirt.

Jake came into her room. "I don't know what my Dad was thinking, but he shouldn't have come in here like that."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't think he gets teenage girls. He's used to a son, where he could just walk in, whenever."

"I'm not a son."

"I _know_ that." You're too much of a minx to be a son. "But this adjustment will take time for all of us. Maybe lock the door next time?"

Clare gave him a face. "He could have at least knocked. You didn't knock either."

"The damage was done at that point. I was just trying to prevent WW3. Maybe you should soundproof your walls. You're a bit of a screamer."

Clare threw her pillow at him. "Out!" she laughed.

Jake went back to his room.

* * *

Clare texted Drew, "Awkward Morning."

"What happened, Boo?"

"I was in bed and Glen came in without knocking."

Drew called her. "What were you doing?"

"I was touching myself and …"

"But if you masturbate you'll go blind."

"Very funny. He just came storming into my room and was yelling."

"He just opened your door. What the hell?"

"I know. He must of thought you were in there with me."

"I wish I had been. I would have clocked him."

"That would have convinced my mom to let me see you."

"He had no business being in your room. Maybe you should lock your door more."

"That's what Jake said. He and mom had to diffuse the situation."

"Well, at least she didn't just take his side."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"So, since your morning session got interrupted, maybe you should have an afternoon one with me."

"I'd like that."

Clare took a shower and had cereal for breakfast. She did some homework and then Drew came to pick her up.

"Hey, Baby."

He drove her to his house. The workers were still there, but Drew had earplugs to deal with the noise. They put them in their ears and began to kiss. It was weird; she was used to hearing his groans and grunts, and now it was like the mute button was put on them. Maybe she should get Glen a pair. The clothes came off, and Drew bent Clare over his knee and gave her a spanking. He wanted her mind off of Glen. "Oh! Drew!"

"You've been a bad girl, touching yourself without me. Now, it's time for your punishment." He alternated cheeks and the slaps got progressively harder. Her moans got louder, and he could hear her through the earplugs. When he rubbed her between her legs, he could see how wet she was. He pulled her into a rough kiss. "Give me your arms." He tied them to the posts of his bed and tied her legs too. He sent Owen to the sex shop to get him some silk rope. He put a handkerchief in her mouth, so she wouldn't alert everyone to her presence. Drew started touching her body with his tongue and nails, starting with her lips and moving down over her breasts, stomach, thighs and down to her other lips. She was sopping now. He started with his fingers, worked his way up to a cucumber and then added a vibrator to her clit, driving her insane. She screamed through the handkerchief, which muffled most of the sound, but he could still hear her and she came all over the place, violently thrashing. He kept going, forcing another orgasm out of her. He removed the vibrator, but kept the cucumber as he got a third orgasm from her. She was drenched in sweat now. He untied her, removed the handkerchief, and gave her a rest. She was trembling. She had forgotten all about Glen at this point and was Drew's little slut yet again.

When she could breath again, he gave her some water and then resumed back to kissing her. She wrapped her hand around his dick, softly stroking it. "Where do you want to put it?"

He grinned. He wanted her pussy, but he knew she was still tender. "Suck me, Beautiful."

Clare readily got down on her knees and sucked him into her mouth. Her cunt needed a break anyway. She gave him a messy blow job, hands and mouth going all over with wild abandon. He loved it and it wasn't long before he shot his load down her throat.

"You're a mess," he said. "I want to clean you up. He pulled her towards him and began to lick her clean of her juices. It was also a way for him to see how sensitive she still was. She was a bit squirmy, but she enjoyed herself. He flipped her over and began to lick her pussy from behind. He worked his way up, and before she knew it, he was tonguing her somewhere else

"Oh! MY! GO!" She couldn't even say "OH MY GOD!" because she was a bit too stunned. His tongue was in her behind, and she really liked it. He took out the lube and used his fingers to open her up a bit more. "Drew! DREW!" Eventually, he wanted to take her ass, but he knew that would take time. She was still way too tight.

He washed his hands and then returned to his lover. He put on a rubber and then carefully entered her pussy. He started slow and easy and as her grunts got louder, he started to move faster. He gave her the handkerchief to bite, so she wouldn't alert his mother of her presence. She screamed into it as he fucked her and soon, she came for him. He held her hips and kept going until he shot his seed.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and then they got dressed. He drove her back home. She reeked of sex and ran into the shower before anyone could get near her.

* * *

Jake could hear her singing in the shower. She must fuck a lot, he thought. She just took a shower before she left. He tried to imagine Katie as a sexpot. It didn't really work. He didn't believe Katie at first, when she said that Clare had been this goody two shoes virgin up until Drew, purity ring, school girl outfit, glasses, total nerd. Well, Clare still was a nerd. She liked school and got As, but he couldn't picture the rest. She did make good cookies though.

Clare did some more school work and she went to bed after dinner. She and her mom agreed to pretend the incident this morning never happened. She was exhausted. Drew fucked her senseless. Also, why was he the one with the vibrator? She could use it more than he could.

She went to sleep.


	18. Maybe an Expert Can Help

Monday Morning

Helen made pancakes for breakfast. Glen and Jake were downstairs already. "Jake, can you get Clare please?"

He went and knocked on her door. She was still asleep and was only half-covered by her sheet. He blushed when he saw her bare chest. He slipped into her room, pulled the sheet over her and then re-entered her room, waking her up by shaking her shoulder.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Breakfast and school."

"Crud! I'm late."

Jake left her room, going to breakfast. "She'll be down shortly."

Clare quickly got dressed, opting to wear a dress for it. She vaguely remembered Jake covering her with a sheet. She got downstairs. They avoided eye-contact, and Clare ate her food. Her mother gave her some coffee.

They got to school.

Eli was with Imogen. She was beaming. He was not. He wanted to write, but his brain wasn't cooperating. Jake went off on his own. Drew found Clare and kissed her on her head. "Any surprises this morning?"

"No," they walked together.

Clare was about to go find Drew for lunch when she heard a cry. She ran outside to see this strange man on top of Bianca. "Hey, get away from her," she screamed.

"I'll kill you if you say anything," he hissed as he ran off before his face could be seen.

"Are you okay?" Bianca's shirt was ripped. She was quite scared, but she got angry instead.

"What do you want?"

"Are you hurt?" Clare was worried about her.

"Mind your own business." Bianca ran off.

Confused, Clare went to meet Drew.

"You're late," Drew said as he pulled her behind the bleachers.

"I ran into Bianca."

"Did something happen?" Bianca left him. She better not be trying to mess with Clare.

"It looked like this guy was attacking her. He ran away, and then she did too."

He pulled her close to him. "Don't confront him again. You could have gotten really hurt."

"But she was in..." Drew silenced her with a kiss. Clare stopped resisting as she melted into him. He gently guided her to the ground and began to hike up her skirt, sliding his hand into her wetness. Clare unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out. They moaned and grunted as Drew got himself into position. He pushed into her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved quickly and easily as she arched her back, easing his access. K. to go shoot some hoops during lunch. He was surprised to see the lights off and went to turn them on when the door was locked. He pressed his ear to the door and could hear a familiar moan. Clare and Drew? Damn they go at it a lot! He wished Jenna would do him at school, or at all at this point. She tried with the notes, but her attempt at seduction fell on flat ears. K.C. didn't want to admit it to himself, but she didn't get him hot anymore. He still liked her as a person, but she was no longer the temptress that lured him from Clare in grade 9.

Clare bit Drew's neck as her orgasm took hold. He needed another minute before he was ready to cum. Clare adjusted her skirt and fixed her shirt. Drew kissed her and they got ready for class.

"After school," he asked, already thinking about their next fuck.

"I have paper. Maybe you could drive me home? I could suck you in the car."

He grinned. "You got it, Babe."

After lunch, which Clare didn't actually eat, she went to her e-mail account to see if she had any more questions. She actually did, (from Eli).

* * *

Dear Angela,

My girlfriend left me a couple of months ago. I tried to get her back, but I made things worse, and now we don't speak. There's another girl who's really into me, and we've been spending a lot of time together, but I don't see her as a girlfriend. I don't want to lead this new girl one, but I don't want to be alone either. Where do I go from here?

Signed,

Dazed and Confused

Well, that's a bummer. He needs to forget about the old gf, but the new girl sounds wrong for him.

Dear Dazed,

It sounds like you're ready to move on from your first girlfriend, but this new girl is way more into you than you are into her. It would be cruel to make this new girl your girlfriend if her affection for you is much stronger than yours is for her. The wise thing to do would be to tell her you do not want to have a relationship with her. You said you don't see her as a girlfriend.

I am guessing you see her as either a friend or a friend (with benefits). The former is entirely in her court. She might feel too strongly about you to be able to handle a friendship, and starting an fwb when one party wants more is a recipe for disaster. She will hear you say that you don't want a relationship, but when you're physical with her, she'll think she can change your mind. Mixed signals will only lead to drama and heartache.

My advice for you is to let her down gently and give yourself some distance from her. You can still hang out, but if you're together every day, make it a few times a week instead. If you say no, but are always around, she'll think that no is maybe and that a yes is around the corner. Use this newly found free time to find a hobby or join a club. Meet new people and maybe Ms. Right is just around the corner.

Signed,

Angela

* * *

Clare had to get to her last class. She printed her response and brought it to the paper room.

After school, Clare went to the paper. She got out all of her responses and offered Katie a chance to pick the best ones. She was partial to Confused Girl, Dry Spell, Dejected and Blue Balls for the first edition. The other responses might be used later or go online Drew got out of practice early and went to visit Clare. "How's it going?"

"Good, we're picking advice to run for tomorrow's edition."

Drew read them over. He could tell blue balls was Owen. "I'm going to bust his balls for this."

"You can't," Clare hissed.

"Why not?"

"If people think that these aren't confidential, they won't write to me."

"But you didn't tell me it was him. I could just tell."

Clare gave him that look.

"Fine, I won't say anything."

After the paper, Clare delivered on her lunch time promise and a very happy Drew brought her home. She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

Glen glared at her when she came inside.

"I was working on the paper." Clare went to wash up before dinner.

"How is the paper going?" Helen asked Clare at dinner.

"Great Mom. Our new project launches tomorrow."

Jake snickered, "I should bring a copy home."

"That's a great idea," Helen was happy.

Clare glared at him but smiled at her mom. "My interview will be in this week's paper as well."

"Aren't you a busy bee?"

After dinner was homework and then bed. Tomorrow, Degrassi would get some much needed advice.

* * *

Tuesday morning arrived, and Clare woke up. She went to take a shower, but Jake was in there, singing some country song. How does Katie put up with this?

They went downstairs for breakfast, and Helen made waffles. Clare covered hers in whipped cream and strawberries, and Jake piled on the bacon. They went to school and got to class.

Alli had a paper in her hand. "Can you believe these questions?" She asked. Jenna shook her head, unaware that her relationship was in trouble as well.

Marisol was pissed. Who is this bitch to tell me that I don't deserve either guy. She was supposed to help me pick, not be a bitch. "Katie!"

"What?"

SHIT! Marisol didn't want to out herself. "Don't you think the advice to Confused Girl was a little harsh?" She softened her tone.

"I didn't write it."

Class started.

During his free period, Owen read the response to his question in the paper. Well, she's fucked him before, so she's probably ready for oral. Maybe if he ate her pussy, she'd finally get the hint. Research time! Cosmo.

"Getting ready for prom?" Drew teased, seriously Cosmo.

"Shut up!"

Drew peered over his shoulder. Owen didn't know how to eat a girl out? Figures. Owen's a me first (and me only) kind of guy.

Clare enjoyed the buzz through the school; kids were gossiping; everyone wanted to know who was writing the column. Even the teachers were getting into it.

Principal Simpson, however, was not amused. "Katie Matlin, please report to the principal's office."

"Oooooh!" the class went. Katie rolled her eyes and went to see Simpson.

"Do you think this sex column is a good idea?"

"It's a relationship column and yes. It's a big hit."

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm trying to keep students on their best behavior and it's hard to do that if this column is promoting …." He really didn't want to say sex.

"Healthy relationships?"

"Fornication."

"We're not promoting anything. It's high school. Students date each other and they break up all the time. We're just offering suggestions for those who are stuck."

That's what worried Simpson. More relationships=more drama.

"Let's revisit this next week."

At lunch, Jake found her. "Have you been a bad girl?"

"Simpson doesn't like the column."

"Of course he doesn't. It's about young people and their sex lives, and he's old."

"But it's doing so well."

"Then fight for it."

"How?"

"Petition, faculty support. You're smart. You'll come up with something."

Clare and Drew actually ate lunch today. She would ask to meet after school, but he has an away game today. She'll have to wait until Wednesday.

During Clare's free period, she wrote a story for Drew.

* * *

**Study Buddies**

We work in the library, mostly in silence except for doing a few word problems and making a few diagram. I try to focus, but everything about you is distracting. You smell good. You have that adorable pout when you're concentrating. You look at me writing when you think I won't notice. Our eyes cross paths, causing my heart to start pounding. We get through our homework, and grudgingly say our goodbyes. This becomes a pattern for us, every Tuesday, doing our work together. One day, I show up with nothing to do. You look at me, asking where my homework is. I press my finger to my lips and bring you to the top floor, where it's very quiet and there's a big cart of books that no one plans to put away any time soon. We go behind the cart, silently getting ourselves ready. You pull me into a powerful kiss and thrust into me. I keep my legs around your hips and bury my face in your neck to keep quiet as you take me on the library floor. It isn't long before I succumb to you, my body enamored by your charm. We leave the library and head home, looking forward to our next session.

Clare left it in his locker. He probably wouldn't get it until tomorrow.

* * *

Clare stopped by the paper after class. "Well," Katie started. "The school loves your column. Simpson does not."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"He didn't cancel it, did he?"

"Not yet."

"Then, let's keep going."

"What if he shuts it down?"

"I can answer the questions via blog. Simpson can't control the internet. Plus, if we get enough followers, it will be too big a battle for Simpson to bother."

"I don't know." Katie wanted this column too, but she also didn't want her paper getting torn to shreds for it.

"We can add a couple of health articles, healthy food, sleeping habits, vaccines, whatever and then we have a general healthy section instead of a relationship column. That should get Simpson off your back."

"That's not a bad idea."

Clare got a ride home from Owen. "Why did you stay so late?"

"I had research to do."

"Owen, doing research?" For nefarious purposes, I am sure.

He had a smirk on his face.

He dropped her off. Clare went inside.


	19. With All of Your Research

"Dinner will be ready at 7," her mother called out.

Clare went upstairs to get some homework done. She came back to set the table and make some iced tea.

At 7, Jake and Glen appeared, and it was time to eat.

"Clare, did you bring a copy of the paper home?"

"I forgot."

"I did," boasted Jake. He handed it to Helen with a smirk.

"My piece is in the sports section," Clare added.

She said she'd read it after dinner.

They ate their meatloaf and talked about their day. Glen started flipping through the rest of the paper. "There's a relationship column?"

Jake giggled. "Great questions."

Clare stepped on his toe, discreetly.

"What kind of smut is this!"

Clare laughed at that. This column is nothing compared to her smut.

"What is it?" Helen wanted to read.

"What is with these are high school girls, just giving it up?"

"Someone has to do it, or the guys would be left to their right hands. Isn't that right, Jake?"

He scowled at her.

"Clare Diana Edwards."

"I was just joking."

"This is no laughing matter," Glen retorted. "Someone should call their parents."

"It's anonymous. That's the whole point."

"Who is this Angela Hart? I'm calling her parents."

Clare and Jake snickered at that one.

"Also anonymous," Clare said below her breath.

Helen read Clare's article and thought it was very well written.

"Did the recruiter talk about any players at Degrassi?"

"He approached Drew after the game."

"Of course he did," muttered Glen.

"That's great." Drew getting into a college, not to mention a good one.

Clare smiled. He was her man.

She went upstairs and took a shower before bed, lest Jake be singing again tomorrow. She was just about to turn out the lights when she heard a knock at her window.

* * *

"Hey, Baby"

Clare carefully opened the window. He hopped in, and she locked her door.

"How was the game?"

"We won, thanks to me," Drew kissed her.

They spoke in whispers, not wanting anyone to hear them. Jake heard her window open, but he stayed silent. Damn, she's horny, he thought. Why can't Katie borrow some of her sex drive?

Drew pulled her close. "You smell so good." Their lips met, softly probing and pushing around for position as their tongues collided and their hands undressed each other. They moved in sync with each other, having explored each other's bodies quite thoroughly. They moved gently, trying to keep the noise down and enjoy the tender moments they had.

Shivers went up Clare's spine when his mouth hit her breast. He had done this a hundred times before, but she was still just as sensitive each time he touched her. She fell onto her back, and he covered her with his frame. The covers went over them and they made love intently. They started with their hands and lips, which roamed each other everywhere, nails softly scratching, lips kissing, tongues caressing, and Drew kept her in a kiss as he slowly took her. She hissed his name as she came and he held her until she was still again. He finished soon after and held her in the afterglow.

He kissed her softly and got his clothes back on, sneaking back out the window before he could be caught. Clare closed her window once more and went to bed, this time to sleep.

* * *

Wednesday came and Jake took a shower. He couldn't help, but think about the other day, when he saw Clare topless. Her breasts were perfect, nice and big, round, delicate looking and the sight of her sleeping, like and angel, was enough to catch his attention. The memory was enough to give him an erection. He closed his eyes and stroked himself, imagining her perfect nipples in his mouth, and his hands being able to caress them. He wondered what the rest of her looked like naked and imagined she had a perfect ass as well. His mind went back to last Sunday, and he imagined her touching herself. How could she be so horny after fucking Drew nonstop? He pictured her with her hands between her legs, her breasts heaving, face nice and rosy, forehead sweaty. FUCK! He yelled out as he shot his load all over the shower wall.

Clare wondered what was taking him so long in there. "Are you okay, Jake?"

Her knock shook him into reality. "I'm fine."

"Good because we have school."

SHIT. Jake showered far too long. Why did Helen's daughter have to be such a sex kitten? Even the idea of her was dangerous.

Breakfast was just a bowl of cereal for Jake. He didn't have that much time before class.

Clare had already had a pancake and some bacon.

The two got in his car and got to school. Drew and Clare happily kissed. Jake greeted Katie, but he felt guilty for thinking about Clare. Katie was a good girlfriend, but she was not even trying in the sexy department. He knew he was a virgin, and he didn't mind waiting, but she could maybe dress up more, flirt with him, give him something. Katie was getting comfortable in the relationship. She thought they could take off the bells and whistles and be themselves.

Eli was sitting by himself. Imogen, of course, was watching him.

Jenna was with K.C. She was talking about summer, but he wasn't really listening. He just wasn't happy with her anymore, and he didn't know how to say it.

Bianca showed up late, as usual. Fitz pummeled Anson when he saw Bianca's arm after he hurt her. Anson told Bianca she had to deal for him if she didn't want Fitz to end up with a cap in his needed new customers. She saw Imogen. That girl looks weird; maybe she'll buy some weed.

Drew read his story during his free period. He smirked. There was no way Clare could be quiet enough for library sex. She's just too horny and vocal, maybe if he put a gag in he mouth. Hmm. Maybe he should get a gag for her?

It was lunch time. Bianca signaled for Imogen to follow her. She did, and Eli was relieved to have a break. Adam sat down with him; now that the scary chick was gone, and asked him how he was doing.

"Well, the medication has dealt with my erratic behavior, but I feel like garbage half the time and don't care the rest of the time."

Adam was sad. He still cared about Eli, even after things got so messed up with him and Clare. "Did you want to go go kart racing on Saturday?"

"Uh! Sure." Anything other than being stalked by Imogen all day.

Maybe they could race some life into him.

Clare had her arms tied above her head. Drew brought some of his rope to school. They were in the prop room this time; Drew had perfect access to Clare's breasts, and he devoured them quite thoroughly. Clare didn't object. On the contrary, her moans and grunt suggested that she found his work quite pleasurable. Drew knew she was wet, so it was time for him to have a bit more fun. He ripped off her panties, pulled out a cucumber from his backpack and began to fuck her with it. "Oh!"

"Shh!" He hissed as he quickened his pace. Clare bit her lip and then her cheek to try and keep quiet as she writhed about. Drew took a handkerchief and tied it around her mouth. "You're so noisy,"

Clare's moans were muffled now, and Drew went back to work. Standing made her legs feel like jelly. She squirmed about as he moved and finally was gushing all over the place.

He replaced the cucumber with his dick and began to pound her. He picked up her legs, wrapping them around his hips and took her while he was standing. They were face to face, his eyes gazing into hers, the lust in her eyes evident, the control in Drew's eyes intoxicating.

He bit her chest, hard as he came inside of her.

He took off the rope and helped her get straightened up. He made quite a mess of her. Then, he went to class, and she went to her locker.

Bianca was in the hallway, wondering if the former Saint Clare could be convinced to buy some weed. Nah! If she wanted it, Drew would get it for her.

Clare got out her math book and began to study. She had a test on Friday. Then, she went to History class.

Drew's practice was mostly passing drills and sprints. They had a long practice Thursday, another short one on Friday and game Saturday.

Drew was glad to be done with practice. He ran in, took a shower and ran out.

Clare was reading a book in the library when Drew came up from behind her. He grabbed her and lead her upstairs to the dark back corner of the library. "You need to be very quiet," he hissed. He tied the handkerchief around her mouth and then tied her arms behind her back. They were hidden in a corner that Drew discovered existed behind the rolling bookshelves. He kissed her neck and down her shoulders before he opened her blouse. He teased her breasts, roughly and quickly with his hands before he eased them with his mouth. He took a zucchini and slid it into Clare.

It was easy, since she had no panties. He took out the bottle of lube, put some on his fingers and began to finger her asshole. Clare wanted to scream her head off right now, but she was silenced by fabric. Her hips started to buck, enjoying the treatment she was getting in both holes. When Clare was on the verge of exploding, Drew withdrew everything, leaving her empty. She looked at him with sad eyes, but he only smiled. Soon, he slipped his cock inside of her, and she rode him, breasts bouncing, skin rosy red, heart racing. She came quite quickly and then Drew bent her over and fucked her. They both came this time, and then it was time to untie her, get dressed and leave the library one at a time.

Connor was studying alone on the first floor of the library. He couldn't hear Clare's moaning, but he did hear random thuds and movement. Why can't kids be quiet? It's time to study.

Drew washed his hands and then took Clare home. He kissed her on the mouth. "Goodbye, Clare."

* * *

Clare's heart was racing. Drew fucked her like crazy twice today. Also, bondage at school was double dangerous. If they got caught, the school and their parents (and all the students) would know that Drew ties her up. She idea was terrifying, but the thrill made it exciting. Clare got inside and her Mom was making chili for dinner.

"How was school dear?"

"It was great."

"Did you stay for the paper?"

"No, I was in the library. I have a test on Friday." Both of those statements were true.

Jake was in his room. He could hear Clare going to take a shower. She probably fucked Drew at school or in his car or both. How does Drew do it?

It was dinner time. Glen thought the chili was too spicy. Helen gave him some cornbread. Clare loved the chili. Jake loved food.

"So do you and Katie have weekend plans?" Helen asked her.

"We'll probably just hang around here."

Which probably means sitting around and smoking some weed.

"What about you Clare?"

"I'm going to Drew's game on Saturday and later, we're going out to dinner."

"Where?" Helen asked her.

"La Trattoria. It's supposed to be really good."

"Oh fancy!"

Maybe that's how Drew does it?

Glen cleared his throat. He wanted to talk to Helen after dinner.

Jake and Clare cleared out. Glen and Helen stayed at the table.

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About?"

"Clare. She's going out with Drew again!"

"Well, I was worried that she might be a bit obsessed with him, but her grades are still up; she's doing well on the paper. She was hanging out with other friends last week. I think she'll settle down. You know how young love is."

Glen sighed. He thought Clare was wild. He had no idea.

Drew was in his room, trying to focus on school. He tried to remember the examples Clare showed him for relative velocity. Imagine a wide receiver chasing a football... Eventually, he got it done. Reward, call Clare.


	20. Girls Night 20

"Hey, Baby!"

"Hi Drew."

"I miss you."

"Are you calling me to avoid work?"

"I finished my work."

"Good boy. Maybe I'll reward you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

Thursday

Drew and Clare went into school together. Owen, K.C. And Jake were all jealous. How did Clare become such a sexpot and how did Drew land her? They all wanted to know his secret.

Alli and Dave were in their own world. Sometimes, Alli though they were the only couple who weren't fucking on campus, but after Johnny, she was just fine with that.

Connor and Wesley were talking video games. Adam and Eli were talking about Saturday. Eli, actually looked excited for once.

Imogen convinced Eli to ditch with her. They went out to an abandoned lot, got high, and she asked him what happened to him and Clare?

He told her about the arguments, the car wreck, his meltdown. After they broke up, she started seeing Drew. He tried to get her to break up with him, but she ignored him. He went to her house to see what she was doing, and he saw her and Drew fucking, and then she must have told his dad he was being creepy because his dad made him go to the shrink the next day and start taking meds.

"So she left you, got a new man, flaunted him in your face, and then got you drugged up."

"I used to see it that way, but she wasn't flaunting him. I shouldn't have been looking in her window. I never would have seen it."

Eli tried to keep his cool, but the idea of getting mad was more fun. Imogen liked fun, especially twisted fun.

* * *

Jake realized he was low on pot and went to look for a new source. He saw Bianca loitering around. If she didn't have any, she would know where to find her. Look at her. She looks like she hangs around with dealers and thugs. She had a new customer, yay!

Clare gave Drew a blow job in the prop room. This time, she was in control. She made Drew squirm and shiver with her touch, her soft fingertips, the way she'd scratch his stomach with her nails, her tongue, soft strokes, the way she'd massage his balls and rub his taint. He was a thrashing mess, and she swallowed every drop. She went to lunch to get some food. She had lost a couple of pounds from all of the lunch skipping. She wasn't even trying to. She was just frisky. Drew made up any lost calories at dinner.

After school, Clare had more studying to do. Drew had his own work. Adam wondered what happened to Eli. He just disappeared during the day. Eli was with Imogen, laughing, smoking, ranting about Clare. He hadn't even realized the time until it was time to go home. School ended hours ago. He went home and headed upstairs for a nap.

Clare went to bed early, wanting to be well-rested for her test.

Friday came around and the boys were throwing around the football before school. Owen and KC had dates for Saturday night, but Friday night could be another fight. Maybe, this one would happen. They invited Torres who said he was in.

Clare's test was easier than expected. Some of her classmates disagreed with that sentement.

At lunch, Drew told Clare the guys were meeting up tonight. "But we could meet beforehand." He had a gleam in his eye.

"Sure. Can you invite Jake with you to guys night?"

"Okay. Why?"

"Well, he's been nice to me lately, and I think he could use some guy friends."

"Alright."

Drew invited Jake to guys night. Jake accepted, knowing that Clare put him up to it.

At school, Eli was a bit weird. He could remember being mad yesterday, but he couldn't remember what for. He saw Imogen, who was ready to rile him up further.

"Want to ditch again?"

"I think I want to go to class today." He could feel Adam staring at him

"Alright."

Adam was sitting with Wesley and Connor. "What is with that girl?"

"Is she Eli's girlfriend?"

"I hope not."

After school, Clare waited for Drew to be done with practice. Imogen approached her.

"I hope your happy."

"I am. Thanks I guess." Clare didn't get the hostility at first.

"You really did a number on Eli."

Who was this girl to tell her what she did to Eli? It's not her fault that he's bipolar, don't get her started on all the things he put her through: the manipulation, the stalking, the whole episode with Fitz. Clare did not need any crap from a crazy girl.

"Look. Eli's a nice guy, but it didn't work out, for reasons that have nothing to do with you, so if you don't mind, I'll be going." Clare abruptly left.

Imogen's plan was beginning to form, create a blow up between Eli and Clare. She'll teach him to hate her and then he'll be all hers.

* * *

Clare did some work on the paper. Drew found her there, and then they went off to his car. He decided to be nostalgic and drove her to the parking lot that they hooked up in way back when. He even found the same space.

They started kissing, feverishly, like they were that afternoon. He teased her breasts, and she nipped his shoulders. He grabbed her ass and pulled her on top. They made out, groping each other incessantly. He got off her panties and slipped in a finger. "Oh! Drew." He quickly added a second one and she undid his fly and pulled out his dick. She stroked him as he finger fucked her and she came first. She leaned over, sucking him into her mouth shortly before he came.

"Last time, we got interrupted."

She remembered. She leaned back, and he hovered over her, sticking his tongue into her folds and licking away at her. She arched her back, growling for more as he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. His fingers were rubbing her g-spot as Drew massaged her breast with his free hand. Clare was going crazy from his triple-tasking. Still tender from her last orgasm, it wasn't long before she had another one.

Drew licked her clean, kissed his way back up her body and then reached her mouth. "I gotta get you home."

They went to her house and then he went home before going to Owen's house. Clare got upstairs and took a shower. Jake was in his room. Another shower, damn!

She got dressed and went downstairs for dinner. She assumed Jake would eat at Owen's house with the guys. Glen and Helen had a date. Clare was home alone, nice. Adam was at Wesley's house. Jenna was home alone as was Marisol. Jenna called Alli, but she was with Dave. "If K.C.'s hanging out with Drew and Owen, then Clare and Marisol are probably free."

Jenna called Clare. "You busy."

"Nope, home alone for hours." Clare was in heaven.

"I'll bring rum. Let's have some fun."

Clare did not mean for that to be an invitation. Before she could say no, Jenna called up Marisol and Fiona, to come to Clare's place.

Clare looked for some money. I'll need more Chinese food. She ordered orange chicken, veggie lo mein, the beef skewers, some egg rolls and a steamed veggie dish. That along with the included rice should be enough.

About a half hour later, the girls started to appear. Jenna was first. "This is going to be great."

"My mom better not see that bottle."

"Don't worry. We'll make some punch and hide the bottle. It'll mask the flavor too. This is kind of cheap rum."

Marisol showed up with a bag of chips. She had been eating her way through deciding between Owen and Mo. She needed to make a decision before she got fat.

Fiona arrived with a bottle of the bubbly and store bought chocolate. "Don't get mushy on me," she said, looking at Clare.

The Chinese food arrived. Claire paid. Jenna started making punch. The girls started to dig in. Jenna passed the drinks around as the girls ate.

After dinner, it was time for a game. "What shall we play?"

"We did never have I ever last time," Clare said, not wanting to go out first again.

"I'm still traumatized from truth or dare," said Marisol, a little bit anyway.

Clare blushed. "I thought it was kind of hot, well except for the Drew's a guy part," Fiona admitted.

Jenna chuckled. "How about kings? Clare, do you have cards?" Clare went to find a deck while Jenna explained the rules. When Clare got back, they played a practice round, now let the games begin.

(Basic point of kings, You put all the cards in a circle and people flip one over when it's their turn. Someone drinks depending on which card is flipped, e.g. 2 is you, so if you flip over a two, you have to drink.)

Clare got drunk pretty quickly. She kept flipping over 2s. Fiona kept trying to get her drunk. The round ended.

"Shall we play again?" Jenna asked.

"I think Saint Clare is too drunk," added Marisol.

"She's no saint now!" Fiona yelled, drunkenly.

"I think she's still a booze lightweight."

Fiona affectionately put her arm around Clare who leaned into her. Damn I'm drunk, she thought. Jenna went to get her some water, and some more lo mein and rice. "Greasy food is a good idea," she told Clare.

Clare ate her food quickly. She needed to help absorb the alcohol. "We should move this upstairs,"

"Without Drew, Damn!" Fiona was intrigued.

"Not like that. I don't want my mom to see the alcohol."

"I'll hide the bottle," Jenna was off. The punch was put upstairs as well after people got refills. Fiona was playing with the hairs on the back of Clare's head. She would play with Drew's hair the same way. Fiona's a pretty girl, but Clare wasn't going to throw away what she had with Drew for a quick fuck.

* * *

Owen's house

Round 2 was about to start. Owen had plenty of beer and there had been pizza, but the boys killed it.. Jake was more of an herb kind of guy. Drew was only having 1-2. He had a game tomorrow. K.C. stayed with his soda. The bell rings. Time to watch some carnage.

Neither fighter had a clear advantage this round. This might be a split decision. Now, it was time for the intermission. Drew didn't realize it, but he was surrounded by three guys who wanted to bang his broad. K.C. Was in the bathroom; Jake was smoking a joint outside. Drew asked Owen, "You know where I can get a fake ID?"

"Finally want to start buying your own booze."

"Well, that too, but I want to be able to go the sex shop myself instead of having to send you. Then I can browse and stuff."

"You want to go back again. How much stuff do you need?" Owen had already been there for him twice.

"There's a couple of more things I want to get for her."

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"You told me about the other stuff."

"That's cause you bought it."

"Are you getting a whip?"

"No."

"Ball-gag?"

"No," although that might be in handy.

"Sex Swing?"


	21. And Secrets

"Stop guessing."

"Beads?"

Drew's face said it all.

"No way, Dude."

"If you tell anyone..."

"Tell anyone what?" K.C. was back.

"What Drew is getting for Clare at the sex shop."

Now Jake was back. "You're getting what?"

"Nothing..." Damn, why was everyone so nosy?

The fight was back on.

* * *

Clare's house

The girls ended up with truth or dare.

Marisol went first. "Jenna, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to smack Fiona on the ass."

"You will not!" Jenna did it anyway.

Jenna, "Clare, truth or dare."

"Truth," how bad can it be?

"What's the most embarrassing sexual experience you ever had?"

Clare blushed. "Well, it was a Sunday morning, and I was in bed, alone, and while I was touching myself... my mom's boyfriend thought I had snuck in Drew, so he barged in my room, and I was naked. I yelled at him to get out of my room, and it was a big argument that got the whole household involved."

"Damn!" Fiona answered.

"Fiona, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Wesley the next time you see him, and no one can tell him why."

"WHAT!"

Clare giggled. She could be quite a sneaky bitch.

"You will pay for that dare Edwards."

Clare just smiled.

Fiona asked Jenna. Jenna asked Marisol. Marisol dared Clare to kiss Fiona for at least 10 seconds. Clare grabbed Fiona by the collar, pulling her close as she tilted her head and went in for the kiss. Her lips were soft but her tongue was commanding, pushing Fiona to open her lips, so that their tongues could dance. Fiona's heart was racing, and she was starting to get wet. Abruptly, Clare pulled away, leaving Fiona high and dry. "You fucking tease!"

Clare blushed. It was mean of her to tease Fiona, but Fiona had been flirting with her all night, so Clare decided to give her a little something for her efforts.

* * *

Owen's house

The fight ended in a knockout. Out of no where, one fighter just went on a rampage and kicked the other guy's ass. The fight ended early. Drew was thinking of getting home early, well once he took questions.

"So what is your secret?" K.C. asked him.

"Secret to what."

"To Clare. She went from being a shy virgin to a nympho in like a week. How?"

Owen and Jake were all ears. All three guys were not happy with their sex lives, and they wanted some tips.

"Make it about her."

"What?" Owen kept getting this advice.

"Make it about her. The more orgasms she has, the happier she will be, the more she will want to have sex with you and the happier you make her, the happier she will want you to be. I study Clare. I listen to her when she tells me what she fantasizes about. I pay attention to her body language, where she likes to be kissed, what angle she wants her hips at, and so forth. The happier I make her, the more she wants to please me."

Jake was stunned. "She just tells you what she wants?" Jake never hooked up with a girl that straight forward.

"Yes, and she asks me what I want, and she delivers."

Jake needed to be more patient. He just started dating Katie a few weeks ago. She hardly knew what she wanted and was not able to articulate it to him yet. He knew they just needed time. It wouldn't hurt though if her libido were a bit higher. Even kissing seems like it's a chore for her sometimes.

K.C. was realizing that his relationship with Jenna wasn't working. Drew and Clare were crazy about each other. They were fucking in the gym the other day. He and Jenna didn't have that spark anymore.

Owen was going to try out his oral skills on Saturday. Hopefully, this would get him an Marisol back on track.

Drew was ready to go home. "See you guys later."

"Damn, he's lucky," K.C. said after he left.

"I know. Try living with her," Jake groaned. He lived next to a sexpot who had no interest in him, a sexpot with the world's perfect breasts.

"Is that a bad thing?" Owen wasn't getting it.

"It is when she's hot as fuck and unavailable."

"I thought you like Katie."

"I do, but maybe, she'll let me feel her up over her sweater for a couple of minutes if she's a bit stoned." Jake just wanted to fuck. It had been a while.

"She a virgin," Owen asked him?

"Yep."

"I know them feels." Actually, he didn't. He avoided virgins, which seemed like the right call until Drew started nailing Clare. If he could go back in time...

"What about you and Jenna?" Jake asked.

"I'm bored. She's nice and the same Jenna, but I'm not as into her as I used to be. It's funny. I left Clare for her, but if I could have Clare back for one night, I'd drop Jenna like a sack of bricks."

"Damn!" Owen said. That's kind of cold, well for K.C.

K.C. realized how that sounded. There was really no way to sugar coat it. Clare was nice and innocent and liked him and he left her for a more mature, sexier, girl and now Clare's had her sexual awakening, and Jenna's has fizzled out, especially after her miscarriage. The scales have shifted.

Jake didn't have a romantic interest in Clare. She was nice, but a bit too crazy for him. His dick would fall off. He would love it, however, if she could give Katie some tips. He thought with some more flattering clothes, Katie could be quite a fox and with some tips on how to please boys, he and Katie could have some fun and leave her virginity in tact. "If only Clare could be a sex tutor," Jake muttered.

"What did you say?" Owen asked him.

"If Clare could tutor girls on sex, all of our problems would be solved."

Owen started to ponder. This isn't a bad idea.

Eventually, K.C. and Jake went home, leaving Owen alone in his room. He went to sleep, trying to wrap his head around Jake's idea.

Fiona fell asleep at Clare's house. Jenna and Clare put Fiona upstairs, so Helen wouldn't see how drunk she was. Marisol and Jenna took a cab home. Clare was on the couch when Jake came over. He noticed all of the empty Chinese food cartons. "Did you go on a binge?"

"No! Jenna, Fiona and Marisol came over."

"Any leftovers?"

"Check the fridge."

Jake could use a snack. He found some chicken and rice to eat. "You alright."

"Just a little tipsy."

"Clare, a drinker?" Not that it's so surprising.

"I guess I'm a lightweight. I got drunk really fast."

Jake laughed at her.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not much of a drinker either."

"You'd rather smoke. Why?"

"No hangover. It's easier on your body and my mind is at ease. You ever smoke?"

She shook her head. Clare stayed away from drugs.

So Clare will have sex like a maniac, but drugs are a no. Jake was intrigued by her. Clare fell asleep on the couch. Jake picked her up and carried her to bed. He was surprised to see Fiona already in her bed. He put Clare in his bed and went to sleep on the couch

* * *

Glen and Helen came home, smooching. They didn't even notice Jake sleeping on the couch and went to bed.

In the morning, Fiona woke up and stumbled to get home. Clare was surprised to wake up in Jake's bed. She made the bed and went downstairs. She was hungry. Time to make bacon and eggs. Jake woke up to the smell of bacon. He got up and went into the kitchen. "Is there enough for me?"

"Sure! Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. You could have just left me on the couch."

"That's alright. I had already carried you upstairs and was surprised to find Fiona in your bed."

"Yeah! She kind of stretched out and took all the space."

Jake put some bread in the toaster, and they ate together. Clare liked her eggs scrambled with cheese. Jake was more of a sunny-side up guy, but he had no complaints. "Do you need a ride to the game?"

"Could you?"

"Sure. I was going to meet Katie there anyway."

Clare went upstairs to shower. Jake rolled a joint for later.

* * *

Adam was excited for the go carts. He called Eli, who had been passed out. He and Imogen got drunk and burned stuff in trash cans the night before.

Dave, Wesley and Conner were also coming. Andrew got a ride from Wesley. The boys met up at the track, signed their rental agreements and paid their deposits. Time to drive. Adam couldn't wait until he got his license. Drew used to drive him around, but now he's with Clare all the time. It was also hard to meet up with Stacey (the girl Fiona introduced him too) without his own wheels, but for right now, Adam was the driver, totally in control.

Wesley and Connor were cutting each other off, determined not to let the other one win. Dave was care-free, driving at his own pace. Eli was behind the wheel for the first time since he crashed Morty. It was a weird feeling. His heart felt a bit off. He knew Clare was gone, and she was not coming back to him. She also was no longer the Clare he knew, and he was no longer the Eli she fell in love with. Who was this new Eli? What was in store for him. He was so distracted, he almost crashed the go kart. He slammed on the brakes at the last minute.

He was shaking. He didn't know what to think or who he was anymore.

Adam saw Eli and was concerned. Was he trying to wreck his car again? Maybe his new meds aren't working so good.

After racing, the boys headed out for pizza. Imogen showed up. Eli must have texted her where they were.

Eli was pretty quiet. Imogen wouldn't shut up. Dave didn't pay her much mind. Wesley and Connor were texting each other snarky messages, and Adam was a bit fed up. This was guys time, not Imogen blabber all day time. The final straw was when Imogen said, "Why don't we ditch these losers and go for a smoke."

"Who are you calling a loser? You don't even have any friends." Adam snapped.

"Are you going to let him talk to me this way?"

Eli was caught in the middle. "Maybe we should go. I'll catch you later Adam." Eli and Imogen quietly left. Imogen's plan was working. Isolate Eli from his friends, fill him with rage over Clare, watch him snap and gobble up the pieces.

Adam was mad. Dave could sense it. "Don't let her get to you."

"Why is he even with her?"

"He's probably rebounding over Clare. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

After the pizza, the guys headed to school. They could probably hit the second half of the game.

Clare was in the stands with Jenna, Alli, Marisol, Owen, and K.C. Marisol kept stealing glances to look at Mo. Owen didn't notice, but K.C. did. Jenna was canoodling with him. He had his arm around her, but his eyes were elsewhere. Katie and Jake stayed around for the beginning, but then they wondered off into the woods together. They were making out. Jake noticed that she would twitch when he kissed her behind her ear. He kept doing it. Katie blushed as his hands began to rub her shoulders. Her heart was racing.

The game was close at the beginning, but Degrassi was pulling away. Drew got another goal, and the other team called time out. Adam and the others appeared. The bleachers had been full, but people started to leave as the game was getting to be a blow out. They snagged seats towards the tope. Alli and Clare were chatting.

"Did you hear about Eli?"

Clare shook her head. She had been keeping her distance.

"He's been ditching with that new girl, Imogen. I think they're hooking up."

Clare sighed in relief. If he moved on, good.

"You're not," Alli was trying to see if she was jealous.

"I'm over him, and I want him to move on too."

"If you say so."


	22. Motivations Become Clearer

Clare didn't respond to that. The game ended. The teams did their line-up/hand shake. The coaches were chatting with parents. Drew looked around for Clare, but he didn't see her. He started to get disappointed, but then she grabbed him from behind and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. Of course, she was here.

"I can't wait for our date tonight."

"Me too."

Alli met up with Dave. K.C. wondered off. Jenna was confused. Connor went to go talk to her. "Are you okay?" She looked sad. "I'm fine," she mumbled, but she didn't sound like it.

"Do you want to get a milkshake? They cheer me up every time."

She smiled. "Sure, Connor." He was weird but in a good way.

Owen and Marisol went off for a walk. Marisol was more confused than ever.

Drew had to shower, and he said he'd give Adam a ride to Stacey's house. How about I pick you up at 6? The reservation isn't until 7, but I don't want to wait that long.

Clare kissed him again, and he was off. Now, how was she going to get home? Jake was gone. Owen left. Maybe, Alli or Dave. No, they were making out. She started to walk when a car stopped.

"K.C.?"

"Need a ride."

She got in the car. He started to drive. "What happened to Jenna?"

"Not sure. I went for a walk and came back, and she was gone. She probably went to the Dot or something." He didn't sound like he cared where she went. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I have plans with Drew."

It figured. He looked a bit disappointed. Why, Clare didn't know. "Well, here we are."

"Thanks, K.C." Clare got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

"Damn! Why did I let her go?" K.C. muttered as he saw her ass as she walked inside. That ass could have been mine.

He drove off, no where to go, nothing to do.

Jake and Katie had a good afternoon. Her face was a bit flush, and her palms were sweaty. Jake could sense her excitement. Maybe good things do come to those who wait.

He drove her to his house where Clare was getting ready for her date. She and Drew were going to get a burger and catch a movie, and she wanted to wear an outfit that would knock his socks off. She put on a purple corset and a short black leather skirt. She was doing her makeup when Katie and Jake walked passed her.

"That's what you're wearing on your date?" His eyes about bugged out of his head.

"What?"

"You're going to give him a heart attack." Jake was stammering now.

Clare grinned, amused with Jake's reaction. She wanted to do just that.

Katie pulled her into Jake's room, closing the door behind her. She was not amused with Jake's reaction. His face was bright red. He needed to stop thinking about her in that outfit, before his dick betrayed him. Katie was glaring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said defensively. She was getting a bit nervous about Jake, given Clare was about 10 feet away all the time. Did she walk around in just a t-shirt at home or a slutty night gown? Katie tried to kiss him. Jake shifted her to hide his erection. He started to kiss her behind her ear. She moaned again.

Clare put on a long jacket, so her mother wouldn't see her outfit. She put on some pumps, and she was out the door. Glen thought it was odd she was wearing such a coat in this weather, but she left before he could say anything.

Drew was waiting for her outside. He kissed her and pulled her close. He looked handsome as always, a black short-sleeved polo that emphasized his biceps and dark blue jeans with his new sneakers. They got to the restaurant. Clare unbuttoned her coat when they got out of the car. Drew's reaction was priceless. His jaw literally dropped. His eyes got huge. He started stuttering, "babbababa." He was sweating. His face was turning red. He wanted to drive right out of there and find somewhere to fuck her senseless. She leaned in really close, "Do you like it?" she hissed in his ear, her hot breath making him tremble. He couldn't speak. She kissed him, pressing herself against his body. "I think you do."

It was Bobby Flay's new burger place. They both got cheeseburgers and shared a side of sweet potato fries and a side of onion rings. Drew turned to mush each time he looked up at her. Clare ate slowly, savoring each bite. Her burger had watercress and avocado on it. His had barbeque sauce and bacon. Drew was heating up. "Maybe we should get some milkshakes?" He flagged the water and ordered them. Clare started to rub his thigh with her foot. She softly stroked his erection, causing his hips to lurch forward. This movie was going to be fun. They would be sitting in the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Owen had a date of his own. He took Marisol to get Japanese food, as sushi was her favorite. He got them a love boat. Marisol enjoyed her food, as always, but Owen wasn't doing it for her anymore. Owen offered to get her wine, but she didn't want any. Owen was surprised. They had her favorite.

After dinner, he drove her to his house. He had set it up before he left with mood lighting and rose petals. He started to kiss her, gently moving down her neck. "I want tonight to be about you," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her shoulder. She froze, unsure of how to put a stop to this. He kissed softly on her chest, down her stomach and when he got to the bottom of her dress, he knelt in front of her. He started nipping at her thighs, trying to get her excited. She was squirming, but she wasn't in the mood. He got to the top of her waistband and when he went to pull, she put her hand over his.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him, tears starting to form. He backed up. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"I know."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I just can't..."

"You can't what."

"Do this with you."

"This isn't about sex, is it?"

She shook her head.

"You don't want me at all."

"You've been a great boyfriend, but …."

"Is this going to be an it's not you it's me speech?" He groaned.

"I just don't feel about you the way I used to."

"Is it someone else?" Her face deadpanned. It was.

"Maybe I should just go." Marisol ran out of there, leaving Owen stunned and alone. He popped open a beer.

"Life's a bitch!" he muttered as he turned on his television.

* * *

K.C. didn't want to go home, but he was going to run out of gas if he kept driving. When he got there, his mom was staring into space. She knew his relationship with Jenna was falling apart. She could see it. She wondered if K.C. always ran because of her, if he would have been different if his childhood had been more stable.

He went into his room and turned up his music. He needed to drown out his head.

Eli was high. He sat on a rock side, staring into space, unable to put his thoughts together. How things had changed in such short time. Clare moved on. Adam moved on. Who else did he have other than Imogen? He just watched the clouds move. Imogen started to rub his shoulders. He didn't pull away, but he didn't make a move on her either. He just stayed still, not wanting to commit to anything.

Alli and Dave were on a date at the Dot. His focus was on her. Alli's head was something else. She was hoping Clare would be jealous when she mentioned Eli and Imogen, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. Alli didn't like that the new Clare got all this attention from boys. They were always checking her out. Alli liked being the center of attention and she thought if Clare got back with Eli, maybe things would revert to normal. Neither of these things would happen. Clare was done with Eli and she was changed, forever. Saint Clare was gone baby, gone.

Katie and Jake were making out on his bed. He liked her newfound energy, unaware that she was just jealous of Clare. She started to bite his neck. Jake leaned back, ready to let her go as far as she wanted. She wanted him to want her and her only. She could feel him pressing into her leg, unaware that this was Clare's doing, not hers. She smiled as she moaned against his ear.

* * *

At the movies, Clare was teasing Drew with her nails. They were watching After Earth, which was terrible. "Why did you pick this movie?" Drew asked her.

"I had no intention of watching it," She pulled him into a hungry kiss, her lips catching his as his hands grabbed her ass. His hands went up her skirt. She was wearing a thong too? Drew buried his head in her breasts and Clare pulled her jacket over them. They were a dark mass in the back corner of the theatre, and they were in their own world. She was shamelessly grinding against him, causing him to bite her chest to keep from screaming. When she had tortured him enough, she pulled him out of his pants and began to stroke. Drew sipped into some soda to keep from making any noise and he almost spit it out when Clare leaned over and sucked him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as he gripped onto the arm rests, his head sweating, his balls aching. She started to stroke him as he spasmed.

He needed her to finally give him his release, and she did, making him cum in her mouth. She swallowed him easily and then went and got some soda. She came back up, sitting on his knee as he held her close. Once he recovered, he slipped his fingers up her skirt, moving her panties out of the way as he played with her clit. She nibbled on his chest and they continued to play with each other. He slipped two of his fingers into her and began to pump them in and out. Clare wanted more. She told him so, hissing in his ear. He added a third finger and soon, she was gushing for him. Drew was hard again and Clare was ready to keep their game going. She slumped down, so she would be out of sight if anyone turned around. Drew knelt in front of her and thrust his way inside of her wetness. Clare bit her lip hard, as she was about to scream out. Drew pulled her into a kiss, and they made out feverishly as he fucked her. After they came again, Clare had enough of the movies. "Let's leave early."

They straightened up and slipped out of the theater. "Where to now, milady?'

"How about the 50 yard line?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

Drew drove them to school in record time. There was no one around, and they went up to the field. Drew grabbed blankets from the back of his car and put them on the 50 yard line. Clare sat down and Drew was right beside her. They started making out feverishly. She's nipping on his lip, he's trying to get her corset off, so he can go for her breasts. She pulls off his shirt. He yanks off her skirt. Soon, they're naked, and Drew has one nipple between his teeth and the other between his fingers.

Clare's moaning and muttering loudly as she opens her legs for him. His dick is rubbing against her clit, driving both of them bad. Her breath is short, her face blushing, hair a mess, and she looks fantastic. He flips her onto her hands and knees and grabs her hips, thrusting into her as she cries out, "OH FUCK!" He starts to move back and forth, pulling almost all the way out, just to slam into her. Normally, she's the screamer, but they're both loud right now. They're moaning, groaning, cursing and yelling for more as they slam into each other. Clare starts to cum, and Drew's close, but he's not there yet. He pulls her onto him, and she rides, grinding her clit against him as he gropes her breasts. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" They come together this time, and she collapses on top of him. They lie side by side, sweaty and naked, and Drew kisses her. "I love you, Clare Edwards."

"I love you, Andrew Torres." She pulls him on top of her, and she starts to bite his neck. They have one more go before they get dressed, and he gets ready to take her home. They reek of sex and cologne and perfume and Clare's hair's a mess, her makeup is all screwed up, unable to survive tonight's outdoor romp. She kisses him goodnight, puts on her jacket, tries to fix her hair, and tries to get up to bed as quickly as possible.

"How was the movie Clare?" Her mother asked as she came inside. Glen was beside her. Damn! Her makeup is a mess!

"The visual effects were nice." Well, they were in the trailer. Clare didn't really see the movie. She ran upstairs and went into the shower, before she could get anymore questions.

"Did you see her makeup?" Glen asked Helen.

"It was a bit smudged. Maybe she should use a different brand."

Glen shook his head. That wasn't his point. She looked like a porn star after she had filmed her set.

It was time for Katie to go home. Jake went to drive her, and he could hear Clare singing in the shower. Who knows how many times she fucked Drew tonight. Katie walked quickly, not wanting Jake to see an indecent Clare.

"Oh I didn't realize you were still here," Helen said as Katie appeared.

"I was just headed home. Goodnight."

Helen turned to Glen; "does he always have girls over this late?"

Glen shrugged.

It was his child, so Helen stayed out of it, but she didn't want Clare having Drew over like that. It sent the wrong message.


	23. And Plans are Made

Drew was at home, getting ready to get into the shower. His mother was up. "Where's Adam?"

"Uh He crashed with Wesley."

"He didn't call."

"I think you were out. I meant to write a message, sorry."

"Well. Alright, but he should have called again."

Drew texted Adam, "You're at Wesley's house for the night." Drew climbed in his bed and passed out. He was tired. Clare wore him out.

Adam fell asleep at Stacey's house, on the couch. Her parents didn't care. When she told them he was FTM, they just figured he couldn't knock her up.

Owen woke up hungover. He took some aspirin and went to get some breakfast. He got the big boy breakfast at the diner when he saw Eli with some chick. He turned back to his food and drank his coffee.

K.C. slept all morning. He had homework he should have been doing, but he didn't care.

Drew picked up Adam and brought him home. He had bite marks all over his neck and chest.  
"If mom sees those, she'll know you weren't at Wesley's." Adam put on a sweatshirt and ran upstairs before his mom could take a good look at him.

Clare woke up and her stomach was rumbling. She got dressed and went downstairs. Her mom was making waffles. Clare was getting some juice. Jake came downstairs in his pajama pants. He could see some scratch marks on Clare's back, probably from Drew. It wasn't there yet, but soon, Jake would have a hickey on his neck.

Glen came downstairs for some coffee.

Clare spent her morning doing homework. In the afternoon, Drew called her, to see if she wanted to go to the Dot. He picked her up an hour later. Drew kissed her in the car. "I went to spend next weekend with you. I have a Thursday game instead of a Saturday one. We can bail Friday after class."

Clare grinned. "I'd love too."

They pulled into the Dot and Drew got a basket of fries. Clare got some tea. They sat down together and Clare was working on her advice column while Drew was working on math.

Dear Angela,

I really like this boy, John. He's cute and sweet and smart and just wonderful. The only problem is that he likes my friend Jan. I've tried flirting with him, leaving him little hints, but he just sees Jan. What do I do?

Signed,

3rd Wheel

Dear 3rd Wheel,

Move on. John may be a great guy, but if he's not into you, he's not into you. Tagging along with John and Jan hoping he'll notice you hasn't worked and probably won't. Maybe Jan likes John. Maybe she doesn't, but as long as he's pre-occupied with her, he won't notice your attempts at romance. Give yourself some distance from John. Find a hobby. Hang out with some other friends. Join a club. If you spend time doing what you like, you'll meet people with similar interests and can find a new guy to set your sights on.

Signed,

Angela

There were other e-mails. One girl thought her boyfriend might have given her an STI. One guy thought he might be gay, but he couldn't tell. She came up with some solutions and then turned to Drew.

They started to chat when Owen came in, looking ticked off.

He sat down with them. Clare and Drew wondered what happened to him.

"Marisol dumped me yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I tried to be all romantic and shit, wine, rose petals, all that and when I was going to go down on her, she runs out, saying "It's not you, it's me."

"Oohhh!" Clare knew that was not a good reaction.

"Did she say anything else?"

"I asked her if there was another guy and that's when she ran for it."

"Oooh!"

"I feel like shit."

"Maybe you should throw a party," Drew suggested. "Get your mind off her."

"You know what, your right. I'm throwing a huge rager on Saturday. Marisol won't know what she's missing."

Owen went to make some phone calls.

Eli and Imogen went to the Dot where they saw Clare and Drew together. Eli went to sit at a table, not acknowledging them.

Imogen hissed at Clare when she passed her.

Clare ignored her. Drew glared at her. The couple left.

He dropped her off at home; they made out in the driveway for a bit, and then she went inside.

Drew got home and decided to write something for Clare.

* * *

**When the rain falls down**

We went outside for a picnic on a beautiful spring day. I found a spot in a pretty field that had nothing around it for kms. We ate our lunch, grilled cheese and tomato soup and were starting to kiss, when a single rain drop fell on your head. The sky looked forgiving. We continued to kiss and just when I tried to get under your shirt, there were two more rain drops. We looked around, but there was no shelter in sight. The rain drops kept doubling until it was pouring. We ran for my car, but by the time we got there, we were soaked, wet fabric clinging to our bodies, making us shiver. We get in the car and strip off the wet clothes. I pull you towards me to keep you warm and you kiss my lips, hard as the rain is pounding on my car. We dry off with towels and wrap ourselves in the only blanket that didn't get wet outside. The road is washed out, so we have no where to go, just us in the back of my car. Our bodies meld together as we kiss and roam each other with our hands. I slip inside of you and start to rock back and forth. Your teeth sink into my neck as the thunder is crashing and the lightning is striking. Everything around us is a blurry haze as it's just wind and rain drops outside. Nothing else can be seen. The car is rocking, the wind and rain are assailing the outside of the car. It's just you and me against the world. I have you in my arms, and eventually we fall asleep. When we wake up, the sun has come back and is starting to set. The rain is gone, but we don't want to leave. Everything we need is right where we are.

* * *

Monday

Imogen is trying to get Eli to write a play.

"That's a lot right now. I'm just trying to get through school."

"I think you'll get over this all faster if you put it down on paper. Just let it out."

"I'll think about it," Eli says to shut her up.

Drew and Clare kiss on the steps. Eli got a bit annoyed when he saw that. Did they really need to use that much tongue?

They went inside, Drew's arm around her.

"I can't wait until this weekend," she murmured into his ear.

"I know. It'll be just us."

She gave him a quick kiss before she went off to class.

Dave and Alli were holding hands. When they got to class, Clare was taking notes in her notebook.

"So what are you writing?"

"Just notes for chemistry. We have a test on Wednesday."

"We DO!" Alli forgot all about it.

Adam was irked to see Eli with that Imogen girl. She was no good. He followed Wesley and Connor inside. Connor was happy to see Jenna. She was hoping to patch things up with K.C., but he seemed disinterested in her. She looked like she was going to cry. Connor tried to talk to her but she ran off.

It was Drew's free period. He slipped his story in Clare's locker and then he went off to find Owen.

"Are you using the lake house this weekend?"

"No. Why?"

"Can I bring Clare again?"

"You want to romance her or something."

"Something like that."

"Alright, but you got to do something for me."

"What?"

"Help me get this party together. I want it to be huge."

"Alright." Drew made of list of girls to invite, pretty single girls who could distract Owen from Marisol.

Jake went to find Bianca to get more grass, but she wasn't in school today. He wondered where she went instead. He found Drew. "Do you know where Bianca goes when she ditches?"

"She might be at the Dot with Fitz."

Jake went to try there next.

At lunch, Clare and Drew were eating with Owen. Drew wanted to fool around, but Clare could tell Owen was down and wanted to cheer him up. Most of the lunch was Owen talking about this party and how big it was going to be. Clare put her hand on Owen's arm, as if to tell him everything would be okay.

Imogen saw her and tells Eli, "is she flirting with Owen, right in front of Drew? I bet she always lines up her men."

That comment struck a cord in Eli. Was Drew lined up? She was hanging out with Adam a lot. She hasn't been so much since she started seeing Drew. Who knows? Maybe Adam was a cover the whole time, so she could get to drew. He tried to stay calm, but inside he was seething.

Fiona saw Wesley eating with Dave and without warning, she sat next to him, kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Wesley was stunned. Dave was laughing.

Jake found Bianca at the Dot. He asked her if she had more stuff, but she told him that Anson (she didn't refer to him by name) got arrested, again, and she was lying low. Jake said he'd keep his mouth shut, and he left.

Bianca was scared. Fitz said this could be her chance to start over. Anson was gone, and she could be free. Little did she know Vince would be around the corner.

After class, Clare went to work on the paper. Katie was there, but she was really quiet. Clare asked her what was wrong. Katie said nothing, but she sounded defensive. She was jealous that Clare had such an effect on Jake and uncomfortable with them living in the same house and having plenty of opportunities to be alone. Clare showed Katie the questions that she had gotten for the week and suggests that they include a tidbit on safer sex and where the nearest health clinics are. Katie says whatever and walks away. Clare gets to work and before she leaves, she goes to talk to Katie. "Something is bothering you. If you don't want to tell me, then don't, but if you just want a pair of ears, I'd be happy to listen."

That would be nice, if you weren't the problem.

* * *

Jake stopped by to kiss Katie before he drove Clare home. Drew had an extra long practice today.

Seeing them leave together made Katie even more upset. She needed to get a grip, but how.

Clare and Jake chatted on the way home. "Did something happen between you and Katie?"

"No. What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, but she seemed upset pretty much the whole time we were at the paper."

"Why would it be me?"

"Because she's girl, and when girls are upset it's usually over boys."

"What do I do?" Jake was completely oblivious to any problem.

"Do something nice for her."

Jake was about to ask for a suggestion when they got home. Clare headed in the house and went upstairs. Jake stayed in his car for a minute. What do I do for Katie.

Eli started to think about writing a play. He would start with Vegas Night, well a bit before then. He thought about a love square. Li and Fritz were vying for Clara's attention, but they were too busy fighting to realize that she was sneaking around with Dan behind Li's back. Fritz kills Li at Vegas Night, and he goes to jail for life, just to find out that the woman who stole his heart wanted him to get Li out of the way, so she could go on to Dan. While he rotted away in prison, she got to have the time of her life and while Dan was currently happy, he didn't realize that he would be replaced with Oscar.

The idea of this play was nice, but writing it would be a lot of work. Eli wasn't sure he was ready to commit to all of it, just yet.


	24. Nobody's Permission

Tuesday came around, which meant the newspaper was in print, and everyone was reading. To go along with Clare's advice was a write up on the local clinics. Simpson sighed. More sex, but he knew it was a reality. He just wasn't sure if constantly reminding students of it was a wise move.

Clare smiled at Eli when she was in English. She smiles at everyone. Eli thought she was mocking him. Eli, alone with his emotions, while Clare was screwing the school jock. He had a sinister look in his eyes when he smiled back. He would definitely be writing a play alright, about the bitch who caused his whole world to come crashing down.

During lunch, Clare read her story from yesterday. She found Drew, and they started making out in the supply closet.

Katie was in the paper room during lunch. Jake came by, with a basket and some flowers he picked from the yard.

"What's all of this for?"

"You," was all he said as his lips caught hers. Katie smiled. Jake really did like her.

Drew took Clare standing up. She braced herself on the wall with her hands as Drew held her hips and pounded her. Clare let out some low, throaty grunts, holding back, so she didn't cry out loud. Soon, she had enough, and she started to shake and convulse as her orgasm took hold. Drew held her up and kept going until he came in her. They turned around and kissed again.

"Are you staying late after school?" He asked her.

"I don't think so. I have some chores at home I have been putting off; laundry, making bed, throwing out trash, etc."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sexy." He kissed her again and they were off. Clare was on her way to her free period when she saw Owen punching his locker and cursing.

Clare grabbed his hand to stop him. "You're going to break your hand and get yourself detention."

"I don't care."

"I think you do. Meet me after school, and get to class."

"Yes, Ma'am." Why did Clare care anyway if he got detention? Cause she's a goody two shoes who cares about everybody.

* * *

Clare needed to find something to cheer up Owen. He was on a path of self-destruction. What do boys like? Well, she knows what boys like, but what PG activities do boys like? She started with google. She had the perfect solution. She checked her wallet to make sure she had enough money, and then she started texting Adam, Wesley, Dave. "Meet me after school."

Adam was surprised to get her text. She's not going to spend her afternoon with Drew? Dave was confused. Should he accept an invitation from his girlfriend's bff? Probably not, but she was really sexy. Maybe just this once. Wesley knew that he must not be the only one getting this text. Why would Clare just want to meet up with him? He could hope, but no, he knew it wasn't so.

Clare started to feel bad. She did tell Drew she was going home, and now she was not. She texted him. "Owen's still in a rut. I'm going to hang out with him after school. Meet me after dinner?"

Classes ended and Owen met Clare.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"You'll see."

Imogen saw Clare with Owen and smirked. That slut is at it again. She texted Eli.

Wesley, Dave and Adam showed up. "What's going on?"

"We're going on a field trip."

Clare directed Owen where to drive, but she didn't reveal where they were going. They got to a field with a shack. "What is this?"

"Paintball," she said. What do boys like more other than chasing and shooting the enemy.

Owen had a smile on his face for the first time in days. He saw some grade 9s lining up. They were dead.

Clare wasn't exactly dressed for paintball, so she sent the boys in the field, while she went and got a soda and sat down with her history book. There were some girls that she didn't know there. She smiled. They looked at her awkwardly, probably grade 9s.

Owen had a blast. He shot one kid in the stomach right away, another one in the thigh and the third one on the butt as he tried to run away. Adam and the others were glad he was on their side, or else, they'd be in real trouble. After the bell rang, it was time to get cleaned up and go.

They stopped at the Dot for some celebratory milkshakes and Owen gave them all rides home.

"Thanks Clare."

* * *

"Don't mention it." It was time for dinner. Glen looked at Helen; he wanted her to talk to Clare about all of this time she spent with Drew.

"Clare, how was your day?" Her mother started.

"It was good." She didn't elaborate.

"What took you so long to get home?" Glen wasn't waiting around for Helen's diddle-daddling.

"Paintball."

"You play paintball."

"Well, I didn't play, but Owen was in a rut since Marisol dumped him, so I got some guys together to take Owen to play paintball. We went to the Dot afterwards."

"I love paintball," Jake was sad he missed it.

"I figured you were with Katie."

"I was, but I wanna play paintball."

"I'm sure they'll go back. Owen had a blast. He couldn't stop smiling."

Well, Clare didn't spend the day with Drew, so no fuss right. Nah!

"Who all were you with?"

"Adam, Wesley, Dave, and Owen."

"Did Drew know about this?"

"So first it's I spend too much time with Drew, and now I need his permission if I talk to other boys, which one is it?"

"Clare!"

"What? I'm just trying to figure out exactly how patronizing my predicament is."

"Patronizing! You watch your mouth." Glen was mad now.

Dinner quickly digressed into an argument. Jake kept eating, not wanting to fuel the fire.

Drew pulled up, anxious to hear what was going on with Owen.

Clare saw the headlights and got up.

"Where are you going?

"Well, I have to go get Drew's forgiveness for spending time with boys that aren't him, so I'll be back." Clare abruptly left the house.

Helen was stunned. How did a simple dinner turn into a disaster?

Jake didn't speak. Clare had an attitude, but she had a point. Everyone was focused on her and boys, but no one cared what he did with Katie, not that he was doing anything Earth-shattering.

Drew kissed Clare on the cheek. He could tell she was mad. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that dinner turned into a fight, and I want to get out of here."

"Okay." Drew didn't pry. He just hit the gas, and they started to drive around. Eventually, the silence got to him. "How was your afternoon with Owen?"

"It was fun. I took him and some other guys to play paintball."

"I love paintball," Drew was sad he missed it.

"Well, we can go back. I think Owen needed to get rid of some aggression."

"He's always aggressive."

"But he was a bit much, even for him."

"Yeah. Marisol really did a number on him. He fell hard for her." Drew was hoping his time with Clare would be more adventurous. He assumed that's why she had wanted to meet him before, but he was upset and he didn't want to pressure her. Clare, on the other hand, wanted to forget.

"Stop here," she said, her voice a bit harsh.

Drew stopped the car. "Did you want to get o...?" He couldn't finish the question because Clare straddled him and began to kiss him, roughly. She was grinding on him as well, her breasts pressed against him as her tongue forcefully danced with his. Drew was overwhelmed. His body wanted her, but his brain wanted to make sure he was okay. He brought up his hands to stop her for a moment but she grabbed his arms and pulled them to her hips.

"Have me," she hissed into his ear as she began to take off his shirt. It didn't take long before he had the seat all of the way back and Clare was just in a skirt and bra. He got her bra off and she was naked in his arms. His pants were at his ankles, and his boxers were pulled to his knees. She pushed him into her and began to ride. She set a fast pace and pushed his head towards her breasts. He began to kiss and nip at them as she screamed for him to pound her. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust upwards as she ground herself against him shamelessly. She started to cum. He held her hips through her orgasm and hissed into her ear, "get on your hands and knees." She slipped into the back seat and got on all fours. He grabbed her hips and pounded her relentlessly. She screamed and cursed as he fucked her into oblivion. Drew remembered that rough sex was how she got over things. He pulled her hair and started to pinch her nipples hard. Soon, she came again, and he followed her.

Clare quickly put her clothes on, and Drew did the same. "I have a curfew after all; even though Jake doesn't."

"Is that what the fight was about?"

"The fight was about everything. Everyone gets their say in what I do with my life, but no one else has to answer to anyone. Mom just moves her boyfriend into our house, but if I want to spend time with you, it's a problem. No one cares what Jake does, ever. He has no curfew. He can have Katie in his room without sneaking her in. He smokes weed all the time. I can't even play paintball without it being an issue."

"They got mad over paintball."

"Apparently, I'm not supposed to hang out with other boys without your approval."

"What is this the 1800s?"

"I guess it is." Clare felt better now that she just got it all out, without being interrupted and yelled at. The endorphins from all of the sex didn't hurt either. Drew drove her home and kissed her. "Call me if you need me?"

Clare got inside, having finally calmed down. The real fight, however, was just beginning.


	25. Endless Tension

"Clare DIANA Edwards, what the heck has gotten into you?" Helen was mad now. She made a nice dinner and thought that everyone could just sit around and share about their day. The next thing she knows, it's a screaming match, and Clare just up and leaves the house.

"I needed to get out of here, so I left." Clare's voice was calm. She had enough of screaming for tonight, and she wasn't going to get baited into another round.

"Your behavior has been inexcusable!" Glen started.

"My behavior. I didn't even do anything wrong."

"You just left, instead of …."

"Waiting for everyone to scream at me some more. So let me have it, what did I miss that you didn't get to rant about earlier?"

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Like what? He takes fault with everything I do."

"Not everything, just you're attitude."

"What attitude? Oh is it that I want to be my own person instead of being dictated to by a patronizing bulwark."

"Clare DIANA Edwards. Go to your room, now!"

Clare just walked upstairs, defeated. She sighed and went to bed.

She called Drew. "I might be grounded, so I don't know about this weekend."

"What happened?"

"Well, I thought they would have cooled down when I got home, but it was even worse this time around. I got sent to my room."

Drew had everything ready for this weekend. "Clare, we're going to the cabin. I don't care what we have to do."

Clare smiled, not that Drew could see her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Helen and Glen argued after Clare got sent to her room. Glen wanted Helen to forbid her from seeing Drew and to ground her, but Helen was afraid that Clare might run away.

"You're always cowering because of her. You need to lay down the law before she becomes even more spoiled and promiscuous than she already is."

"How can you say that?" Clare was snarky and wasn't a saint, but she did well in school, didn't sneak out at night, dress like a tramp or break the law. As irritating as she could be, Helen still saw her as a good kid, and that was was so troubling. She's not merely bad. She's becoming an adversary and Helen could begin to see why. If this is how Glen saw her, no wonder she didn't like him.

* * *

Wednesday

Clare didn't say anything to anyone when she got up that morning. She took her shower, got dressed and promptly started to walk to school. She skipped breakfast and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Jake drove slowly, and stopped along side her. "Get in."

"I don't know. Drew's not here to consent."

"Shut up! I'm on your side, remember."

"Thanks." She got in the car. "How long is this going to continue?"

"I don't know." Jake had no idea what was into his father or Clare's mother for that matter. They got to school. Drew was waiting for her, with breakfast.

"How did you know I skipped breakfast?"

"I had a hunch that things hadn't blown over yet."

"Well, you were right about that." Clare kissed him on the cheek and they were off.

Eli saw them together again. In his play, he had envisioned Drew as the bad guy who conspired with Clara to set up Li and Fritz, but he was having a change of heart. He decided to make Drew the unwitting co-conspirator. He doesn't know what Clara is really planting, and he actually thinks that she loves him. Little does he know that she was Oscar there to replace Drew when he's no longer useful.

Drew walked by. Eli gave him a fake smile. Drew just went on to class.

Clare was sad in English today. She still was nice to everyone, but the pep in her step was missing. Alli asked her what was wrong.

Clare mumbled about home stuff and then she went on to her next class. Eli saw her sadness and wondered if she had a good side to her anymore.

Drew talked with Owen during their free period.

"They got mad that Clare and I went to a paintball field?"

"I know, right. She said this Glen guy was nutty, but he's really out there."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Can her dad help?"

"He's in the States now. It seems like he just abandoned Clare here."

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage." Owen had a plan of his own. Clare had been a good friend to him, and he was going to be a good friend back.

He started to write out a script.

"Hello, Mr. Edwards."

"Yes this is Randall."

"This is Clare's friend Owen. She really, really, misses you, and I was wondering if you could send a ticket so she can visit you in Calgary this weekend.

"I would love for Clare to visit … but I don't have enough space and I am way to busy with my new broad."

"That's too bad. Maybe during the summer."

"I would like her to visit me during the summer." (Total lie)

"That's great. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. I'll make the arrangements."

They got Adam to help with the phone call. It went just as expected and they recorded the whole thing.

"Now, time to edit it."

"This is Randall. I would love for Clare to visit me this weekend. I will make all of the arrangements. I have missed her so much."

They call and leave the voicemail on Helen's phone.

Adam started to feel bad. "What if Clare thinks this is real?"

Drew's face fell. "I'll text her now and tell her I came up with a way for us to spend the weekend together."

Clare was happy when she got his text. Her peppiness was back.

Drew found her and kissed her. "Let's talk." He told her about the phone call that Owen and he had made to her father.

"You talked to my dad."

"Yeah, we asked if you could visit him this weekend."

"What did he say?" Clare got excited, forgetting that the point of the plan was for her to be with Drew.

"He said he couldn't do this weekend, but maybe you could visit during the summer. Anyway, we spliced the call, so that your mother will think you're with him this weekend in Calgary."

"What! She'll never fall for that."

"Why not. They don't talk. Just say your dad called you and he's sending a car to take you to the airport after school."

"I guess." Clare was really nervous.

"It'll work. I swear." He kissed her nerves away.

Eli saw them kissing. He decided that her sadness was just an act. She's the master manipulator.

During Clare's free period, she decided to write a letter to her father.

* * *

Dear Dad,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have been thinking about you a lot recently. Mom has a new boyfriend, Glen, who has a son, Jake. They live with us now. Although I get along well with Jake, I do not get along with Glen. I think he hates me. Everything I do is wrong, and mom is always, well usually, on his side. My grades are good and I do my chores, and am back by curfew, but it is never enough. I know that you and mom don't get along anymore, but I wish that we could spend more time together. You two are divorced, but we're not, and you'll always be my dad.

Love,

Clare

* * *

She wasn't sure if she would send this letter at all. She printed it and put it in her backpack.

After class, Clare stayed in the library. She didn't want to go home, and she had to get her work done if she was going to the cabin with Drew. Imogen saw her working. In Imogen's mind, Clare was scheming something terrible. Clare was just doing her chemistry worksheets.

After doing her homework, Clare started to walk home. Jay saw her and offered her a ride.

"Baby Edwards, what are you doing alone?"

"Drew has practice, and Jake is with his girlfriend."

"Get in." He started to drive. His car smelled like McDonalds, and he was listening to Lil' Wayne. "You seem down, what is it?"

"I just got in a fight with my mom."

"About Drew?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're a teenage girl and that's how it is with moms at this age. Plenty of mothers have fought with their daughters over me."

"Bragging a bit are we?"

Jay laughed. "Well, their mothers might have had a point, but Drew seems like a good guy, much more so than I was at his age."

"He is a good guy, and I'm a responsible woman, but they just see me as a little girl who should only speak when they want her to and say what they want to hear."

"They're not ready for you to be a grown woman yet. You kind of matured quickly. I know you took me and the others by surprise."

Clare started to respond.

"It's not a bad thing. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all."

She was home now.

"Thanks Jay."

"Anytime."


	26. And More Drama

Glen saw an older man dropping off Clare. "Who was this guy?"

"Jay." Clare got inside. She walked up to her room and closed her door, locking it behind her.

She took out her letter to her Dad and looked at it. Maybe she should write him a different one. She stuck it in a drawer.

Clare looked at all of the letters Drew had written her, not exactly reading material for little girls. She took them all and put them in a lockbox her dad gave her years ago. They were for her eyes only. She sat down and noticed an e-mail from Darcy.

* * *

"Hey Lil' Sis,

Mom called me today. She's worried about you. Did you get into a fight or something? You can call me if you want to talk about it, or anything else. Don't be a stranger.

Darcy

Clare started to type a response.

Hey Darcy,

I've been having a rough time since mom moved in her boyfriend. He keeps trying to control my life, where as his son can do whatever he wants. Mom seems to be fine with it, but he's not my dad. It's not his job to decide who I date or where I hang out. Actually, it's not mom's job either at this point. I'm not a little girl anymore, despite my mother's insistence otherwise. I don't know how to get them to see that I'm a young woman now, and not just some child to be directed about.

Clare

* * *

She sent it, and then she heard the call for dinner.

Clare went downstairs. Helen spoke first. "Clare, your father called today."

"What did he say? Did he ask about me?" Somehow, Clare had forgotten about her conversation with Drew. Getting lost in thought can do that to you.

"He wants you to visit him this weekend."

"Isn't that a bit sudden?" Glen added.

"He said he'd make all of the arrangements."

Clare was beaming. "I'll pack my bags."

"Now, wait a minute. Just because he said he wanted you to visit doesn't mean you're going."

"Why not?" Even though Clare knew she wasn't going anyway.

"There's still the matter of yesterday, and I don't like that he just called and left a message at the last minute."

"So, you don't like anything Dad does anyway."

"Clare!"

"He's my father, and I want to see him. I haven't seen him since he moved away, and you can't keep me from him!"

"I can and I will if you keep it up."

" Dad divorced you. He didn't divorce me." Clare abruptly got up and went towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Glen demanded.

"To my room, to talk to my DAD" Clare was gone. Jake shook his head. Maybe he should say something

"I don't believe that girl," Glen said, with a condescending tone to her voice. "How dare she talk to you like that?"

"Maybe you should let her go," Jake said.

"What! Why?"

"Because he's her dad, and she loves him. She clearly misses him, and it's probably why she's been lashing out." Jake wished he could see his mom again. He'd be pretty upset if his father tried to keep her away.

"I think Jake's right, Dear." Helen went upstairs to talk to her daughter.

Clare called her dad, but it went to voicemail.

"Hi Dad, It's Clare. I wanted to talk to you. Call me back when you get this."

Clare sighed. He never picked up anyway. She heard a knock. "It's open."

Helen walked in. "Was that your dad?"

"He didn't answer."

"Look, Clare, if you want to go see your dad, then you can."

"Really?"

"You're not out of the woods yet, but I think it would be good for you to see him."

"Thanks Mom."

Helen left, and Clare waited for her dad to call. He didn't. Clare texted Drew. "We're all set, Baby."

* * *

Wednesday

Clare was wearing a short skirt today. She wanted to tease Drew a bit. It worked. He immediately grabbed hold of her and pulled him to her body.

"Do you like my skirt?"

He silenced her with a kiss. Ms. Oh was approaching, so he released her. "I'm going to bend you over during lunch."

"I'm counting on it, Big Boy."

Connor couldn't help himself but look at Jenna. Jenna would smile, but her mind was really on K.C. He was just going through the motions at this point.

At lunch, Drew grabbed Clare's waist and he pulled her into an empty classroom. He knew the physics teacher was out today, so he shut the door and locked it. He kissed Clare and then he put her hands on the desk. He put a handkerchief in her mouth and tied a knot, ensuring her silence. He promptly bent her over on the desk and hiked up her skirt. He pulled down her panties and began to spank her. "You naughty slut, showing off for the whole school. Did you forget that you belong to me?"

Clare squirmed as he alternated cheeks. Her face was turning red, and she was getting wet. He teased her with a cucumber before he shoved it into her. He went around in front of her and offered her his penis. She sucked him readily and began to bob her head up and down his shaft, going down as far as she could. The back of her throat felt amazing, and Drew needed to pull out if he was going to be able to fuck her. He withdrew from her mouth and removed the cucumber. Clare went from being full to being empty, and she grunted through the handkerchief.

Drew grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her, roughly. He started to slam into her, making the desk rock back and forth as he fucked her on it. He could only imagine Clare in her little school girl outfit, taking it bent over a teacher's desk or in a spirit squad uniform getting fucked in the locker room. Soon, they started gushing in a fiery explosion. She was trembling, and he exploded in her. They straightened up quickly and left the room.

Drew had no physics class today, so he took Clare to lunch. They went and got wings and split a big milkshake. After they ate, he brought her back to school, and they went to their last class. Drew had practice afterwards, and Clare had to get home early. K.C. asked her if he could talk to her. She said okay. They went out for a walk and he apologized for the way things ended between them and the cheating on the test.

"That's water under the bridge now." Clare hadn't thought about it in a long time. She forgave Jenna when she saw Jenna at her church, crying over her miscarriage. K.C. had been at work and she had to go the hospital alone. K.C., well she was just over him.

"I never should have left you for her. I never should have gotten her pregnant. It was all a mistake." K.C. had a hungry look in his eyes. He could smell the sweat, perfume and after tones of sex emanating from Clare, and he was really horny. Before Clare could answer, he grabbed her, pinning her to the wall so he could feel her soft lips. Their first kiss was magical. Hopefully, this one would be too. Her supple breasts crashed into his chest, and he moved for her ass when she kneed him in the nuts. Clare was mortified. Their first kiss had been so special, but this one was vile and disguising.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Drew is your friend and Jenna is mine."

"I don't want her. I want you."

"You just want an easy way out. Let me guess, after her miscarriage Jenna hasn't been putting out as much, so you thought you'd try it with me." K.C. was guilty as charged. Clare had more to say. "If it works, easy sex. If not, then I tell Jenna and you're off the hook with her. No way! If you want to break up with Jenna, do it yourself and don't involve me." Clare ran off. What an asshole. K.C. was just left standing there. He didn't feel guilty about cheating on Jenna. He was just annoyed that Clare wouldn't put out. What did Drew have that he didn't?

Jake saw her running from the side of the school. "Get in. I was just about to leave."

Clare hops in the car and slammed the door.

"Did my car piss you off?"

"Sorry, it's just, why are guy such jerks?"

"I don't know. We're just born that way I guess." Jake didn't know how to answer that. He started to drive.

"Not you! K.C."

"What did he do?"

"He started apologizing for cheating on me and trying to use me afterwards and..."

"He's a jerk for apologizing?"

"He's a jerk for trying to make out with me and using an apology as a pretext to get me alone with him."

"He WHAT!"

"He pinned me against the wall. It was totally gross."

"That's not right."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you going to say to Drew and Jenna?"

Clare hadn't thought about it. "I have no idea. K.C. is his friend. I don't want to hurt Drew. Maybe I shouldn't tell him."

"If he finds out from someone else, he's going to be really upset."

"You're right about that."

She texted Drew. "Baby, can you come over after practice. We need to talk."

Drew got the text and was a bit worried. Did their plan fall through? Was she grounded for life? He drove to her house and knocked on the door. Clare opened it and then fell into his arms.

"Baby, what happened?"

She told Drew about how K.C. wanted to "talk." How he started apologizing, and then he pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

"HE WHAT!"

"He just forced himself on me. I kneed him in the nuts, so he'd stop. He stated saying he wanted me and not Jenna. It was a bunch of crap."

"You don't think he actually wants you back?"

"He just wanted a quick lay, and he thought I'd go for it."

"What are you going to tell Jenna?"

"I don't know what to say to her. She deserves better, but what if she thinks I'm just trying to break them up. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Of course she'll believe you. She's your friend."

"I hope so."

Clare called Jenna, but she didn't pick up. She was making out with K.C. who was surprisingly very excited to meet up with her after school. Clare left a message. "Hey Jenna, this is Clare. Call me back when you get this, we need to talk."

Drew went home before Glen and Helen got back. Clare saw that her mom had planned to make meatloaf for dinner. She got it ready and preheated the oven. Helen got home from work late that day. She thought dinner would be late but was surprised to see that Clare had started it already.

Clare hoped her dad would call, but she knew he wasn't. She decided to write to Darcy. Why not?

She checked her e-mail.

I know mom can be overbearing at times, but she means well. She's probably scared that you're growing up and you might face some of the things I did. I wasn't exactly the best in my teenage years, and mom is not exactly the best at letting go of the past. I hope you and Glen can find some middle ground. Mom couldn't stop talking about him, and I was hoping she would have better luck this time around. She was really reeling when Dad left.

Darcy


	27. Because Lying is Easy

Clare was shocked when she learned Dad had an affair, but she didn't really think about how shocked mom must have been, especially when he moved with his paramour out of the area and just dumped his parental responsibilities all on her. Clare should try a bit harder to get along with her mom. She's stubborn and she doesn't get it, but she does love her children, she always has.

She wrote to Darcy again

There's never a dull moment in my life. My ex-boyfriend, K.C., told he he wanted to talk today and apologize for the past. I tried to tell him it was all said and done, but he didn't really want to apologize. He wanted to hook up with me. He grabbed me and kissed me out of nowhere. It was gross and frightening, and it made me mad and confused at the same time. How could I have ever loved him? Why was his erection pressing into my leg. I kneed him in the balls and ran away, and now I don't know what to tell his girlfriend, who is my friend.

Clare

* * *

Helen called for dinner. Everyone met at the table, eating in silence. Helen finally broke the ice. "Clare, how was your day?"

"Bad." Clare did not want to bring it up again.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Glen interjected.

Jake changed the subject for her, "Katie and I are going on a bike ride this weekend."

"That's nice."

The conversation continued. After dinner, Clare headed upstairs.

Ei spent all night working on his play. It would be 5 acts/; 1 would be Clara and Li, seemingly in love, 2 would be Fritz wanting Clara and hating Li, 3 would be Clara cheating on Li with Dan 4 would be Fritz and Li fighting over Clare 5 would be Li's death, Fritz's arrest and Clara leaving with Dan. Oscar would be watching Dan like Dan watched Eli in act one. He was fleshing out the scenes and wanted a sex scene between Clara and Dan in act 3.

* * *

Thursday

Eli was exhausted. When he saw Clara/Clare, she was happily chatting with Drew. She went to English where Jenna gave Clare a look. "Did you still want to talk?"

"Yes. Are you free during lunch?"

K.C. sensed trouble. He needed to get to Jenna first.

Owen gave Drew his fake ID, so that Drew could get what he needed for the trip. Drew hid the ID in his wallet.

"Don't get caught with that," Owen warned.

Drew nodded and slipped away.

Before lunch, K.C. stopped Jenna to confess. "Clare kissed me. I kissed her back before I stopped it. I'm so sorry."

Jenna was pissed now. She was going to call Clare out.

Clare came up to her in the cafeteria, not expecting what she was about to get.

"You DIRTY SLUT!" Jenna yelled. Heads turned. All eyes were on them. Imogen was smiling.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Going after K.C. behind my back. I thought we were friends." How could Clare do this?

"I didn't do anything. He kissed me, and I kneed him in the balls."

"That's not what he said."

"Of course it's not. He didn't want to get in trouble." Clare was mad. She told K.C. to level with her, not to make everything worse.

Jenna looked at Clare. She could tell that Clare was telling the truth. She started to cry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have …." Jenna ran out the room. K.C. of course was no where to be seen. Connor ran after her.

Clare sat down, completely stunned. Alli sat next to her. "Did K.C. really make a move for you?"

Clare nodded. To think that was all she wanted once upon a time.

"What a jerk!"

* * *

Eli saw the escapade at lunch. Maybe this could be a scene too. Jan accuses Clara of cheating with Case, but she doesn't know that Clara is secretly with Dan. Case is really messing around with Madison.

Jenna cried in a corner. Connor sat down next to her. "Don't cry. It's going to be okay."

"Why would K.C. cheat on me? Why would he lie about it?"

"K.C. has aways been a bit of a punk. He takes the easy way out instead of just being honest."

"I thought he loved me."

"K.C. doesn't care about you the way a boyfriend should, the way that I care."

Jenna looked up. She just noticed Connor was everything to her that she wanted K.C. to be. She started to smile through her tears.

Drew hadn't been at lunch. He went shopping for his trip the next day. When he came back, Jake filled him in on the drama. He sent Clare a text. "Call me when you can."

After class, Clare went to go to the mall with Alli. She wanted to get something special for her weekend with Drew. Imogen saw them on the way out.

"You sure know how to ruin relationships. How many affairs have you had?"

"Piss off you stupid skank," Alli sneered at her. No one talked to Clare like that.

They got to the mall. Clare got lacy underwear, a skin-tight, sleeveless leather dress that zipped all the way off, some knee high boots and the rest of the time, they picked out clothes for Alli. She got a new dress, shoes, jeans, and they were off. They got home. Clare said she just got some things before her trip. She started to pack.

Jake went into her room to ask her something, and he saw her putting the dress in her bag. He shut the door. "You're not going to visit your dad, are you?"

Clare turned around. "No, I'm not."

Jake was a bit annoyed. He stuck out his neck for Clare and this was just another opportunity for her to fuck Drew, not that she didn't do that enough anyway. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be complicit." It's her lie. It's her consequence.

"All of this time, I thought you just missed your dad."

"I do miss him," Clare defended.

"Then why aren't you going to see him?"

"Because he doesn't want me anymore."

"What!"

"He doesn't answer my letters or my phone calls. Maybe, he'll send a vague email every now and then, but that's about it. He promised he wouldn't leave me when he divorced mom, but he lied. He never looked back." Clare was about to cry. Jake started to feel sad for her.

"Why didn't you just say something to me about it?"

"Because I didn't want to be the girl who's Dad ditched her. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jake put his arm around her. "My mom left me too."

"But she didn't want to leave you. My dad moved to Calgary."

"He might want you to visit him later."

Clare chuckled at that. "Even my friends knew he would say no. That's how they got the message. They called him, recorded his voice and made the tape for mom."

"A chop job."

"Yeah."

"Your dad doesn't even know what he's missing." Jake left her alone to pack. He wished Katie would wear a dress like that.

* * *

Drew had his game. It was an away game, so he got home late. The team stopped for dinner on the way back. He just got in when Clare called.

"Hi, Baby."

"Hey, Sexy what's up."

"Well, I guess you heard about lunch today."

"I did. K.C.'s such a bitch." Drew wanted to punch him.

"I feel so bad for Jenna. She just got played, and now everyone knows."

"She'll be okay. I hear Connor's lining himself up to be her new man."

"Jenna and Connor, really?"

"I know, right."

"How was your game?"

"Good. We won in OT."

"OT?"

"Overtime, Babe."

"Oh Duh! Well, I'll leave the sports to you."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Clare got ready to go to bed.

* * *

Friday

Eli had spent another night writing about the destruction of Clara. When he got to school, he saw Clare with a suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Do visit my dad." She wheeled on by. Drew gave her a kiss.

"Should I put your bag in my car?"

"Nope." Clare didn't want to give up the ruse.

Adam saw Clare in class. "What's with the bag?"

"I'm going on a trip this weekend." Clare didn't want to tell too many people about her "trip."

K.C. tried to talk to Clare after class, but she wasn't hearing it. K.C. kicked a trashcan instead. It fell over, spilling garbage everywhere.

"That will be detention," Mr. Simpson said as he walked by.

SHIT!

At lunch, Owen gave Drew the key to the cabin. Drew told him about all of the girls that would be coming to his party. Drew told the pretty ones to pay some special attention to their host.

"Great!" This was going to be quite the bash. He had music lined up to play, booze, snacks and babes. Single Owen was going to rock this.

Marisol heard that Owen was throwing a huge party, but she did not think it wise to attend. She had plans anyway. Mo was taking her on their first date on Friday.

Jake was taking Katie to the party. She hadn't gotten an invite, she told him. "Girlfriends of friends are automatically invited," Jake answered. Duh!

Owen even invited the pipsqueaks, Adam, Wesley and Dave to come. Dave, of course was bringing Alli.

Wesley was excited. There would be lots of girls from other schools; girls who didn't know how much of a geek he was. Adam was bringing Stacey.

Eli and Imogen were left out as usual. Eli was busy writing his play and Imogen was providing him "inspiration," mainly weed and alcohol.

* * *

Clare and Drew went off alone together after class. Clare put her suitcase in Drew's car, and they were off.

Clare was shaking in anticipation. She couldn't wait for Drew to have his way with her. They stopped at the grocery store for some food. They got steaks, potatoes, mushrooms, eggs, bread, milk and bacon. Plenty of food for two days.

They get to the cabin, and they do some dusting and basic cleaning. Clare is happy to be free again. She pulls Drew in for a kiss, a passionate one. Her body is on fire, as she pulls him on top of her. They fall onto the couch. Drew is on top, but Clare is in control. She is forceful with her mouth, but gentle with her hands, carefully caressing his back and shoulders as she almost gnaws on Drew's lower lip. He uses his leg to part her legs and he starts to grind his thigh against her pussy, causing her to buck and moan as she releases his lip. "Ugh!" she groans loudly, trying to increase the contact.

Drew takes off her shirt and is delighted to see she is wearing a new lacy bra, just for him. He starts kissing her breasts, nipping at her nipples, sucking on her and groping them as she squeals in delight. She takes her bra off to free them for him, and he gets ready to kiss his way down her stomach to her hips. Drew pulled her skirt off and pushed her knees towards her breasts. Her lacy panties were very wet. He pulled them off and began to rub her clit.

"Oh! DREW!" She cried out, thrusting forward for more contact. She hadn't had any since Wednesday, which was a long time in her mind.

"You're so horny." He smirked.

"Please!" she gasped as she began to pinch her nipples. Watching her touch herself was hot. He grinned and ever so carefully flicked her clit with his tongue.

"OoH!" She cried out. He did it again and again and again. Each time causing her hips to start bucking towards him, trying to get more.

He firmly held her hips down and began to eat her. His tongue made soft, slow trails up and down her folds, but he increased the pressure and finally sucked her clit into his mouth. He slipped a finger into her and then a second one and then a third. The combination of his mouth and fingers did it and Clare came hard, convulsing on the couch. He kissed her roughly as her body was limp. "Suck me," he commanded.

Clare got on her knees and sucked him into her mouth. She loved it when he was bossy during sex, when he would bark orders or push her head further down on his dick or pull on her hair. She was the only man who was allowed to control her, and that's because she gave him control. She wanted to.

He told her to take a shower and that he would join her. He went to his bag and got out all of the toys he wanted to use on her today. He put them in a drawer beside the bed and then stripped. He got into the shower. Clare was singing and then Drew put some soap on his hands and began to scrub her thoroughly. After their shower, they dried off and went to the bedroom. He told her to get down on her hands and knees and face the headboard. She did as instructed, and he blindfolded her. Then, he handcuffed her, behind her back, causing her to fall forward on shoulders. Drew started to kiss her back and down her spine until he reached her perfect ass. He bit it and then he started to give her a spanking.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you. Lying to your family. Faking a trip to Calgary. It's time for your punishment." Drew got her nice and red and surprise, she was wet again. He started to bite her behind and then he started to tongue her hole, causing her to relax. He took out some lube and rubbed it inside of her. Then, he took out the set of beads he bought and put lube on then too. He pushed one in.

"What was that?" Clare couldn't tell what was inside of her.

Drew didn't answer. He just pushed in a second one and then a third. He got 6 in her. Each bead was a bit wider than the preceding one. Clare's body adjusted to the silicone toy, and it started to feel really nice. Drew grabbed her hips and began to fuck her. She growled as he filled her pussy, and he began to tug on her hair, keeping her where he wanted her. Clare was overtaken with sensations. Her cheeks were still sore from her spanking, her pussy was full, and some weird toy was in her ass, not to mention he was tugging on her hair. Clare was on the verge of an orgasm when Drew yanked out all the beads in one swift motion, causing Clare to lose it and gush on the bed. She slumped forward. Drew uncuffed her and then set her on her back. He was still hard, and he wanted to fuck her again. This time, he took out a different toy. He got her a small dildo and covered it in lube. It went into her ass next. "Ugh!" Clare grunted as this new object found it's way inside of her. She growled as Drew thrusted into her again and began to pound her. Clare hissed and moaned as he thrusted into her and it wasn't long before Drew came inside of her. He pulled out of her and took the dildo out as well, leaving her empty. He took of the blindfold and then went to wash the toys.

She was shaking on the bed when he got back, her nerve endings still in overdrive. He kissed her softly, and she fell on to his chest. "Did you like the toys?"


	28. And Parties are Fun!

"I did."

"Would you like to try a bigger one?"

"Like what?"

"Like me." Drew looked at her, his eyes big and soft. Clare knew what he wanted, and she kissed him on the mouth for an answer. She rolled a condom on him and covered his member in lube. She rolled on her back, holding her knees to her chest. Drew kissed her mouth and held her hips steady as he slowly began to push into her. She was extremely tight. He barely felt like he was moving at all, but Clare could tell quite easily. Her face was turning red. Drew paused, needing her to relax. He started to rub her clit, causing her to release her tension as he slowly began to push forward. He was only about half way in before he met more resistance. He started to rub her clit again and nibble on her ear. She growled. He stopped again, waiting for her to get used to it. Clare was in pain, but she tried not to show it as she kissed Drew tenderly. The pain started to subside, and she started to breathe normally again. Drew started to move his hips back and forth, ever so slowly as Clare began to whimper. Her cries turned into moans of pleasure as Drew found his rhythm and began to buck his hips faster. "FUCK!" Clare cried out as she started to cum. She tightened all around him, and he came hard. He fell on top of her, and they rested some more.

Clare was pretty sore. She opted for a solo shower and then got dressed again. Drew put the sheets in the wash and put on some pants. "I'm hungry," he mumbled as Clare came to give him a kiss.

"Me too!"

Clare made steaks and roasted potatoes. She seared the mushrooms in the leftover steak juice and Drew loved it. After they ate, Drew suggested they go for a walk to the lake. They went down there, and Clare was surprised to see a banner with lights sewn into it. It said, "I love you, Clare."

"Drew! How did you?"

He silenced her with a kiss. They spent an hour at the dock, kissing each other gently. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Owen's Party.

His parents went to New York for the weekend. His little brother Tristan had Tori over. "Don't get in the way," Owen warned. "I'll pay for a pizza. You two should stay upstairs."

Adam and Wesley got there early and helped Owen set up. They put away anything that might get broken or stolen and then they started to set up. They had strip twister in one corner. 7 minutes in heaven in another, near the closet, and they had a table lined up for beer pong.

There were plenty of snacks and they just got the music on, when their first guests arrived.

It was Katie and Jake, and Jake brought some weed. He found a new supplier, now that Bianca was out of the business.

Owen and Jake went for a smoke. More people showed up. Some girls from spirit squad and some hockey players. They started chatting and drinking. The boys went to start beer pong. A pretty girl asked about Owen. "He's out back," Wesley told her. The girl went to find him, well after she downed a beer or two.

Owen went inside with the girl whose name was Mary. They mingled for a while and then went upstairs. They kissed for a while, and she felt an erection forming in his pants.

"I'll take care of that," she said with a giggle. She gave him a blow job. It was good, not Earth-shattering, and then she zipped him back up. She went back downstairs.

Owen got back downstairs and another girl was asking about him. He could get used to being single.

Stacey arrived and Adam went off with her. Dave was with Alli the whole time. Wesley was alone, well until a girl, who looked kind of nerdy herself appeared.

"What brings you to this party?" he asked her.

"My sister made me come. She wanted to hook up with Owen, so I had to tag along."

"I'm Wesley."

"Jamie."

The two started to talk. Neither of them were drinkers, and they had a lot in common.

Connor and Jenna skipped the party to go on their first date. He took her to get spaghetti and meatballs, like in Lady in the Tramp. Jenna thought it was cute.

The party was a blast. The house was packed. People were getting drunk, making out and clothing was starting to disappear. Owen's neighbor's, however, were not amused with the noise, all of the cars on the street, or the littering.

Owen came back downstairs, again alone with a smirk on his face. Jake gave him a high five, which annoyed Katie, so she downed a beer. It was pretty gross. She downed another one. Now, she just felt a bit spinny.

The party went on. Jake went out for another smoke and came back to see Katie looking sick.

* * *

"I'm fine," she insisted. Then she threw up on his shoes. "I'm so sorry."

Jake went to go clean it up, then he took her home. "Why did you drink so much?"

"I was mad."

"Why?"

"I saw your pow-wow with Owen. Do guys always show off after they hook up?"

"You know us boys. We're dumb."

"Can't argue with you there."

Jake told her goodnight and then went home. He needed to clean his shoes.

Wesley got to first base with Jamie, well, before her sister was ready to leave. He got her number. Woot!

K.C. was at the party. He was bummed since Jenna dumped him after lunch, and Clare had rejected him. Mainly he had been bummed since he was horny as fuck and couldn't find a girl at the school who would take care of it. He saw some cheerleader from another high school. Maybe he could fuck her.

The party ended when the neighbor started yelling that he was calling the cops. People fled in droves. Owen was a bit bummed. Wesley helped him clean up. "This was a great party, well before it got broke up."

Owen noticed the lipstick on his collar. This party must have been good. Even Wesley got some action.

Tristan and Tori came downstairs. "Is it safe now?"

"Yeah. Our neighbor threatened to call the cops."

"Bummer," said Tori. She thought Owen was cute.

Drew and Clare went back to the cabin. She was exhausted. She changed into her nightie and went to bed. Drew texted Owen. "How was the party?"

"Baller, well until it got broke up. Single Owen rocked it."

Drew chuckled. He sent enough hos there, so that should have been easy, even for Owen.

He saw Clare sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He was humbled by how trusting she was with him. She gave herself to him, unconditionally. That's true love right there.

He went to sleep beside her.

* * *

In the morning, Drew woke up with some morning wood. He leaned over to kiss Clare who was happy to see him. "Come here, Baby." She kissed him on the mouth, and they had a nice, good morning, fuck. She was still a little tender from the day before.

They made breakfast and then decided to go for a swim. While they were there, they ran into some other kids their age who invited them to a party that night. They said they would show up and then Drew and Clare went back.

Drew texted Owen, asking if he knew John and Tucker, the kids throwing the party. He said that he used to bring Bianca to parties at their cabin, and they were always a blast. Owen wanted to go the party. Why don't I? He packed the leftover beer and told Tristan to be good. "Here's $40 for emergencies."

Owen called Fiona, to see if she wanted to come with him to the party.

"You do know I like girls right."

"So. It's just a party. We're not getting hitched or anything."

"Okay. Pick me up at 7."

Clare put on the leather dress she bought and put on some pumps. Drew saw her and was stunned. He grabbed her and pinned her into the wall, kissing her madly. "You look way too hot to go out."

"But I wore it for you. Everyone will see that I belong to you." She kissed him.

He couldn't argue after that. He wore a polo shirt and jeans, and they went to Tucker's cabin. It was decked out, lights, music, food, and plenty of drinks. Drew didn't want to get drunk. He wanted to have as much fun with Clare as possible. Jaws dropped when they saw her outfit. The girls got jealous and the boys wanted to meet her. Drew put his arm around her waist. She was his, back off hornballs.

Tucker offered them some punch, which was spiked. Clare opted for water, and Drew just drank some soda.

"You guys don't drink?" John asked them.

"We do, but I don't want to get whiskey dick tonight. You know how it is."

"That I do. Come to my room in 5 minutes." Drew wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Clare alone in that outfit, but then Owen and Fiona appeared. "Hey dude, can you keep your eye on Clare for me. I'll be right back." Owen said sure, but it sounded odd, until he saw her outfit. GODDAMN! Owen could keep his eye on her all night long. Fiona was blushing. Clare looked quite sexy. They went up to her, shielding the rest of the party from her body.

John offered Drew two ecstasy pills. "This will put you two in the best mood for love."

"I don't know if Clare will..."

"If she won't do it, then you can resell it. $10 each."

Drew did want to try it. He gave him $20. John gave him E and vitamins for the next day. Drew put the pills in his pocket.

He went back out and kissed Clare. The four went to mingle with the others at the party. At some point, Drew and Owen were chatting. "What do you know about E?"

"Why?"

"Well I got some for me and Clare from John."

"You think Clare would do drugs?"

"I don't know, but I thought it would be fun for us to do together."

"I hear it's fun. I never did it myself, but don't drink on it, and drink some water, but not too much."

Clare was about to get a drink. Drew stopped her. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure. Is there something wrong."

Drew got her alone. "No baby. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, have you ever thought about doing E?"

"What?"

"You know, ecstasy."

"I know what it is, but why would I want to do drugs?"

"Why do you drink sometimes?"

"That's not the same thing."

"Isn't it? Well anyway, if I had some, do you think you might want to try it with me?"

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"You bought it?"

He nodded again.

"Why?"

"Well, I love you and I love making love to you and I thought if we tried this together, then we would have an awesome time in bed. I wanted to knock your socks off."

"You already do that," Clare blushed as her lips met his. "We don't need any drugs to have amazing sex. We already do." She kissed him, more aggressively this time.

They rejoined the party. Owen asked them if they took it. Drew shook his head.

"Duh! I told you Clare wouldn't try a drug."

The way he said it got Clare a bit ticked off. A bit later, when Drew was about to have a drink, Clare stopped him. "Let's do it."


	29. The More the Merrier!

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They got some water. Each took a pill, and refrained from eating. It only took about 20 minutes for it to start to work on Clare. Her hand was trembling. She grabbed Drew. "Do you feel it?"

He shook his head. "You do?"

She nodded. Her lips crashed into Drew's. The feeling was fantastic. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and everything made her tingly. They made out shamelessly, the crowd watching as Clare straddled Drew and began to grind on him aggressively. Moans and grunts escaped her lips as her arousal built and the smell of perfume, cologne and sweat filled the air. Clare could take Drew right now, in front of a bunch of strangers, she was so horny. His erection was throbbing. He was beginning to feel it too. "Let's go back to the cabin." They got up and left. Clare had a big grin on her face.

Everyone knew that Drew was going to fuck her silly.

Owen was stunned. Do girls always act like that on E? Just watching Clare was giving him a boner. "Hey John?"

Clare and Drew got back to the cabin. He unzipped her dress, sending it to the floor and leaving her in a g-string. He ripped it off and began to kiss her everywhere. Clare yanked off his clothes and they started to go at it. Clare started to suck him into her mouth. He was like a nice, hot, popsicle. She just kept bobbing her head up and down, completely ravenous, desperate for more. Drew pulled her legs towards his head and began to eat her. He fucked her with his tongue, and they started cumming together. Clare had never felt anything like it. Drew had tried shrooms once, but it did not compare to this with Clare. They started to make out and soon enough, Clare was riding him, her breasts bouncing and her hips grinding against him recklessly. She screamed his name as he grabbed her hips and began to drive his hips into her. They were feverish, desperate to feel each other as intensely as possible.

At the party, Fiona had a few drinks and was finding pretty girls to kiss. It was easy. She'd tell them that their boyfriends would find it hot if they kissed, which was true, and Fiona got her hands on some pretty ladies. Owen got a hold of some E and took it with a girl. Making out with her was alright, but he wasn't nearly as into it as Drew and Clare. He realized that it wasn't the E. It was them. The E just got Clare to be that raunchy in public. He looked for Fiona, but she was getting some slut to take off her top. Owen wondered if Clare and Drew were still fucking. He wondered back to his own cabin and went in through the window. He knocked on the bedroom door, but they didn't hear him. He opened the door and saw Clare on her hands and knees, Drew plowing her like crazy.

She turned her head to see a stunned Owen who couldn't look away, even if he wanted too. He was mesmerized by Clare. Her rosy red cheeks and her perfect breasts swaying as Drew continued to pound her, unperturbed by Owen's intrusion. Clare looked at him, her blue eyes cutting through his and she said, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?"

Owen slowly approached them. "Get naked," Clare barked. Owen stripped and then knelt in front of her. His erection was throbbing now. She sucked him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Owen had a nice girth, but Drew was bigger. Owen groaned loudly as Clare got him in the back of her throat.

"She's great, isn't she?" Drew commented, glad to boast about his girlfriend. Drew and Owen put their hands up, having Clare in an Eiffel Tower as they both enjoyed her.

"FUCK!" Owen shouted as he came in her mouth. Clare + E = heaven. Clare swallowed him easily and released him from her mouth. Owen fell on the bed, still trying to process what just happened. Drew and Clare began to kiss. He started to pinch her breasts as he fucked her and soon, they were both cumming again.

"Water," Clare muttered. She came back with two glasses. She gave one to Owen and shared one with Drew.

After their water break, both boys were hard again. Clare kissed Owen and then she put a condom on him. She straddled him and began to ride. She was great with her mouth, but somehow her hips were even more amazing. Owen grabbed on to them, and watched her breasts bounce as she rode him. He needed to thank Marisol for dumping him last week. This was much better. Drew put on a condom and put some lube on his dick. He started to rub more lube into Clare's hole. He pushed his way into Clare, taking her ass as Owen got her pussy. Clare cried out, delighted for more as Drew began to thrust.

Owen was stunned, yet again. She was taking both of them at the same time, and she was loving it. Clare was getting out all of her frustrations from the past week., her father's abandonment, Glen's hostility, her mother's subservience to him, and K.C.'s douchiness, which caused Jenna to self-combust in the cafeteria. The amount of pleasure she felt right now was unreal. "OH FUCK!" Clare started cumming, which caused her to tighten around Owen and Drew at the same time. Drew grunted loudly, almost losing it. They held her through her orgasm and then continued to fuck her. Drew was first to lose it as he came, explosively. Clare continued to ride Owen until he flipped her on her back and began to fuck her. He came next, leaving Clare still wanting more. She started to rub herself while Drew and Owen watched and soon, she was cumming all over her hand. She collapsed on the bed.

Fiona had enough fun with the girls and decided to look for Owen. She went into the cabin to see if Drew and Clare had seen him. When she got into the bedroom, "Holy SHIT!"

The three were naked and spent on the bed. Fiona was really jealous. Clare looked amazing in her afterglow. Clare looked up at her and smiled.

"It smells like a whore house in here."

Clare snickered. "You know you want me."

Well, Fiona couldn't argue with that. She suggested the hot tub. Clare followed her. "Are you coming boys?" Drew followed. Owen needed a minute to recover. Fiona stripped and she, and Clare got in the tub together. Clare grabbed Fiona and kissed her, their breasts mashing together, still enjoying the high of the E. Fiona instinctively started to grope her precious breasts. They moaned together as they kissed. Drew loved the show. He started to stroke himself. Fiona started to grind on Clare's thigh.

Clare sucked a nipple into her mouth and the two girls played with each other until Fiona yelled out, "FUCK!" Clare motioned for Fiona to sit on the ledge and began to fuck her with her fingers. "CLARE!" she yelled as Clare took her clit into her mouth and sucked it. She made quick work of Fiona, who started cumming rather quickly. Clare grinned; she loved hearing Fiona scream her name. She left Fiona in the hot top to recover and then attended to Drew, who was nice and ready for her. She straddled him, taking his cock deep inside of her as they fucked outside. Fiona liked watching Clare ride. She had an amazing ass. Owen shot his load just watching Clare as Drew fucked her.

Clare and Drew were starting to come down. They decided to go inside and warm up. They changed the sheets, yet again, and it was time for them to sleep. Owen went into a different bedroom as did Fiona.

* * *

Sunday morning came about and the quarter decided that this trip, and everything they did, was a secret. They ate breakfast, got the cabin ready and drove home.

Clare got dropped off at home. No one even asked her how her weekend with her Dad went. She headed to her room, totally exhausted. Time to sleep some more. She woke up before dinner, did some laundry and then got ready to ear.

"Did you have a good weekend, Clare?" Her mother asked.

"Great!" Which was true. That was all they said about it.

Monday

Eli had spent all weekend working on his play. He sent it in to Simpson for approval. Simpson said he'd get back to him.

Clare had a lot of work to do for the paper. She had plenty of advice questions to answer and an article about sleep to write. Drew, for once, was ready to calm his libido down for a bit after Saturday, as in he could wait until Tuesday.

Fiona was in a good mood. She had wanted to land Clare for a long time. Owen was in a good mood too. They saw each other and blushed, both knowing what was on the other's mind.

K.C. had a girl from another school now. He decided to ditch at lunch to go fool around with her.

Marisol and Mo were eating lunch together as were Connor and Jenna. Owen was glad Bianca was back in school and they ate together.

"You're no longer in hiding?"

"Anson's dead." Fitz killed him with a rock to save Bianca.

Mr. Simpson started to read Eli's play. Act I had Li and Clara in love. Perhaps this would be a play with a happy ending.

Clare spent her free period working on the paper as well as after school. Imogen told Katie that Eli was going to do a play.

"We'll write about it once there's a date and stuff."

Imogen smiled. She couldn't wait until Clare flipped out.

After school, Drew drove Clare home. "Did you enjoy Saturday?" He asked her nervously, unsure if she had any regrets. "I loved it." He kissed her, and she went inside.

Jake asked her how her weekend was, since they were home alone.

"It was amazing."

"I take it you stayed indoors most of the time."

Clare punched his arm. "Well, we went out to the lake, and met some friends of Owen's and went to their party."

"Wow! You socialized."

"I'm social."

"Sure you are. When you're not on top of Drew, which is practically never."

"Is NOT! I'll prove it. I'm throwing a party this weekend."

"You, Clare Edwards, throwing a party." He mocked.

Clare tickled him.

"Stop that." He grabbed her to avoid her tickles and soon enough they started wrestling. The play-fighting was fun until he got a boner.

Clare blushed. Jake got off her. "Sorry about that."

"Do you always get horny from fighting? What exactly goes on at guys night?" she teased.

"Shut up!"

Their parents came home, and Clare needed to find away to get them out of the picture next weekend. She started looking for bed and breakfasts. She found a nice one about 20 miles out that was affordable. She called and made a reservation. She talked to her mom after dinner. "I have a surprise for you. Actually, it's from me and Jake." She showed her mom the website. "We booked you two a room. Isn't it nice?"

"Clare, it's lovely." Helen was excited for a weekend with Glen.

She showed him afterwards. Glen liked the idea of a nice weekend, but was worried that Clare was up to something. "What if she has Drew over all weekend?"

"Don't worry. I'm sending her to Alli's for the weekend. The Bhandari's are strict."

"Good!"

Clare called Drew and said they were throwing a party on Friday. They decided to keep it outside, so the house didn't get messed up. She asked him to invite his friends.

Drew wanted his girl's party to be a success. He told his friends that attendance was mandatory and for them to bring their friends.

Clare invited Alli who had her own list of people to invite. Jake invited Katie and her friends. Owen had his list from his party the week before. This was going to be huge.


	30. I'm Throwing a Party!

Tuesday

Mr. Simpson read Eli's play. He was a bit disturbed. First of all, Eli may have changed the names, but these were clearly about real students. Second of all, the way he portrayed the characters was problematic. Third of all, no way they were having a raunchy sex scene and a voyeur (Jan seeing Clara with Dan and thinking he's Case), not to mention the other sex scene (Clara with Dan while Fitz and Eli are fighting, their climax coinciding with Eli's death). Mr. Simpson was going to have a lot of angry parents if he let this play go on.

He needed to talk to Eli. "Mr. Goldsworthy to the principal's office."

"So," Eli was beaming. "Did you like my play?"

"It was very interesting."

"You hate it."

"I don't hate it. I'm just not sure it's appropriate for high school."

"Why not?"

"There's murder, lots of sex..."

"As there is in Shakespeare. We read MacBeth."

"We do, but Shakespeare didn't base his play off of actual people that he knew."

"And?"

"And if I let this play go on, I'm going to get a lot of angry parents and possibly a lawsuit."

"You're censoring me."

"I'm not saying, no, yet. I'm not saying yes though, either."

"So what do I do now?"

"I'm going to think about it some more, and we'll talk again."

Eli grunted and then left. Mr. Simpson sighed. It was a well-written play, but it was going to cause a lot of drama if it was made like this.

Clare and Drew were on the roof during lunch. It was a nice day out, and Clare enjoyed watching the clouds as Drew pounded her silly. "Oh! FUCK ME!" she cried as he drove his cock into her wetness.

"As you wish!" He kissed her roughly and kept driving his hips hard and fast. She moaned into his mouth, squealing as she felt pleasure over-take her. It wasn't long before she was cumming for him. He kissed her, and they went back inside. Clare was on her way to her locker when she ran into Eli.

He was moping. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care!" he seethed as he ran away.

Maybe he got dumped, again!

Imogen insisted they were being censored, and demanded that Katie write an article about it. Katie assigned it to Clare.

After school, Clare met with Simpson and asked him what went wrong with Eli's play. "Is it because it's a tragedy?"

"No. Tragedies are fine, but this play in particular is problematic because he based his characters on real students. If he kills them off, it could be seen as threatening or at the least, very disturbing."

"So if the characters were less transparent, then it would be fine."

"Well, some of the staging would have to be more conservative, but this play has a lot of potential. We just need Eli to keep in mind his audience."

"He always did have a knack for grandeur."

Simpson laughed at that. Clare left. She called Eli, but he didn't answer. "Hey, I'm writing a piece about the play you wrote and was wondering if you would meet with me to talk about it." Little did Clare know what the play was about.

Eli was surprised to hear that Clare had been assigned to his play. He was curious to see what she would think of herself.

* * *

Wednesday

Mo and Marisol were walking hand and hand in the hallway. Jake and Katie were together, Alli and Dave, Connor and Jenna. Drew and Owen were boxing in the gym. "I invited John and Tucker to Clare's party."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see them."

"Not as happy as I will be."

"Can it Owen."

"My lips are sealed. No one would believe me anyway."

Clare was having lunch with Eli to discuss his play. Imogen was sneering. She couldn't wait for her to flip out on him.

Eli was nervous to be meeting Clara/Clare again. He might have had some whiskey before their interview.

"Hey Clara!"

"What did you call me?" She could smell booze on his mouth.

"Sorry, I mean Clare. So you wanted to talk, sick of Dan already."

"His name is Drew and no. We're here for your play."

"Oh Yeah. Simpson canned it."

"He said that he didn't. He also said it was well-written. He was just concerned because the characters are clearly based off real students."

"Maybe they are. Maybe they're not."

"So what's the play about?" She hadn't read it.

"Did you not read it?"

"I don't have a copy, so no."

"Oh! Well Fritz and Li are fighting for Clara who's secretly with Dan and they fight over her until Li dies and Fritz is in jail and Clara goes off with Dan, but Oscar is waiting to whack Dan, so he can have Clara." This was a drunken ramble.

"Are you okay? You sound wasted." Clare had no idea what he just said.

"I'm not drunk." Eli sat up, but then he fell out of his chair, almost hitting the floor. "The room is spinning."

Clare was worried. "Let's go." She took him to the Dot to get him some french fries and a water. Peter said he could keep his eye on Eli. Imogen was pissed when she saw them leaving together. Did she just steal Eli back?

When Eli came to, Clare had already gone back to school. Peter told him what happened. He felt like an idiot. He rushed back to school to talk to Clare. Imogen beat him to it.

"You no good skank!"

What is it with people and that word? "What did I do now?"

"I saw you run off with Eli."

"He was sick. I was just getting him some help."

"With your mouth. I hear you're good with it."

"Why don't you worry about your own mouth?" And the herpes that's probably in it.

"Eli will never take you back. He knows what a whore you are, cheating on him with Drew of all people."

"I never cheated on him. I loved him, but I couldn't be with him. He needed help, not to be plied with alcohol by a crazy bitch!"

Eli was starting to see the light. All Imogen did was keep him drugged up and away from everyone else.

Clare grabbed her books and walked away. Eli didn't get the chance to thank her. He just went home.

After school, Katie asked Clare how the interview went.

"It didn't. Eli got sick and had to leave early."

"That's too bad. Maybe he'll get better before Monday." Katie was off to meet Jake.

Clare was going to walk home when Owen stopped by. "Can I give you a ride?"

"Sure."

They didn't talk for most of the ride. Owen was more of a shut up and drive kind of guy. They got to her house. "Thanks for the ride, Owen."

Clare got in the house and did her homework.

Connor and Jenna shared a milkshake at the Dot. Alli was studying, trying to get enough credits to go to college early, anything to get out of her parents house. Dave was with her, pretending to study, but mostly on facerange.

Drew had another away game and another victory was sealed. He had to do homework now. McGill would be a great school if he could get the grades.

Helen was packing for their trip. She went to Victoria's Secret and got new underwear. She didn't know it, but she and Clare weren't that different.

Eli stayed up all night rewriting his play. Now, Iona tricked Li into thinking that Clara was with Dan when they were just friends. This trick also got Jan to think that Clara was with KC when she wasn't. Jan confronts Clara. Li confronts Dan. Clara and Jan make up. Li and Dan fight. Dan accidentally kills Li, who tells him to take care of Clara when he's gone. Dan and Clara walk off together, sad that their friend is gone.

* * *

Thursday

He brings the new play to Simpson. With the characters in a much better light, well other than Iona, it's a much easier sell to the PTA. Simpson says he'll support this play, and he is relieved. Eli gives his new script to Clare. "Simpson said okay."

Clare said she'd be happy to read it.

At lunch, Eli sat down at Adam's table. "Can we talk?" Adam shrugged. Eli started apologizing, for his behavior, for Imogen. He said they were done, and if Adam would take him back, then Eli wanted to be friends again. Adam punched him in the arm and said they were good. Imogen was left alone at lunch.

Fiona sat across from her. "If you would mellow out, you'd probably be able to make some friends."

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody." Fiona left her alone.

Clare read Eli's play after school. It was pretty good. She wondered how it was originally. She thought about asking him, but then she changed her mind. After dinner, Clare and Jake "went for ice cream." Secretly, they were meeting with Drew and Owen to clean up the area where they were having their party. They threw out trash, brushed way twigs and cleared out branches. Tomorrow, they would put up lights and bring the chairs and a table. Katie called Jake, but he had no reception. He called her on the way home.

"Hey Katie."

"Where were you?"

"Clare and I were getting ready for tomorrow, but I had no reception."

"So you were with Clare, alone." Her voice went up an octave, when she said Clare.

"No, with Drew and Owen too. Is something wrong?"

"No!" She sounded panicked.

"Should I come over? I'm can drop Clare off at the house."

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Katie hung up.

"What was that about?"

Clare shrugged. "Maybe she just had a bad day."

"But she was all upset about us being together."

"Well, if I had a bad day, and I wanted to talk to Drew, and he missed my call because he was with some other girl, I'd be more upset too, even if they weren't doing anything."

Jake sighed. "Women!"

"You could just switch teams," Clare teased.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Friday

Adam and Eli were back on track, goofing off as usual before school. Marisol and Mo were cuddling on the stairs. Owen was enjoying his freedom, macking on girls left and right. Bianca was texting Fitz.

During lunch, Clare gave Drew a blow job to tide him over until after the party. They almost got caught by Ms. Oh, but Drew started faking sick, and Clare rushed him to the nurse. The teacher was too distracted to figure out why they had been in the utility closet in the first place.

Imogen was alone and bitter. Eli just dropped her like a sack of bricks to be friends with Adam and Clare again. After school, Jake dropped off Clare at Alli's and then went to get the lights and table. Drew was bringing chairs and blankets, and Owen had the booze and snacks.

Katie was with Jake. "Where's Clare?"

"She's with Alli. It's just you and me."

Katie smiled and Jake kissed her. They made out for a bit, but then they had to set up for the party.

Clare and Alli were doing homework, well according to Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari, they were doing homework, but they were really messaging people about the party, what to bring, how to find it, etc.

After dinner, Drew came to get Clare and Alli, and Alli "reminded" her parents the school was having a movie night.

They get to the party, and it is fabulous. Lights are up, music is playing, people are mingling, drinking and everything is serene.

People continue to arrive with beer and snacks and the mass of booze grows. Eventually, a game of truth or dare begins. Drew puts a bottle of whiskey in the middle. "If you don't want to do the dare, you have to do a double shot instead."

"Three strikes and you're out," Jake added.

They sat around the bottle. Jenna and Connor were next to each other, Alli and Dave next to them, Clare and Drew next to them, Jake and Katie, Marisol and Mo, and then Owen and Fiona.

John and Tucker showed up. Drew went to go talk to them. The game started without him. The first dare had Dave running around in his boxers. He sent Connor to go tell some random guy that he had a perfectly symmetrical forehead. Connor asked Jenna if she would go to prom with him. She said yes, not exactly a truth, but whatever. Jenna dared Fiona to kiss Alli and Fiona dared Mo to hug Owen, which was awkward, for everyone, especially Marisol.

Drew came back with some 2-CB. It was on sale 4 pills for $30. He whispered into Clare's ear. Do you want to try it with me?

"How long does it last?"

"Four hours."

"Later in the night."

"We shouldn't drink then."

Clare nodded.

"Earth to lovers... You're up Clare." Mo stuttered, amusingly

"What?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"With how many people have you been sexual?"

Clare paused. "Define sexual."

"Below the belt."

"Three."

Everyone's eyes bugged out. Who were the other two? Why wasn't Drew surprised.

"Jake, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to serenade Katie."

He stood up and started. "L is for the way you look at me. O is your the only one I see. V is very very, extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore."

"That's enough," Katie put him out of his misery. Everyone was cracking up now.

"Drew, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Marisol." This was payback for Clare. He expected Drew to take a double shot instead, but he kissed Marisol. Everyone was surprised by that, well except Clare.

Now, Drew was up. "Alli, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why did you break up with Johnny?"

Alli didn't want to say. She just took a double shot instead. "Yuck!"

Drew snickered. The game went on. Drew and Clare decided to drop. They got up, took their doses and then went back to the game. Clare was up.


	31. Pushed Limits

"Clare, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you," Owen started, "to give Jake a lap dance."

Katie was not happy. "Please, take the shot," she thought aloud and might have mumbled.

Clare straddled Jake, ran her fingers through his hair and began to softly grind against him. Her halter top barely contained her breasts, which Jake could feel on is chest and her hips knew just how to tease him. He started to sweat. She got up and sat back down. Jake crossed his legs, but not before Katie could see his erection.

"Jake!"

"What? It didn't mean anything."

She got up and stormed off. He chased her.

Clare wondered if she should do anything, but her presence might make it worse. She decided to challenge Jenna instead.

In the woods, K.C. was getting sucked off by his new girl, and Katie and Jake were breaking up.

"I can't believe you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"What look?" He was checking out her tits, but he was trying really hard not to.

"You got an erection."

"It's a penis. It doesn't think. Her hips were on me. I just reacted."

"And how often do you react to her at home?"

"I don't," which was a lie.

"So you've never gotten a hard on because of her."

"There was this one time." Actually, there were two.

"Jake!"

"We didn't do anything."

"But the temptation will always be there."

"She loves Drew. I like you, a lot. We're not going to do anything."

"I wish I could believe that. Goodbye Jake." Katie ran off before he could see her cry.

Jake stumbled back, pissed off that Katie dumped him.

"Thanks a lot, Clare," Jake seethed as he came back.

"What did I do?" I'm not responsible for his penis.

"Katie dumped me because she thinks that I want to cheat on her with you."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I, but she dumped me anyway."

"That's not Clare's fault," Alli pointed out. "Katie's trust issues are her fault."

"Then why do I feel so lousy."

"Because you like her."

Jake sat down. The game ended. People went off to drink and mingle. Clare and Drew were starting to feel it. She was giggling. She showed Drew the lantern. They could see light trails coming from it. They wandered around, enjoying new visuals and touching various textures. Clare's hair felt especially nice, as did the tree bark. Owen asked John if he had any more X.

"I'm out, and you don't want to do it twice in a row anyway. Try some 2-CB. 4 for $30."

Owen bought some and asked Fiona if she wanted to try.

"Not tonight. I'm more of a day tripper."

He saw Jake, sitting alone, depressed. "Dude. This isn't your fault. Instead of feeling mopey, why not have some fun?" Owen offered him a pill. He and Owen were about to take it when Clare stopped him.

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because Drew and I are high, and we need you to take us home. Take it there."

Owen agreed to drive and Jake took his pill. He took everyone to Clare's house and then dropped. Clare got out a glow stick to play with. The boys were mesmerized. Jake started to see things. He thought weed would make this even better and went to roll a joint. He took it outside. Clare followed him. They shared it.

"Is weed always this good?"

"No, but it's pretty good on it's own."

"I'm sorry about you and Katie."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." They stared at each other for a moment.

* * *

Damn! Jake wanted to take her shirt off. "Let's go inside."

Drew saw Clare, and he wanted her, now! He pulled her close, his lips crashing onto hers and his hands going up her shirt. "Oh!" She moaned aloud as he got her top off and pulled off her bra, freeing her breasts for him.

Jake and Owen froze. Owen was starting to feel the drug, and Jake was unable to turn away from her breasts. Drew got her naked and took her upstairs. Owen dragged Jake along. "Let's go dude."

Jake was confused. Clare got Drew naked and began to suck him, on all fours. Owen took off his clothes and sat next to Drew. She took turns sucking them off. Jake just watched her, unable to look away from her body. His erection was throbbing now. Could this really be happening? He moved forward, taking off his pants and sitting on the other side of Drew.

Clare pulled Jake's penis out and began to suck him, much to Owen's chagrin. She had just been on him. She was high as a kite and had three nice dicks for herself. She smiled. She went back to Drew and began to stroke the others. Owen decided to pay attention to Clare. He lied down between her legs and began to lick her. He never did this for Marisol and was wondering how good the advice in Cosmo was. Clare moaned and whimpered onto Drew's dick as Owen tasted her. Her breathing got fast, and her face got red. She took turns, switching between Jake and Drew. Then, she started to stroke both of them. Jake had a lot of tension, since Katie left him. He needed to let it go. "Come for me," Clare hissed as she sucked him back into her mouth.

He grabbed her hair, which felt fantastic and moved her head up and down until he shot his load down her throat, "FUCK!" The release was like going into space. The universe just swallowed him up.

Clare came soon afterwards and Drew grabbed her hips, pushing his dick into her raw pussy. "FUCK!"

He flipped her onto her back and began to pound her. Owen hovered over her, offering her his dick which she greedily sucked. The two of them fucked her intently, and soon, all three of them were cumming, hard.

Time for a water break. Clare got a tray full of water, and they all drank it. Jake needed to clear his head. He went to get another joint. Drew knew the smell and followed him. The two shared the joint and chatted.

It was kind of ironic. Katie was afraid of Jake and Clare, but she drove him right into her bed, well their parents bed, where the quartet were fucking. Jake took another hit. Owen and Clare came in later. Owen was fondling her breasts. "What about us?" She giggled as he kissed her neck. Jake rolled another joint, and the quartet got really high. All of Clare's senses were bleeding together, and she just knew that she wanted to fuck, and she had three studs to take care of it. Clare got the box of condoms from her room and grabbed Jake by the hand.

She led him to the bedroom. The others followed. She pulled Jake towards her breasts, his mouth sucking her precious nipple as he moaned into her. She grinned, and he kissed her, her soft lips making way for his. Jake had another erection and Clare put a condom on him. He grabbed her legs and plunged into her. They started to fuck. She cried out for more as he pounded her, a delirious look in her eyes. Jake was crazed with lust, sick of being denied by Katie and now he was giving into temptation, and it was so good. Drew and Owen watched jealously as he ravished her. Clare started to rub her clit as he fucked her. If Glen could see them now, he'd have a fucking heart attack. They came together. Clare leaned back and beckoned for Owen to come closer. "Drew, get the lube," she told him. He found some in her dresser and came back.

Clare was making out with Owen. He had a hard on pressing into her stomach, but she needed more time for her pussy. Drew put on a condom and some lube and pressed his way into her ass. She screamed out in pleasure as he began to pound her. Owen wanted her too, so he wrapped up and plunged into her cunt. The two got their rhythm quickly, figuring out how to share the buxom babe between them. Clare hissed and grunted and cried out in ecstasy. She was on top of the world.

Jake watched them ravish her, her breasts bouncing as she got fucked by two different dicks. She was such a little whore, and it was so sexy. Jake got another stiffy from watching her and put his dick in front of her face. She sucked him in, taking all three of them at once, and they had to figure out a new equilibrium.

The trio gangbanged Clare, again and again. Owen and Jake each had anal sex, for the first time, with Clare, and it was incredible. Damn! Drew was lucky to have a girl like this. Eventually, they all tired out. Clare and Drew showered together and they went down to her bed to sleep. Jake was hungry and went to eat. Owen just passed out, naked on the couch.

In the morning, Clare stuck her mom's sheets in the wash. The quartet went out to breakfast and then went to clean up the party's aftermath. It wasn't too bad. Owen went home. Drew and Clare went to go take a nap, and Jake drove around, by himself. He didn't know what to think anymore. Twenty four hours ago, he was happily with Katie. Now they were broken up, and he fucked Clare, repeatedly, and she lives in the room across the hall. He knew she wasn't leaving Drew, and he didn't even want her to be his girlfriend, but he did wonder how things were going to be between them now.

* * *

Katie was depressed in her room. She was too hasty with Jake. He hadn't done anything and she just assumed that he would fuck Clare if he could. That wasn't fair to him. She wanted to call, but she felt really guilty about it.

Owen got home and his brother and his brother's friend were grumbling about there being no food in the house. Owen took them to the store and told them to each get three things and then they were going. He hated Saturday lines. After they got candy, chips, juice and totino's pizza rolls, the trio left.

Fiona woke up in her bed, not sure of how she got home. Someone must have driven her because she had no car nor a license.

Adam and Eli skipped the party on Friday to play video games. Adam was glad to have his friend back. Imogen wandered through the park alone. She had no friends. No one invited her to the party.

Adam and Eli went to the ravine, which is where Stacey hangs out with Reese and some other kids. There was this girl named Tanya who was clearly scoping out Eli. Adam ribbed him. "Go get her." Eli smiled weakly. She was cute and he was single.

Drew and Clare were still exhausted from yesterday. "I think my dick needs a break," he muttered.

"There's a first." Clare kissed him on his forehead. "Let's just watch cartoons."

"Now you're talking." They watched Adventure Time. Clare felt normal, but Drew felt a bit hungover.

"Do you have any weed?"

Clare looked at him.

"Is Jake home?"

Clare shrugged. "I think he went for a drive."

Drew could really use a joint. He called Owen, who said that he could probably get some at the ravine. Clare drove. Drew wasn't in the mood. When they got there, Clare saw Eli with some girl (Tanya). If she was jealous, she didn't look it. "Hey Reese."

"Clare Edwards. What is our lovely saint doing here?" Reese looked her up and down. Damn, she grew up, and by up, he means her breasts grew out.

"We were hoping to make a purchase."

"You?" Drew appeared behind her as he looked at Reese.

"I know you. You took 'shrooms with Bianca and went cray-cray."

Drew blushed. He did do that.

Reese took a bag out of his backpack. $30. Clare paid him and handed the bag to Drew. "Happy now?" He nodded. "Bye boys." The couple was off.

Did Eli just see Clare buy weed? Adam would have been surprised, but he knew to expect anything with Clare seeing Drew.

Clare and Drew got back and Drew borrowed Jake's pipe, so he could smoke. Clare was fine for now. She started to make some cookies. Jake came home, still unsure of what his situation actually was. He smelled cookies and at least figured they would help. When they came out of the oven, he tried to grab one.

"You'll burn yourself," she scolded, slapping his hand. "Wait for them to cool."

"But I want one now!"

"Your mouth will thank me later."

"I wish your mouth would work on me now," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he lied. "What happened to Drew?"

"He's out back, smoking. You didn't see him."

Jake went outside to see Drew having a giggle fit. Jake took his pipe back and took a hit. They came back inside to see Clare pouring glasses of milk and putting cookies on a plate. Drew immediately grabbed three cookies and a glass. Jake grabbed four. Clare shook her head and took a cookie. "Boys!"

* * *

The trio watched tv. Drew fell asleep on Clare and Clare fell asleep on Jake. Jake was still watching television when Drew got a call, waking him up.

"Hey Drew! You need to come home, now!"

"What's wrong Adam?"

"Mom caught Stacey in my room!"

"What! Didn't I teach you anything?"

"She and Dad said they were going out, but she came back early. Anyway, I had Stacey over, Eli had Tanya over and Mom's gonna kill all four of us. Please, I need a buffer."

"Alright, Little Man. I'm coming." Drew got up. "Babe," he woke up Clare.

"Huh!"

"I gotta go. Adam got in trouble."

"Was he arrested?"

"No. He was with a girl."

"Good for him." Clare went back to sleep.

Drew drove home. "Leave it to Adam to get caught the one time he fools around with a girl," he muttered as he drove.

Jake turned on the Dark Knight and made some popcorn.

Katie spent all day thinking about making up with Jake. She decided she should go visit him. When she got there, she knocked. When she looked through the window, she saw Clare on Jake's lap. Jake got up to get the door. Katie looked mad. All of her insecurities came rushing back. "I hope i'm not interrupting your date."

"Date? Did you come here to yell at me some more?"

"No! I came to apologize."

"Then why are you yelling."

"Because as soon as we break up, you and Clare are all over each other."

"What! She's asleep." Not that he didn't fuck her liberally, yesterday.

"Just you and her."

"We live here, and Drew was here, but he had to go home."

"Bummer!"

"What is your problem? I never did anything, but you couldn't stop accusing me."

"How am I supposed to trust you when I know you're attracted to her?"

"Trusting is easy. All you have to do is hope for the best instead of assuming the worst."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"I don't know what to tell you."

Katie left, tears running down her face. Jake wanted to go after her, but he couldn't fix this.

Clare slept through all of the arguing. When she woke up, the movie was off and Jake was just watching the credits roll.


	32. And Reconcilliation

"Are you okay?" He looked a mess.

"Katie came by today. We broke up, again."

"Were you back together?"

"No."

Clare could feel how sad he was. She went and got Jenna's bottle of rum from upstairs.

"What's that?"

"Rum. It's not very good, but I'll make some lemonade for it."

"Are you sure drinking is a good idea right now?"

"Positive. I'm an A student. I must be right."

"Very cute."

Clare squeezed some lemons and added sugar. She added ice, water and rum. She took a taste. More sugar. Another taste. "Good!" She poured two glasses and handed one to Jake.

Jake took a sip. It was really sweet. "Sugary much?"

"Shut up and drink."

He finished his glass. Clare poured two more. The ice melted, making the drink a bit less sweet. They drank again. It wasn't long before Jake started rambling, about how his last girlfriend was controlling. How he was relieved to move and he said he wasn't getting committed any time soon, but then he met Katie, and she was great, but now everything was ruined because she didn't trust him.

Clare's blue eyes just looked at him. They managed to cut right through him. She was silent through his whole rant, and then she finally spoke. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"You're going to tell me anyway."

Clare punched his arm. "I think you and Katie both have commitment issues. She's afraid of losing you, so she reads too much into everything you do, and you're afraid of being controlled, so you rebel. You drive off for hours and don't say where you're going. You spend just a second too long when you're checking me out." Jake blushed when she said that. "She tries to reign you in and you push back."

"What do I do?"

"Go see her tomorrow. Tell her that she's all that you want. That you will do whatever you need to, so that she feels safe with you. Forgive her rants to a point and stay calm."

* * *

Jake fell asleep. Clare put a blanket on him and a pillow under his head. She wanted some attention. She called Drew. "Will you come over?"

"You miss me."

"You know I do."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Carefully slipped out his window and got into his car, which he parked down the street instead of in the driveway. He was hoping Clare would call him later. Drew drove off and stopped when he saw Katie on the way. She was crying. "Hey, hop in."

Katie looked at him, face all splotchy. She hopped in. "Where are you going?"

"To see Clare. I can bring you home first."

"I don't want to go home."

"Then come with me."

Katie shook her head. "Jake and I got in a fight today."

"Well, I'm sure he wants to make up." Drew drove, and Katie stayed silent in the car.

Drew parked. "I'll open the front door." He climbed up the trellis and when he got to Clare's window, it was open. He climbed inside and got ambushed by Clare wearing a negligee. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him roughly. He kissed her back and then pulled back. "Katie's waiting in my car."

"What?"

"I found her crying on the side of the road. I figured she and Jake should talk."

"He's asleep, but she can stay in his room tonight."

Drew went downstairs and let her in.

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I didn't, but Clare was very happy to see me."

Katie smirked.

* * *

Drew went back upstairs. Katie went to the fridge and saw the lemonade. She poured herself a glass and was surprised to find rum in it. She downed the glass. It was quite refreshing, so she had a second glass, but it got to her head quickly. She went upstairs and went to sleep.

It's a good thing she was out because Drew and Clare were making a lot of noise, mostly Clare.

"Oh god! OH GOD!" Clare shrieked as Drew held her up by her waist and back. His arms wrapped around her as he thrusted into her. Clare's back was on a pillow, creating a perfect angle for Drew. His grunts were short and low. Clare reveled in his manly sound. She loved the feeling of him filling her, and she wanted him to keep going. "You feel so good inside me," she hissed into his ear, spurring him on. "I need you and only you. I'm all yours, so take me." Drew grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a powerful kiss. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. It was like they were made to fit each other. She screamed like a banshee as her orgasm took hold, and Drew continued to pound her until he came deep inside of her, and they collapsed on the sheets.

Jake woke up and decided to go up to his own bed. He was surprised to find Katie there, sleeping, with his light on. He turned off his light and slept beside her.

* * *

Clare woke up and felt very happy to have Drew's arms around her. "Crap!" Her parents came home today. She woke Drew up. "You better go home. Mom comes back today."

"Did you say, let's have a quickie before your mom comes home?" He had a big grin on his face.

Clare gave him a little kiss to tide him over until tomorrow, but he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. He covered her neck and breasts in kisses as he pinned her arms down and started kissing her stomach. "I want you," he hissed as he nipped at her hip bone and started kissing her thighs. Clare instinctively opened her legs for him, and he began to caress her mound as he nibbled on her neck.

"Oh DREW!"

Jake was sound asleep, but Katie had woken up, a bit embarrassed to overhear the affair next door.

"Tell me what you want," he hissed into Clare's ear as he rubbed her.

"I want you..." The pleasure was distracting. It was hard to speak.

"Louder," he demanded as he pinched her nipple, hard.

"FUCK!"

"Is that what you want. Do you want me to fuck you?" He was toying with her, his hand groping her breast as he bit her shoulder.

"YES!" she cried out.

"As you wish." He pushed her forward, leaving her on her hands and knees as he pulled her hips back towards him. He quickly thrust into her, filling her to the brim in just one swoop.

"OOOOOHHHH!" She cried out.

Katie decided it was time to go downstairs and make breakfast. She made pancakes as she finished off the lemonade.

She found some chocolate chips and made some chocolate chip and others with lemon. She was a little tipsy. This was fun.

"Fuck! FUCK! FUUCK!" Clare growled, as Drew pounded her. He had a smirk on his face as she came undone.

Their session woke up Jake, who turned over to see that Katie wasn't there. He came downstairs to see her making pancakes. She just started a pan of bacon. "You sure know the way to a man's heart." She smiled.

"About last night..."

"I did some thinking. I think that you read too much into me and Clare, but I also think that I have been flirting more than I should be. I think it's the rebel in me."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well, you work on trusting me more, and I work on flirting less, and we take it from there."

"I like that."

He gave her a kiss. "Make sure those pancakes don't burn."

"Shit!" She turned around and flipped them.

Drew was grabbing his clothes and getting them on. "I better go, Baby."

Clare gave him a goodbye kiss and got in the shower. Drew walked down the stairs, smelled pancakes and pinched one before he left.

"Pancake thief," Katie called as he ran out the door. Drew drove home where his mother was waiting.

"Where have you been?"

"My friend's car broke down. I gave her a ride."

Audra had no evidence he was lying, and she let it go. Adam, on the other hand, was in hot water.

"You got away with it," Adam told him later.

"You still have a lot to learn little man."

Drew went upstairs for a shower.

Clare got out of her shower and put on some clothes. Normally, she'd just wear a t-shirt, but she didn't think Katie would approve. There was still some breakfast, and Clare grabbed a plate before her. Glen and Helen arrived.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was wonderful," Helen kissed her on her head. "How was Alli's?"

"It was good, but I left early. Alli got sick and I didn't want to catch it."

"Was Drew here last night?" Glen inquired, looking at Jake.

"I didn't see him," which was true.

Clare ignored that exchange and went up to her room. He didn't even ask if Katie was here last night.

She wrote a message to Alli. "If my mom calls, say you got sick this weekend, 24 hr bug or something."

"Sure."

Clare did some homework. She heard a knock on her window. She looked up. It was Eli.

"Hey Stranger."

"Eli. You could have used the door."

"That wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"What's up?" She and Eli were trying to be friends again. Let's see how this goes.

"I was wondering what you thought about my play."

"It was good, but I would have told you that on Monday."

"What can I say? I'm impatient."

"That's a surprise."

"Hey! So did you have fun yesterday with your purchase?"

"One, shut up and two, that was for Drew."

"Of course. Clare doesn't do drugs," he said in a mocking tone.

"That's right." She stuck her tongue at him. "So did you have a good weekend?"

"I did, well until Audra came home; actually, that was just hilarious."

"Adam must have been scared. He called Drew to come home."

"Yeah! Drew was a shield for him. It was adorable, like Adam never got caught with a girl before."

"He hasn't!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, I'm sure that you weren't up to any mischief. Since, you are a good boy and all," Clare mocked.

"You have nothing on me."

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"I do not," he said after he checked.

"But you had to check."

He blushed. "You use tricky methods."

"So what's her name?"

"Tanya."

"Is she nice?"

"You know I like nice girls."

"You were with Imogen."

"No I WAS NOT!"

"Really! Alli said…."

"Alli is a terrible gossip."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Imogen and I are not even friends anymore. She was just causing drama in my life."

"Your life has enough as it is."

"Tell me about it."

"Clare! Honey, we want you to come downstairs. Family meeting."

"Oh! Well, I should see myself out." Eli went out the window, just as he arrived.

* * *

Clare went downstairs. "Yes, Mom!"

"Sit down, Honey. I was going to wait until dinner to announce it, but I am too excited."

"Do you need a valium? Because I know a guy and …."

"CLARE! Glen and I are engaged. We're getting married in August."

Clare wasn't surprised, well maybe she was. She was confused.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Uh! What do I say?"

Jake whispered, "Start with congratulations."

"Congratulations, Mom!" Clare sounded panicky when she said it.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Clare heard one thing, shopping! "Absolutely."

"Oh and Jake can be your best man. This will be so cute!" Would Katie be mad if she saw them dance together? Maybe she should leave Katie to do the dancing. Helen started going on about plans, talking a mile a minute. Glen was silent, dead silent, almost like he was mad about it. Eventually, Clare used the homework excuse and went upstairs.

Jake knocked on her door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I noticed you were staring at Dad earlier."

"Didn't you find it a bit weird?"

"What?"

"That my mom was too happy to contain herself, but your dad was just sitting there. He almost looked mad about it."

"He's just not very expressive."

"You could have fooled me."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I mean things will change, but I don't know exactly how they will change. Are they going to see themselves as co-parents because I already have a dad, even if he is MIA."

"I can't tell you that." Clare went back to studying. Jake went to his room.

Helen knocked on her door. "Clare!"

"It's open, Mom."

"Oh! I just wanted to make sure you're okay with the engagement."

"I'm fine," Clare said honestly, albeit a bit dismissively.

"You know, you can tell me if you're not fine." Helen shut the door.

"This can stay in this room right."

"Of course, Honey."

"I want you to be happy. I want us all to be happy. Jake and I are friends and all, but I get the impression that Glen doesn't like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well for one, I don't think he has ever said anything positive about or to me."

"That's not true!" Although it's pretty close.

"Name one thing."

Helen tried, but she couldn't.

"I always feel like I'm on trial with him, like he's just waiting for me to screw up, so he can ship me out of here or something."

"Why would you think that?"

"Everything is so accusatory. Drew wasn't here, _was_ he? Why do _you_ spend so much time with him? Since when do you play paintball? He never asks Jake where he is or what he was doing, but I get 20 questions as soon as I come through the door."

"Part of that might have been might fault. I was worried about you. You kind of became a ghost when your Dad and I split up, and I know a lot of that was our fault, but you disappear sometimes, and I worry you might get hurt or in trouble. After all that Darcy went through and put us through..."

"But I'm not Darcy."

"I know, and I will try harder to remember that, but you're growing up, and it scares me some times. You're very mature for your age. You always have been."

Clare couldn't disagree with that. "How about I call more in exchange for getting grilled less?"

"I can do that." Helen kissed her on her forehead and left. Helen realized that she had no real reason not to trust Clare. Yes she had a boyfriend now and she was more social, but her grades were good, she hasn't come home drunk or on drugs, and she hadn't gone on any secret trips, like when Darcy said she was going to Bible Camp and then went skiing. Little did she know that Clare and Darcy were more alike than they looked.

Clare called Drew and told him the news.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, and if they go on a honeymoon, we can have our own fun, alone."

"Now you're talking."

Adam was grounded for two weeks. It was going to be a month, but Drew helped talk Audra down. He reminded her that Adam was usually the good one, and should get some credit for that. Also, Adam had trouble finding girls who would accept him as he was. He was a bit overeager.


	33. Family Feud Rages On

Monday

Imogen waited out front for Eli, but he was not ready to talk to her. He needed his space and she was smothering him.

Connor and Jenna were holding hands. K.C. was a bit of a loner. Making a move on Clare cost him his friendship with Drew, and that didn't help with his popularity. It also didn't help that he broke Jenna's heart and contributed to a public spectacle. Katie was trying to be a more trusting girlfriend. Clare agreed that she would keep her distance from Jake at school. Clare told Alli about the engagement at lunch. The lacrosse team had a meeting during lunch today. They had a big game coming up on Wednesday.

"OMG! Is there going to be a party? Open bar?"

"If there is an open bar, no way she'll let us 'kids' drink from it?"

"But we can find a friendly uncle or cousin that will. I have fake ID."

Clare laughed. Of course, Alli would contemplate getting wasted at her mother's wedding.

Owen liked being free to do what he want, but his only problem was that he hadn't found any girls that could possibly hold up to Clare. The former saint had a lot of sexual prowess, and Owen didn't think she could be matched outside of a brothel. Maybe Bianca could set him up with one of her friends.

Bianca was trying to stay out of trouble. She was still a bit scared from Anson's death and the investigation. She and Fitz had been spending time with the church, doing their social events and stuff. Once you got over the bullshit prayers, it really wasn't so bad.

Fiona met another girl at the party on Friday, and they have been non-stop texting. It was hard to find a cute lesbian in high school. Fiona better hold on to her.

After lunch, Clare went to work on her advice column. She also had to finish her piece on Eli's play. She decided to change the topic from censorship to compromise. She wrote about how Eli was inspired to take the play in a different direction to meet the concerns of the administration and how he liked his new play better. She got some of it done during her free period, but she needed to stay after school to finish them. She left a voicemail for her mom, "At the paper, will be home late." While she was working, she overheard an argument.

It was K.C. and Connor. He must have said something nasty about Jenna because Connor was screaming, and he only sounded like that when he was really upset. Clare stayed out of it, but K.C. was on the decline. He was long removed from the boy who was the first to steal her heart.

Clare finished at the paper and started to walk home. It wasn't long before Jordan came by. "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure?" Clare didn't really know Jordan, but he was a friend of Drew.

"Do you always walk home?"

"No, Jake usually drives me, but I think he went home earlier."

"You threw a crazy party on Friday, but you didn't stay for the end."

"I know. I meant to, but …."

"You wanted to go home with Drew."

"Yeah!" Why lie?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ride."

Clare got into the house. Glen was waiting at the door. "Who was that guy?"

"Jordan."

Clare went up to her room. Again with the questions.

Glen expected more information than just Jordan, but Clare was not in a talking mood. She sighed. "Why can't I even get a ride from school without an interrogation." She needed to talk to someone, who would get it. She called Alli.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I ask you something, about your family?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever feel like Sav got better treatment than you?"

"I mean, they're pretty strict on both of us, but sometimes I felt like I was the screw up, and Sav was the golden child in their eyes, why?"

"It's just that, this is going to sound silly, but it's like everything I do is scrutinized, and no one cares what Jake does at all."

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Clare was a bit loud. "Sorry, Jordan gave me a ride home, since I was at school late and Jake already left and before I get into the house, Glen starts trying to question me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he literally pays zero attention to his own son. I bet I could send in a stripper and he wouldn't do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Try it out. If he really doesn't react, then you have a point."

"That's crazy. I can't just get a stripper."

"Why not? They're in the phonebook."

"Bye Alli."

"You're welcome."

Clare's mom came home, and then it was time for dinner.

"So how was the paper?"

"It was good. My article on Eli's play comes out tomorrow."

"I didn't know you two were still talking."

"We're trying to be friends."

"That's nice."

"Trying?" Glen added.

"Their breakup was messy."

"Mom!"

"It was."

"What happened?"

Clare glared at her mother, who promptly changed the subject.

"So Jake, how was your day?"

"Good."

That was all they asked him. They went right back to Clare. How was her weekend? What did she do? Who was she with? Clare got fed up, but she kept her answers short and sweet. Afterwards, she went upstairs, and decided to write again.

* * *

**The Man Who's Brain was Drowning**

Ron barely got through his first day back at school. He was tired of having to look at the floor or the ceiling to avoid looking at people during class. His teachers were always telling him to look at the board. He just didn't want to. Lots of kids thought he was dumb or had a mental disorder. "He looks out of it, like a serial killer." He got sick of the mindless fodder, and as soon as the bell rang, he ran out to his car. He drove home, not taking his foot off the gas and parked his car. He would drive on forever, but he had Corey. He walked his dog and gave him a new bone. He could watch Corey chew for hours. His head could finally rest.

Ron's dad came home late, as always and ate a microwave dinner. He didn't like to cook. Ron just made a burger and went upstairs. He watched a lot of anime on his laptop. He preferred cartoons because he couldn't hear the actors' true emotions in his head, although Psycho was a pretty funny movie for him. He started Ghost in the Shell for the third time.

The next day, Ron walked Corey, fed him and gave him fresh water. He reluctantly got to school and started to walk to class. He hadn't slept. He didn't like to sleep. His dreams were overtaken by all of the thoughts in his head. He ran straight into Sophie after second period. "Sorry," he mumbled as he sent her water bottle rolling in the hallway.

"I think that was my fault," she said as she picked it up. It wasn't, and he knew it, so did she.

He looked at her. She was actually happy to see him. "Did you want to hang out after school?"

"Okay," she said. She was a bit nervous. The bell rang. "I better go." She went on to class.

Ron was late, as usual.

Clare was afraid her story was going to become too much like Donnie Darko, so she couldn't kill him off or have him save her. Maybe, she could save him.

* * *

Tuesday

Adam had a huge hickey forming on his neck. Clare teased him about it, so did Eli. Adam smiled. It was like things were normal again, a new normal.

The new issue of the paper was out. Eli liked his article. Adam chuckled about the sex advice. Angela explained how to cover up hickies with makeup, what to do about a boyfriend who farts when you're making out (avoid beans and fibrous foods for dinner) and how to tell a girlfriend that she uses too much tongue when kissing. They also had a health article on sleep that Connor wrote.

Drew came up to Clare and said, "meet me after school. I have short practice today."

Clare nodded and went to her free period. She wrote a story for Drew.

The Stripper

It's your 18th birthday, and like I promised, it was a blast. We got champagne, the best Chinese food in Toronto, and all of your friends came out for a night of mischief. We take you to a gentlemen's club, a fancy one with cigars, gambling and the like. The girls come out to perform. Little did you know, I arranged to dance that night, just for you. I show up with a red wig, dressed like Jessica Rabbit. I do a dance, rabbit ears and all, for the whole crowd, but all I see is you. Afterwards, you come for a private dance, in the back. You're in a cold chair in a dark room, where I straddle your hips. You can smell the honey-dust on my body, and you bury your head in my breasts. I strip for you and you take me as you want me.

Clare wondered how Drew would react if she actually got him a stripper for his 18th. Only if she could send her to his house; the look on Audra's face would be priceless.

Clare texted her mother and said she'd be at the library after class.

After class, Drew met Clare by her locker. He took her hand and lead her to a batch of woods adorned with blankets and pillows. Clare smiled as she fell onto the fluffy pile. Drew climbed on top of her and he started to kiss her, slowly at first, but the tension built up quickly. She wanted to play around first. "Let's go slow," she whispered. He took his time with her: clothes slowly came off, soft kisses everywhere, gentle caresses and bites which lead to fondling, fingering, and hand jobs which lead to slow, tender love making. Clare cried out his name weakly as she came, and he followed her, falling onto her as he kissed her neck. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. They held each other for a minute, but she had to get home. They got dressed, and he drove her home.

Clare got upstairs, and Glen was just about to come home. He saw Drew driving down the street and knew she had been with him.

Jake was in his room, listening to music, half-assing his homework, not that anybody cared.

Clare did homework until dinner. The dinner was normal; Clare got 50 questions about her and Drew, and Jake escaped unscathed. Clare was seething by the end of the dinner. She had it. Jake was getting a stripper tomorrow. Clare called a number she found on google. Clare scheduled her for 6:50PM and told her to have fun with it. She then went and knocked on Jake's door. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Wednesday

K.C. skipped class today. Owen bugged Bianca until she would set him up with a girl. He didn't know that she was from Fitz's church and her name was Becky Baker. This would be amusing.

Jenna and Connor were playing chess. He always won, but Jenna would play to amuse him. Katie and Jake sat with Marisol and Mo. A bromance was forming. Drew read his story during his free period. A birthday stripper, fun! He went up to Clare during lunch. "We've been dating for a while. Do you think we should come out and tell my mom?"

"I think we should. How about tomorrow? I have a bit of truth-telling to do with my mom tonight."

"Cool!"

Owen had his date at Little Miss Steaks. He got there at 6:30 and was surprised to see a girl that looked more prudish than old-school Clare.

"Rebecca Baker."

"Owen." They shook hands. She looked young. "How old are you?"

"15."

"Do you have ID?" She looked like 13 to him.

"No. I can't drive."

"Right." They sat down. This was going to be weird.

"So how do you know Bianca?"

"We're best friends."

"Really, she doesn't talk about you at church."

"I don't do church."

"I never would have guessed."

"Cute! Do you always dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you live in some Christian cult."

"I am not in a cult."

"So you don't churn milk and avoid electricity."

"I have a civilized home, not that you would know anything about that." She could dish it out as well as Owen. Maybe this could work

"You wound me." Owen smirked. She'd look cute with a makeover.

* * *

At the Edwards house, Clare's mother had dinner on the table. Everyone was at the table, except for Jake.

"Where is he?" Helen asked.

"He's upstairs with Tracy."

"Who's Tracy?"

"She's a stripper."

"Is she a senior?" Helen asked.

"No. I found her on google."

"WHAT!" Glen yelled.

"Why would you do that?"

"To prove a point," Clare retorted.

"Which was?" Glen was seething.

"That there is a double standard in this house and it is unfair."

"What double standard?"

"Everything. I have a curfew and Jake doesn't. I get grilled every time I go anywhere or do anything, but no one asks what Jake does or who he's with. He can have Katie over whenever. and I can't even have Drew in my room. He can stay home alone for the weekend and I get sent to Alli's. He's up there with a STRIPPER, and you're here, yelling at me instead of going upstairs and putting her out. Just because he's a boy. and I'm a girl doesn't mean that he should get to go buck wild, while I'm locked in a tower like Rapunzel."

"That is absurd," Glen started.

"Really, cause she's still up there and you haven't done anything about it."

Glen went upstairs. Jake had his shirt off. Tracy hadn't done anything to him, other than purposefully leave lipstick kiss prints on his neck and chest. She just straddled him when Glen showed up. "Time to go."

"Where's my fee? $50" Clare had already paid her, but he didn't know that.

Glen actually paid her then she left. He didn't say anything to Jake.

"You are so grounded," he told Clare when he went back downstairs.

"So your son fools around with a stripper, and I'm grounded."

"You called her."

"And he could have sent her home. Instead he snuck her into his room, but I'm the bad guy."

Helen was confused. What Clare did was ridiculous, but she had a point. "She has a point, Dear."

"You're taking her side."

"This isn't about sides."

"You always say that when you take her side."

"She's my kid. I have to try and understand things from her point of you."

"What point of view is that? The spoiled rotten teenager?"

"It's better than the masochistic asshole/ overbearing man-child point of view," Clare muttered.

"What was that?" He heard every word.

"Did I stutter?"

"You're grounded for a month."

"You can't ground me."

"Excuse me!"

"Well, you're not my dad, and this isn't your house, so what authority are you claiming again?"

"Clare!" Helen thought Clare had gone far enough.

"What! It isn't. You wouldn't just ground Jake would you?"

Helen sat there. She wouldn't.

"It's this Drew guy isn't it? She was with him again after school."

"Again, it's all about Drew. Did it ever occur to you that he's a good guy, who cares about me, who tries to encourage me to stay positive and get along with you even though I would rather eat glass."

"Clare," her mother scolded.

"What? According to him, everything I do is about some boy. I am an independent woman. I make my own choices, and I don't need any man, especially not you (glaring at Glen), trying to tell me what to do, and to make it perfectly clear, what I do with my body is none of your business, so you can hate on Drew all you want, but he's not going anywhere." Clare got up and went upstairs. She hadn't touched her dinner.

Jake listened from the stairs and told Katie everything. "This is totally crazy!"

Helen hit her head on the table. She wanted to be a good mother and a good fiancee, but she felt like her daughter and her fiancee were tearing her in two. She needed a drink.


	34. Now it's Over

The next day, Clare told her mother that Drew had invited her over for dinner, and she was going to have a heart to heart with Audra. "Well, at least she talk to somebody's mother," Helen muttered as she left for school.

Drew won his game yesterday. He would have come over to celebrate with Clare, but he heard from Jake about the drama and thought it best to stay home. Drew, did, however, greet his lady with a kiss this morning. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to get it off my chest."

"Well, good. Because the only thing I want on your chest is me."

"Mr. Torres," Ms. Oh started. Drew went off to class.

* * *

Katie grilled Jake about the stripper in person. "It was just a sham," Jake assured her. "She left some lipstick on my chest to piss off my dad, and he didn't say anything. I don't even think he noticed."

"Really?"

"Clare was right. Everything she does is scrutinized, but nothing I do is noticed at all. It's kind of weird."

"It actually isn't. You're the guy. If you get a girl pregnant, her parents are stuck with the medical bills. It's up to her to prove you were the father, and she has to chase you for child support, but if Clare gets pregnant, they get stuck with the mess. So they watch her obsessively where you can do what you want."

"Hardly seems fair."

"It isn't, but life isn't either."

"I guess I just expected better from my dad."

"He can change his ways. I know I have."

Jake kissed her. "That will be detention for both of you," Mr. Simpson said as he walked by.

"Oops."

"Well, if we already have detention," Jake kissed her again.

At lunch, Imogen was sitting alone as usual. What was unusual was the fact that Clare sat down with her.

"Here to gloat."

"No."

"What then?"

"You have no friends. Maybe that's your own fault, but you should have at least one friend."

"Who said I wanted you as a friend?"

"You didn't. Actually, I'm pretty sure you don't want me as a friend, but you don't have any friends, so you really can't afford to be picky, can you?"

Imogen smirked. "So what if I want to be left alone?"

"You don't."

"And you know this how?"

"Because you sat at a lunch table. You could have taken your lunch and eaten alone all over campus."

Imogen smiled at her. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What is Clare doing?" Adam asked Eli.

"Trying to befriend everyone, like Clare always does."

"Imogen?"

"She tried to befriend Fitz, remember."

Adam groaned at that memory.

After lunch, Drew had practice and Clare worked in the library. Afterwards, he drove her to his house.

* * *

Audra greeted her warmly. "Oh Clare, you can meet Drew's girlfriend with us. Drew where is she?"

"You're looking at her, Mom!"

"What! You and Clare. Since when?"

"It kind of happened at movie night." Drew didn't elaborate on which one.

"Well, it's about time you brought a nice girl home."

"Alli was nice-ish."

Clare giggled at that. She knew what Drew meant.

"Well, Clare, what does your mother think of this?"

"I don't know what she thinks of it, but her fiancee is not happy."

"Why not?"

"Well, he thinks that every boy is trouble, even one of Darcy's friends who just gave me a ride home once. I just can't catch a break."

"You're almost 16. Of course you can't."

"But Jake can do whatever he wants," Drew added. "He even had a stripper over yesterday, but they didn't bat an eye."

"A stripper?"

"I was trying to prove a point."

"Did you?"

"In my own way."

They had dinner. It was a lovely affair. Afterwards, Audra asked Clare to stay for a chat.

"Can we talk, woman to woman?"

"Sure." Clare had no idea where this was going, but at least Audra recognized that she wasn't a child.

"Well I'm not blind, and Drew couldn't stop looking at you for two seconds, so I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume that you two have become very close."

"We have," Clare didn't give anything away, but she didn't have to.

"I have also noticed that Drew's grades have been improving, and I'm guessing you had something to do with that."

Clare nodded.

"I think you're good for him, and I have always liked you, but I don't think you two are ready for what I am sure my son wants in your relationship, and what you may want as well. Do you get where I am going?"

"I do, and if I may, I know that this is the same clash that parents, and their teenagers always have, but I have always been one to decide when I am ready for something, on my own time-table,. If I am ready for anything, I will proceed with appropriate precautions."

Well, Audra didn't agree with Clare's position, but she was brave enough to make her intentions clear instead of trying to sneak in through the window like Bianca did. Audra had to admire Clare's honesty, and her courage. She could be a scary mom to face. Audra tried to keep a stern face, but she cracked a smile. "Well, I don't think we see eye to eye, but at least we understand each other."

"That we do. Now can you explain me to my mom, please?"

"You're on your own for that, Miss. Edwards." Audra said with a laugh.

Clare gave Drew a kiss goodnight. He wanted more, but his mother was downstairs and awake. Clare wasn't about to disrespect Audra like that. Clare said goodbye to Adam, and Drew drove her home. As soon as she got in the door, it was an argument.

"Where were you?" Glen demanded.

"At Drew's house. He invited me for dinner with his family."

"What part of grounded did you not understand?"

"I understand it perfectly, but I'm not grounded, so it wasn't applicable to me. Audra says hi, Mom, and congratulations on your engagement."

"Aw thanks, Honey."

"Helen!" he hissed.

"What? I like Audra."

"Not that. Your daughter and her attitude."

"She did tell me she was going to Drew's."

"What!"

"I said she could go."

Glen stalked off. He could be such a child.

Clare went to her room. Helen didn't want to face Glen, so she started with Clare.

"Did the dinner go well?" she asked Clare.

"You can come in, and yes, the dinner went well."

"Does it always have to be like this?" Helen asked her.

"Like what?"

"You and Glen feuding."

"Well, we have fundamental disagreements. He sees me as a spoiled child, and I see myself as a young woman, struggling with being talked down to. How do you see me?"

"A little bit of both."

"Ouch, but I guess I deserved some of that."

"What happened to my little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Mom. I've grown up. I am a young woman, with wants and needs and desires of her own. I can't just be everything to everyone anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Darcy needed me to be the nerdy sister, so she could be the cool older one. Eli needed me to be his sanity when he lost his and I couldn't take it. Alli needed me as her wallflower friend, so she can stand out. Jenna needed me to be a trusting twit, so she could make off with K.C. (not that I'm bitter about that, I was way better off in the end). I need to be me, and focus on my needs for once, and Drew gets that. He lets me be me without asking for anything in return. You asked me if I can be happy for you and Glen, and I try to be. I don't like him, and he clearly doesn't like me, but he makes you happy, and I want that for you. Can't you just see that Drew makes me happy too?"

Helen hugged her daughter. "See, this is the adult in you. The child in you makes snarky remarks and turns people away before they can see what you're holding inside. I need you to let me in, Clare. I can't read your mind."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Drew," Helen bumped her hands together.

"You need me to say it out loud?" Clare kind of thought even her mother could tell by now. All of Degrassi knew, even the alumni. She bet Simpson knew, and probably half the faculty.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm on the pill, and I have been using condoms before that."

Helen sighed. She wanted a different path for her daughter, but Clare would pick her own path. She just needed to get used to it. "I just have trouble seeing you as a woman, but I have to get used to it."

"You will."

"And I need you to stop feuding with Glen."

"That's a two part problem."

"I know, but can you do your part. If something upsets you, please just take a breath and explain why, instead of putting him on the defensive. I think you make him feel dumb sometimes with your big words."

"I'll try."

"How was your father? You never said."

"You promise not to get mad."

Helen looked at her. "I can't promise, but I'll hear you out."

"Dad didn't want me to visit. I called, but he rejected me, like always. I felt sad about it, so my friend made up the tape, and I went to a cabin with my friends for the weekend."

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS."

"Mom! You said you'd hear me out."

"I will; then I'll yell."

"I just wanted Dad to want me in his life. I call and write him letters, and I get no response at all, and it hurts Mom. It really does, and my friends just wanted me to have a special weekend to get things off my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you hate Dad, and that's hard for me to deal with because I love him."

"I don't hate him. I don't love him anymore, but I love you, and Darcy and no matter how much he hurt me, I'll always be grateful that you're my children and I couldn't have had you without him."

"Really?"

"Of course, but now I'm about to murder him. How dare he just cut you off like that?"

"Mom!"

"Don't Mom me. He's your father, and he's going to act like it even if I have to fly to Calgary and slap him myself."

"I'd pay to see that!"

Helen went and called her ex-husband. Of course he didn't answer. She found the number for his girlfriend, called her and she answered. "Put Randall on the phone," she demanded. The girl complied.

"RANDALL EDWARDS HOW DARE YOU IGNORE OUR DAUGHTER! YOU MIGHT HAVE DIVORCED ME, BUT SHE'S STILL YOUR KID, AND IF YOU DON'T MAN UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL REOPEN OUR DIVORCE DECREE AND HAUL YOUR ASS BACK INTO COURT." She said this all in one breath.

Clare couldn't believe what she just heard. Did her mom really just do that for her? She owed it to her now to try and get along with Glen. She knocked on their bedroom door.

"I'm not ready to talk, Helen."

Clare went in anyway. "It's a good thing I'm not her."

"This isn't your room."

"I could have told you that last month."

"Why are you here?"

"Because my mom loves you okay. I don't know why, but Jake's pretty alright, so you must have done somethings right in your life."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"It's more than you've ever given me. Look. I love my mom. You love her too, and our fighting is driving her insane, so we need to find a way to get along, or at least pretend to get along, so she can sleep better and drink less."

"You noticed the drinking."

"And the bags under her eyes. She does not need them at her age."

"Well, you cause her a lot of stress."

"Like you don't. I'm not here to argue. I just want to call a truce."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on one condition."

"What?"

"Pay more attention to Jake."

"What?"

"He's your son. You should get on his case sometimes. It lets us teens know you care."

* * *

Well, needless to say, Clare's Dad called her right away and agreed to a Skype chat at least twice a month and to pick potential dates for an actual Calgary visit. She knew this was obtained through blackmail, but that was okay. She still wanted to talk to him, and it let her know how much her mom really loved her.

On Friday, Clare told Drew all about it at lunch.

"You told her, about the cabin?"

"Not everything." That would have killed her.

"Did you record her phone call to your dad?"

"I wish." It was so good.

"Do you want to come over after school?"

"Is your mom going to be home?"

"Sure, but I can sneak you upstairs."

"I don't want you to sneak me up. We're mature enough to make our own decisions. We shouldn't have to act like criminals."

"Have you met my mom? She flipped when I had Bianca over."

"Yeah, cause you snuck her through the window in the middle of the night and got caught. Come over to my place."

"Like your mother would let me in your room. If she knew we were having sex..."

"She does know."

"What!"

"I told her."

"Why?"

"Because she asked me, and I didn't want to lie. You're not my dirty little secret. I don't want to hide you."

Drew kissed her. "Wait! You didn't tell my Mom, did you?"

"No. Well not exactly."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Basically, she said, I like you, you're good for Drew, but you two aren't ready for sex, and I said that I was the one who would decide that I was ready, and if I were to decide that, then I would use protection."

"Did she kill you? Are you a ghost?"

"No. She appreciated my honesty, and we left it at that."

"Well, she must love you because my honesty gets me a head slap and grounded."

"Well, she can't ground me, and I'm too cute to slap." She kissed Drew.

"So I'm coming over to your place."

"Yes."

"To fuck you."

"Yes."

"And I don't have to climb through the window."

"That's right."

"Damn!" He kissed her again.


	35. A Forbidden Romance Begins

Owen and Becky had an interesting date the other night. She thought he was a heathen and he thought she was a stuck up prude, but when he went to drop her off, they spent 20 minutes making out in his car. He went in to kiss her neck, she grunted and then she ran away like a scared little girl. He texted her today. "Sorry if I moved too fast. I really like you." Becky really liked Owen, and she wanted him to touch her. That's what scared her, so she ran off.

She answered, "my dad is having a carnival for the church. Will you come?"

Lame, he thought. "When and where?" The things he would do for a girl. Also, maybe Becky would be kinky once she loosened up. Clare was once a saint.

After class, Drew brought Clare home, and they went up to her room. She locked the door and proceeded to strip for him. She teased him as she moved. He wanted to just jump her and yank off her clothes, but he was going to try and be patient. She sat on his lap and straddled him, grinding on him as she pulled his head into her breasts. She turned around, grinding her ass on him as his erection strained in his boxers. She unzipped his pants and took off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

She kissed him softly as she teased his skin with her nails. She gyrated on him, necked him, scratched him and whispered the naughtiest things in his ear as she drove him mad. Finally, she relented, getting down on her knees and sucking him into her mouth. Using her hand and mouth, she teased his little head, shaft, balls, taint and even probed his ass a little as she made him cum, violently and he sank onto her bed. He lied in bed, trying to recover as she stayed at his side and played with his hair.

"Do you want me?" she teased, knowing he was spent. "Come and get me." She grinned, knowing he needed another minute. As soon as Drew could get it up, he grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him as he thrust into her. She bit into his neck to muffle the screams as he pounded her relentlessly, seeking revenge for her earlier torment. Well, this revenge was sweet because Clare loved it, bucking her hips, hissing for move and scratching him aggressively as he fucked her. She came hard and he kept going, pounding her until he came deep inside of her.

They took a shower afterwards, which turned into another fuck session when he bent her over the counter. Finally, they got dressed and went downstairs for a snack. Clare made cookies, a household favorite while Drew watched tv. When Glen got home, he refrained from inquiring about Drew. He had a long talk with Helen last night, about Clare and Jake and how to handle co-parenting. They agreed that Helen would mostly deal with Clare, and Glen would mostly deal with Jake, but if there were safety concerns/serious matters, then either of them could step forward.

Glen found it easier to deal with Clare after their talk. He had perceived her as a threat to his relationship with Helen. Why wouldn't Helen try to make it work again (with Randall), so her broken home could be repaired. When Clare agreed that Helen was happy with him, something changed.

Clare finished the cookies, but there was only one teenage boy in the house for the moment and he wasn't stoned, so they were safe for now. Clare left some in Jake's room and hid some for later. Boys can't be trusted, especially not with cookies.

The carnival was tonight and when Helen came home, she suggested they all go, including Drew and Katie. They all went, as a family, of sorts and Drew won Clare a big stuffed dinosaur. It was all cotton candy and laughs until they heard a big ruckus. Becky Baker and Owen Milligan had been caught making out, under the hay. He had hay in his hair, and she had hay everywhere. Her father was livid. She was blushing, and Owen was smirking. He was just getting started with her. Owen was Becky's opposite, but he got her.

He saw the real girl inside of the pastor's daughter shell she put up. He knew how to get under her skin, how to really get her blood to boil and her skin white hot. He made her horny as all hell, and she didn't even know she could get so aroused until he was rubbing her thighs under the hay. He was on the back of her thighs, making her moan and mutter with anticipation. She just wanted him to grope her, but before he could, a deacon noticed a shoelace sticking out, a freaking shoelace. Drew could see the embarrassment on her face. Clare could see something else, a sexual awakening. Glen was just relieved that it wasn't Clare in the hay. Jake and Katie went off on their own.

Bianca and Fitz saw the whole thing. "I set him up with Becky as a joke. Guess the joke is on me."

"No," Fitz said. "It's on Mr. Baker."

They laughed. Little did they realize, Vince was watching them.

After the carnival, Owen realized that Becky's phone was probably going to get taken.

The next day, he bought her a throw phone for Bianca to give to Becky, and he put his number in it.

"My dad will flip if he catches us."

"Then don't get caught. I'll be waiting for you down the road from the church."

Why do good girls always want the bad boys?

When she got there, Owen led her to his car. He didn't speak the whole drive. He took her to a diner.

"We came all this way for breakfast."

"Not any breakfast. The best one in the area. Order whatever you want."

Becky was surprised. She figured he wanted more time to make out.

"I prefer making out in the night time," he answered.

She blushed, knowing it was on her mind.

After a delicious breakfast, how do they make those pancakes so good, Owen took her back to the church. Becky kissed him before she ran inside.

"Where were you?" Luke asked her.

"Repenting." She ran off.

Luke knew of Owen from hockey. He didn't want his sister to become a puck bunny.

Everyone knew about Becky and Owen by Monday. There were plenty of witnesses, also text messages and church gossip. Becky didn't go to Degrassi, so she missed most of it. Owen on the other hand, got all of the whispers. Bianca couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up!"

"What! It's pretty funny."

"Not that she's grounded."

"Like you care."

"I don't, but she does."

"Aw! Do you like the minster's daughter?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Wow, you really are into her. Look, buy some flowers, go over there in a suit and apologize. Say the devil took over or some garbage."

"You think that could work?"

"That's what I do when I get caught with Fitz."

"How many times have you been caught?"

"Lost count."

Owen laughed. "Why not try it?"

Clare was at the paper, writing about the carnival. She thought about Owen and Becky. Becky actually reminded her of herself a year ago. Clare then went to her advice column. One letter caught her eye.

Dear Angela,

I met this boy. I really like him and he likes me, but my dad caught us fooling around and now I'm grounded and cannot see him. He's very strict, but I can't stop thinking about my guy and the way he makes me feel. I snuck out once, but I felt guilty, what do I do?

Signed,

Prisoner

Dear Prisoner,

I wish I knew more like how old you are and what you were doing that caused the problem, a kiss, the full monty, somewhere in the middle. Regardless, I have some general advice that I think will serve you well. Parents will always disagree with their teens about sex. It's inherent. Our bodies are maturing, so we get urges, but our parents see the child we recently were and think we're too immature. Who's right? It depends. Some teens are mature enough to handle physical relationships and others are not.

Either way, you have desires that you want your bf to fulfill and your father disapproves. On one side, it is your body and your choice as to how you satisfy your physical needs. On the other side, it's your father's house and his rules, and you don't want to undermine his trust by sneaking around behind his back.

So where does this leave you. You have a choice to make. You can either break up with the boyfriend (easier choice, but will leave you and him sad) or you can level with your father (harder to do and might blow up in your face). Tell him you're sorry that he is disappointed in you, but you weren't trying to disappoint him. You are a young woman who has relationship needs of her own and is going to fulfill them. You want your father to approve of your boyfriend, so tell your dad that you want him to come over to dinner, so that he can get to know him better and see for himself what a great guy he is.

I don't know how this will end for you, but I think if you are honest with yourself, you will at least know that you did your best to be a grown-up in a complicated situation.

Signed

Angela

At the Baker house, the family got ready for dinner, when there was a knock on the door. It was Owen, wearing a suit. "What are you doing here?" Becky hissed.

"Going to win over your father." Owen handed Mrs. Baker the flowers. "These are for you ma'am."

"What a nice boy? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Owen smiled. Time to try and win over the Bakers. It was a rough dinner. Mr. Baker was ready to yell as soon as he saw him, but he kept his mouth shut. He yelled with his eyes instead. Luke, on the other hand, brought up every bad rumor he ever heard about Owen, many of them lies, some of them true, some in between. Owen stood his ground, admitted he was a flawed man, but said that Becky saw good in him where many don't. He wants to be a better person when he's around her, and he has no intentions of going away.

"You can't just show up here whenever you want," the father retorted.

"No, but I can go to the church every Sunday, and all of their events."

"You wouldn't."

"I would if Becky's there." She smiled at him.

The father sighed. "You can take her on a double date, with other churchgoers, when she's no longer grounded."

Owen smiled. Luke scowled.

After dinner, Owen saw himself out. Becky was waiting for him outside. Her arm reached out to him. He grabbed her, pulling her into a soul-crushing kiss and then quickly released her, making his way to his car before they could be seen. Becky turned bright red from head to toe. She was on fire.

Tuesday

Clare didn't realize how much of a controversy her latest letter would make until she got to school. Kids wouldn't shut up about it. Many kids were in this position, but very few thought that they could just confront their parents, and declare themselves mature enough to make their own decisions regarding sex. The Friendship Club was not pleased. How dare the school sanction this blasphemy? They went to Simpson right away with their complaints. He was concerned too. Would the school be blamed? Katie got called in for another meeting.

"We're getting complaints about the column."

"But kids love it. We've been getting more copies out than ever. Even other school's kids write in and come by for copies. (hence Becky's question)"

"That's the problem. They're kids."

"Well, I can't say this is a surprise."

"What?"

"You're a parent. Your side on the divide is evident."

"And?"

"And my point is these things should be discussed, not censored. Why don't the offended parties write a response? I'll print it."

"Okay. I'll see if someone in the friendship club is prepared to do it."

Everyone was asking who was Angela. Some thought it was a dude. No girl would just tell her parents she was going to have sex, and they should butt out. Others thought it was a group. Clare kept her mouth shut, but it was hard to focus with all of the attention. She was secretly in the spotlight. Eli had a feeling that Clare was the writer. She was on the paper, clearly sexually active and always wants to help people. He kept quiet, not wanting to out her secret.

Katie told her about the meeting with Simpson during lunch. Clare said she had a new article to write, "So you think you're ready for sex?" She wanted to discuss contraception, STDs, it's effect on the relationship and how to talk about it. According to Clare, if you couldn't talk to your partner about the things that matter, then you're not ready to have sex. Katie approved it, and Clare solicited feedback via an anonymous sex survey. She asked the students a) if they've had sex or sexual activity (oral sex counted), and for the ones who had b) did they use protection, c) did they talk about protection with their partner, d) did they enjoy the experience, e) if they'd do it again if they could go back in time, f) if they were still with their first partner, g) had they ever been tested for STDs, h) if so, was it ever positive for something, I) ever get pregnant or get someone pregnant, j) ever have sexual activity with someone of the same gender

For the virgins, she asked b) have you ever been kissed/kissed someone else (non-familial), c) with tongue?, d) propositioned for sex or proposition someone else e) engage in any heavy petting above the waist, f) below the waist g) under the pants/in a skirt, h) did they have moral/religious objections to sex/did their parents, I) did they feel ready for sex, j) did they have a partner whom they trusted enough to have sex,

She asked both groups k) have you or would you hide sex from your parents, l) even if it were harder to get contraception or health care, m) do you know how to access these on your own.

She asked the students to give their grade and gender.

Clare released the survey online after lunch and Katie announced it as school came to a close. By the time she got home, she already had a bunch of responses. Clare decided to review all of the data at the end. She wanted to see where Degrassi was on the sex continuum.

Simpson saw the survey. It was a lot in there, but at least the paper was asking hard questions and taking a closer look. Sex would always happen, but talking about it was a nightmare, for him. He still remembered Emma's stripping at school. God she gave him a headache, and an erection.

Clare stayed in her room reading about teen pregnancy and STD rates in the area and in Canada. She wondered how Degrassi would compare.

Becky heard about the survey from her brother. "What kind of whore-school is Degrassi?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"What?"

"The survey. You can't confront problems without knowing what's going on." Becky went up to her room. She used her secret phone to text Owen. "I know we shouldn't sneak around, but I miss you too much. Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"I can do better than that. Leave your bedroom window open and lock your door after dinner."

Owen snuck into her window later that night and turned on her church music. "So your parents don't hear me," he whispered into her ear as he drew her into a kiss. The songs he played were about sin and redemption. They were in latin. Becky moaned into his mouth as he pulled her onto the bed, holding her to him as they kissed. Her hands roamed across his back, and he found her thighs again, teasing them as he sucked on her neck. Becky started to grind on his leg, slowly at first, but her hips became shameless as she couldn't control herself anymore. She held him close to avoid making too much noise, but his body on hers got her hot. He rocked her until she had an orgasm, her first one, in his arms. He could see the blush on her face, and the awe in her eyes and feel the wetness between her legs. He smiled and kissed her again before he left through the window. Becky was breathless. She needed salvation. She fell onto her bed.

Wednesday came around

Helen had invited Drew over for dinner. Since Helen's dinner with Audra helped, she thought this dinner might as well.

Drew and Clare wanted to get frisky during lunch. They went to find a dark corner, and were surprised to find it already occupied, by Sav and Ms. Oh! No less. They retreated quickly, but Ms. Oh knew she had been caught. Sav had a week off for teacher retreats, and he came to visit his love. Clare and Drew found their own spot and made out. The loss of time ended their quest for sex, temporarily. After school, Ms. Oh found Clare and begged her to stay quiet.

"I won't say anything, just return the favor if you ever find me and Drew."

"Deal."

Clare met Drew after practice and gave him a blow job before dinner. "Now be good," she told him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

They got to Clare's house. Drew brought dessert. His mom helped him make it, chocolate cake with a buttercream frosting.

They had a peaceful dinner for once. Drew told them about their season, and his desire to get recruited for either football or lacrosse. He favored both to basketball right now.

After dinner, Drew went up to Clare's room where she showed him the story she had been working on. Drew had never read her sci-fi before. It was cool.

Clare was worried he wouldn't like it. He pursed his lips as he read. "Do you hate it?"

"Of course not! It's just different than what I'm used to reading from you." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Clare threw a pillow at him.

Becky stayed awake half the night, staring out her window. Life had been so easy before, go to church, go to school, come home, but now that wretched Owen had to come along with his smug facial expressions and his cocky attitude and his beautiful hair, soft lips, inviting tongue and his hands, oh his hands made her feel so good. Everything she ever knew before was in doubt.

Thursday

Owen and Bianca were sitting on the steps in front of the school. Bianca and Fitz would be doubling with Becky and Owen on Saturday, when Becky's punishment came to an end. He wanted to take her somewhere fun and interesting. Bianca suggested the Indian restaurant across town. They had live music and really good curry.

Imogen and Clare sat together during lunch again. She wouldn't admit it, but she was beginning to enjoy Clare's company. She could see why Eli fell for her so hard. Drew was sitting with his teammates; tomorrow was game day.

The Friendship Club met during lunch to discuss the paper. They wanted to write on the importance of abstinence, and all of the ways that teens can have fun without being physical. Their leader lamented the fall of Clare Edwards. Her sister used to run this group, and she went from being pure and innocent to just another promiscuous teenager. Little did they realize, being a saint wasn't about sex at all. It was about how you treated other people.

After class, Clare worked on her article. She was leaving the survey open until Sunday at 5PM, so she could go over the results before her deadline. Eli went out to meet Tanya. Jenna and Connor studied together. Alli and Dave went off with each other, and Wesley got a text message. Jamie wanted to hang out after school.

Sav convinced Ms. Oh to cancel her Friday class, so they could have a long weekend together before he had to go back to school. Drew saw them as they were getting ready to leave. He smiled but said nothing. Aw! Even Ms. Oh could pay hooky like a youngin'.

Owen came to visit Becky again on Thursday night. He climbed up to her window and greeted her with a kiss. She froze at first, but then she pulled him in closer, pushing him onto the bed as she climbed on top. His hands found her ass and began to grope her. She bit his neck as she panted against his skin. He smelled so good. "Hello," he said softly. "I can see you missed me last night."

"Shut up!"

"Aw. You're blushing." She blushed more. He kissed her cheek. They talked about her day at school, her favorite class and why, biology because life is a fascinating and complex gift from God, their plans for this weekend, Becky was a bit nervous to be hanging out with Bianca and Fitz. She knew them from church, but Bianca had a wild reputation. "So do I," he added.

"But I like you. You're different underneath it all."

"So is she." Owen kissed her again. Becky again climbed on top, pushing his arms down as she began to rub against his leg. Owen liked this newly-found confidence and encouraged her to set the pace. She leaned into his chest to keep from moaning out loud as she got closer and closer to another orgasm. He gently rubbed her breasts through her sweater, teasing her nipples and cupping the sides. She bit her lip as his hands got firmer, and soon, she came again. Owen softly kissed her mouth and neck and then he went back out the window.

"Until Saturday, that is if you can wait that long."

"Shut up!"

Owen smirked as he left.

Friday

Clare promised Drew a good luck fuck before his game. She wore his favorite outfit, her school girl uniform with a shortened skirt. Drew picked the lock to Ms. Oh's classroom during lunch. He locked the door behind them and he began to ravish Clare, kissing and biting her as he got his hands on her breasts and got her shirt open. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit it, hard, as his fingers got into her pussy and began to probe. Clare tried not to scream, but this was pure torture, well torture with a side of ecstasy.

Clare scratched at his crotch, trying to get through his jeans to his dick, but it was hard for her to focus. Drew undid his fly after he put her on the desk and pushed himself into her. He grabbed her hips and held on tight as he plowed her. His mouth covered hers to mask her cries of pleasure and he rubbed her clit with his hand, making her cum hard before he shot his load in her. Clare's face was flush, and her eyes were big. They straightened up and went to lunch. Drew needed some fuel before his game and Clare was hungry too. Imogen saw her and winked at her, that little minx.

Jake and Katie went on a hike with Mo and Marisol after class. Jenna was with the spirit squad. Connor was reading his chess book. Clare was reading to children for community service. It was a church project, and she promised her mother she would try and be more involved. Becky was also there. She could only leave the house for church/school until Saturday. She went up to Clare. "You're friends with Owen right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have a date tomorrow, actually it's a double date with Bianca and Fitz, and I was wondering if you could help me pick out something for it."

"Sure. When's your date?"

"Dinner's at 6:30PM."

"Okay. Let's meet at the mall at 11AM and that should give us plenty of time to get you some outfits, make-up, hair. Owen's going to love it."

Becky blushed at just the sound of his name. "Thanks."

Luke did not like that his sister was talking to Clare Edwards. He heard that she was a slut who gave it up to Drew after barely a week of being with him. She also was a part of that trashy Degrassi paper that all of the kids had been trying to get ahold of. She was not a good friend for Becky.

"Why were you talking to her?"

"What's it to you?" Becky got sick of her older brother's nosiness.


	36. Between Saints and Sinners

Clare went to Drew's game after her community service. She missed the first quarter but got there at the beginning of the second. She found a seat and started to cheer for her man. Drew always looked for her in the stands. He was a bit peeved when he didn't see her before the game, but when he went out to the field, there she was. He could find her perfect face anywhere. He had a grin on his face and was ready to kill it.

Drew scored two goals in the second quarter and one in the third. He didn't play in the fourth since Degrassi had such a big lead.

After the game, Clare gave him a big kiss on the field, in front of everyone. Their relationship was no secret, but the passion they showed was breathtaking. After their kiss, Drew went to take a shower. He needed a cold one after that, and he would be taking Clare on a proper date. Drew drove her home, so she could change. She wore a navy blue dress with a white trim, that showed just a bit of cleavage. He grinned as she came out of her room. Drew wore a black button down shirt and dark jeans. He kissed her, and they got in his car to go to Amelie's, a French bistro. They had duck confit for dinner with roasted potatoes and a mixed greens salad with a warm raspberry vinaigrette. For dessert, they split a delicious slice of chocolate cake.

After dinner, Drew took her to a poetry reading done by the local university. Clare loved it, young writers sharing their work, Drew holding her hand the whole time. It was all surreal. After the reading, he drove her home. The house was empty. They went up to her room and to her bed. It all started with a kiss, but soon, they were naked, making love with Clare on top, and Drew holding her steady. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and chewed softly as she moaned and cried for more. It wasn't long before they both became overwhelmed with pleasure and climaxed together. They cuddled for quite some time before Drew got dressed and drove home. Clare slept soundly.

* * *

Owen came by Becky's room at 8 like he usually did. She was reading a book, Of Mice and Men, when he arrived. "Isn't that a freshman book?" he teased.

"I am a freshman."

"Aw! Well, when you're grown up enough, they'll let you read Othello."

"Shut up!"

He crashed his lips onto hers, pinning her to her desk as his tongue forced his way into her mouth. She grabbed his hair, pulling him into her as she demanded more. He used his knee to force her legs apart and snaked a hand between her thighs. She grunted as she felt him rubbing her through her panties, which were now soaked. Her breathing was heavy and his handwork wasn't helping on that front. Her heart was racing. He grabbed her shirt and pushed it up, revealing her bra. He sucked on her breast, through her bra. His hot breath causing her too shiver. He nipped at her nipple, hardening it, and then he switched sided. Becky came, biting into his neck as she crumbled on top of him. He carried her to bed, and he held her as she recovered, her body still trembling. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and went home.

Luke thought he heard someone in the house, but when he went to check on Becky, she was asleep.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Jake dropped of Clare at the mall, so she could shop. Becky arrived soon afterwards, and they started with dress shopping. The dresses they first saw were either too slutty or too boring. Finally, Clare found her a nice, sleeveless red dress that was cute and didn't reveal anything. They got her a pushup bra to wear under it, a pretty one at that and matching panties. Becky was a bit embarrassed by that, but Clare told her that she was also a late bloomer. They got her a pair of pumps and some makeup to wear for the night. Next, was her hair. They went to the salon in the mall where the stylist knew just the look. She cut Becky's hair in layers, giving her texture and gave her highlights. "Owen is going to be blown away," Clare told her. Becky blushed.

They ate lunch afterwards. Becky had a question for Clare.

"Can I ask you something, about boys?"

"Ask away."

"Well, Owen and I have been having fun, and he has a way of making me feel really good, but I don't know how to reciprocate." Becky turned beet red.

"Well, there are a few things you can do." Clare explained that Becky didn't have to go all of the way to please Owen, that there were many ways of giving him pleasurable contact including grinding on him, hand jobs, fellatio. Becky never heard this before. Her father didn't let her take sex-ed. Clare explained about birth control and the health clinic. "I'm not saying you have to do anything with Owen, but if you're thinking about it, you should be prepared."

"Could you help me get ready tonight?"

"Of course."

After lunch, Drew came to get Clare and Becky. He dropped Becky off at home and went off with Clare. Luke saw Becky getting out of Drew's car.

"What were you doing with them?"

"Nothing. He just gave me a ride from the mall."

"You went shopping with Clare?"

"Yes." Becky ran upstairs

Luke was not amused.

* * *

Drew had Clare tied to her bed, her wrists bound to the headboard, and she was bent over. He was punishing her for missing the beginning of his game yesterday. "You [slap] belong [slap] to [slap] me [slap]." He spanked her aggressively, each slap making her ass a little redder.

She yelped and cried out, "OW! OH! GOD!" but she loved every second of it. Drew took out a cucumber and fucked her with it. The cold feeling in her hot pussy was enough to drive her insane. Just before she was going to cum, he left her high and dry. He waited for her breathing to get back to normal, and then he plunged into her. "FUCK!" she cried out as he began to pound her. He was going to fuck her into submission. He pulled on her hair, bit her, groped her and pounded her as she screamed and shouted and soon, she was gushing all over the place. Words couldn't express how freeing it was to be dominated by Drew. He came deep inside of her and then untied her. They collapsed on the bed and then they took a shower. Drew got dressed and then he went home. He said he would take Adam to see Stacey since his grounding just ended. He would later pick her up later from Becky's house.

Clare did some housework, cleaning the kitchen, vacuuming, cleaning her bathroom and she went to make some lemonade when her mom and Glen came home. "How was hall searching?"

"Too expensive or already booked. We're looking at some more places tomorrow."

"Hopefully, you'll find something then."

Glen went upstairs. Helen noticed Clare's wrists were red. "Clare, what happened to your hands?"

Clare looked at them. "Oh! It's just a little rope burn."

"Why would you have rope burn on both wrists?"

"Tug of war yesterday, you know with the kids at the church. I was the anchor and I wrapped the rope around my wrists to try not to drop it."

"Oh! I didn't know they did tug of war."

"New event."

Helen accepted this answer, tentatively. Clare sighed in relief once she was gone. She wanted to be honest, but telling her mother that her boyfriend ties her up and spanks her would hardly help their relationship.

Clare changed into a long-sleeved shirt before she went over to Becky's house. Luke answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Becky invited me."

He didn't move from the door to let her in. "Don't be rude," his mother scolded. "Offer her some iced tea."

Clare smirked. Luke went inside. Becky came down and got Clare. Clare went up the stairs after her into Becky's room. It was very tidy, twin bed in one corner, desk in the other, lots of books, many religious, the rest literature and children's books. Her room was pink with a white trim. Becky was a bit embarrassed by the color the first time Owen saw it. "Do you think you could help me paint it?" she asked Clare. Becky liked having Clare around. It was nice having a girl she could talk to about boys who had a similar upbringing.

"Sure."

First, Becky changed into her dress. Clare wrapped a towel around her shoulders, so her makeup wouldn't get on the dress. Clare got to work and when she was done, she said, "Almost there, we just need one more thing." She went to Becky's jewelry box and got out some little gold hoops, "perfect."

Becky had been transformed. She looked stunning. The doorbell rang. It was Owen, Fitz and Bianca. They all took one car to appease Becky' father, but Fitz left his car near the restaurant, so that he and Bianca could split later.

Luke scowled when Owen came to the door. "You better not do anything to her."

"I won't," he sneered. Nothing she doesn't ask for.

Becky came downstairs. She took Owen's breath away. He greeted her with a kiss on her hand. "You look amazing."

She grinned and blushed. "Bye Mom!"

"Be back by 10PM."

"Yes Mom!"

They were off. Becky's heart was racing the whole way to the restaurant. When they got there, they were put at a table of four. Becky was nervous about eating with Owen's friends, but they were really nice. Bianca's reputation might be smoke and mirrors after all. The dinner was delicious. It was spicier than Becky was used to but the rice and naan helped, also the mango lassi. After dinner, Fitz took Bianca for some ice cream, and Owen took Becky for a drive. He found a secluded area, nothing but trees, hills and stars were out, and maybe some nighttime animals in the woods.

Becky's hand covered Owen's and it sent a jolt through both of them. He grabbed her and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap, his passion bleeding into her. She moaned and muttered as he covered her neck and collarbone in kisses. He was careful not to bite her or scratch her skin and gently caressed her shoulders as he started to grind his hips against hers. She reacted as expected, panting and thrusting her hips forward to increase the contact. She bit his ear and his neck as she began to touch his chest. Her hands delicately unbuttoned his shirt and began to undo the fly of his pants. Owen stopped her. He pushed her panties off and started to rub her.

"Oh! GOD! OWEN!" He teased her entrance, and her outer lips, as she cried for more. He slipped a finger in. She was so tight, and he began to push his way in and out of her. She let out the most luxurious shrill, and then, he added a second finger. His lips found hers, and they kissed passionately as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She was becoming delirious with pleasure, and she let out a scream as she came, harder than ever before. She was out of breath. Owen still had plenty of time to bring her back home. He kissed her shoulder and held her as she rested. When she came to, she tried to get him out of his pants. "You don't have to."

"I want to." She pulled him out. She had never seen a penis before. She just stared at it.

"If your not ready to...," she started to touch it, a gentle caress at first, then she wrapped her hand around him and began to move her hand up and down, just like Clare had explained to her. He muttered and cursed as she touched him. Her hand was small and a bit cold. Owen liked how big he looked in her hand. She went faster and a bit firmer and soon, he shot his load all over his steering wheel. Becky laughed. Owen shook his head. They straightened up and he drove her home. She combed her hair and tried to salvage her makeup. She kissed Owen on the cheek and ran inside.

He drove home, grinning that he got a hand job from the preacher's daughter. Luke watched Owen drive away from his window. Becky got out of her dress and into the bathroom before he could take a closer look at her. Time for a cool-down shower.

Becky started off sleeping peacefully but had disturbing dreams: demons, banshees and all kinds of creatures there to instill fright in her. It worked.

* * *

During her father's Sunday sermon, he spoke of the importance of family and supporting one another. All Becky could think about was Owen and how she wanted him to touch her, how wrong it all was and why did wrong things feel so good. She felt temptation overtaking her mind, and her body and she was afraid of just how far she wanted to take it.

Clare's mom woke her up for church this morning. Clare hadn't been there in months. They sat together. Glenn was asleep and so was Jake. Also, Helen wouldn't have sat with them anyway, not until they were married. Clare noticed Owen sitting in the back. He must really like Becky to be here.

After the service, Mr. Baker stayed behind to talk to parishioners. Clare was ready to bounce. She saw Owen approaching Becky and realized Luke would get in the way. Clare started talking to him about volunteering in a church event next month. Luke was stunned. Why would she want to talk to him? She gave Owen just enough time to catch Becky's attention, and they snuck out of the church.

"My dad will kill you if he finds out," Becky told him as they got in his car. She noticed that he had since cleaned his steering wheel.

"He can't kill me. It's a sin." Owen smirked.

"Oh Shut up!"

They drove off, this time to brunch. Owen got the chicken and waffles.

"Chicken and Waffles?" Becky was baffled.

"It's amazing. You should try it."

"I'll get the eggs benedict."

"Boring!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Owen started talking about her father's sermon. Becky was surprised that he actually paid attention; she hadn't.

"Am I boring you?" he asked her.

"No, it's just that I wasn't really listening today."

"Rebecca Baker, not paying attention in church."

"Shut up! I had a lot on my mind."

"Like me," he gloated.

"You're a pig."

"That's on your mind." He smirked, loving it when she blushed.

After they ate, Owen drove her home. Well, he parked at the end of the block, so her family wouldn't see him. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a fiery kiss before she left.

Owen chuckled. "Becky Baker's got it bad." Then again, so did he. Becky tried to sneak in undetected, but her mother was at the door, "where did you run off to?"

"Breakfast." Which was true.

"We were going to go out together."

"I was really hungry. Dad looked like he'd be talking for a while."

"Get to your homework, young lady."

"Yes, Mom!"

Helen and Clare went to breakfast after church. It was nice to have some mother and daughter time. "I thought you had plans with Glen."

"I do, but that's later."


	37. There's Room to Disagree

They got home from church. Clare worked on her short story some more.

**The Man Who's Brain was Drowning**

Ron waited all day for school to end. He got more stares from his peers. The worst part was, they didn't even think he was crazy. They thought he was weird, but the rumors they spread about him were always much worse than what they actually thought about him when he looked at them. They just liked to be dicks.

At lunch, Sophia waved at him, excited for their "date." He waved back, to the chagrin of Bobby Hanson, the "stud" of the school. Bobby tried to look intimidating when he glared at Ron, but Ron knew he was all talk and no action. Also, he was afraid of spiders, so if Bobby messed with him, he'd earn a tarantula in his locker.

After class, he met Sophia in front of the library.

"What did you want to do?" she asked, eyes beaming.

"Do you like dogs?"

"I love dogs."

They went to get Corey and take him for a walk. He was excited to meet Sophia, a bit too excited.

"Down, Boy!" They took him to the park, where he sniffed other dogs and rolled in the grass. Sophia liked Corey and Ron.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you're not afraid of the answer."

"Why do you always stare out into space? You avoid looking at people all day."

"I like looking at you."

She blushed when he said that.

The ice cream truck came. Ron bought two cones. He handed her a chocolate chip one and ate the vanilla.

She hadn't even told him that this was her favorite flavor or that she wanted a cone and not a cup. He even got the chocolate sprinkle cone, her favorite. She was impressed, but a little taken aback.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

After their ice cream cones, Corey was getting sleepy, so they went home. He took a nap by the door.

Sophia and Ron went up to his room. "What do you like to do?"

"Watch cartoons."

"Like Beavis and Butthead cartoons or ...

"I prefer anime or Manga. Do you like Ponyo?"

"What's a Ponyo?" She did not know Miyazaki.

"Did you like The Little Mermaid?"

"I guess." Ariel was kind of a brat.

"Do you like ham?"

"I love ham."

"Then let's watch it." She'd get the reference later.

He turned on the movie. He couldn't see Sophia unless he looked out of the corner of his eye, so for the most part, it was easy for him to pay attention, not that he hadn't already seen the movie twice.

* * *

Someone knocked on Clare's door, breaking her concentration.

"Open," she grunted. Damn, can't people just let her write in peace.

It was Jake. "Can I ask you something, about Katie?"

"Sure." What the hell do I know about Katie?

"It's been a while since I had a girlfriend, and Mo has been planning all of this stuff for Marisol and I don't know..."

"How to do something that Katie will appreciate?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what does she like."

"Recently, she's been wearing a lot of black."

"I meant like does she like a particular band or talk about a place she would like to go, or something she would like to try."

"Uh!" Jake didn't really know.

"Do you really smoke that much weed?"

"Shut up!"

"Why not call Marisol, her bff, and ask her what kind of things does Katie like?"

"Good idea." Jake was gone.

Seriously? Even Drew could figure out how to do stuff she liked. Jake needs to calm down with the grass.

It was already 5. Time for Clare to check out her survey results. She got 85% of the school to fill it out. Cool! Well, 85% of the grade 9s had never been sexually active, about 75% of the grade 10s, 50% of grade 11s and about 40% of grade 12s. The rest of the numbers followed a similar trend, where the grade 9s were "more pure" than the rest. What was interesting, however, was how many grade 9s had made out with someone. More grade 9s had been kissed than grade 10s even though more grade 10s had gotten sexual. Grade 12s were the least likely to be with their first sexual partner. Grade 12s were no more likely to talk to their partner about contraception than grade 11s, but grade 9s were by far the least likely to talk about it. There were more grade 11s who had a same-sex sexual experience than any other grade.

As Clare perused the data, she thought about how she wanted to phrase her position in her article. She wanted to encourage students to talk to their partners more, about what they were going to do, how they were going to protect themselves, and about the aftermath. If they liked it, didn't like it, weren't sure if they wanted to do it again. These things had to be said. No one thinks talking about condoms is sexy, but sex is more than just fun and games. Clare searched for the words until she found her voice. She even shared some tidbits about her first time, that she wanted to do it on an impulse while they were making out in a car, but her partner suggested they actually plan it, when, where, with what. At first, she felt rejected when he slowed her down, but she realized that it was because she cared, about her wellbeing as well as his. Even she had to learn that sex was more than a hormonal rush. It was real and it has consequences.

She finished her draft and then she went downstairs when her mother called that dinner was ready. Jake asked his dad if he could work with him after school. He was trying to save up some money.

"That's good Jake. What for?"

"So he can woo his girlfriend," Clare teased.

"Shut up!"

"Katie and Jake sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

"Clare!" her mother scolded.

Clare giggled. "I'm just messing with him. I think it's nice that he wants to do something special for her."

"Well, I am nice," Jake said.

"Allegedly."

He stuck out his tongue. Clare snapped a picture with her phone.

"You better delete that."

"It's going on facerange."

"I'll kill you."

"Sending..."

"Clare!"

"I'm kidding. I didn't put it on facerange. I just sent it to Katie."

"Why?"

"Because girls love silly pictures of their boyfriends."

"It's true," Helen admitted.

"You don't have any silly pictures of me," Glen added.

"Not yet," Clare retorted.

* * *

Becky was at dinner with her family. Her father was talking about a pregnant woman who came to talk to him after his sermon. Her baby's father was dodging her. "This is why you must wait until marriage." Her father always said this. Becky was wondering if he was making these women up. She didn't see any pregnant women today. Luke scowled, "another reason Becky should stay away from Owen."

"Again! He's nice." What was Luke's deal anyway?

"He's a heathen."

"He was at church today." She stopped after that, not wanting to reveal that they went to breakfast together afterwards.

"Because of you."

"So, at least he was listening instead of sitting there with a holier than thou look on his face the whole time." Oops. How would she have known he was listening?

"Rebecca, Lucas enough. I will send both of you upstairs."

"Yes sir," Becky said quietly. After their meal, Becky cleared the plates and went upstairs to her room. She finished Of Mice and Men. She took some notes for class tomorrow and got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she noticed a text from her secret phone.

"You miss me?"

"You wish. I have my regular phone back you know."

"I know, but I don't want anyone intruding in our business."

"You mean my father."

"I meant your brother."

"He insulted you again at dinner today."

"The sky is blue."

"Shut up!"

"See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Becky would have another restless night while she slept. She felt torn in two, like she was on the border of heaven and hell and couldn't make a decision. She could decide; she just wasn't sure if she should use her body or her brain. She sighed as she tried to get some air.

* * *

Monday morning came and Clare was getting ready for school. Her shirt was just a little tight on her. It shrunk in the wash. She didn't have time to change, so she kept it on and put on a skirt. Jake didn't say anything when she got downstairs, but his eyes said it all. He quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught eyeing her breasts again. Why did she wear that shirt?

He was mostly silent on the drive to school. Clare didn't say anything either. This was awkward. When she got to the steps, Drew scooped her in his arms and kissed her. "I love that shirt," he hissed into her ear.

"I knew you would."

Clare got to her locker. When she saw KC, he looked like hell. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he was gone again. He was really going downhill.

She got to class, where it was clear that KC was going to ditch today. She wanted to ask Alli if she knew anything but class started.

Drew couldn't stop thinking about that shirt on Clare. He wanted to rip it off her and take her on the school steps. He wrote her a note.

* * *

Angel,

If you insist on wearing such sexy clothes, then I may not be able to control myself around you. Let's find a private place at lunch.

Loverboy

* * *

Imogen sat down with Fiona at lunch. She expected Fiona to get snarky with her after last time, but she was actually pretty nice to talk to. "I don't have many friends either," she admitted to Imogen as she played with her hair. "Most of them graduated last year."

Adam and Eli were quarreling over which one had the better girlfriend. Owen left lunch to find Becky at her school. When her lunch period came, he hissed outside of the hallway window. She turned, surprised to see him there, standing in a bush, and snuck outside.

"If Luke sees you..."

"He won't." They slipped off and went to a park down the street. He had bought tacos for lunch. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got some beef and some chicken." Becky took one of each and they started to eat. She had a very tidy way of eating tacos, carefully holding them, biting slowly and savoring each bite. Her dad was more for boiled or baked food. Becky loved those rare times she got to eat something fried. Owen liked watching her eat. He was more of a shovel and crunch kind of eater. They talked about their days. Owen had to take his brother to his doctor's appointment after school.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just eats too much."

"Owen! That's mean."

"It's what his doctor says. Every time we go."

"Maybe he should do a sport too."

"I wish. I've been trying to get him into sports his whole life."

"Maybe he needs a solo one, like cycling."

"That's not a bad idea."

After lunch, Becky had to get to class and Owen was late for his. He strolled in halfway through. The teacher glared at him. He faked a cough and sat down.

* * *

Clare and Drew had their own fun during lunch. They snuck off to a room that was being renovated. The workers were on their lunch break. Drew got her out of that shirt as quickly as he could and began to chew on her nipple. She groaned as he groped to her breasts, making them ache from all of the contact. She growled for more as he began to cover her chest in kisses. Clare undid his fly and took him out of his boxers. She stroked his erection, making him grunt. He filled her, never letting go of her breasts, keeping either his mouth or his hands on her at all times. She cried out as he filled her and it didn't take long for them to cum. They straightened up and left the room, only moments before the workers returned.

During her free period, Clare worked on editing her article. She shortened it, did a grammar check and moved around some phrases. Before she knew it, time for class.

After school, Clare gave her article to Katie as well as all of the data. Connor made a bar graph and Marisol wrote the captions. Katie was reviewing Clare's article when Derek, from the Friendship Club, came in. He stared down Clare. She didn't meet his gaze. "We have our piece." It was called The Shame of Sex: Why Abstinence is Key. He turned around and left. Immediately, Katie thought the title was too long; this isn't the New York Times. Clare thought many things about sex, but shame was not one of them.

Connor thought it was gross. It was good that Jenna was just fine with taking a sex break. Sex had caused her enough trouble. Katie started editing down both pieces. Clare's was only a bit too long. The other piece was very long, like an essay.

After the paper, Katie drove home. Clare started to walk when she heard a whimpering sound. It was KC. Clare didn't talk, she just sat down next to him. He looked bruised up, like he had been hit around. K.C. didn't acknowledge her presence and eventually, he left, but he did like knowing that he wasn't all alone, even if Clare did hate him.

Clare got home, later than she planned. She put her stuff upstairs. She came down when it was time for dinner. It was lasagna, yum!

"So what will the paper be releasing tomorrow."

"An editorial on sex."

Glen spit out his soda, "What?"

"Well, the paper started a relationship column, which is really popular, but there is some opposition."

"Why?" Helen asked.

"They think it's promoting teen sex. Anyway, Simpson got concerned about it, so we decided to write an article discussing the issue, and the Friendship Club wrote their own article on abstinence and both will be published tomorrow."

"That's interesting," Glen didn't really know how to comment on this one. "Didn't you say Darcy was the president of that club."

"That was before she got raped, and they kicked her out."

"What!"

"Clare."

"That's what happened. They want to promote abstinence, great. Given the teen pregnancy and std rates in this area, maybe they should, but to call themselves the Friendship Club and treat Darcy the way they did, that's just bullshit."

"Language."

"It is."

"I think I agree with her," added Glen. Now, that was a first. Everyone was silent when he said that.

"I just wish you spent more time with your old church friends."

"Becky and I are friends."

"She is a good girl."

"For now," Jake coughed. Clare kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

* * *

At the Baker residence, Luke was going on about the sex articles in the Degrassi newspaper. "They must have hormones in the drinking water or something over there."

Becky rolled her eyes. "The Friendship Club is writing an article too Dad."

"Did you read it? Is it good?"

Becky shook her head. It will go online tomorrow.

"I'll have to check it out," no he won't. Who cares about a school paper?

"Isn't Clare on the paper there?"

"Yeah. So."

"So do you think you should be hanging out with such a loose girl."

"Get off your high horse."

"What? She's known as the Degrassi sexpot. Jenna yelled at her for trying to steal her boyfriend."

"The last time I checked, Clare still had her boyfriend and Jenna didn't."

"So?"

"So maybe Jenna's boyfriend was a liar and made it up."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you, which is why I don't judge people based on information I don't have on things that are none of my business."

Their mother changed the subject, sick of their quarreling.


	38. About Salt and Fat

Becky went upstairs after dinner. She went to do her essay, but she couldn't find her book. She looked all over for it, but her copy of Of Mice and Men was missing. Maybe Owen saw it. She texted him. "Did you see my book?"

"What book?"

"Of Mice and Men."

"No. Did you lose it?"

"Duh!"

"I'll bring you mine." Twenty minutes later, he was at her window.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but now I get a kiss." She kissed him and then went back to her essay.

"That's it."

"I need to have a draft by tomorrow."

"Becky Baker, doing her work at the last minute."

"Well, I've had a lot of distractions."

"Like what?" He sprawled on her bed, looking very sexy in his white t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Like you." They spoke in whispers, amazed that no one caught on to them yet. He knew it was time to go, so he kissed her again and was off.

Becky blushed, as always, and got to work.

* * *

Tuesday

There were flyers at the school: free skate on Friday.

Jake was tired. Working after school took a lot out of him, but the money was good. Soon, he'd be able to afford his surprise for Katie.

The hallways were full of chatter, students blabbering about the numbers, trying to guess who the virgins were or were not depending on the grade, who was having gay sex, who had gotten STD tested, etc. The newspapers were everywhere; everyone had a copy and some had 2 for other friends. The website got more hits than ever. This was the talk of the school.

Clare was focused on class. She was the only one. She read the article; it wasn't news to her. Simpson saw the stats and spit out his coffee. His students were slutty. Well, at least most of them claim to use protection. Students kept gossiping during class. Many a detention were given out that morning. At lunch, Clare sat down with Imogen and Fiona. To her surprise, Alli joined her. "Where's Dave?" Clare asked her.

"He's doing stuff for his radio show. Since when do you eat lunch anymore?"

"I eat lunch, sometimes."

"When she's not fucking Drew," Imogen added, "which is rare."

"Hush!"

"I want to know your secret place," Fiona started.

"I know one of them," Imogen sassed.

"You better not..."

"Or you'll what?"

"I happen to remember you telling me about a crush. I might run into …."

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut, damn!"

Clare wasn't going to snitch. She just wanted Imogen to stay quiet about her secret places. How did she know where they were, anyway?

Becky was hoping that Owen would come for lunch again, but he didn't. She sighed and went to eat with her friends from church who could not shut up about some Christian rock band that was coming. Becky was never a fan. She liked gospel and hymns, but she felt that rock and God were contradictory. They occupied separate relms in her life. God was all about what you should do and Rock and Roll was all of the things you should abstain from but felt so good like sex and drugs. She was a big fan of the Velvet Underground, not that she was allowed to listen to such music. She had hidden CDs under her bed, taped to the frame.

After school, Becky volunteered to read to the elderly. This one man, Mr. Simon, always wanted her to read him the same story. He had dementia and didn't really remember who she was, but he remembered the ending of the story, and it was his favorite.

Clare got home, and she got a text from her mother. "I will be missing dinner tonight. There's leftover lasagna in the fridge."

She went and looked. The men must have gotten to it because there's no lasagna now. "I'll be making mac and cheese."

She went up to her room. Jake was working with his dad. All alone, Clare texted Drew. "My house is empty. Come over after practice?"

He didn't answer the text, but he took a shower and drove to her house. He climbed her window. She heard a knock on the glass. "Why didn't you just call me or ring the doorbell?"

"I'm used to sneaking in. Walking through the front door feels weird."

She pulled him into her window and kissed him. "We have this house to ourselves."

"Let's stay right here." He locked her door and began to undress her. She pulled off his belt and tossed his pants to the floor. Soon, they were naked, and Clare kissed him feverishly.

"I want you inside me."

"I want to taste you first." They fell onto the bed, and he pushed her knees apart. He knelt between her and began to softly kiss her. Kisses turned to licks and nips and sucking as she squirmed and squealed. It wasn't long before she came in front of him, her breasts heaving, perfect curls on her head bouncing, eyes blue with wonder. He leaned onto her and pushed himself inside. He slipped in easily and began to thrust. "Ooh!" "FUCK!" She was very vocal, confident with her sexuality and how good Drew made her feel. He would grunt and grow as Clare would demand more. No words could capture the bliss that Drew felt when he was inside of Clare. Bianca was fun, and he thought that was love. He was dead wrong! Clare was beyond love. She was his everything. She screamed his name as she came, and he pulled on her hips as he continued to thrust. He came deep inside of her, and then he withdrew.

"Let's shower and then make dinner," she said. They frolicked in the shower, washing eahc other as they kissed and tickled one another. They put on clothes; Drew wearing what he wore to school and Clare going with jeans and a t-shirt. Mayeb Drew should keep some clothes here. He's here enough.

They went downstairs. Clare started to boil a pot of water.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Mac and cheese."

"Kraft?"

"No silly. We'll make it from scratch." They boiled the pasta; Clare just made the whole box and added some frozen peas to it. She set it aside once it was done, and then she made the cheese sauce. Clare had Drew make the bacon, while she made a roux and slowly stirred in the cheese. Once the bacon was done, Drew tried to pour the bacon grease down the sink, but Clare stopped him. "It can re-solidify in the drain and mess up the pipes." She pointed to a mason jar for the leftover grease. They added butter to the pan and then Clare chopped some mushrooms and garlic and added that to the pan. The cheese sauce had cheddar, gruyere, and asiago. She added salt and pepper and chopped parsley.

"All of this for mac and cheese?"

"It will be fabulous, like me."

Clare mixed it all together and heated it slowly, so the bottom wouldn't burn. She got two bowls and filled them up. Drew took a bite. He quickly took 6 more.

"Don't choke."

"This is too FUCKING good."

"There's plenty."

"Maybe there's not enough."

Glen and Jake came home.

"Did you get a pizza?" Jake asked.

"Better, I made mac and cheese."

"That's not a meal," he said.

"Sure it is cookie-boy."

Jake stuck his tongue out at her and looked in the pot. "What all is in here?"

"Delicious," Drew answered. Jake was skeptical. Glen tried a bowl for himself.

"This is great. Thanks."

Jake tried it. "Wow!" He scooped out some more.

Clare hid a portion for her mother in the fridge.

Jake also made a ham sandwich. He needed some more meat. Drew saw him and also wanted a sandwich. He ended up making two, since Clare ate half of his first one.

When Helen came home, she was surprised to see no pizza.

"I left some mac and cheese in the fridge for you."

Helen heated it up. It was very nice. Maybe she should work late more.

Drew had to go home, before Audra had a cow. Clare kissed him as she walked him to the door.

Glen read the article on sex, allegedly written by Angela. There was a lot to Degrassi that he didn't want to know.

Helen peered at the article. She didn't read it all, but the writing style felt familiar. "It couldn't be, Clare, could it?" Helen rejected the thought almost immediately. She's no expert. She's only been with one boy.

* * *

Baker Family

Of course, Luke went on and on about Degrassi's sex article. "It was disgusting. They were bragging about how many of their students were having sex."

"I don't think taking a survey constitutes bragging," Becky answered.

"Did you read it?"

"I saw the survey. Everyone did."

"Well, I think it's filth."

"You don't go there anyway. Why do you care?"

"Because your whatever he is to you goes there, and he's probably learning bad habits there."

"He's probably learning science and math and english lit like everyone else." Dinner was bland. It was some baked fish. Becky wished for more salt or something.

Afterwards, she went back to her room. She was ready to go to bed early, already in her nightgown, when she heard a knock. She locked her door, turned on her gospel music and opened her window.

"Why'd you close it?"

"Because it was cold earlier."

"I'll warm you up." He pulled her into a kiss. Staying silent was torture, but she stopped herself from moaning as he kissed her bottom lip, nipping at it as he got his arms around her. Their bodies were pressed together. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he wrapped his arms around her. Their hands roamed excitedly as he breathed into her mouth. They rocked back and forth for several minutes, but it felt like ages. Finally, he broke from her. "Can you stay quiet?"

She nodded.

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck and jaw line as she leaned onto him. It was hard to get to her flesh with her nightgown on, so he hiked it up, exposing her legs and pink panties. He kissed her stomach and moved his way down to her thighs. Becky bit into her sleeve to keep quiet. She was getting wet and Owen could tell. He carefully got her panties off and slowly pushed a finger into her, causing her to lurch forward and arch her back. He went in and out, slowly at first, but then picking up speed. He could see her about to cry out so he covered her mouth in a kiss as he added the second finger. Her breathing was very fast, and it was hard for her to contain herself as she was being overtaken with pleasure. It wasn't long before she had her orgasm, moaning into his mouth as she trembled. He held her tight, kissing her forehead as he told her good night. He slipped out of her window and went to sleep. Becky left her window open just a crack and then climbed in her bed.

She felt great while she was awake, but the conflict came as she dreamt. She didn't know how to balance Church Becky from Owen's Becky, and the conflict was leaving her in turmoil.

* * *

Wednesday

Clare saw K.C. before class. His bruises looked better, but he was still skiddish. She decided to leave him a note in his locker.

K.C.

"I know that the last time we talked wasn't good, but I don't want you to think you have to face your problems alone. If you want to talk, you know how to find me."

Clare

She went off to class.

Connor was very confused about sex. It sounded dirty to him, but plenty of his peers disagreed. He had like a million questions for Jenna about it, like he was trying to study her.

Alli and Dave hadn't had sex yet, and they hadn't talked about it, but now, since everyone's talking about sex all day, they're both worried about the conversation that they knew was coming.

Simpson's phone wouldn't stop ringing, so many parents (well the same 3 parents called like 50 times), even a local news station. This sex-writing business was proving to be a real headache, but if he pulled the plug, that could be a bigger headache.

Drew was studying during lunch. He had a math test right after it, and he was trying to make sure he had it sorted out in his head. Clare was going to sit down with the girls when K.C. came up to her. "Can we talk, not here?"

"Where then?"

"The steps?" They headed out. Alli noticed, but didn't say anything. She looked around for Jenna and Drew. Neither of them were watching. Alli followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight.

K.C. sat down but he didn't talk. When he tried, he would just choke up.

"Is your mom using drugs again? Did she do this?"

"Not my Mom. My Dad. She tried to give him another chance, but he hurt her. I tried to stop him and," K.C. just started shaking. His life was a never ending pit of bad decisions, if not his then someone else's.

"You have to go to the police."

He shook his head. "Mom won't press charges."

"Then tell Simpson. If you stay quiet, he'll just do it again. Your mom is supposed to protect you, but she can't. You need to protect her and yourself."

K.C. didn't argue. He just was quiet. Clare took him to find Simpson. She told him of the bruises that were now fading. She told him that his dad did this, and his mom got hurt too. K.C. just nodded. His mom had been at home sick since the beating. Simpson had to call the police. They went to check on the house and his mom was really hurt; her ribs were broken. They took her by ambulance, and the cops started looking for Mr. Guthrie. K.C. couldn't go home tonight, in case his father came back. Wesley's uncle said he could stay with them until his mom got out of the hospital.

After lunch, Clare went to read. It had been a while since she sat down with a book, and she needed to clear out her head. "Into the Wild," it was. She didn't notice the flurry of texts that she got from after school.

"Where did you go during lunch? What's going on with you and K.C.? Why didn't he come back to school today? What's going on?" All from Alli. Clare texted back.

"He's going through some family stuff right now. His mom had to go to the hospital." Clare didn't elaborate further.

Alli sighed in relief. She knew her friend was no saint anymore, but she hoped that she wasn't going for K.C. again. For a best girlfriend, Alli didn't really know Clare that well.

After class, Clare did some homework outside. It was nice to feel the sunshine. Drew had practice. Jake was working with his dad. Connor and Jenna went off together. K.C. went to Wesley's house after visiting his mother in the hospital, and Dave and Alli were trying to talk about everything except for sex.

Clare walked home and on her way, she saw a crazed man driving a truck. He almost hit her, weaving all over the road like a drunk. She didn't see his face, but she saw the reflection of his eyes through his side-view mirror. They looked familiar somehow.

After practice, Drew came over. Clare helped him get ready for his history test, which was tomorrow. He had been to worried about math to pay attention to it. She promised him some fun if he could get through his practice test. He got a B on it, so she gave him a blow job before he went home.

* * *

Baker House

They had spaghetti for dinner. It was blander than normal. "Where's the salt?" Becky asked.

"Your father got rid of it."

"What?"

"He has high blood pressure."

"But I don't."

"But he gets tempted honey."

Becky sighed. This was sad. She ate and went upstairs.

She sent a text to Owen. "Could you bring me some food?"

"What do you want?"

"Salt and fat."

"Okay, lol."

Owen came by 30 minutes later with a bacon, avocado and tomato sandwich. Becky was expecting a burger or something. She took a bite. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"You cook?"

"I am civilized you know."

She blushed.

"What happened at your dinner?"

"My dad threw out the salt. Everything is bland."

"Now that is sad."

"I know, right."

After she ate, they talked about all of the things she would eat if she was in charge of dinner.

"Why not take charge?"

"What? I don't know how to cook."

"Learn. I'll teach you."

"That would be fun."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Now, I'm going home. It's your bedtime soon."

"Shut up!" Although, he was right.

Becky had a dream that she and Owen got married. Silly, right. The preacher's daughter with Degrassi's bad boy, but he would look so good in a tux and their wedding night would be so much fun, and he can cook. She smiled as she slept.


	39. And Using Your Hands

**Thursday**

K.C. went to class, but he was miserable all morning. At lunch, he gave up and drove to the hospital to see his mom. She just woke up from surgery, and she was a bit woozy. He stayed with her and held her hand. "We're going to get out of here," he told her. "As far away from Dad as we can."

Flowers arrived for his mother, sunflowers, lilies, and a bunch of others in a big mix. "Get Well Soon!" It came with a big card. All of the grade 10s in the gifted section signed it, even Connor and Jenna. Clare must have done this, he thought. Even at his worst, she can still find a way to care.

The Friendship Club was complaining to Simpson about the sex article, which was still the talk of the town. He sighed. They got an article too, and Katie gave them a decent amount of space instead of a strip in the corner like he was envisioning. Of course, the article probably wasn't that well read by non-devout students, but he couldn't make them read it. "I don't agree with everything that comes out of the paper, but I believe that it should be an open forum for ideas, and it has been. If you have new ideas for the paper, talk to Katie. See if you can join." Simpson was done worrying about this. Life was too short.

Dave and Alli had their dreaded conversation. "Alli, did you want to come over on Friday, after the open skate. My dad's going to Calgary for the weekend, and I thought that maybe, if you wanted to, we could …."

"Have Sex?"

"Yeah," he sounded guilty when he said it. He gave her this sheepish look.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"I'll get some."

"Don't leave them in your wallet. They need a cool, dry place."

"Yes Ma'am," he quipped.

She shook her head. She couldn't run from sex forever. Maybe this time would be nice.

* * *

Luke's School

He had lunch with some other hockey players. They were gossiping about girls, who was fucking whom, and the like. One of the boys decided to mess with Luke. "So I hear your sister's getting it on with Owen."

"Shut the fuck up!" He was pissed.

"Under the hay, too. Man, she must like it dirty."

Luke was ready to punch the guy. Other players held him back.

"She should not even be with that thug," he seethed.

Owen picked up his little brother after school. Tristan was expecting to take the bus.

"Why did you come here?"

"We have somewhere to go before we get home."

Owen took Tristan to get a bike. Owen tried to get him a black or grey one. Tristan liked the purple one that looked too much like pink to Owen. Finally, they settled on a green bike. He got Tristan a helmet. Owen already had a bike at home. Tristan's old one was too small for him now.

"Why did you get me a bike?"

"Because we're going to use it. Every Saturday."

"What?!"

"You spend too much time inside watching Glee. You need to get out more, literally."

They went home.

Drew took Clare to the hospital to see how K.C. was holding up. He hugged her as soon as she came into the room. It took her by surprise, but he didn't try anything else. K.C. and Drew had an awkward moment. Ordinarily, Drew would be ready to punch him after what happened between him and Clare before, but not while his mother was so hurt. She looked like hell.

"Thank you for coming," she said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked her.

"Better now. I didn't realize it was so bad. I thought they were just bruises."

The doctor came back. He said that she was looking a lot better, and they hopefully would be able to discharge her on Friday afternoon. This didn't give K.C. a lot of time. He needed to find somewhere to go. He remembered that his mom's sister lived in Vancouver. Maybe, she would take them in. He left the room to make a phone call. He took his mother's phone.

"Hey sis," he heard after he called.

"Actually, it's K.C."

"My nephew. How are you?"

"Can we live with you?"

"What happened?"

"Dad came back and he said he was clean, but he came home high, and he hurt mom, really badly. She's in the hospital and he's out loose somewhere. The cops are trying to find him."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "But we can't stay here. Dad's going to come back. He's going to try again."

"Pack your bags. It's time to get you out of Toronto."

K.C. went inside. He told his mother they were going to stay with her sister.

"But what about you and your friends."

"We need to go. Dad's going to come back here."

She weakly nodded.

"I'm going to go home to pack."

Clare and Drew said they would help him. They got to his house, which was a wreck and began to pack what wasn't broken in the struggle. Drew and K.C. tackled his room.

Clare packed his mother's stuff. She had a better idea of what would be essential to her. "Jewelry, photos, clothes, documents. She found a place for everything and helped sort the stuff."

K.C. and Drew didn't talk much. They mentioned sports, but their friendship was a bit off now. They were getting stuff into their cars when Clare saw that crazy car driving down the street again. She ran inside.

"K.C., does your dad drive a black Tahoe?"

He got scared. "Is he here?"

"Drew, call the cops?" Clare yelled. He already had his phone out.

"We have an emergency. Our friend's violent dad is here and he's..."

There was a pounding on the window. "K.C., let me in. I see you out there."

As Drew tried to explain what was happening to the dispatcher. K.C. was freaking out. He grabbed a knife.

Clare's eyes got huge. "Put that down."

"He's going to break in here."

"And what if he gets the knife from you?"

K.C. was scared by that too. His father tried to force open the door. Clare and K.C. held it shut. He must have been high because he was almost able to push past both of them. They could hear sirens. He ran towards his car, trying to get out of there. The cops were chasing him now.

An officer came to the house and took their statements. "Don't come back here," he told them. They took everything to Wesley's house until tomorrow.

Clare got home late. Her mother had been worried. "You didn't call, honey." She tried not to sound accusatory.

"I'm sorry, but the police came and I had to talk to them and I just forgot to call."

"Are you okay?" Glen was concerned. She was shaking.

Clare told them about how K.C.'s dad beat him up and put his mother in the hospital. They planned on moving to get away from him, but he came back while they were packing the apartment. He tried to break in, but the cops came, and they got into a high-speed chase.

"So he's out there..."

"Yeah."

Clare went up to her room. Helen went to check on her. She was still shaking. Helen hugged her. "You're safe now. He won't come here."

"But what about K.C. and his mom? He's still out there." Clare was ready to cry. K.C. didn't deserve this. No one did.

Friday came and it was a bittersweet day. K.C.'s mom got out of the hospital, and they were ready to drive away. They got the last of their stuff in the car when a bunch of cars came up. It was everyone, there to say goodbye to him. Clare came with a bag of snacks for the road. Others brought mixed tapes, books, even a head scratcher. He was about to cry. In his darkest hour, he had everyone still on his side. They quickly hugged him and wished him well, even Jenna, who realized that he had just been broken down by having to face this all alone before. He and his mother were off.

* * *

After that tearful goodbye, it was time to go get ready for the open skate. Owen picked up Becky at her house. She hopped in the car before Luke could see her, and they went out. He had a dinner for her in the car, McD's this time.

"I love chicken nuggets!"

"I thought you might."

She never got to eat junk food if her dad was watching. Good thing he was out with mom somewhere.

They got to the rink, and Becky was a good skater.

"Did you ever play hockey?" he asked her.

"Like Dad would let me. Contact sports are for boys," she said in his voice.

Owen laughed. They held hands as they made their way around the ice. People were stunned so see Owen, so serene. What happened to their favorite bad boy?

Clare and Drew were on the ice. Drew wasn't a great skater, so Clare was teasing him. Alli and Dave were of course, holding hands and nervous about the night ahead of them. Connor was not one for ice. He preferred the arcade game in the corner, so Jenna skated without him. Jake and Katie were absent. She did not like being cold, and he was tired from working with his dad all week. They opted to stay and have hot chocolate at his house.

Luke and his friends got there around 9, and Luke was pissed when he saw Becky kiss Owen on the ice. It was really just a peck, but he didn't care. He got on the ice and made a point to bump Owen as he passed. Owen would have fallen, not expecting a check, but Becky grabbed him.

"What was that for?"

"Luke doesn't need a reason to be a jerk," Becky told him.

"You can say that again."

Later, Luke came by again. Mostly to piss him off, Owen leaned in and gave Becky a more aggressive kiss. She leaned into him, pulling on his hair. They broke apart. Becky pulled Owen away before Luke could do anything. Now, he was really pissed.

Clare saw Luke's antics and decided to mess with him. She and Drew skated past. "Aren't Owen and Becky cute?" she said, loudly as she looked right at Luke. Luke's friends appeared and Luke said, "let's get Owen to skedaddle."

When Becky wanted hot chocolate, Owen gave her money to get two. As he waited for her, he saw Luke in the corner. He didn't think anything of it, until he realized that Luke's friends were in the other corners. Soon, he was surrounded.

"I think it's about time you got lost," Luke hissed.

"Fine!" Luke was stunned. That easy? Owen continued, "I'm sure Becky would prefer the backseat of my car anyway."

Luke's friends giggled. Luke was pissed. "If you don't get out of here..."

"What will you do, sick your grade 10 friends on me? You're too much of a bitch to fight me on my own, so you needed your friends. It doesn't matter because I'm not going to fight you anyway. You're not worth my time." He pushed past Luke and made his way to Becky. The old Owen would have cold-cocked him, but he didn't care about fighting anymore. He had a much better use for his hands.


	40. To Surprise Me

"What was that about?" She asked him.

"What do you think?"

She sighed. "Why can't he mind his own business?"

"Because he has no life."

She giggled. They drank their hot chocolate and then returned their skates. They went to his car and surely enough, they were in the back seat. They started making out, her hands roaming his hair as he got his hand into her shirt. He unclasped her bra, but didn't take it off. Instead, he pushed up her shirt and pushed her bra up too, freeing her breast, and he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. She growled as he tugged at her with his teeth. He would switch sides as Becky would bite his neck and nibble on his ear. She wanted to do more, but they were out of time. He drove her home. "Can I take you to a party tomorrow? It's a surprise for Fiona."

"Sure! I'd like to meet more of your friends."

She went inside and went to bed.

* * *

**Saturday**

It was Fiona's birthday, and she would be spending it alone. Her mother had to stay with their father, who was under house arrest and Declan couldn't get the time off school. He was behind in one too many classes. He did, however, send her a nice present as did Holly J. They were back together. Little did Fiona know that Imogen and Clare had been planning a crazy bash for her at Above the Dot. They got Sav's new band to play, and they were inviting lots of people. Champagne, good food, friends, what more does a Coyne need?

Clare went with Holly J to decorate. She and Declan flew in this morning. Declan was rounding up Fiona's friends, Anya, Jane and some friends from New York. It was his birthday too, but he knew Fiona was down, so he wanted to make sure she had a great time.

Becky went to the mall with Bianca to get a new dress. Bianca talked her into getting this strapless dress, that was pretty short. "Owen will love it," Bianca promised. Becky was nervous; what if he thought she looked sleazy.

She hid the dress under some more conservative clothes in case her mother saw it, and she went home. Bianca thought she was hilarious. She never bothered to hide her outfits from anyone. Drew and Declan came by to help set up for Sav's band. Sav had a duet planned with Ms. Oh. How sweet?

Imogen was distracting Fiona, taking her to go for a walk in the park where she bitched about how her friends couldn't be there for her birthday.

Imogen faked looking hurt. Fiona apologized, "you've been a great friend to me. Thanks for being here."

"No problem. Let's go to a club tonight. Birthday shots."

"Yes!" Fiona went to go plan an outfit. She wanted to look fabulous.

Everything was in place: band was ready, food was being prepared downstairs, all they needed was for Fiona to bring Imogen to the party.

Owen went to pick up Becky. She looked amazing. His draw dropped when he saw her.

"You hate it!" She went to go change when Owen grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"I love it. Now let's go. We don't want to be late." Becky flushed. She and Owen got to the party, and they had just enough time to hide.

Fiona asked why they were going so early. Imogen said, she had a friend playing tonight and they were going to drink with the band before the club opened. They walked in the door and ….

"SURPRISE!"

Fiona screamed, and then she saw her best friend and her brother right there. She pulled them into a big hug. "You're here. You said you couldn't leave Yale."

"We lied," Declan laughed. "Happy birthday Sis."

"You too." Fiona started hugging and chatting up her friends.

The food and cocktails came out. They made a signature drink called the Fi, champagne, elderflower liqueur and a hint of ginger. It was delicious. People grabbed their drinks, and the party began.

Becky had never had a drink before, well outside of church. Owen grabbed her a soda.

"Don't be a wimp," Bianca told her.

"Shut up!" Owen retorted

Becky blushed. As the night went on, Becky asked if she could try a sip of his drink. He gave her the glass. It was really good.

Clare was wearing her leather dress. Drew was in heaven. He was starting to throw them back. Clare took his keys.

Fitz and Bianca were dancing. She knew how to catch the guys' attention.

Imogen was beaming. Her girl had the perfect party. Did she just think "her girl?" She blushed at the thought. Holly J saw how Imogen was looking at Fiona. She took Fiona by the hand and led her for a chat.

"Tell me about Imogen."

Fiona started at the beginning. She was really weird and kind of mean, but then she started to drop her guard and she's funny and sweet and is kind of weird, but it's kind of more fun that way. Fiona didn't stop blabbering. "So you like her too."

"She's straight."

"I don't think so."

Fiona flushed. Could it be?

Sav's band began to play. Of course, the first song was happy birthday and Anya pulled Fiona onto the floor to dance. Fiona couldn't stop looking at Imogen, who looked beautiful in her dress. Declan noticed and went to talk to Imogen.

"I think my sister likes you," he whispered into her ear with his charming voice. Imogen blushed and then went up to Fiona; well, she might have been nudged a bit by Holly J.

"You look great." Imogen told her.

Fiona was wearing a halter top and a miniskirt. "Did you do this?"

"I helped."

Fiona kissed her on the lips, briefly. "It's perfect." She and Imogen started to dance.

Holly J and Declan were together as well. It was nice to finally see Fiona with someone who loved her.

After a couple of drinks, Becky loosened up and began to dance with Owen suggestively. He decided she had enough for the night and gave her ginger beer when she'd ask for another drink. There was no rum in it, just a squeeze of lime, but Becky couldn't tell. She let her hair down and pulled Owen into a passionate kiss.

"Who is that?" Holly J asked Declan. He didn't know. He asked Fiona.

"She's the preacher's daughter." Declan's jaw dropped. He told Holly J who was stunned.

Anya was dancing and caught the attention of Sav's drummer. Sav was getting ready to perform his song with Ms. Oh, who was pretending that she didn't see any current students drinking.

Eli showed up with Tanya, and Adam had Stacey with him. Eli was slightly nervous for Clare to see his new girlfriend, but Clare was all smiles. She had Drew, and she was happy for Eli to have moved on. Clare whispered into Tanya's ear, "take good care of him." Tanya mouthed, "I will."

Eli asked what the exchange was about. Clare giggled and said, "it's girls only." She went to wish Fiona a happy birthday, but her eyes were focused on Imogen. Clare didn't want to ruin the moment, so she wished Declan a happy birthday for both of them. Holly J was surprised to see Clare all grown up and in a leather tube dress. Declan thought it was hot, but he knew to keep his eyes and hands to himself.

Clare found Drew who was blabbering about some nonsense into Dave's ear. She left him at that and went to chat with Alli.

"How was last night?"

"How did you know we had sex?"

"I didn't, until just now. I was just asking how your night was."

Alli laughed nervously. "Well, it was much better this time."

"Good to hear."

Clare didn't say anything else because she felt strong, familiar hands grab her hips and pull her to dance. Drew's lips hit her neck, and he started to grind against her. Clare could tell they were going to have a good night.

Owen had to get Becky home, and Becky wanted to have some fun in the car, so the couple was off. When Owen stopped the car, Becky practically shoved her tongue down his throat. She was horny and needy, and Owen began to grope her. His hands were on her ass, under her dress and his lips found their way to her neck. He began to gently nibble on her, careful not to leave a mark and Becky was thrusting her hips forward, trying to get some contact. Owen slipped his hand between her legs, and he began to finger her. She gasped and growled as he had his way with her pussy, and she cried out as she came on his hand.

Owen looked at his clock. SHIT! They had to get her home, very soon. He put her in her seat and hit the gas pedal. Becky had to fix herself up as he drove like a speed demon. She gave him a quick peck as she ran to her doorstep. Owen felt the tension in his pants. He would be helping himself this time.

Becky said goodnight to her parents and ran up to her room. She stripped down and went to bed. Her dreams were quite lustful. She just kept picturing Owen taking her in his car, her legs straddling him as he pounded her, their lips attached, tongues dueling and the temptation of the devil spurring them on. She felt like being a bad girl around Owen, and she liked it. As she struggled with sainthood and sin, sin was starting to win out, and it was delectable.

Clare and Drew were having sex in a closet. She kissed him roughly to keep herself quiet as Sav and Ms. Oh sang "Oh Darling!" together. Live music and sex went great together. They left the closet, one at a time when they were done, but Tanya noticed them.

Imogen and Fiona had been dancing together all night. Fiona decided it was time for them to go on a walk. They went hand in hand and didn't say much until they stopped. Fiona looked at her, her eyes saying everything, and Imogen pulled her in for a proper kiss, which quickly broke down into a needy, sloppy make out session where their hands were roaming and their tongues battled for position. Their hair got messy and their lipstick smudged. They just wanted each other, and it was fabulous.

The girls returned and eventually, the party came to an end. Many people went home, but some went looking for an after party. Fiona invited Imogen over and the two girls went off. Sav went to Ms. Oh's, and Anya went off with the drummer. Declan and Holly J were going to stay with Fiona, but they wanted to give her some privacy, so they stayed with Jane and her family.

Drew was too drunk to drive home, so Clare drove him to her place. She told Audra that Drew had fallen asleep, which he had, and she'd bring him home in the morning. Audra wasn't thrilled, but she'd rather Clare be honest with her than Drew making up some BS when he got home.

Clare took off her dress and put on a t-shirt. She pulled Drew's pants off and tucked him in. They went to sleep.

* * *

**Sunday**

Clare woke up to arguing. She went downstairs. Helen and Glen were in disagreement over something. She headed back upstairs, but not before she heard her say, "What do you have against getting married in a church?" Ooh! Religion problems. Clare slipped back into her room. Dramabomb!

She put on some music to drown out the fighting, and she climbed back into bed. Drew mumbled something and then rolled over. Clare pretended to be asleep. Maybe she would just fall asleep.

Imogen woke up, naked and a bit hungover from the night before. She was in Fiona's place and although this is the not the first time she woke up here; it was the first time she woke up here after sex. Fiona was sound asleep and Imogen started to get ready for her "walk of shame." She didn't want to just leave, so she left a note on Fiona's fridge. "Hey Fi, I said I'd meet my mother for brunch, so I had to go. Call me when you get up. Imogen"

She went home to get ready.

K.C. and his mom had a ways to go before they got to Vancouver. They had at least 3 more days of driving. They hadn't heard the news, but his father was in the hospital. He crashed his car into a pole trying to escape the police, and they had to use the jaws of life to extract him from the car.

Alli woke up at Dave's. Her parents thought she was at Clare's. Sex with Dave was okay, but it wasn't great. It was nothing exciting like what she heard when former Saint Clare and Drew were in the bathroom. How did they have so much passion? She sighed and started to get her stuff ready. She had to be gone before Dave's father returned.

The Bakers were at church, like always. Owen was in the back, his eyes fixed on Becky. She was hoping he was behind her. Her father's sermon was on temptation and resisting the devil's work. She felt the same struggle she always felt, the divide between sexual desire and god's will. Why would god give her such urges if she wasn't supposed to act on them? It's not like hormones don't appear until after marriage. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. Owen was supposed to be a big jerk, but he was becoming the sweetest man she ever knew. He was kind, patient and never rushed her, but her body just wanted to pounce on him. This push and pull was driving her mad.

After the service, Becky tried to sneak off with Owen, but her brother spotted them.

"Where are you going?"

Damn! "To ask mom if he can have brunch with us," she seethed. She took his hand and lead him to Mrs. Baker.

She was happy to see him. "I didn't know you were here."

"He sits in the back, Mom."

"No reason to do that when there's room with us."

Luke's jaw dropped. She wanted this jerk to sit with them at church. Becky smiled, although him sitting next to her might be a distraction.

Fiona woke up, sad Imogen wasn't in her bed, but then she found the note on the fridge and realized that Imogen didn't run out from regret. Fi gave her a call.

"You just woke up!"

"It's early."

"It's 4PM."

"That's early for me. I'm recovering."

Imogen laughed at her. The girls chatted and made plans to have dinner on Wednesday, their first official date.


	41. Relentless

Clare had to wake up Drew, so he could drive home. Audra was not thrilled when he got home, but he could honestly say that he didn't do anything other than sleep at the Edwards' house. Drew felt a bit hungover, but Clare gave him ibuprofen and water before he went home. Clare went downstairs when the dust settled. Glen and Helen weren't speaking. Jake and Clare felt awkward. Clare was wondering they should try and talk to them. Jake's eyes said no way; stay out of it.

Helen felt like crap. She loved Glen, and he loved her; why can't this be easier? Clare offered her mom some tea.

"Can you put booze in it?"

"Mom! That's no way to solve your problems."

"Know-it-all!" Helen smirked.

"Why do you have to get married in a church?"

"Clare, you were listening?"

"I could hear you from my room."

"Sorry about that, and maybe it's silly, but I've felt a bit guilty about living together before getting married."

"And you think a church wedding will absolve you."

"It's dumb."

"No it isn't. Did you tell Glen why?"

"No! I might have yelled at him about him being a heathen."

"Mom!"

"I know. I messed up."

"Then apologize, and maybe you can come to a compromise."

"Like what?"

"Like having the reverend marry you in a park or something. He likes being outdoors."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"Must be from being a know-it-all."

Helen and Glen made up, and the house was peaceful again.

Owen had brunch with the Bakers. Becky kept teasing him with her foot under the table. She would also hold his hand or rub his thigh when no one was looking. Owen got along well with Mrs. Baker and better with Reverend Baker, and Luke hated him as always. After brunch, he whispered into Becky's ear that he wanted to come to dinner with the Milligan's on Wednesday. She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Monday**

Clare got up early and made breakfast this morning. She was in a chipper mood and wanted her day to start off right. Glen came downstairs singing "Hello I Love You" and was surprised to hear Clare giggling at him.

"You're awake?"

"I wanted a frittata." Clare made a giant one in a baking dish for the family: eggs, potatoes, ham and cheese. Clare also wanted some milk. She opened the fridge and there was like half a cup left. "No more milk."

"I just bought some."

"Jake!" They both said at the same time. He was like a milk fiend. They were laughing about it when Helen came downstairs.

"I must be in the wrong house."

"Does your house have any milk? Cause ours doesn't."

"Jake," she sighed. He had an addiction or something.

"Why does everyone keep saying my name?"

"Cause you drank all the milk." Clare ribbed.

Breakfast was ready. Glen and Jake attacked it.

"I should buy more eggs too," Helen added.

"Maybe we should do our food shopping in bulk," Clare giggled. Boys and food. Dear god.

Clare and Jake got to school and when they got there, Bianca ran in, almost knocking them over.

"What happened to her?" She looked like hell.

Drew kissed Clare at her locker. "I think Bianca's still in trouble," Clare told him.

"What else is new?"

"But she's been going to church with Fitz and everything. I think her past is coming back to haunt her."

"You might be right about that."

Part of the reason Bianca left Drew for Fitz was because Fitz understood her past. He knew how to protect her, but she was about to face something that not even Fitz was prepared to handle. Vince came to the mechanic's shop, where Fitz was working. "You and me got a problem."

"Not if you leave right now." Bianca told Fitz that some guys from her old neighbrohood were bothering her. Anson was one of them. This guy must be the other one.

"I know what happened to Anson."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But the cops do, and I bet they'd love to hear about Bianca."

"I bet your whole neighborhood would love to hear that you're a police snitch." Fitz stared him down.

Vince left, furious. "This isn't over."

"This isn't anything, now fuck off." Fitz knew not to show any fear and not to give this guy anything. Vince couldn't prove shit.

Jay overheard part of the exchange, but he didn't ask any questions. He knew better than to get into Fitz's business.

At lunch, Owen was eating with Bianca, who seemed a bit off. "What's with you?"

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"Right." He texted Fitz. "Bianca's a nervous wreck today. Did something happen?"

Fitz saw the message. Vince must have done something to her. "I'll pick her up after school and find out."

There was a girls table at lunch: Clare, Jenna, Alli, Fiona and Imogen.

"So, are you two official?" Clare probed.

Fiona blushed. "Our first date is on Wednesday."

"How cute!" Jenna commented. Imogen was beaming.

Alli was texting, not really paying attention.

"Earth to Alli," Clare teased.

"What?"

"Even Clare can stay away from her man for more than two seconds," Jenna teased.

"Hey!" That was from both Clare and Alli.

"Who said I was texting Dave?"

"Of course you were," Fiona sassed. "Who else do you text that isn't at this table?"

Alli shook her head.

During Clare's free period, she worked on an article for the paper. This one was on good nutrition and how it helped with academic, athletic, and sexual performance. The last one was just to rile up the Friendship Club. Messing with them was kind of fun.

After she was done, it was time for her last class.

Drew had to lift for practice today. He and Jordan were talking about girls of course. Jordan just started dating a grade 10 from the Spirit Squad. "She doesn't talk much, but she's fun to make out with."

"A girl who makes out and doesn't talk. You might have won," Drew teased.

"Like you haven't. I'd never thought I'd say this, but Clare Edwards has elevated your reputation beyond relief."

"Huh!"

"You went from sleazy, boiler room cheater to model boyfriend/sex god. You're a paradox to Degrassi."

Drew laughed.

Katie got some nasty letters to the editor. One was from the friendship club, but the best one was from ….

"I don't know why you're allowed to publish such filth. It's sad enough that your school is full of whores, but to brag about it is obscene. It's not only poisoning Degrassi, but this garbage is reaching other schools as well. This newspaper ought to be shut down, and the girls there should be sent to convents."

Of course, this was a letter from Luke Baker. Katie sighed. Maybe she could get someone else to respond to this.

Clare came in late. She had been looking for Bianca, but she ran off with Fitz. "What did I miss?"

"More fan mail." Clare read Luke's letter.

"I think I'll respond."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know just what to say."

"It's sad enough that a so called Christian is ready to pass judgement on a school of students he doesn't know because he thinks they are all having sex. Clearly, he doesn't listen very well during sermons, nor does he know how to read a bar graph. But to make it even worse, he decided that our school newspaper was the place to further hypocrisy and gender inequality. For whatever reason, our society has this contradictory hang up on sex where boys are encouraged to be manly and to fornicate as much as possible and with many girls.

If a girl wants to embrace her sexuality, she become a whore, a bottom of the barrel person who doesn't deserve the same love and respect as everyone else whereas guys are encouraged to engage in sexual acts with multiple girls, boasting about their conquests and often exaggerating the details to gain respect from their peers. I'm sure that this reader gives his teammates high fives in the locker room instead of confronting them for their promiscuity and participates in the degradation of his female counterparts furthering the gender inequality that plagues our society.

This hardly sounds like the position of a model Christian, who should be more concerned with how he treats other people than what said people are doing with their genitalia. Instead of assailing our school newspaper, perhaps our reader should reacquaint himself with the teachings of Christ and leave us alone.

"Done," Clare said as she went on to her next piece. Katie read it. It was a bit wordy, but she really wanted to rip Luke a new one. Jake came by.

"Hey Katie," he greeted her with a kiss.

"You're here early."

"Clear your Friday afternoon and evening. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She said automatically.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I'll have to wonder all week."

"I know." He smirked as he kissed her again.

"Asshole!"

"But you love it. I'll be back later."

Katie blushed, now curious as to what her surprise would be.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Nope! He won't tell anybody." But I bet it will be really great.

"I want to know!"

"Two can play at that game."

"What do you mean?"

"You could come up with a surprise for him."

Katie thought for a moment. "I like the way you think."

After lifting, Drew took a shower and went to get Clare. "Hey, Sexy."

"Hey, Baby." They kissed. He pinned her to the table.

"Get a room!" Katie told them, still traumatized from overhearing them last week.

Gladly. Drew grabbed her and led her out. The room behind the stage was open again, and Drew sat down on the couch, waiting for Clare to make her move. She grinned, straddling his hips as she started to grind against him. She kissed him, starting with his mouth and moving to his jawline and neck and throat. She slowly took off her shirt and then his. She started biting him down his chest and scratching his abs as she reached his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. She slid out of her skirt and started to stroke him through his boxers. She grinned, grasping him through the fabric as she got down on her knees and started to suck.

"FUCK!" He was sick of being teased, and she was moving slowly. She traced along him with her tongue and refused to speed up until she felt his hips bucking for more contact. She started to bob her head, slowly at first, but then faster and sloppier until she was sucking her cheeks hard. Her hands were either pinching or scratching his thigh and stomach. He came in her mouth, and she swallowed him easily.

He pulled off her bra and panties, exposing her body to him before he returned the favor. She sat on the couch as he knelt in front of her and he started to tease her outer lips with his tongue, flicking and tracing along her as she grunted. Eventually, he thrusted his tongue in her hole and began to tongue-fuck her. His hands teased her clit and eventually began to rub it intently. "AAAAHHHH!" She cried out as she gushed. He licked her clean and then kissed her sloppily.

They got dressed. It was time to head home.

* * *

Vince came to Bianca's that night. Scared to let him in, she called Fitz. He came over right away. "FUCK! I should not have left her alone." Vince picked the lock and got in. Bianca was locked in her room, waiting in the closet with a knife.

Fitz ran inside, knowing there was a problem when the door opened easily. He made his way to Bianca's room. Seeing Vince, he lunged at him from behind, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him to the ground.

They threw punches. Vince was bigger, but Fitz had taken worse from his stepbrother. He refused to go down easily and kicked Vince in the head. Vince fell down, out cold. "Bianca, It's Fitz. I'm going to get him out of here. Don't leave before I come back." Fitz dragged Vince into his car and stuffed him in the trunk. Fitz drove to the worst part of town and ditched Vince. He was breathing but out cold. Fitz returned for Bianca. "We're getting you a better lock and a deadbolt." They went to a hardware store.


	42. Meeting His Parents

**Tuesday**

Clare slept like a baby. She was in a very good mood after yesterday afternoon. Everything was normal until she got to school. The new issue ran today and now the buzz was with's Clare's response. Well, it was signed by the board. Girls were cheering. The boys were stunned. Owen was cracking up. The hockey players were smirking. Of course they brag about who they shag in the locker room.

She didn't expect so much controversy. Luke's a jerk. He got put on blast. What else is new? The Friendship Club was not amused. They didn't necessarily agree with Luke's letter, but they didn't think it was okay to lambast a preacher's son in the paper either. Realizing the paper was a losing battle, they needed a different plan of attack. Maybe Degrassi TV.

Dave covered the letter on his radio show. He invited Alli as his guest speaker to talk about it. "Of course girls face a double standard," Alli insisted. "They're prudes if they don't put out. Whores if they do and where's the in between. Why can't girls just have fun without having to worry about the whole world judging them?" Girls started cheering from their seats. Was Degrassi facing a revolution?

At lunch, Owen brought Becky a copy of the paper, as well as a burger and fries. She had to read this. Becky couldn't stop laughing. "I bet Clare wrote this," she commented.

"She probably did. I didn't think about that."

"Well, she's officially my hero."

Owen liked the sound of that. Maybe she could teach Becky how to have more fun.

They ate at the park around the corner from her school. Then, she had to go back to class.

During Clare's free period, she got the writing bug.

* * *

Road Trip

I love watching you as you drive your car, calm, confident, wind in your hair, smile on your face. I kiss your neck, causing you to tingle. Then, I scratch my nails down your chest. After getting your belt buckle undone and your fly open, I gently pull you out, dragging my nails across you as you harden in my hand. I lean over the head rest and gently suck the head into my mouth. I can't go too fast, lest you lose it at the wheel. I go slowly and carefully, keeping you aroused but not giving you enough to go over the edge. You lust for it, trying to keep yourself in control as I have you on the edge of your seat, face blushing, forehead and palms sweating, grunting as I drag this out as long as I can. Eventually, you pull over, pushing my head down as I start to suck harder and harder. I swallow it all and we go home.

* * *

At practice, the guys kept gossiping about the article in the paper. Some of the guys knew Luke from hockey and couldn't stop making fun of him. The coach made them run extra laps, several times. Drew was beat, but he had some good laughs. After his shower, he texted Clare. "The guys on the team liked your article."

Clare was a bit surprised. Women's rights seemed hardly up their alley. "Really?"

"Yeah- they think Luke's a bitch."

Clare laughed. "That I get."

At dinner, Clare was ribbing Jake about Katie.

"K-I-S-S"

"Shut it Clare."

"She's going nuts about your surprise for her."

"Well, it's going to be perfect."

"Aww! How cute!"

"You are such a punk!"

"Did you write a new article this week?"

"I did." Clare showed her mom the editorial.

"You wrote this, about Luke Baker."

"What?"

"We go to his father's church."

"I am aware."

"What happens if his father reads this?"

"He'll know what an ass his son is."

"Clare!"

"What? He's a jerk to everyone who doesn't live up to his standards. He thinks being a reverend's son makes him a pariah or something."

"I hear he's a total jerk," added Jake.

Helen sighed. She did not want to make any waves at church.

* * *

Becky asked her dad if she could invite Clare over for a sleepover.

"That sounds nice."

"You're going to let her come over?" Luke was pissed.

"It sounds like fun," Mrs. Baker added.

Becky was excited. She could pick Clare's brain about boys and piss off Luke at the same time.

"But she's such a trollop!"

"She is not," Becky insisted. "You're just mad that she put you on blast in the school paper."

"She had some nerve..."

"Sounds like you two have a lot in common then."

"Becky, don't tease your brother."

"Yes, Dad," she grumbled.

Becky called Clare after dinner.

"I'd love to come over."

"You free on Friday."

"Sure."

"Mom, I'm staying over at Becky's on Friday."

"So you're staying at Luke's house."

"Yep. He's going to be so mad!" Clare laughed.

"Clare!"

"What, Becky's fun." Now that she's dating Owen.

Clare had her Skype call with her father. She told him about her upcoming sleepover with Becky and the surprise party that they threw for Fiona. She even talked to him about Drew. Surprisingly, her dad didn't grill her on him. That would have been too parental.

Vince woke up, about 24 hours later than when he had been knocked out. His wallet was gone. His gat was gone and even his shirt was gone. He didn't really remember what happened to him. He just started a long, lonely walk home

**Wednesday**

Fiona was planning a perfect first date for Imogen. She just got off the phone with her limo service, making sure they had all of the right addresses and times.

Clare saw her beaming as she walked down the hallway. "Enjoy your date."

Fiona blushed and ran off.

Drew found Clare's story in his locker. Is there anywhere that her kinky mind didn't end up? He smirked as he tucked the note away.

Owen was a bit nervous about bringing Becky over for dinner. His parents would love her, no doubt, but that meant this was serious. He really liked Becky, but he hadn't fared too well with serious relationships. Well, too late now.

Lunch

Bianca was kind of panicked. She hadn't seen Vince since that night, but what if he returned. When Owen came from behind her, she jumped.

"Chill B!"

"Oh! Sorry."

Owen told her that Becky was coming over to dinner to meet the Milligans. Bianca was zoned out.

Clare and Drew were making out in the library. They wouldn't be having sex for the next few days, damn biology.

Imogen was with Fiona, who refused to leave any hints about their upcoming date.

Luke was furious. People wouldn't stop ragging on him after that stupid paper, and to make things even worse, his sister decided to befriend the slut responsible. What the hell has gotten into Becky anyway? Ever since she got with Owen, she's been acting out.

After school, Fitz came to get Bianca. Drew went to an away game. Clare and Jake went home. Imogen went home to find a black dress waiting for her.

Becky wanted to make a good impression. She put her hair up and put on a nice sundress. She got some small heels and did her make up. "Where are you going?" Luke was in the hallway.

"I'm meeting Owen's parents."

"It's a school night."

"Dad said I could go. Mind your business."

The doorbell rang. Becky went to get it. Owen was just in jeans and a t-shirt with his leather jacket. "You look lovely."

"I wanted to make a good impression."

"They'll love you." He took her hand, and they left.

They got to his house, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be nervous."

She smiled as he took her hand and they went inside.

"You must be Becky," a warm-voice greeted her.

She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And she's so nice, unlike Marisol."

"Mom!" Owen didn't want girl comparisons even if she was right.

A man sat on the couch, he looked like an older Owen. "So you're the reason my son's been out of trouble lately."

"Dad!"

"Simpson called wondering what has gotten into you and if it was for sale."

Becky blushed.

"Ignore them," he hissed.

Tristan ran downstairs, wearing one of his theater outfits.

"You look ridiculous," Owen told him.

"I'm Mercutio."

"I'm Leonardo," Owen retorted.

"Dinner, Boys," their mother told them.

They sat down to eat. Tonight, it was calamari and shrimp scampi. Becky was in heaven.

"Owen mention you liked fried foods."

"It's like forbidden fruit. At my house, everything is baked and bland. My mom even threw out the salt."

"I would die," Tristan responded.

Owen smirked at forbidden fruit.

Becky learned about Tristan's acting and the Milligans' jobs. She was a lawyer, and he was a doctor. "Like the Huxtables," she commented.

"Except they can't dance," added Tristan.

Owen smirked. He tried to picture his parents dancing on television. No way!

After dinner, Becky helped clear the plates over Mrs. Milligan's objections. "Owen, dear, why don't you show her your room?"

Becky wasn't allowed in boy's rooms, but what did her parents know?

Owen led her upstairs. He had a big bedroom with a private bathroom. The room was blue and green and the furniture was very nice. The room was very clean for a boys.

"Luke's room is a mess, until Dad threatens to ground him for it. Then, everything gets shoved in a closet."

"Is that the only boy's room you've been in?"

"Shut up!" Yes.

Owen quickly brought her into Tristan's room. "Now, you've been in three."

"Shut it." They went back to his room. He smelled good. Owen and Becky had an awkward moment where they just stared at each other. Owen pulled her to him, closing the gap between them and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward as their lips crashed into each other. She was on top, exploring his hair and chest as he rubbed her shoulders. Their tongues clashed, hands roamed, and Becky started moaning in his mouth when Tristan knocked. "Owen, can you help me? I'm stuck in this shirt."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I have to go home anyway. Curfew." Becky was disappointed.

Owen helped his brother and then he took her home. "Can I take you out on Friday?"

"I made plans with Clare, but we can meet before. I'm free all of Saturday, too."

"Well, Saturday night, we're going out and I can take you to the Dot before you blow me off for Clare."

"Shut it! I need time with the girls sometimes."

He kissed her goodnight, and she ran inside.

"How were the Milligans?"

"They were really nice Dad. Tristan's going to be Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet."

"Isn't he the queer one?" Luke retorted.

"Shouldn't you mind your business?"

Becky went upstairs.

Luke really didn't want her near that family. "I can't believe you're letting her date him, after the hay incident."

"God believes in second chances and so must I. He always brings her home on time, unscathed and has been going to church."

Luke was pissed. But then again, maybe if they had a bad date, Dad would finally get it.

* * *

Fiona picked up Imogen at 6:30 in her limo. She had a black and white evening dress on and looked marvelous. The driver escorted Imogen to the limo, where Fiona awaited her.

"You look great."

Imogen blushed. "Thank you for the dress."

They sat in silence as they approached the restaurant. Imogen's hand was shaking. Fiona grabbed it.

They got to the restaurant, Brazilian barbeque, and Imogen was taken away. There were men in suits sweeping the floor with giant skewers of meat. The ladies were seated right away. A waiter took their drink orders and they went to the salad bar, which was extravagant to say the least. When they returned, their drinks arrived and Fiona began to sip at her gimlet. The ladies flirted with each other as men offered them various cuts of meat. Fiona took them to their next location. Dessert would be last.

Imogen leaned on Fiona's shoulder the whole drive. She smelled really nice and her skin was nice and warm. When they arrived, they were at the theatre. Tonight's show was Phantom of the Opera. Fiona took her to her family's box. Imogen had always dreamed of seeing a show in one. She got out her little binoculars. This was really amazing. Fiona had always been a girl for the theatre, but this show, with her lovely lady, was by far the best.

At the intermission, Imogen took the chance to kiss Fiona. They made out the whole time. The couple in the opposite box watched them with their binoculars. "How cute!" the wife thought. "How hot!" thought her husband.

The second half began. The two ladies broke apart and resumed watching. After the show, Fiona had one more surprise.

"You've already spoiled me enough!" Imogen playfully protested.

"One more surprise."

They ended up on a rooftop garden in the middle of the city. Waiting for them was a decadent chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, hazelnuts and whipped cream.

After sharing the treat, Imogen was a bit teary.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to thank you, for everything."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Imogen tackled her, pinning her down for a fiery kiss


	43. Fight Club

**Thursday**

Declan called Fiona to learn how her date went since she didn't call last night. His call woke up Imogen, who answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Fiona, you said you'd call."

"This is Imogen. She's still asleep."

"I guess last night went well. I'll call her after class."

Imogen hung up and went back to sleep. Both ladies missed their first two classes.

* * *

Vince tried to get to Bianca before class started, but she hadn't been staying at home. She pretty much moved in with Fitz, and if Fitz couldn't be with her, than Jay was with her.

When she got to class, Owen was waiting for her. "What's going on with you?"

"I already told you, nothing."

"Then why are you scared all the time. Why are you never home?"

"How do you know?"

"I went to visit you after I dropped off Becky last night, and your aunt hadn't seen you in days."

"She doesn't know shit."

Time for class. Bianca couldn't tell Owen about Vince and Anson and Fitz. "Look, I need one friend who isn't involved in my mess."

"Okay." Owen didn't pry any further.

* * *

At lunch, Clare gave Drew an oral treat for winning his game yesterday. Eli teased Fiona for missing her first two classes. They had become friends while he was working on casting for his play. It was going to run at the end of the summer and during the fall.

"It was well worth it," Fiona smirked. Imogen looked equally out of it. Were they?

Marisol and Katie were teasing Mo and Jake. They're so cute! Jake joked that maybe he should take Mo on the surprise instead of Katie. She was not amused. "Kidding!" he said as she punched his arm.

Luke and his friends were eating lunch. He was trying to form a plan. They needed to make Owen screw up, get her home late, if she got roughed up. Owen used to get in a lot of fights. Maybe some of these boys wanted payback. Luke had some phone calls to make.

After class, Clare was outside, writing in her notebook. Eli sat in front of her. "Hey Blue Eyes."

"Eli, how's life?"

"I can't complain."

"I'm sure Tanya can."

"Ouch!" He feigned hurt.

"Nah, she likes you."

"Did she say that?"

"Didn't have to."

The two engaged in their banter. Eli got a phone call. "Excuse me for a minute." He answered the phone. "Hello."

"This Eli?"

"Yes and you are."

"Doesn't matter. If you want your chance to payback Owen, then meet in the park, tonight 8PM." The caller hung up. Adam, and some other kids got similar calls. "That was weird," Eli mumbled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but I need to find Adam. Catch you later Blue Eyes."

Eli went to the Torres house.

"Hey dude," Adam said as he answered the door. "What's up?"

"Did you get a call about Owen?"

"You too. Isn't it weird?" They went inside to talk about it. Adam used to hate Owen and Fitz, but both of them have left him alone. Owen has surprisingly stayed out of trouble all together.

"I wonder what they're planning."

"It sounds like bad news. Owen is finally nice to me now. I don't want to get on his bad side again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he invited me to play basketball with him a few weeks ago."

"I think we should go check this out. If something's going down, we should find out what it is."

"I don't want to participate."

"We don't have to go through with the plan. I just want to know what they're planning."

Adam sighed.

At about 7:30, they left Adam's house and headed for the park. When they got there, they saw flashlights and followed them. There was a group of boys and one boy in black speaking in a disguised voice.

"Owen is taking his girlfriend on a date Saturday. What better way to pay back a bully than to beat him up in front of his girl."

The boys started to discuss their plan. Follow them from a distance, find them when they're alone, beat him to a pulp and drive off.

Adam was not amused. Eli was kind of weirded out. Beating up Owen was one thing, but Eli didn't like the idea of a girl involved. She could get hurt.

Adam and Eli "agreed to help," and then they left.

"We should call Owen," Adam told him in the car.

"Agreed. This is messed up. I thought they were just going to egg his car or something."

Owen was in Becky's room. He had entered through her window, and they were kissing. Owen got a phone call. He ignored it.

"Did you tell anyone you were here?" she whispered.

"No. First rule of fight club. Never talk about fight club."

"What?" She didn't get the reference.

"You didn't watch Fight Club."

"I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies."

"We're watching it on Saturday."

"Okay," she giggled.

"Time to go." He kissed her again and went out his window.

He just got to his car when he got another call. "What do you want?"

Owen was pissed when he heard the plan. "Who's behind this?"

"We didn't see him, and he spoke with a disguised voice. He sounded really weird."

Owen had an idea of who was behind this, and he knew just how to fix him.

Friday

Dave had Alli on his radio show again. He let her pick the closing song, which was off Arcade Fire's new album.

Katie couldn't wait to find out what Jake had been planning all this time.

Marisol and Mo were going to see Stepbrothers II.

At lunch, all of the pre-weekend chatter was happening. Clare was laughing with Imogen and Fiona. Drew was with Owen, Adam and Eli. He was learning about last night's meeting, and he said he would help them take care of this mess. "This could get ugly," Eli added. "There were like 5-6 guys there."

Drew laughed. "We will take care of them, easy." He had Jordan who would help and Owen knew plenty of boys who loved to fight. After class, Owen called Reese who said his cousin was a maniac and could come too.

After class, Jake brought Clare home and packed his car for his surprise for Katie. She awaited him nervously at her house, wearing a dress like he instructed. She wore black, of course. He arrived in a suit, kissed her, and she climbed in his car. He drove to Lake Ontario where they boarded a ferry. The sun was starting to set. The water looked amazing. "This is beautiful," she told him.

"And it's only the beginning."

When they off the ferry, they went to a bigger boat where a romantic dinner was awaiting them. They ate at a candlelit table away from the other passengers as mood music played. After dinner, of course, came dinner and dancing and some stargazing.

"This was perfect." She smiled as she kissed him.

"You're worth it, Baby." Katie finally realized she was the only girl in his eyes. He made her feel really special. Maybe she should do something special for him too.

Back at Becky's house, Clare brought a bunch of stuff, make up, magazines, CDs and she even smuggled some chicken nuggets (at the suggestion of Owen). Drew dropped her off before he went to meet up with Owen, Reese and the others.

Becky answered the door, "Mom, Clare's here. We're going to my room."

"Okay, Dear."

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Hi Mrs. Baker."

"Hi Clare."

They went upstairs. As soon as Becky shut the door, Clare handed her a bag from McDonald's.

"You're the best."

"Owen suggested it."

Even when he wasn't there, he was making her happy. Becky giggled.

"I also brought," she held up the new Arcade Fire album.

"OMG!" She took out the CD and stuck it in her computer. She imported it, into a secret file, so her parent's wouldn't find it and began to play. She duct taped the door to block the noise.

"You really are music deprived," Clare laughed. Even her mother wasn't this bad.

"Look under my bed."

Clare looked but didn't see anything.

"No, crawl under and look up."

Clare did and she saw a ton of cds, all taped to the bottom of her bed.

"Whoa!"

"That's what I have to do in this house."

The girls started talking about school, life and of course boys. They kept their voices down, the music was a bit of a shield, not that her mother could hear it.

"What does it feel like?"

"Sex, well." Clare didn't know how to qualify what it felt liked. "Physically, it's very warm, like both inside and out, I guess. It's like I'm being driven into a new dimension. There's really nothing else like it."

"How does it compare to other stuff?"

"Well... It's different because you're focused on yourself and him at the same time. If you're giving him a blow job, the focus is on him, and if he's going down on you, the focus is on you, but with sex, you're intertwined. It's about both of you at the same time. I guess it makes a feedback loop."

Her explanation made sense but was confusing at the same time. It sounded great, but how did she know if she was ready.

"How do you know?"

"When it's right?" I just felt it. I wanted him. I told him that I wanted him. "For some people, it's spontaneous, but we planned it and I'm glad we did."

"What do you plan?"

"Where, when, contraception, making sure you have plenty of time and aren't rushed, the ambiance. Drew made my first time very special."

Becky blushed.

"Are you thinking about doing it with Owen?"

Becky nodded. "Last weekend, we were fooling around in his car and I just keep thinking about having him inside me. I can't believe I said that out loud."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a natural curiosity."

"I know, but you know how I was raised."

"I do, and there's no easy answers. You just have to do what is right for you."

"I know, but as great as I feel when I'm with him, and as much as I think about him when I'm not, it's hard having to hide so much of myself from my parents. I feel like if they actually knew me, they wouldn't want me as their daughter."

Clare knew that feeling. "I didn't exactly live up to my mother's expectations. She was mad when I stopped wearing my ring and disappointed, to say the least, when I told her I was intimate with Drew, but she understood that I'm growing up and I have to make these choices for myself. I know how your brother is, and my guess is that he learns it from his dad, but you can't base your life on their expectations. You have to live up to your own. That might involve some secrecy until you're older and can have a barrier, but that's life."

Becky sighed.

Clare handed her some Comsos. "What would girls night be without some trashy magazines?"

The girls took their personality quizzes as long as their what kind of lover are you. Becky got romantic. Clare got passionate. Becky also read the article on how to give head. It seemed weird.

The two told stories until it was time for bed. Becky couldn't believe some of the shenanigans that Clare got into. They put away the CDs, unpeeled the duct tape and got ready for bed.

Saturday

Jake and Katie got back in the middle of the night. She slept in his room, so she wouldn't wake up her parents.

When the morning came, he drove her home. She kissed him, seductively and then went upstairs. Maya noticed her late return but stayed quiet. Now, Katie owed her one.

Vince was trying to get a new gun, but he was low on cash since he got robbed and he was having trouble finding someone to advance him the money. He was going to have to move some product before he got a replacement.

Clare was bored. She wasn't meeting Drew until later and she already did her homework for Monday. Her mom was with Glen making arrangements to have their wedding at the park. She wondered out of her room and there was Jake, sitting in the yard, smoking weed. Clare wasn't in the mood. She went downstairs to watch tv. Freaks and Geeks reruns were on. This was Clare's Saturday afternoon.

In the evening, Drew picked her up. They went to get Chinese food and on their way out, they saw Owen and Becky. Drew made sure they left before he and Clare. He called Reese as they walked out. The boys knew what was about to happen. The girls did not. Reese, his cousin, and Jordan were in their car near the restaurant. Eli and Adam were in Morty. Owen started to drive off with Becky. Drew followed at a safe distance.

"Why are we following them?" Clare asked him.

"We're just watching his back."

"Does he need protection because I am not a bodyguard."

Drew didn't want to tell her the plan. "Relax. Don't get out of the car if anything happens."

"That was comforting."

Luke made the call when he saw Owen leave with his sister.

Owen was watching through his rearview mirror. Becky didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She turned on the radio. Behind them was a group of boys he couldn't make out. "Do me a favor Becky. Call Clare and ask her where she and Drew are and put her on speaker."

"Hey, Clare. Where are you and Drew?"

"We're following you for reasons I do not understand. We're right behind the car that's behind you."

"Where's Reese?" Owen yelled at the phone.

"I called him," Drew shouted. "He should be right behind me." Drew looked in his mirror. There was Eli and Adam. "I see Eli and Adam."

Clare's head was spinning in confusion. Something about this is very bizarre.

The car in front of them tried to force Owen off the road. He hit the gas pedal. He purposefully spun out his car when he saw Reese speed ahead. The car behind him stopped, but when they got out, they were surprised to see that they were surrounded. Reese and his cousins came out with golf clubs and charged the car. They started bashing the shit out of it. The owner came out and Owen decked him. It was a full on fight and Owen's side kicked ass. The goons were bloody. Their car was all bashed in, dents, broken mirrors, glass shattered. "That's what you get for trying to jump me on my date. Tell Luke I say hi."

The cars all drove off.

Clare couldn't believe what she just saw. Becky thought it was kind of hot; violence is bad, but why are bad boys so tasty.

"Was that Fight Club?"

Owen laughed. "Maybe I'll just give you the DVD."


	44. Driving Force

Drew explained as they left. Clare shook her head. Luke was a nut, although Reese and his cousin were pretty out there too.

Owen took Becky to his house. They still had an hour to kill before she had to go home.

"I liked watching you kick Bobby's ass."

"Is that who I punched?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of my brother's."

"So he's a jackass."

"Yeah!"

Becky taped Owen's hand even though he insisted he was fine. She kissed his knuckle and he pushed her onto the bed, pinning her as he ensnared her in a passionate kiss. It didn't take him very long to get her bra off and free her breasts from her shirt. Who knew fighting would get her so hot? She moaned and growled as he nipped at her chest and teased her nipples with his hands. She wanted to be on the offensive, so she flipped him over and yanked off his shirt. She kissed him and started to take off his belt. She pushed his pants down and began giving him kisses from his neck down his stomach. She went back up to his neck and started to grind on him. He groaned as he felt an erection build, and he went to take off her skirt. She pulled him out of his boxers and started to suck.

He was stunned, not expecting her to just go for it, but she pushed her head down as far as she could and stroked the rest. He pushed her hair out of her face and gently scratched her back as she tended to him. I hope he likes this, she thought as she bobbed her head up and down. He started to twitch. He was getting ready to blow. "FUCK! I'm gonna cum." Becky didn't realize how soon that would be and he started gushing in her mouth. She started to swallow, but he kind of got everywhere. He handed her a towel so she could wipe off her face. When she was done, he pulled her to the bed, ripping off her panties and pushing her knees towards her chest. "Your turn."

He knelt in front of her and began to tease her with his fingertips and tongue. He explored her folds, tracing along them like an outline as he tried to figure her out. She cried out and writhed beneath him, the pleasure already getting to her. He teased her clit with his tongue and began to insert his finger into her. One became two and he tried for three, but she was too tight. His tongue felt amazing she thought as he pleased her, way better than just his fingers, which was also nice. She wondered if sex was that much better than oral. He began rubbing her clit with his fingers and tonguing her hole until she lost it and gushed everywhere. She shrieked as she came for him

He kissed her forehead. "We have just enough time for a shower." He took her to the shower and they washed each other quickly. They got dressed, and he drove her home.

Owen dropped Becky off on time and unscathed, yet again. "Good night, Rebecca." He pecked her on the cheek before he left.

Becky smiled and went to bed.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Luke got up for church, hoping to see a banged up Owen. All he needed was his father to see Owen looking like crap, and Luke would be able to convince him that Owen's past was too dark, and Becky wasn't safe around him. To his surprise, he looked just fine, minus a bruised hand, and Becky took his hand and sat with him at church. What the SHIT! I sent like 7 guys after that dude.

Owen had a smirk on his face when he saw Luke. Luke was too much of a bitch to fight his own fight. He better hope Owen stays with Becky because if they break up, then he will have no reason not to beat Luke into the ground.

Clare and her mother were at church again this week. Clare was secretly hoping to see one of the guys Drew beat up there. She wanted to see how much damage had been inflicted. Well, if they were church goers, they were skipping today.

After church, Owen cracked his knuckles and looked at Luke menacingly. He joined the Bakers for breakfast and then drove home.

Clare went home and found Drew waiting for her. "Hey Baby," she said as she kissed him.

"How was church?"

"Same old. I was hoping to see one of the goons from yesterday looking like crap but no luck."

Drew laughed. "We should tell Becky to take pictures tomorrow."

"Now that, I would love to see."

When Bobby's father came home and saw what happened to the car, he was furious. "Bobby! Get down here now."

Bobby came down slowly. He had a black eye, bruised cheek and his stomach hurt where Owen kicked him.

"You look like shit, and what happened to my car."

Bobby couldn't tell the truth or mention Owen because that might lead to the truth.

"We got ambushed!"

"BY WHOM!"

"Strangers. I think they were in a gang, like an initiation."

"What did the cops say?"

"I just had AAA come and went home."

"WHAT!" He called the cops right away who made a report. Bobby tried to say he was alone, but other boys' mothers had called in claiming their sons had been jumped. When they got everyone to the station, they had five beaten up boys and a whole lot of made up stories. One boy said it was some other boy's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and his friends. One boy said he had been jumped by vagrants. The police couldn't get any meaningful cooperation, so the boys got sent home. The parents were pissed, but the cops couldn't do anything without a truthful story.

Drew had Clare's shirt off and was sucking on her neck. "I missed this."

"Me too." They hadn't had sex in like 5 days, which was a long time in high school years.

He got her skirt off and she pulled off his shirt and went for his pants. Soon, they were naked, grinding on each other intently as Clare bit Drew's chest. He flipped her over and plunged into her wetness, making her cry out as he had her. Jake was out with Mo and Glen and Helen went to some store. "Oh! OHHHHH!" Clare yelled out as he pounded her. She was rubbing her clit, desperate to get off, and soon, she did. He flipped her again and took her doggie style, pulling on her hair, biting on her neck and slapping her ass as he fucked her.

"You belong to me," he hissed in her ear.

"OH DREW!" She started gushing as he drove himself deep inside her and he was close too. A few more seconds, and he shot his load. They fell onto the sheets, holding each other as they recovered.

Eventually, they took a shower together and Drew went home. Clare had to wash her sheets, again; maybe she should just buy some more at this point.

* * *

**Monday**

Bianca didn't know whether to be relieved or scared that she hadn't seen Vince in a week. Maybe he was locked up or dead. What if he was planning something?

Fiona and Imogen were holding hands, like they always do nowadays.

Jake got a big kiss from Katie when he got to school. Clare was canoodling with Drew. She texted Becky to see how bad Luke's friends looked today.

Becky saw Bobby. Man, he looks like shit. Becky stealthily took his photo and texted it to Clare. She saw it and was stunned. He looked like a bus hit him. His face was all dark and swollen and he looked miserable.

His whole school was wondering why the hockey players looked so bad. "They look like they tried to play the Blue Jays or something," one student commented. Luke saw him and his jaw dropped.

"Is this why you didn't answer my calls?"

"My mom took my phone. She thinks I've been hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"What happened?"

"We followed the plan, but he had his friends with him. They came in another car and beat the shit out of us and my car. I had to have AAA take it home"

"They totaled a car."

"Some of them had golf clubs."

Luke's eyes got big. Owen was a badder dude than he thought. He had to warn Becky.

At lunch, he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you goon!"

"I'm not a goon. I'm your brother."

"Brothers don't send goons after their sisters and their sisters' boyfriends."

"You think I'm behind this."

"Why else would your friends try and run Owen off the road? You could have gotten us both killed."

"You shouldn't be seeing him."

"And you should be in a mental hospital. If you even think of trying to break us up again..."

"What Owen will come after me with a golf club?"

"No. I will." Becky broke from his grip and ran off.

All kinds of rumors spread about what really happened, but those boys knew it was the last time they would ever try to mess with Owen Milligan. Photos of Bobby and some of the others went viral on facerange.

Becky spent a lot of time thinking about what Clare said. She needed to be her own person and escape from under her authoritarian family, especially Luke. She had to hid everything about herself: her food choices, her music, she couldn't even watch Fight Club without hiding it. She torrented it on Sunday. It was pretty good. She needed to establish her own independence, but how?

Clare was working on a new piece for the paper on the dangers of excessive drinking, the correlation between excessive alcohol intake and violent crime, particularly sexual violence and how limiting your drinking can lead to better health and a lower risk of being the victim or perpetrator in a violent crime. It was almost summer. There would be a lot of drinking. Maybe this article will help someone.

After class, Clare got a ride home from Eli, who wanted to brag to someone that he gave a kid a fat lip on Saturday night.

"Goodbye Eli."

"See ya Blue Eyes."

After getting home, Clare went upstairs to do her homework.

At dinner, everyone just made small talk. Nothing too interesting had happened that day. When they got upstairs, Jake asked Clare about the boys who got beat up.

"Did you hear about it? It's all over facebook"

"I was there."

"What?"

"The boys tried to jump Owen on his date with Becky but someone tipped him off, so he and his friends came and walloped them."

"You stayed in the car."

"Duh! Don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed."

Becky was in her room doing homework after dinner. She had her door locked and her window open just in case. When she figured, he wasn't coming, she took of her shirt, changing for bed. She didn't hear him come in.

"Perfect timing," he whispered.

"You're a pervert."

"Only for you Baby!" He couldn't resist her and the harder Luke tried to keep them apart, the more they wanted each other. Owen pulled her into a kiss and started reaching for her bra clasp. It fell off and he greedily sucked her breast into his mouth. His hands teased the other breast as he pinched her nipples and groped her. She bit her lip hard as he worked her over. They fell onto the bed swiftly, knowing how to make the the other squirm. She pulled off his shirt and bit his chest, hard. He pinned her to her bed, holding her arms overhead as he pulled off her skirt and panties. She yanked off his belt and pulled his pants out of the way. He paused to look at her, naked, eager and oh so beautiful. He knelt in front of her and started to devour her.

She pulled a pillow over her mouth to keep from screaming as he worked his tongue and fingers into her wet cunt. She was sweating, convulsing, arching her back, but she made minimal noise, learning exactly how to move softly. She liked being in Owen's room or in his car where she could let go, but struggling to stay quiet as he pleasured her made it more thrilling. She bit onto her pillow, hard as she came. Owen licked her clean and then pulled the pillow from her. He kissed her softly. She yanked his boxers off, leaving him naked and towering over her. She wanted him inside her but this was too soon. She wanted her first time to be planned out. She hissed into his ear, "One day, not tonight, but soon, I want you to make love to me." Before he could process that, she pushed him onto the bed and greedily sucked him into her mouth. She wanted to make him cum, hard and fast.

She bobbed her head up and down furiously, almost like she was high and Owen tried to keep his head from exploding. His virginal girlfriend wanted him to claim her in the near future. If her family found out, they might send her away. He needed to make sure that she was a) actually ready and b) have a fool-proof plan that would withstand crazy bullshit from Luke. Fuck, she was trying to make him die from a crazy intense orgasm. Her hand stroked furiously; she sucked hard and fast and he had to clench his teeth very hard to keep from cursing as he shot his load in her mouth.

Owen kissed her, put her nightgown on her, got dressed and went out the window.

* * *

Tuesday's article was much less of a buzz than the preceding one. Drinking too much is bad. Not new information, although some of the statistics were interesting. The real buzz was on the photos on facebook. Was their a violent mob on the loose? Was this an underground fight club? Rumors swirled around the school. Drew and Owen acted like they knew nothing about it.

Bianca had an inkling however. She took a look at Owen's and during her free period. "The bruising's almost gone."

"What bruising?"

She smirked. He definitely helped beat those hockey bitches. They probably deserved it.

At lunch, Drew carried Clare to their secret spot.

Their clothes stayed on. This was going to be a quickie. Clare wanted to eat lunch this time. She undid his fly and pulled him out. It only took a few strokes to get him hard He ripped off her panties and started to rub her clit. They moaned as they kissed and Clare opened her legs for him. He knelt in front of her, grinning as he grabbed her hips and pushed into her. She was on the couch, legs nice and wide. He was thrusting away, hitting her g-spot with every stroke. They kissed and moaned and hissed and she rubbed her clit, eager to climax. "AW FUCK!" she cried out as she came for him. He was soon to follow. They straightened up and went to lunch.

Imogen giggled as Drew and Clare came in late.

Fiona looked. "They were doing it, weren't they?"

"Yep!" Imogen found them amusing.

Clare got a text. "Hey can we talk after school?" It was Becky.

"Sure, the Dot?"

"Yeah. Owen can take me."

"I'll ask Jake to drop me off."

After school, Jake dropped of Clare at the Dot and went off with Katie. They spent a lot of time making out these days.

The two girls got milkshakes. "So what's on your mind?"

"I might have told Owen that I want to have sex with him."

WHAT! "Do you?"

"I do, but I'm scared too. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Relax. Has Owen been patient with you thus far?"

"Extremely."

"Then, he'll take good care of you, but there is still a lot to think about."

"Like when and where."

"That two, but that's for you two to decide. I meant like contraception. Condoms aren't foolproof. You should consider a backup."

"Like the pill?" Becky hated pills.

"There's also the patch and the shot. I take it you don't like pills."

Becky shook her head.

"Well, we should go to the clinic, and they'll help you figure it out."

The two girls went in. A doctor came to see Becky and said that she could get a shot every 3 months or get a patch each week (for 3 out of 4 weeks). IUD would be another option after she started having sex. Becky chose the shot. Clare cringed. Becky didn't want anyone to see her patch. Becky got her first shot. She was good for three months now.

"My arm hurts," she said as they left the clinic.

"I would have never done that. You must really hate pills."

"I do, and I didn't want anyone to find them." Becky needed to be discreet.

Drew picked up Becky and Clare and took them home.


	45. Moving Forward

**Wednesday**

Owen was getting ready for school, when he got a call from Bianca. "Hello."

He just heard sobbing.

"B? What is it?"

"It's Vince. He shot Fitz. Please come bring me to the hospital."

Owen took off. He got to Fitz's house. There were cop cars everywhere.

Bianca jumped into his arms.

Owen stroked her hair and took her to the hospital. Fitz was in surgery. The bullet got stuck in his shoulder. The cop needed to talk to Bianca. Vince was in jail, and he wasn't talking. She was crying to hard to speak.

"Maybe later," Owen suggested.

The cop said he'd come back. He wished her good luck with Fitz and went to get coffee.

"This is all my fault. Vince did this because of me."

"It's not your fault. It's Vince's."

Luke found out that Owen was with Bianca. He was sure to tell Becky. "You know Owen's with Bianca right now instead of in school."

"Shut up!"

"It's true."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Don't want you getting hurt."

"Unless it's at your hand. Piss off!"

Becky was mad. She trusted Owen and Bianca, but Luke made her mad. Owen wouldn't skip unless something bad happened. She texted him. "Is Bianca okay?"

How did Becky know? Owen thought. He texted back. "This thug shot Fitz. We're at the hospital."

OMG! Becky called her dad. "Mark got shot. Can you take me to the hospital?"

Her dad was concerned. Mark had turned himself around and now this. He picked up Becky. They got flowers and came to the hospital.

Owen looked up and saw Becky with a bouquet.

Bianca cried harder. "Is this like last rites or something?"

"I'm just a visitor," the reverend explained. "Mark is a family friend."

Bianca couldn't stop crying.

"Did you want to talk?" he asked her.

For the first time, Bianca felt like the Rev. Baker wasn't judging her. They went to the cafeteria to get tea and Bianca explained about Vince and Anson and how Fitz tried to keep her safe.

Becky put down the flowers. She and Owen sat, neither of them talking. Her head hit Owen's chest, which was wet from Bianca's tears. His arm went around her. They waited for Fitz to get out of surgery. Bianca and the Reverend returned. It felt good telling someone the whole story. She waited and then he was wheeled in. Out of surgery, but asleep from the anesthesia. The doctor said he was lucky that the bullet ended up where it was. It just missed serious nerves. He should be awake soon.

Mark's mother came in alone. Mark was estranged from the rest of her family. She hugged Bianca. "This wasn't your fault." She told her. Mark always did what he wanted to do. No one could have stopped him from taking on Vince.

Drew texted Owen. "What happened to you and Bianca?"

"Fitz got shot."

Drew told Clare who called her mom. Helen sent a get well basket.

Clare wondered if it was Fitz was shot by the guy who she had seen with Bianca. What if she had said something to Simpson?

Fitz woke up. Happy to have Bianca and his mother by his side and getting along. He was surprised to see Owen and Becky waiting too and even more surprised when he saw Becky's father.

The police officer came back and took Fitz's statement and Bianca's. They were charging Vince with attempted murder amongst other charges.

When Becky got home, her brother was being a pest. "How was Owen?" Becky snapped and kicked his shin, hard. She ran upstairs.

"Becky kicked me," Luke complained to his father.

"Leave her alone. Her friend got shot today."

"What?" Is that why she skipped school and why Owen was with Bianca?

"Maybe she shouldn't hang around Owen if people around him are getting shot."

"The shooting had nothing to do with Owen." Even Rev. Baker was getting sick of his son.

* * *

**Thursday**

Fitz got out of the hospital. He couldn't work right now, but he could get around his house. His mother stayed with him for the next couple of days. She told Bianca to go to school and apply herself. "Mark will be just fine."

Clare went up to Owen. "Is Fitz okay?"

"Yeah. He got out today. This goon from Bianca's past shot him."

Damn! Fitz always got caught up in it.

Drew and Clare decided that Bianca and Owen both needed cheering up. They convinced the two to ditch with them during lunch. It was time for more paintball. Bianca loved shooting people with paint. It was kind of inappropriate, given yesterday, but she needed to destress

Owen found some nerds to shoot. Sweet!

Clare wasn't much for playing, but she shot a couple of kids.

Drew took it very seriously. He strategized like no other.

After the game, they went and got ice cream. Bianca got a bowl to bring back to Fitz.

They went home afterwards. Apparently, Simpson called Clare's mother. "Why did you ditch?"

"Owen and Bianca needed cheering up, so we went to play paintball."

"Well, just this once." Kind of hard to get mad when a friend's boyfriend gets shot. "I'll call Simpson for you."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Becky didn't expect any company. Owen probably had a lot on his mind. He did, and he needed to talk.

Becky looked up at him as he climbed into her window Owen looked upset. He sat down next to her. "We can talk, or you can just sit here with me." Owen fell onto her chest, and she held him. It seemed like they were just going to sit, when he started to talk.

"No matter how hard Fitz and Bianca tried to escape their past, it came back to get them. What if my past comes back for me?"

"Then we'll handle it. I'm not letting you go."

They stayed, quietly holding each other as the crickets outside got louder and louder.

Eventually, Owen had to go home. "Good night, Baby."

Owen hadn't told her that he loved her, but Becky knew that he did. She could feel it, and he would tell her, when he was ready.

Becky closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Luke thought he heard a noise, but when he opened Becky's door, she was fast asleep and her window was closed.

Clare did her homework. She had a lot to do, since she skipped class.

Drew had to make up the work as well or else he was benched from the game on Friday. Simpson took some pity on him, since he was friends with Owen and Bianca, but Drew didn't have the best track record at the school.

* * *

**Friday**

Fitz felt a lot better. He gave Bianca a big hug that morning, causing her to cam down a little bit. His shoulder still felt like shit, but she didn't need to know that. Bianca went to school. Owen picked her up and when they got there, they saw Clare and Drew smooching.

"Get a room," Bianca hissed as she walked by. Her mojo was back.

Katie had a surprise of her own for Jake tonight. Imogen was planning a date with Fiona. Eli and Tanya were going to the beach and Adam, and Stacey were sneaking into a club together. She knew a bartender there.

Dave was going out of town with his father this weekend, leaving Alli without a date. Who to hang out with? Jenna was with Connor. Clare with Drew, wait a minute! He has an away game. "Hey Clare!"

"Hey Alli."

"Did you want to hang out tonight?"

"Dave's out of town?" Was that harsh?

"Clare!" Alli feigned hurt. "He's going with his father after school."

"Well, you can come over if you want, watch movies, ice cream."

"I'm in.

Owen was taking Becky to his brother's play. It would probably be terrible; it's a grade 8 play, but Becky said she wanted to go, since he had to go, so they could suffer together. It was an early play, so they had plenty of time afterwards.

After class, Jake and Katie went to his house. He figured they would just sit around and listen to music, maybe smoke some weed and get some ice cream. But Katie had a different plan in mind, she pulled him to her, kissing him roughly as she pinned him to his bed.

Luke was hanging out with some friends at the Dot. They were discussing tryouts for the Ice Hounds, a new junior-pro team that would be formed. Luke was sure he'd make it.

"Sucks that they're affiliating with Degrassi though," Luke would have to transfer.

"What? They have serious babes, and you've seen the survey; they put out too."

"So Luke, would your sister transfer with you?" They laughed.

"Shut the fuck up! She's not a slut."

"Not yet. How long as she been with Owen?" The boys laughed.

Luke threw his soda at the kid, spilling it everywhere.

"Chill dude, it's just a joke."

"Although I do wonder what a guy like him sees in your sister."

Luke didn't want to know. He just wanted Owen to take a hike.

Alli came over as planned. Clare didn't know what exactly they would do. They used to be super close and then they both got boyfriends. They used to read magazines, talk about which boys they crushed on, gossip, but those days seemed so far away now.

They looked at each other, both feeling a bit awkward.

"How's Dave?"

"He's good. How's Drew?"

"He's good."

Now what? More looking around.

"Why is this so awkward?" Alli finally said.

"Because we used to be like this." Clare crossed her fingers.

"And now you're always with Drew."

Clare scoffed. "Like you're not always with Dave."

Alli sighed. "From now on, we pay more attention to each other."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Gossip?"

"Alright, what's new?"

"Rumor has it that those Bardell boys that got beat up are in a fight club."

Clare laughed.

"Do you know something?"

"Maybe. They just got in a street fight and lost."

"That's less fun. Do you know why Fitz got shot?"

"No idea. I didn't want to get involved." Clare wondered if it was because of that guy who hurt Bianca, but she didn't want to go there.

"Owen and the preacher's daughter? What's that about?"

"They really like each other," Clare defended.

"Did he say that?" Alli still remembered Boiler Room Owen.

"He doesn't have to. He's good to her."

Alli was a bit skeptical. "If you say so."

"So what about Jake and Katie?"

"What about them?"

"Are they …."

"No. She's a …. (virgin)"

"Who else is a couple now?"

"Fiona and Imogen."

Alli's eyes bugged out. "When?"

"Fi's birthday party. They went home together."

"Sometimes we go home together after parties."

"Not to have sex with each other!"

They both started laughing.

"I didn't know Imogen likes girls."

"She's an interesting character." After she got over Eli, she actually turned out to be pretty cool.

"Is Eli seeing someone now?"

"Her name is Tanya. She seems nice."

"Seems?"

"I only talked to her once."

"Jealous?"

"Not a bit."

Alli was a bit jealous of Clare and Drew. Why couldn't he be with Alli the way he was with Clare?

Tristan's Play

Owen kept trying to make out with Becky, but she wanted to actually watch the play. He had to settle for neck kisses and caressing her. During the intermission, they made out in a supply closet.

After the show, he wanted for them to sneak off together, but his parents invited them all to dinner to celebrate. He growled.

"Don't be mad. We can play tomorrow night."

"We better."

Becky smooched him and then they were off.

Owen drove her home and she straddled his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Just when little Owen started to respond, she pulled away. "I have curfew."

"You're leaving me high and dry!"

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

He grunted.

"You look cute when you're mad." She ran inside before he could respond.

"Tease," he hissed as he drove home.

Becky ran into her house.

"How was the play?" Her mother asked her.

"It was great. Tristan was very convincing."

"That's nice dear."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Jake asked Katie as things started to get heated.

"Yes!" she said, almost too excitedly. Jake started to take off his shirt. Katie froze.

"It's easier if we're naked."

"Right." She took off her clothes as well. They started kissing. He grazed her thigh with his hand, and she was trembling. He stopped. "What?"

"You're not ready."

"I am too!"

"You're trembling and your legs are clenched shut."

She sighed. "I'm not ready."

"What's the rush?"

"It's just that, everyone else is doing it."

"What are you 13?"

She groaned. "I just feel like maybe I'm a baby or something, or you might want someone more mature."

"Sex and mature are not the same thing. Look at the hockey team."

"I'd rather not!" She smirked.

"Our time will come. When you want it."

"And in the mean time?"

"There are plenty of other ways of having fun." Jake started necking her. She groaned as his hand found her breast and began to tease it. She growled as his hands moved down her stomach to her thighs. He rubbed her until her legs parted and he started to tease her outer lips. She cried out for more and he traced his finger along her clit, causing her to jump. He did it again and again and she got wet for him. He kissed her neck as he prodded her with his finger. Eventually, he made his way inside, and he started to pump in and out of her, causing her to moan and groan until he could get in a second finger. He went slowly at first, but his pace quickened and soon she was spasming all over the place. He held her hip down to keep her steady as he pleased her and she bit her lip hard as she climaxed. She was panting at this point. He kissed her. "See, we can have plenty of fun." She curled up in his arms, and they fell asleep.


	46. Thinking Fast

Alli and Clare went to bed.

* * *

**Saturday**

In the morning, Helen made pancakes. Clare and Alli went downstairs. Katie followed. "I didn't know you spent the night."

"Katie joined girls night," Clare added, automatically.

"How nice!"

"I owe you," Katie said with her eyes.

Jake was sound asleep. Later, he woke up with an erection. He had been dreaming about Katie. They would get there. It might even happen before fall. He took care of himself and then went downstairs. Breakfast.

After they ate, Jake took Katie and Alli home. Drew was asleep. His away game ran into double overtime. They won, finally and after the game, they got dinner and beer. He was just starting to wake up when Audra came into his room.

"Mom?"

"Your room is a mess."

"What?"

"Clean this up!"

"Now?"

"You're not leaving this house until it's clean."

Clare called, "Want to go to the Dot?"

"I can't leave until my room's clean."

"It's that bad?"

He grunted.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Clare rode her bike over to his house. She said hello to Adam and Eli and then went up to Drew's room. She brought with her latex gloves and a trash bag. Drew was passed out again. Clare started throwing out trash. Once that was done, dirty dishes got taken out next, then laundry in the basket and then into the washer machine. She couldn't make the bed until he got out of it, so she yanked off the covers, waking him up.

"What!"

"Time to get up, Sleepyhead."

"Why?"

"It's 3PM."

"What?"

He opened his eyes. "My room's not that messy."

"That's because I cleaned it."

"Really? Thanks."

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Your bed can't be made if you're sleeping in it."

"Oh." He got up and she made his bed with him.

"Now go shower."

"Yes Ma'am." She swatted his butt as he went into the bathroom.

Clare went back downstairs.

"Did you just clean his room?" Adam asked.

"Are you moving in?" Eli added.

"It wouldn't be the first time I cleaned a boyfriend's room."

"Touche!" Eli admitted.

"Now that his room looks like a person didn't die in it, time to deal with that smell. How long were his dishes in there?"

Adam shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Audra? DO you have any candles."

"That smell got to you too. Check the linen closet."

Clare burnt one in Drew's room and opened the window.

Drew came back to realize he didn't have many clean clothes: Sports jersey and sweatpants today.

"That's what you're wearing."

"It's clean."

She sighed. His clothes were in the dryer. Adam and Eli were playing video games. Clare stayed upstairs with Drew. "How was the game?"

"Took forever. I finally got the winning goal in double over time."

"Should have scored faster." Clare teased.

"I can move very fast."

"Can you now?"

"I did with you, didn't I."

"Jerk."

"That's not what you said that night."

"I take it back."

"You can't." He locked the door and pulled Clare into his bed. They started kissing and he yanked off her skirt and panties in one swoop. He pushed her legs up and began to devour her. She deserved to be rewarded after dealing with his room.

He tongued her and used his fingers, starting slowly at first, but then picking up the pace as he went faster and faster. Clare screamed into his pillow as she got closer and closer to her climax. Soon, she went over the edge and she kept shaking as he kept plunging his tongue in her and kept rubbing her clit. He forced two more orgasms out of her and then he pulled down his pants and plunged into her wetness. She bit into his shoulder, through his shirt to keep from screaming. He grabbed her hips and pulled them towards her as he pounded them. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she had a fourth orgasm before he fired his load deep inside of her. She gasped as she hit the sheets. He withdrew from her and then said, "time to wash these."

She threw a pillow at him. They got up, put his bedding in the wash and took his clean clothes upstairs. He was going to leave them in the hamper, but Clare got him to at least hang up some of his clothes and put some in the dresser. Audra came back and saw a decent looking room. "Don't tell me Clare cleaned your room."

"Clare didn't clean my room by herself."

Audra sighed. "You are a lucky boy, Andrew."

"I know, and I will be repaying her in kind." He smirked at her.

She giggled. "You goofball. You owe me a milkshake."

"Will do. They put his bedding in the dryer and then he drove her to the Dot. They split a milkshake and they saw Bianca and Fitz. He was finally out of his house. His mother was nice enough to help him, but he needed some fresh air. His arm was in a sling, so Bianca still had to help him with some stuff.

Drew nodded to him. They didn't really speak. Nothing about their history was good, but he didn't deserve to be shot. He got their milkshakes, and they chatted about their weeks. Luke Baker and some of his friends came in. They still looked kind of crummy from the fight, not bruised anymore, but like they were zombies. Drew and Clare didn't acknowledge their presence.

What a slut! Luke thought as he leered at her. She shouldn't be anywhere near Becky.

His friends got a bunch of food and tried to bully some grade 9s out of their spot. "Knock it off!" Peter yelled at them. The boys finally moved.

Drew scoffed, "How are Luke and Becky siblings?"

"I think she was switched at birth," Clare told him, "or maybe Luke's the anti-Christ."

Drew laughed at that. "Can I just glue some devils horns to that fat head of his?"

"Not if I beat you to it."

Speaking of Becky, she promised Owen she would make up for last night. She planned on doing just that on their date. She made the plans for tonight.

Owen didn't know what to expect on their date. She didn't say where they were going and he didn't want to over or under dress, so he wore a button down shirt with dark jeans and semi-nice shoes. He picked her up and she was wearing a simple sundress. She looked lovely, as always.

"Where to, Milady?"

She gave him an address which he punched into his GPS. When they got there, he was surprised to find that they were getting sushi.

"Not fried chicken?"

"Shut up!"

They had a happy hour special and with Owen's fake, he was able to get sake punch which he split with Becky. They got the tempura and a sushi boat. Becky tried to pay but Owen wouldn't allow her to. "My plan, I pay."

"Do you even have a credit card?"

"I have cash."

"Not necessary."

Becky pouted.

"You look cute when you pout."

She scowled.

"Even cuter."

"I will slap you."

"No you won't."

"I know."

After dinner, they went to a lake near the restaurant. It was beautiful and had some path lighting, but was mostly dark and secluded. Becky found them a dark bench to sit on and she began to straddle him. She started kissing his mouth and his jawline, working her way down his throat to his neck as she grinded her hips against his and began to hiss into his ear. He got hard quickly and she unzipped his pants. Before he knew it, he was in her mouth. She went slowly at first, barely stroking him as she sucked and as her hand got firmer, her mouth got weaker. She kept switching, always keeping Owen aroused, but not enough for him to do anything about it and when he started to squirm, she took pity on him and became more aggressive. Soon, he came hard and she swallowed him diligently. She smiled.

"Did I make up for last night?"

He grinned. "Yeah you did."

"Good, because I have something to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

"I went to the clinic with Clare on Wednesday."

"She's not preggars is she?"

"No, silly! We went for me, so I could get the shot."

"The what?"

"Like the pill, but it's a shot."

"Why would you want a shot?"

"I only have to do it 4 times a year; my parents won't find pills in my room; also, I hate pills."

"So you're good for the next three months."

"I am."

"And is this your way of telling me you want to have sex."

"Let me think about that." He glared at her. "Yes, Silly."

"We have to plan this carefully."

"I have, and we're all set, unless you need to get tested or something."

"One, already did after Marisol (and other girls who I need not mention) and two, I meant about making sure we don't get caught. You have a curfew. and I think it's best if we have the whole night for this."

"I see."

"They might let me stay the night at Clare's."

"You want to lose your virginity at Clare's. She didn't even do that."

"No, but it would give me a reason to be out of the house all night."

"Do you think Luke would come to check on you?"

"He might. He's crazy."

"What kind of excuse would get you out of town?"

"Camping trip?"

"That we can do. If we get a bunch of girls to go on a camping trip with a parent, then all we have to do is say you're going. Pack your bag like you are and meet up with the others, and then I'll come get you."

"Who will just go on a camping trip?"

"I have an idea, but I can figure that out later." Owen pulled Becky to him and pushed up her skirt. He had plans for her tonight.

After she got her fun, Owen drove her home. He kissed her goodnight. "Good night my Love."

Becky blushed and ran inside. "I knew he'd say it."

Owen called Drew who was sucking face with Clare. Drew ignored the call, but Owen called again. "What dude?"

"I need to cash in on that favor you owe me."

"Now?"

"No, next week. I need you to help me plan a camping trip."

"You want to go camping?"

"No. I want an alibi for Becky."

"Ah! Why would her parents let her go camping with me?"

"They wouldn't, but they would if there were girls there and an adult chaperone."

"So you want me to find girls who will go camping, so that you can sleep with Becky."

"Yes."

"Where do I start?"

"I'll go," volunteered Clare.

"You like camping?" Drew asked her.

"No, but I like Becky and Owen. I bet we could get Katie to go if Jake can go and if we could get Fiona."

"Why would Fiona go?"

"If we brought booze, she and Jenna would come and Imogen."

"That sounds good enough to me," said Owen.

"What about a chaperone?" Drew asked.

"I got it," said Clare.

* * *

**Sunday**

Clare started with Mom. "Glen likes camping right?"

"Yes, but do you?" Helen responded.

"Not yet, but I can learn. What about a family camping trip?"

"I'm surprised at you. Why do you want to go?"

"Well, my friends really want to go camping, and they need a chaperone, and I thought if we all went, then I could strike two birds with one stone."

"Well, I'll ask Glen, but he might not want to have to deal with a bunch of teenagers."

Glen, "I love camping. This will be great."

"How many people are we talking?"

"The more, the merrier."

Helen sighed. "Camping it is."

Drew went to the sex shop to buy a toy for Clare. He had wicked idea that he thought would get her really hot.

Monday

Clare talked to her friends at lunch to get a group for the camping was automatic, Jake was easy, Katie was easy once Jake said yes, Marisol and Mo wanted to come once Jake and Katie were going. Jenna said yes, so Alli said yes too. Fiona and Imogen had their own plans; they were going to NY.

After class, Clare had the paper. Katie had a question for her, but she didn't want to ask with Connor in the room. "Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure."

They got to an empty classroom. "What's up?"

"On Friday, I spent the night with Jake."

"I know."

"And I tried to have sex with him."

"But you panicked."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Don't rush it. When you want it, you'll feel it and then when it happens, you'll be nervous but ready. Take your time getting around the bases. Talk to him about contraception about picking a place and time, so it's not rushed and awkward, and don't do it to compete with anyone."

"What?"

"I know that things were awkward with you two because Jake and I live in the same house, but there's nothing going on with us. There's no reason for you to compare you and Jake to me and Drew, and don't think you're the only virgin if you don't put out. Look at the survey again. You're perfectly normal."

Katie sighed. "I guess I was a bit competitive."

"Save that for the soccer field."

"Thanks."

After lacrosse, Drew drove Clare home. Before they got to her house, he handed Clare a box. "What is it?"

"It's a toy for you. I want to use it tomorrow."

"After school?"

"During school."

"Lunch?"

"Class."

"What?"

"It's a vibrating egg. You put it inside, and I'll have the remote."

"What if I get caught?"

"You won't, that is if you can control your hormones." He smirked.

"What gave you this idea?"

Drew read it in a trashy fanfiction, not that he would tell her that. "I thought it would be really hot to have you riled up, so I can fuck you silly all of lunch period. Also, my after lunch class is cancelled, so we can have a nice long romp."

She blushed. "I'll try, but I'm taking it out if you try and make me cum during class."

"I'll be careful," he grinned. "Make sure you wear a skirt."


	47. Cabins and Camping

Tuesday

Clare took a hot shower, washed her hair, shaved her legs, brushed her teeth, pretty much all normal until she saw that box in her backpack. She got dressed, ate breakfast and only put in the egg right before she got into the car with Jake. It wasn't on, so she almost forgot about it.

When she got to school, Drew gave her a kiss. He pushed up the dial, making her lurch forward. "You asshole!"

He grinned, and then he turned it down. When Clare got to class, it was a low buzz, just enough to keep her stimulated. She learned to turn it out and focused on class. Every now and then, it would slowly vibrate harder and harder, just enough to make Clare take a deep breath and try and focus on the board. She needed to have the problems done quickly, so she could just read her answer if she got called on.

Of course she did, looking like she was in a panic. She read out her answer and was just fine. It was her second class that was the worst. Drew had his free period, so he could watch her from outside. He could see her blush and get flustered and he pushed her to her limit, turning up the egg, making her knees shake and her forehead sweat. He knew she was wet and hot and he was going to have her until she couldn't take anymore.

He got her to stifle some moans. He could tell because she was biting her lip, all sexy like. He took her to the edge twice and backed down each time. The third class, Clare was begging to cum. She had been denied for too long. Her pussy was aching. She was desperate for a release. She contemplated getting a bathroom pass and masturbating in the stall, but she couldn't control herself enough to speak. Drew knew it would be soon. He teased her one with one more false climax and then he kept her on low until lunch.

When Clare got to her locker, she threw her books inside. She saw Drew and she grabbed him, practically dragging him to the room behind the stage. Somehow, there was a bed there. "You're welcome," he told her.

"Shut up!" She pushed him on the bed, and started yanking off her clothes. He finally turned off the egg. She mashed her face onto his, pressing into him roughly. He could feel her aggression and her pent up frustration and he knew she would want it all day. She started to yank off his clothes. He tried to slow her down.

"Don't you want some foreplay."

"No!"

He laughed as she yanked off his pants and began to suck him, hard. She wanted him ready to fuck. Once he got hard. she pulled him on top of her. "Fuck me!"

"Aren't you going to say please?" he tormented her a bit more.

"NOW!" she barked, ready to burst.

He was more than ready. He pushed her legs apart and pushed his fingers in, three of them at once. "OH FUCK!" she cried as her pussy tried to engulf his hand. She was overstimulated and desperate. Her back was arched, her breasts shamelessly thrusted into his face. He sucked in a nipple and squeezed the other one while his fingers took care of her. He had her on the edge for the fourth time and then he withdrew his fingers and his mouth, leaving her untouched. She was about to protest, but he flipped her over and began to spank her.

"You nasty little slut," he hissed between swats, "wanting to cum during class. All you thought about was getting fucked, wasn't it."

"Yes!" she cried out as he made her even hornier. Her ass was nice and red. She was officially, perfect, almost. He used a handkerchief to tie up her mouth, now perfect. He grabbed her hips and plunged in her, rapidly. He couldn't hold back anymore, his hips taking over and fucking her senseless. Her hips drove back towards his, desperate for a release. She came hard and he kept going, starting to rub her clitoris to get more orgasms. He got a second one, a third one, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth.

He kept her cumming for over a minute straight. She couldn't think straight anymore. The pleasure was taking over her brain, her lungs struggling for air, her heart forcing itself to pump, she was about to collapse, but Drew held her up as he ravished her. He finally let go of her clit but he was still fucking her. He took off the handkerchief and captured her mouth in a kiss. She was on her back now, and he was on top of her, pounding her as her lips seared his. He could feel her rapid heart beat and her heavy breathing. She was still recovering, well trying to anyway. He pulled her onto an embrace and slowed down, carefully thrusting into her until he came.

She hit the bed, exhausted, but she knew Drew had more in store for her. They had plenty of time left. He gave her a water bottle. She drank some of it and splashed some on her face to cool down. Once her breathing was normal, he had her kneel down in front of him. "Suck me Baby."

She sucked her juices off of him and got him nice and hard. She started to stroke him and suck harder. He pulled her back. "I want to fuck!"

"My pussy is so sore."

"I want your ass."

She bent over, but Drew redirected her, so she could lie down. He put a pillow under her back and put some lube on her. He pushed his way inside of her and started to fuck her. She didn't know why, but she found anal sex to be quite pleasurable. It sounded painful and kind of gross, but she had the most unique orgasms from it. It took them a while, both recovering from previous orgasms. Drew started to rub her clit again. She could barely take it, but he wanted her to cum more. She did. It was almost painful, but it was amazing. He got her on all fours and took her ass again. Finally, they collapsed on each other.

"Eight is my new record," he bragged.

"Can it!"

"I wonder how long it will take to get me to 9."

"I might die."

"Great way to go."

She playfully punched his tummy.

"Let's shower." They showered separately, as they were still at school. Clare put on her backup panties as her first pair got so wet.

Drew took her to lunch afterwards as she burned a lot of energy. Clare went to her last class, actually able to focus, and Drew had to go to practice.

When Clare got home, she called Becky's mom about the camping trip. Of course, the Bakers said yes, when they heard there would be adult supervision and that Owen would not be attending the trip.

Luke was not happy that Becky was spending her weekend with Clare and her friends, but his father told him to calm down.

* * *

**Wednesday**

The days seemed to move slowly for Owen and Becky. She just wanted to fast forward to Saturday. She kept going to her Bible study sessions, but she felt like she was growing apart from the group. She still read the Bible on her own accord, but she became less and less interested with what others had to tell her about it. She was beginning to see her relationship with God as a personal one instead of a communal one. Everything she once knew was shifting between her feet.

Vince was still in jail. His bail was set at $500,000 and he didn't have the 10% to pay the bondsman. He had a public defender, and his cousin came to visit him once, but he was screwed, unless he made a deal, and he didn't want to be a snitch. He had plenty of time to consider his options.

Katie was looking at porn. These women made it seem so easy, but Katie choked. She had a great guy, who was dreamy, naked and on top of her, but she wasn't able to go through with it. She was waiting for a switch to go off.

At dinner, Becky did her best to act normal. She didn't need her parents grilling her about the trip.

Clare was in her room, pondering how to repay Drew for the overwhelming pleasurable experience she had the day before. She didn't know if guys could even have multiple orgasms. She had some research to do.

**Thursday**

Connor was playing WoW on the computer instead of studying. He was having fun chatting with some online friends, but none of them were creeps.

At Bardell, there was still chatter about the beating, but it was starting to die down. Luke was suspiciously silent on the matter. There were a few conspiracy theories that he was involved somehow.

After school, Jake went to the camping store with Clare and Katie to get supplies for the weekend. Clare had no idea why they needed so much random stuff. Jake was in heaven and Katie was amused with how excited he was to see ropes and lanterns.

**Friday**

Owen made his arrangements, ditching school to get everything ready. He cleaned out the cabin, bought wine, chocolate covered cherries and champagne bubbles, Becky's favorite sweets, had new bedding and flowers to adorn the bedroom, he got candles, massage oils and got his boat ready to take her out on it. This weekend would be perfect.

Fitz was at work today. He needed the money. He couldn't work on cars 100%, so he was doing paperwork in the office. Bianca was thinking about moving in with him to help with his recovery. She was also looking for a summer job, so she could help with the bills. She hadn't had a job, since she was a sales clerk at Marshall's and she was looking to be an independent woman.

Ms. Oh was driving up to TU to visit Sav. She had been at Victoria's Secret the night before and had a few surprises for him. She left early, and Drew noticed her classroom empty. He picked the lock and brought Clare inside. He took her on the desk, her ankles on his shoulders and his hips driving himself into hers as she arched her back on the desk. He left her shirt on but exposed her breasts, admiring their bounce as he pounded her.

Friday night, everyone got packed and stayed at the Edwards house as they would be leaving early Saturday morning.

**Saturday Morning**

Glen driving one car, Jake taking the trunk, and Drew driving a third car.

They all got there and set up camp. Clare was eager to go swimming. Drew was eager to see her in a bikini and the others wanted to hike. The groups went in their separate directions, Jenna and Alli started off just the two of them, but then joined the quartet. Marisol and Jenna actually got along pretty well. It probably helped that Jenna didn't know that Marisol slept with K.C. behind her back and that's why he wasn't there when she miscarried. Katie knew and felt awkward hanging out with her. Jake noticed she was off, but didn't ask why. Mo was his jovial self.

Clare and Drew were frolicking in the water. He secretly loved the moments where they were physical but not sexual. He loved to see her play; her eyes had a special shade of blue when she was in her child mode. Clare hadn't had so much fun in ages, well not this kind of fun. Drew really brought out the best in her.

Helen and Glen were on their own hike. He wanted to surprise her with the wedding vows he had written for her. He knew she wanted to see them before the date, so he thought he'd read them to her when they got to the top.

Meanwhile, Owen drove Becky to the cabin. They left early since her parents thought she was camping. When they got there, she promptly went back to nap on the couch. Owen went to the grocery store to buy what he needed for dinner. He was making her fried chicken and mac and cheese. Not exactly the most romantic dish, but she loved them, and he wanted her to be happy.

He even got Clare's mac and cheese recipe since Drew raved about it so much. He claimed it was on par with a Clare Edwards blow job, which he knew was a very high bar.

Owen came back to the cabin and Becky was still asleep. He put the food in the fridge and took a nap on the other couch. They still had plenty of time.

After a nap, Becky was hungry. She saw a can of chicken noodle soup and heated it up. Owen woke up later. "You are quite the chef," he commented.

"Shut up! I'm not allowed to use the stove okay."

"What? Really!"

"My dad thinks I might burn down the house. I had one easy bake oven accident when I was eight, and they never forgot about it."

"That's adorable."

Becky pouted.

"Well, you can use the stove here, but you won't need to because I will make you a feast for dinner."

"Really now?"

"You will love it."

"I'm counting on it Milligan."

Camping

After swimming, Clare dried off and put on some jean shorts, the kind that Southern white trash girls wear, but Clare can pull it off. Drew insists that she doesn't put on a shirt just yet. "You look so sexy," he purred as he kissed her chest. Amusing him, she goes for a short trek with him, without putting on a shirt, just her bikini top. Clare admired the wildlife while Drew looked for a tree to climb. He found one and was looking for the others. "I see Jake and Katie."

Katie was trying to distance herself from Jenna. She didn't dislike her, but she couldn't handle Marisol acting like they were buddies when she knew the truth. Katie pulled away for some alone time with Jake, so it wouldn't look suspicious. If Marisol knew what was wrong, she acted like she didn't. Jenna didn't seem to notice, but Alli did. Maybe Clare knew what was up.

Helen teared up when Glen read his vows to her. She hadn't brought hers, but she said she would show them to him when they got back. He kissed her softly. He finally had something to smile about.

They all regrouped at were cooking sausages, hot, and bratwurst. Jake manned the meat; camping was the only time he ever cooked. Helen gladly took the chance to not have to cook.

After lunch, Clare and Drew sat in the hammock. Katie and Drew wandered off. Alli and Jenna were gossiping and Mo and Marisol lounged about. Glen and Helen were in their own world.

**Cabin**

Owen took out Becky on his boat. She didn't realize that he had one or that he had been sailing since he was 5. Owen didn't like to mention his money, so she didn't ask about it. She loved having the wind in her hair as he passed by the other boats. Some old man yelled at him to slow down, but Owen didn't care. He wasn't even going the speed limit.

After a while, the sun started to get to both of them and Owen brought the boat back. They walked, around the lake back to the cabin where they showered, separately before dinner. Owen banished her from the kitchen while he got to work. He marinated the chicken in spices and buttermilk. Then, he put the chicken back in the fridge. He made a chocolate mouse for dessert, first making whipped cream and sticking it in the fridge. Next, he whipped the egg whites until he got stiff peaks. After that, he melted the chocolate and folded in the egg yolks and sugar. He combined all three ingredients, added a hint of peppermint schnapps, and left the mousse in the fridge to set.

Now, time for the mac and cheese. He boiled the macaroni in a pot and when it was done, he strained the noodles and used the pot to make the cheese sauce. He cooked the bacon, and left some of the grease in the pot. Then, he added the mushrooms and shallots. He took them out as well and added butter and flour to make a roux. He stirred in the milk until he had the consistency that he wanted and then he stirred in shredded cheddar, gruyere, asiago and he liked jack, so he added it to the recipe- don't tell Clare. He chopped the bacon and added it along with the mushrooms and shallots and the macaroni. The store didn't have parsley, so he used tarragon; it's green, whatever and he added some salt and pepper. Now, for the chicken. Owen heated oil in the fryer- he still couldn't believe they had a fryer for a vacation cabin.

Once the oil was at the right temperature, he strained the chicken. He floured each piece right before it went into the fryer. He did this until they were all fried once and then he fried them again, making sure the inside was cooked and it was extra crispy. The chicken strained on paper towels, and Owen set the dining room. He quickly washed up and hid the dirty cookware as he poured the wine. He hit the lights and then called in Becky for her meal.

She did her hair up; Clare showed her how to do it herself and war a sleeveless dress with a scooping back. The dress was pink and it was a bit short. She wore pumps even though they weren't leaving the house. She looked stunning. If Owen were any older, she'd be jailbait.

"You look …."

"I finally got you to shut up!" She laughed.

He blushed and served her dinner. She took a bite into the chicken. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Did a hair get in there? Is she allergic to a spice I used?

"This is the best fried chicken I have ever had."

He laughed in relief. Becky got some hot sauce to go with her meal, and she was quite content. The mac and cheese was amazing. Owen did have to hand it to Clare. She knew her mac and cheese. The fried chicken recipe actually came from a cookbook that Clare kept in her room. It was a present her dad got her years ago.

Becky devoured her food, fried, cheesy, meaty. He knew her so well. "This is why I love you."

"You didn't even know I could cook before today."

"I'll add it to my list."

"You have a list; let me see it."

"No!"

Becky sipped the wine. It was, well she didn't know what it was, but it was nice, easy to drink and helped her wash down all of this tasty food. After dinner, they started kissing on the couch. The Beatles were playing, a nice choice, but Becky wanted to change the band before they got on to the grand finale.

They started off slowly, exploring each other's mouths as his hands stayed on her face or on her sides. He didn't want to move too fast and scare her. Becky wanted him to move faster. She started scratching at his chest and biting on his neck. "I want you," she murmured into his ear. He started to rub her leg and tease her. She moaned. He snaked his arm around her back and went for the back of her legs, pulling her on to him.

"This is how we were when we went under the hay," he laughed.

"Don't remind me."

"What? It was a hot session."

"Until that deacon found us. My stupid shoelace."

"Well, I'm sure you always tie them now."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

She crashed her mouth on to his, sucking his tongue into her mouth, pinning him with her hips, grabbing at him with her hands. Owen picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, where she saw the flowers and candles. He lit them and then he returned to get the dessert. He put the mouse in large wine glasses and added the chocolate covered cherries to the top. They shared the treat in bed, careful not to get the sheets all chocolatey and Owen managed to tie a cherry stem with his tongue.

"Show off!"

He chuckled. "You love my tongue. Hey, is it on your list?"

She flipped him off. He put the glasses down and started kissing her neck. She started grinding against him, hardening him as he unzipped her dress. They took off each other's clothes, moving deliberately, but not hurriedly. She sat in front of him, naked and about to ring a bell that couldn't be unrung. He sensed her vulnerability and pulled her into a tender kiss. He slowly moved his lips down her body, taking his time with her breasts, stomach and thighs, sucking on each nipple, cupping her breasts in his hands, making her moan and gasp for him as he reached her awaiting sex. He teased her with his fingers, and made her cum twice with his tongue as he licked her clit and finger-fucked her diligently.

He hovered over her and took out a remote. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He pointed to the stereo and pushed the button. "Roads" by Portishead started playing. How did he know this was the song she wanted to play? He put his hands on her hips, gently, but firmly as he kissed her and pushed his way inside. He went slowly but steadily, stopping when he reached resistance. His eyes said he was sorry and he resumed, pushing through as she winced. She fought back tears and he stopped a couple of times.

She dug her nails into his back and he started to rub her nipples, trying to give her something to focus on other than pain. Once she relaxed, he slowly started to thrust. He wanted to rub her clit but she had her legs wrapped around his hips and he couldn't quite reach her. When she started to arch her back, he knew that she was at least feeling somewhat good and he started to go a bit faster. He kissed her softly before he came inside of her. He paused before he withdrew and then he wrapped his arms around her torso.

They didn't speak for the first few minutes. They just held each other, her arms on top of his. "This is going on my list."

"What?"

"Cuddling after sex."

"I want to see it."

"Nope!"

**Camping**

Clare went to put on a shirt as she was getting chilly. Jake and Drew went off to race somewhere. Mo and Marisol were clowning around. Jenna was with Katie, who wanted to slap her boyfriend for leaving her alone with Jenna, not that he knew why she didn't want to be with her, and Alli asked Clare what was going on.

"With what?"

"With Katie and Jenna. There's something that happened."

"Ask Jenna. I don't know."

"I don't think Jenna knows, but look how uncomfortable Katie is right now."

Clare could see it. "I have no idea what that's about, but I'm not getting involved."

"You don't want to ask her?"

"We just got on good footing again. I'm not messing it up for something that's not my business."

"What happened before?"

Clare didn't want to mention Jake's attraction to her rack or the drug-fueled gangbang they had been in together that Katie doesn't know about. "You know. You were at that party when we played truth or dare."

"Oh that. I forgot." Alli wondered if there was more, but Clare wasn't telling.

Jake and Drew came back. "I won," Drew declared.

"You cheated."

"No. You said first person to the cave. You didn't give a path."

"I didn't think you'd jump."

"You thought wrong."

Alli was staring at Jake.

"What?"

"He doesn't know either," Clare told Alli.

"Know what?" Drew asked.

"And how do you know I don't know."

"Because you're a dude," Clare told him.

"Oh! Well if it's chick stuff, then Clare's probably right."

"What doesn't he know?"

Clare changed the subject. "Drew, did you want to explore the cave with me before dinner?"

"But I was just there."

"But going with me will be different than going with Jake."

Drew got the hint. "Bye guys." Clare would much rather suck Drew's dick than get involved with this mess.

"What's with Katie and Jenna?" Alli asked her.

"I have no clue, and I don't wanna know." Jake answered.

"You don't think they should talk it out."

"Talk what out."

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Maybe, nothing should be said at all."

"You're such a dude."

"Duh!"

Clare and Drew got to the cave and Clare unzipped his pants. He got hard quickly as she teased him with her palm and soon, she was sucking him into her mouth, as deep as she could fit him, pumping him in her hand as she bobbed her head. He grunted and growled, loving the great outdoors and Clare's mouth on him. It wasn't long before he shot his load. "You know what I want right now," he said.

"What?"

"Your mac and cheese."

"What?"

"It's like a blowjob, but I just had one, and I'm hungry."

"You're silly."

"Why did you want to ditch them?"

"Ditch who?"

"Alli and Jake."

"What?"

"You offered to suck my dick to get away from that conversation."

"I suck your dick a lot."

"I know, but usually not as a way of avoiding your friends."

Clare sighed. "Alli thinks that there's something going on between Jenna and Katie and she wants to play conflict resolver, and I want to stay out of it."

"Oh! What's the big deal again?"

"Alli always tries to meddle in people's business. She means well, but people won't just get along because she tells them to. If they don't kiss and make up, she gets mad at them and the fight becomes bigger and uglier than if she just let people resolve it for themselves. Katie just got over being upset with me and Jake because she thought he was into me, and I don't want to go, with Jake, and meddle in her business."

"Fair enough. I think Alli should meddle more."

"Why?"

"So I can get great blowjobs."

She slapped him playfully.

Alli was waiting for her moment to get Katie alone and figure out what was going on with her. Clare and Drew returned and Clare decided to distract Jenna from the impending madness. "Did you hear what happened with Keira Knightly and Johnny Depp?"

"What?"

Clare started gossiping about celebrities, knowing she could keep Jenna distracted for a while this way. Drew went to hang out with Mo and Marisol. Jake was hanging out with Katie, ignoring the stares that Alli kept sending his way. Katie got suspicious. "Why is she staring at you like that?"

"Like what?" He pretended he didn't notice. He looked over. "I dunno. She looks mad or something."

"Why would she be mad?"

"I dunno. Maybe I ate her food or something. I was hungry."

"Well, whatever."

Alli would have to wait until after dinner, which was steaks and potatoes. Clare was all excited for her potato; it would have sour cream, chives, bacon and cheese. She was going all out. Drew just wanted some meat. Alli insisted on some veggies to go with the steak. The group ate and chatted about their day. Afterwards, Jake looked for a place to smoke discreetly. Katie and Drew followed him. Clare wanted to stargaze. She wasn't in the mood to smoke. Alli was still going on about Katie and Jenna. Jenna was hanging out with Mo and Marisol.

Katie was finally able to relax all day. She found hanging out with Marisol and Jenna all day to be stressful on her conscious and she didn't even do anything. "Feeling better?" Drew asked her.

"How did you know?"

"Clare could tell you were anxious about something, but we didn't want to pry."

"It's complicated."

"I hear you. Just chill. We're here to have fun, not panic over things we can't control."

Katie closed her eyes. If only it was that easy.

When she got back, Alli was waiting to have a "chat" with her. Drew hid with Clare. "Want to go stargaze alone?"

"Are you trying to fuck me? Not that I won't say yes, but I just want to know."

"Not yet. I just don't want to see this bullshit!"

Clare saw Alli and Katie alone. "Let's go."

They took flashlights and got themselves onto a peak. Drew brought a blanket, and they cuddled on it.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her cheek. He just wanted to snuggle with her right now.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his chest against her back. "I love you, too," she breathed, sounding like she'd fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Alli was trying to get to know Katie and figure out where she and Jenna might have crossed paths previously. Katie was surprised by Alli's sudden interest in her. She went along with it, not expecting what would happen next.

"So what's with you and Jenna?" Alli totally caught her off-guard.

"Huh!"

"You seem afraid of her or something."

"I don't know what you mean," she lied, poorly.

"It's kind of obvious. She's nice."

"I'm sure she is."

"You don't think she's trying to steal Jake, do you?"

"What!" Katie hadn't thought about that before, but she did steal K.C. from Clare.

"Then, what is it?"

"She didn't do anything," Katie said truthfully.

Alli stared at her, her eyes pressing for more.

Before she could get it, Marisol and Mo appeared and Katie got an escape.

Sunday

Cabin

Becky fell asleep in Owen's arms. She was nice and snug. When she woke up, he was still here, breathing against her. She turned around and kissed his throat and his jaw until he woke up. He opened his eyes and she was on top of him, smirking.

"Hello, Sexy!"

Becky crashed her lips onto his, kissing him roughly as she tried to pin him down. He was much larger and flipped her easily. They went at it again. He still went slowly as she was tender from the night before, but this time was easier. She was even starting to thrust against him towards the end.

Owen made her breakfast before they had to get ready and leave. He took the leftover mac and cheese, and deep fried it. Becky was in heaven. "I wish I could eat this every day." Owen was amazed that she was so skinny given her love for junk.

They cleaned the bedroom and the kitchen and packed up. Time to head home. This was the first Sunday in ages that Becky hadn't gone to church. She felt right at home, so long as Owen was by her side.

Camping

The kids packed up and they drove back to the Edwards house. Jake took Katie and Marisol home. Helen and Glenn took Jenna and Mo home. Alli's father came for her, and Drew and Clare took a nap upstairs. She was beat since they got up so early and he could use some Zs.

When Jake returned, he noticed Drew's car still in the driveway. He went upstairs and was surprised not to hear anything. He went to his room. Drew and Clare woke up when Audra called him, time to go home. Clare started to do some homework. She wanted to find out from Becky how her weekend went. She sent her a text. "Want to get funnel cake tomorrow?"

"Yes!" she sent almost instantly. Becky got home while her family was out at brunch. She put away her camping gear and started doing her homework. She wished that Owen could have stayed over but he's "in Vermont." Owen drove home. If you told him two months ago that he would be in love with the preacher's daughter, he would have slapped you in the face.

"How was the cabin?" Tristan asked him. He knew Owen went up there, but not that he brought Becky.

"It was nice, relaxing." He headed to his room. He had a lot of work to make up for skipping class on Friday.

Jail

Sunday was family day at the jail. Vince's mother brought his daughter, Queenie, who is four. She had just gotten her hair braided. She brought her dad a picture she drew. He told her she would be a great artist some day. He didn't know this, but his ex-girlfriend was planning to move with Queenie. She wanted to get away from this life and for her daughter to have a real future. Queenie gave him a big hug, unaware that her father would be in jail for a long time.

Torres House

Drew and Adam had dinner with their parents, and Audra peppered him with questions about the camping trip. Adam had spent Saturday afternoon and evening with Stacey, and he would have spent the night, but his mother beckoned him to return. Omar suggested that the family go on a weekend excursion before the summer, when Drew and Adam would both be going to work at the camp.

They started discussing possible destinations.


	48. Meet the Ice Hounds

**Monday**

Alli, temporarily, forgot about Katie and Jenna. She was back in Dave's arms. He's focused on Alli, and she is too.

Jenna lured Connor away from WoW to Wesley's relief. Wesley spent the weekend hanging out with Jamie. They were cute, but awkward together. Jamie's older sister was very promiscuous and Jamie was beginning to feel the urge to progress her relationship with Wesley, physically, but was facing a lot of trepidation. Wesley felt the same way. As soon as they'd get to second base, one of them would wig out a bit.

The signups for School President started today. People could nominate themselves or someone else throughout the whole week and in a few weeks, there would be speeches, debates, and all that. Jake nominated Mo, thinking he'd be a good candidate. Connor nominated Katie, since she told him too. Marisol nominated herself, since she needed something on her resume.

Eli was holding auditions for his play after school. Fiona was producing the play, and Eli agreed to let Imogen be the stage manager. Imogen's father had been acting a bit weird. He seemed to do the same things over and over and not remember. Fiona thought Imogen should talk to her mother about it, but Imogen didn't like talking to her mother.

Drew tried to pump Owen for details during their free period. Owen tried to ignore him, but Drew's goofiness wore him down. "Fine, I'll tell you about it if you stop making that stupid face."

Clare saw an internship opportunity in New York. She thought it would be a great chance to get experience as a journalist and decided to apply. She worked on the application during lunch and sent e-mails asking teachers for recommendations during her free period.

After class, Clare went to work on the paper. She had some advice letters to answer before meeting Becky.

* * *

Dear Angela,

My boyfriend is going away to basketball camp for the summer and I'm afraid we are going to drift apart. He says that it is only for six weeks, and we will be fine, but I am afraid that he will meet another girl. I know he loves basketball, but I don't want him to go. What do I do?

Signed

Stuck at Home

Dear Stuck,

In order for this to work, you two need to trust each other, which means you can't tell him not to go to basketball camp because he will either break up with you and go anyway or stay home and resent you. You need to give him space, and he needs to keep you in the loop as to what's going on while he's away. He will probably be busy with playing, working out, hanging out with the other boys there, sleeping, etc, but he should be able to keep in contact with you some how, either by phone or letter or e-mail. If you reach out to each other once or twice a week, then you will find that the weeks went by fast and before you know it, he's back at home.

Having some time apart can be good for both of you. You can pursue new interests, meet new friends, and have plenty of stories to tell each other when you return.

Best,

Angela

Dear Angela,

I have a girlfriend. I'll call her Amy. Amy is very nice and we have a lot in common. She likes science and Dr. Who, and she'll even play DnD with me sometimes. Anyway, she's my first girlfriend (excluding elementary school) and we're both kind of stuck at first base. I would like to go to second and I think she would too, but each time once of us makes a move, the other flinches, and then we go on to do something else. This has happened a couple of times, and I don't know what to do.

Signed,

First and Out

Dear First,

There's always a bit of nerves when progressing physically, whether it is a new partner or a new experience or both. There is also a difference between a nervous twitch and a desire not to proceed. The only way you can know which is which is if you ask her, not while you're making out and trying to go forward, but when you two are calm and collected. Find out from her where she sees your relationship going physically and find out what she would like to do the next time you two are physical. Then, if you two are making out and somebody flinches, just ask if they want to stop. Communication is key and as you two get more experienced, you will be able to read each other better. For now, take your time and have some fun.

Signed,

Angela

* * *

Jake came to pepper Katie with kisses and she was pretending to supervise. When Clare was ready to go, Jake gave her a ride to Freddie's Funnel Cake where Becky was waiting. It was around the corner from Bardell. They got funnel cakes and went to eat them in a booth in the back corner. Becky got ice cream on hers. Clare just went with the powdered sugar.

"So how was it?"

"It was wonderful. He made the night perfect for me."

"Don't leave out anything."

Becky started with dinner. She didn't think a nap and chicken soup were worth mentioning. "He made my favorite dish and it was fantastic. We had some wine to go with it, and then we were making out on the couch. He kept trying to slow me down, but I was too excited for him. We went to bed and he covered me in kisses and then when it was time, he played the perfect song on his boom box. I hadn't told him, but I always saw that song playing on my wedding night."

"Have you done it since?"

"We did the following morning, and then we had to go home. I'll never forget that night." Becky was gushing. She and Owen were the real thing.

Clare was happy to see Becky so elated. She reminded Clare of herself when she was a bit younger.

"When are you seeing him next?"

"We have a date on Friday, but I hope he comes to visit me before then."

"I'm sure he will."

Today was the first round of tryouts for the Ice Hounds. Luke and his friends were warming up. Owen just stepped onto the ice. He almost ran into this littlish boy because he didn't see him. Owen started to skate.

The coach had them run drills. Owen and the little guy were in the same group. The little guy was very quick. "What's your name?" Owen asked him.

"Cam!"

Luke looked up when he heard Owen's voice. "Of course he's here."

When it was time for a scrimmage, Luke went for Owen every chance he got. Owen wasn't surprised, and he didn't let Luke phase him. When Luke came charging, he'd pass the puck to Cam or this other guy on his left, who turned out to be Dallas.

After the first day, the coach went up to Cam. "Nice work."

Cam was nervous as hell. He was almost shaking when Owen approached him. "Cam! Chill."

Cam took a deep breath. "It's been a long day. My flight was delayed. Traffic was a nightmare."

"Let's get out of here."

Owen took Cam with him and they got milkshakes at the Dot. Owen told him about Degrassi: teachers to watch out for, girls that were hot, students that threw good parties, and life around town. It was a bit easier for Cam knowing someone here. They traded numbers, and Owen drove him to his hotel.

At dinner, the Bakers went on about their day. Luke was boasting about how he kicked Owen's ass at tryouts. Becky didn't buy it for a second, but she didn't say anything. After they ate their baked chicken and mushrooms, which somehow had no flavor, Becky went upstairs, wishing she had more of that mac and cheese.

She texted Owen. "My brother says he kicked your ass at tryouts today."

Owen almost spit out his water when he read that. "In his dreams!"

"I wonder what he'll say after tomorrow's practice."

"If he can talk."

Becky giggled. Owen hated it when people tried to challenge his manliness. Luke was going to get his ass kicked tomorrow.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Wesley ran to get a paper, hoping he would get much needed advice from Angela. He did and he took a minute to really focus on what she wrote to him. They would be meeting after school today for ice cream; perhaps it was a good time for a talk.

Drew wrote a note for Clare.

Dear Angel,

It has been too long since I've seen your sexy body. How about I have you for lunch in our secret place.

Signed,

Loverboy

Clare got the message right before lunch was to start. She started to go towards the prop room when she saw Owen with a big bag. She didn't ask him about it because she had other things on her mind. Owen brought his own lunch today. He needed to eat healthier for tryouts. He wanted all of the energy he could get. He packed a banana, peanut butter, a ham and cheese sandwich, carrot sticks, hummus and milk. He was ready to go.

"Food for a small army," Bianca quipped.

"Tryouts today."

"Oh yeah. Break a leg, Owen. Not your own, of course."

"I won't break my leg," Owen answered, but I might break Luke's.

While Bianca and Owen ate, Clare was handcuffed to the bed in the room behind the stage. Her legs were spread out wide and her panties had been ripped off.

"This is how I like you," Drew said with a smirk as he bit her thighs.

"OH!" she squealed as he teased her flesh.

She was very wet and Drew loved to tease her. He would rub her just outside of her pussy, knowing full and well what he promised. "I want to savor you," he hissed as he kissed her cheek. He moved his way down her body, opening her shirt and exposing her breasts as he cupped them and teased her nipples. He worked his way down her stomach and to her hip bone. He grinned at her, her eyes big and blue. He pushed her knees up and settled in between her thighs. He got very close to her; she could feel his breath, and then he every so slightly licked her lips, causing her to groan.

"OH GOD!"

"I just started," he hissed at her as he licked her again. Clare tried to stay quiet but her heart was racing and she was quickly losing control. She cried and begged for more. He would gently rub her clit or tease her hole, but he kept her on the edge for some time. When she looked, ready to explode, he assailed her, sucking her clit into his mouth as he shoved his fingers into her hole. He tag teamed her until she came hard, shrieking his name and convulsing all over the bed. He grinned, satisfied with his work and uncuffed her. Before she could get away, he pulled out his dick and shoved it in her.

"FUCK!" she cried as he grabbed her hips and began to pound her.

"Exactly!" He mashed his lips onto hers, giving her a taste of herself as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, pressing their bodies together as he had his way with her. It wasn't long before they both came, hard, her clutching on to him as her climax took hold.

They straightened up and then Drew handed her a sandwich. "I made two."

"Thanks."

"See you later, Angel." Drew was off to class. Clare went to eat her sandwich during her free period.

After class was more tryouts. Cam was doing well again and Dallas wasn't too bad himself. Luke wanted to prove a point to Owen, but two could play at that game. Luke came down with the puck and before he could pass it, Owen checked him into the boards, hard, sending him into a tizzy as Owen recovered the puck.

Luke was pissed. Milligan was going to get it. Owen tried to actually focus on the drills at hand and only hammer Luke when it seemed relevant to what they were doing. Luke, on the other hand, went after Owen any chance he got, even if there was no drill at all.

The coach took notice. Before he could confront them about it, another issue broke out. A kid grabbed Cam's jersey and shoved him into the boards. Before he could strike, Owen broke it up. "Piss off!" Owen seethed.

"He's a show off."

"And you're a jealous Bitch! Piss off!" The kid skated away. Cam picked himself up.

Cam tried to thank him, but Owen told him to just focus on hockey. That's why he's here.

The other kid was glaring at Owen. Who was he to get in the middle. They went into a scrimmage. Angry kid and Luke were on one team. Owen and Cam were on the other. The two boys slammed into Owen, hard, but Owen passed the puck to Cam first. Being wide open, he got an easy goal. Owen was fine; he had taken harder hits from bigger guys, but the next time they went out, Owen went for a little payback. He slammed angry kid into Luke, knocking them both over as he skated by.

After day two, the coach made his first round of cuts. He put up a list of names and if you weren't on it, goodbye. Cam was near the top of the list. The others took notice. Dallas and Owen were on the list. Luke was as well, but angry kid was not. He seethed as he walked away. When Cam went to leave, the kid was there, looking to fight. Cam was cornered. He didn't want to run like a bitch, but he didn't want to get too beat up to play tomorrow either. When he went to put his fists up, a pair of high beams flashed. Angry kid ran off. Owen honked his horn.

"Hop in!"

Cam accepted the ride. "You don't always have to save me. I can fight."

"I'm sure you can, but the time to fight is after you make the team, not before."

"Like you and Luke."

"He's a dickwad."

"Is it over a girl?"

"In a way. I'm dating his sister."

Cam didn't ask anymore questions, about Luke's sister anyway. "So how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 5. You?"

"Since I could skate, so like 2-3. My dad played for the Blue Jays. He got hurt early on though. I'm supposed to be the NHL standout."

"Don't think you have to be who your father couldn't be."

"I love hockey."

"I'm sure you do, but my Dad wants me to pick up the family legacy too, and you have to be your own man."

"Where are we going?"

"My house. My mom made gumbo for dinner. You don't want to miss it."

Cam met the Milligans and if he came to Degrassi next year, he would be in the same class as Tristan. Tori was also over. She was making googly eyes at Owen, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Cam was surprised by Owen's family. They seemed warm and fuzzy. Not very Owen like at all. The gumbo was fantastic. It was spicy, meaty, and had a lot fo flavor.

Luke was wincing when he walked into the house. Becky snickered. She bet Owen whooped him at tryouts today. "Did you kill Owen again?" Becky laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Lucas!" His father yelled.

"Your boyfriend's a real jerk, you know."

"Well if you can't handle the ice, stay home."

"You should hear what he says in the locker room."

"I'm sure your friends have said worse." Becky knew Owen wouldn't say anything too terrible. They did have to sneak around after all.

Their father cleared his throat. Time to change the subject.

Becky called Owen after dinner.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to hear your voice." Becky could hear laughing in the background. "Are you busy?"

"No. My brother and his friends are just goofing off in the living room." Cam was having fun with Tori and Tristan. They were chasing each each other for some reason.

"Well, Luke looks like shit right now."

"I didn't even hit him that hard." Well, maybe I did.

"He was wincing as he walked."

"Well, if he can't take the ice…."

"Oh, I hear them now. Will you come visit after tryouts are done?"

"You know it!"

Becky hung up and hid her secret phone before Luke came into her room.

"Did you ever hear of knocking?"

"What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing. Do you see me doing anything in here?"

Luke looked around. There was nothing suspicious, but he thought he had heard her talking to someone. He snatched her phone and looked through it. No one had called.

"Give me that. You're not my parole officer you know." Becky took back her phone

"Well, you are dating someone who's practically a criminal."

"Well, that's for me to worry about. Goodbye Lucas!" Becky pushed him out of her room and shut the door. What a busy-body!

* * *

**Wednesday**

Wesley was in a great mood. Angela's advice was spot on. Jamie did want to have more fun; she was just a bit nervous. They agreed to take things easy and a kiss sealed the deal. They had a date for Saturday, and Wesley had a feeling they would be having a lot of fun.

Clare had a math test. She had studied all night on Tuesday, but it was still hard. She barely finished on time, and based on the groans she heard, lots of people didn't finish at all. Clare took a deep breath and turned in her exam. She headed for lunch. She sat down with Fi and Imogen, who she hadn't seen in some time.

"Whoa! You're eating food today!" Fiona teased.

"I don't always skip lunch," Clare defended.

"Only when it's sexy time with Drew!" Imogen added.

"Well, that was yesterday. Today, fish and chips!"

"You were right to skip yesterday," Fiona continued. "That meatloaf is dreadful."

"You didn't eat it!" Clare inquired.

"Hell no. I ate the pasta which was slightly better than dreadful."

Owen again had his giant bag of food. Drew was impressed. "Did you rob Whole Foods this morning?"

"He's gotta eat healthy this week. Tryouts," Bianca answered.

"How's that going?"

"Made the first round of cuts. The second round is today."

"You'll kill it."

"I'm trying. There's just some really good kids out there. Like this one kid Cam. He's just killing it."

"Cam?"

"Saunders."

"Like Bucky Saunders?"

"Maybe. His dad did play for the Bluejays."

"Well, shit! Maybe his dad will come to Toronto too."

"Hadn't thought about it."

During class, Alli's mind wandered back to Jenna and Katie, what was it with them and how do I fix it? She went to hang out with Katie after class. Katie wanted to run but Jake was busy with his dad.

The two went to the Dot. Alli started talking about Jenna and Katie didn't want to mention what her problem is.

"Look, Jenna is nice and all, but I just can't be friends with her."

"Is it something she did?"

"Well, no."

"Is it something Jake did?"

"No!"

"Connor?"

"No."

"Marisol?"

Katie froze. "Look, she's my best friend. I can't tell you. It's just, let's leave it in the past."

Alli dropped it for now, but what did Marisol do that would cause Katie to fear Jenna.

Cam survived the second round, as expected. Owen and Dallas did and Luke snuck on by. The final round was tomorrow, which meant that Owen would probably miss the last lacrosse game of the season. When it was time to leave, Owen drove Cam to his hotel, so he wouldn't have to wait for a cab.

Cam was quiet most of the ride.

"You alright?"

"It's nothing, just, I've spent my whole life in Florida, and moving to Toronto for high school, it just became real all of the sudden."

"Look! I don't know anything about Florida other than sun and oranges, but Toronto's pretty good too. We got a lower drinking age, you have an accent, so chicks will like you, and hockey is a big deal here, you'll be like a god when school starts."

Cam was also nervous about hockey. "What if I'm not as good as everyone expects me to be?"

"You're killing it right now. Don't worry about later, just enjoy the moment."

Cam thanked Owen for the ride and went upstairs to order room service.

Owen drove home.

Becky was bored. Her brother was going on and on about how he was one of the best players there, and he was a sure bet. Becky kind of hoped he would miss the cut, just so he'd shut up, but if he went to Degrassi, she was going too, which meant she would be in school with Owen. That thought made her smile.

"Becky, you didn't touch your peas." Her mother started.

I hate mushy peas, Becky thought as she stared at her dinner. She took a few big bites, to make them disappear and then she excused herself. She bit into an emergency snickers bar she hid in her drawer.

* * *

**Thursday**

Jake woke up to the sound of Clare singing in the shower. He looked at the clock. Shit! he overslept. He packed his bag and went down to grab some breakfast.

"You haven't showered yet?" Helen looked at him.

"Overslept. I'll have to take a quick one."

Clare got out of the shower and got dressed. She put on a pink dress with a jean jacket and boots. She got her makeup on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Jake heard her coming and went to the shower.

They got to school, which was all decorated and the power squad was already cheering.

It was the last lacrosse game in the season, and Degrassi would be undefeated if they won this game. Clare was all excited to go. Her man would be starting. She was getting there early to make sure she got a good seat and she and Alli would be sitting with Dave and Adam.

Jake wasn't the biggest sports fan, but winning was always good. He gave Katie a kiss as he greeted her on the steps. Drew swept Clare into his arms and she pecked him on the lips.

"Just one peck."

"I don't want you to use up all your energy. I will give you whatever you want, after you win."

"I will win." The stakes were even higher now.

Connor was inside working on his homework. He was going to the game later to see Jenna. Wesley was going because everyone else was. His girlfriend couldn't come because it was a school night.

Owen felt like the only kid who wasn't going. Clare must have been able to read the look on his face because she said. "You are going to rock your tryouts, and when you play for the Ice Hounds, we'll be in the stands."

"Thanks Clare."

Owen would never admit it, but he was a bit nervous. The bottom of the barrel was gone. It was kind of coach's choice at this point.

Fiona and Imogen were working on play stuff with Eli. They finally had a cast, but they needed to do set design, lighting, staging, the works. For now, their cast was learning the script and they were trying to figure out how to bring this show to life. Eli reluctantly changed the ending making Imogen's character misunderstood rather than evil.

Tryouts Final Cut

Cam was a bundle of nerves again. Dallas came up to him before the game. "Cam! If you shake any harder, you gonna break the ice. Relax little man." He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Owen was warming up. He took some shots against an empty net, trying to keep his head in the game. He focused on the four corners. This is all he needed to see, him, the puck and the goal.

Luke and his friends came onto the ice. It was time to play. Today was a full on-game. The teams were drawn, pennies given out, time to hit the ice.

Cam started of course. The coach told them not to pay attention to the starting lineup for now, but Cam was a shoe in. He took the ice and his team got to work. He played well, but his teammates kept losing the puck or going offsides or doing some other mistake. He couldn't make much of his first time on the ice. The subs went in. Owen and Dallas took one team and Luke and Bobby took another. Luke went straight for Owen, but Bobby was afraid of him. Owen realized this and on the next play, he blazed by Bobby straight for the goal. Shoot, score.

Luke was pissed. "Bobby, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Dude!"

Cam's next time on the ice was better. His team didn't score, but they actually got some decent shots on goal, and they weren't scored on, which was helpful. The coach made notes the whole time. He was sure of 8 players, but he got to pick 12 and he could pick 3 alternates in case one of his first 12 didn't work out. He kept shifting around the last 7 in his mind. At the end of the game, he made his choice and read out his names.

Of course, Cam got read like 2nd. [Read random names] Mike Dallas, Owen Milligan, [random names], and last, but not least Luke Baker. My three alternates are Bobby …. [random names].

Owen smirked at Luke, you barely made the team. Luke was seething. After they hit the locker rooms, Bobby came up to Luke. "Congrats dude. You'll be transferring to Degrassi now."

"Yeah!" That part, Luke wasn't happy about.

"Is your sister going too?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of her," Owen quipped. Not that he hadn't seen all of her already,

"You son of a bitch!" Luke wanted to hit him, but Owen was bigger and Luke didn't want to get his ass beat in front of his new team.

"I can show her around, walk her to her classes. Maybe she'll like the boiler room."

The kids were guffawing now.

"You'll pay for that."

"Going to tattle to Daddy are you. Tell the Reverend I say hi."

Even Cam was laughing. As Owen promised, he called his brother. "Yeah, I'm an Ice Hound now. Mom made reservations where? I'll call her and see if she'll come."

He called Becky. "Hey, I made the team, and my mom made reservations at Le Parisan. Do you want to go? I think you should wear a dress, but I don't know about the dress code. My guess is fancy. I'll pick you up at 6:30"


	49. My Man's in Charge

**Lacrosse Game**

The first half was close. There was little scoring in the first quarter and a few goals on each side in the second. Degrassi was down 3-4. They needed to come back in the second half with something big. Their coach decided to move Drew from offense to defense, since that was their weak point at the end of the half, and he put one of the second string forwards in his normal spot.

Drew was pissed, since he wouldn't be scoring anymore and he took out his rage on the other team. He was checking them hard, intercepting passes, double teaming and not letting anyone near his goalie. With his defensive wall, the goalie got a chance to breathe and their offense got a chance to get their act together.

They finally started scoring and by then end of the third, they were up 6-4.

Drew got a chance to rest at the beginning of the fourth, but once the other team scored, he was back in.

Clare was yelling anytime he got on the field, off the field. Alli joked that Clare screamed any time he scratched his head. Degrassi held on to win 8-5. They were undefeated. They were nationally ranked, which meant they had an automatic bid into next year's playoffs. The first time, they would be doing a high school playoff for all of Canada. They dumped Gatorade on the coach's head and even he had to smile. The program wasn't very good when he got there 4 years ago, but he had turned them around a lot.

The coach from the other team personally congratulated Drew on a job well done. "Being taken out of the offense is never easy, but you handled it very well."

"Thank you, Sir."

Drew didn't see Clare sneaking up on him until she jumped onto him. He grabbed her, so they wouldn't both fall.

"You were amazing."

"I didn't even score in the second half."

"But you will tonight."

His teammates snickered. Some of them heard her comment. Not that she cared.

* * *

Owen got dressed. He needed to rush home and get a suit. Cam called his dad, who was so happy he couldn't stop screaming. He was waiting for a ride to go home, but Dallas said he could hang with him. He didn't fly out until tomorrow.

Owen changed and then went to pick up Becky, who asked her mother if she could go while her father was on the phone. Luke came in, saw her dress, and asked if they were all going out, since he was an Ice Hound. She said, "ask Mom." While he went to ask Mom, Becky got into Owen's car and left.

Luke was pissed. "Did she just go to celebrate with Owen?"

"I said she could go. If you had called, I would have known you made the team too."

"Of course I made the team, Mom."

"Where do you want to go? We can invite one of your friends."

Luke invited CJ, who hadn't tried out. The four went to a tapas restaurant.

"You look great," Owen told Becky.

"Congratulations," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Although, you have to spend more time with my brother, so perhaps this is God's way of punishing you."

"For what?" He said, feigning being hurt

"For being such a good looking heathen."

He laughed at that.

They met his family at the restaurant. Tristan hugged him, hard.

"Calm down, Dude!"

"My brother's going to be a junior pro!"

"So's her brother, but her panties aren't in a twist."

"Owen!" His mother scolded. His father was snickering.

Of course, Tori was with Tristan. She practically lived at their house.

The Milligans ordered wine for the table. Tori was a lightweight and was babbling after half a glass.

"I think she's done," Owen commented, earning laughs from the rest of the table.

The food was marvelous. Becky was surprised to see Owen with a salad as an appetizer. She got brioche with goat cheese.

For the main course, Owen got the duck and Becky got the steak frites. They shared a chocolate mousse for dessert. He drove her home and she kissed him on the mouth. "I'll have to give you your reward tomorrow night."

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow night."

He kissed her again and she went inside.

Luke was pissed. "I can't believe you took off with him."

"His family had reservations at a nice restaurant. It's not my fault mom and dad did nothing for you."

"You picked your boyfriend and fancy food over me."

"I would have picked taco bell over you." Becky ran upstairs.

Becky got changed and got ready for bed.

When Owen got home, he had been added by various players on Facerange. He friended them back and added Cam. He seemed like a nice boy, albeit a nervous one. Maybe he just needs to get some weed or something.

* * *

Drew's family took him out to dinner, and he invited Clare to join them. Drew's favorite food was Mexican, so that's what they ate. He got the big boy taco platter and ate it all.

"You're a bottomless pit!" Clare laughed at him as he tried to get to her burrito.

"You have no idea how hungry I get after games."

"I lock the fridge at night," his mother quipped.

Adam had a decent amount of food himself, but no one could compare to Drew. Omar asked Clare what she had planned for the summer.

She said she had applied for a job in New York and was waiting to hear.

"You're going away?" Drew asked her.

"So are you."

"Oh yeah." It hadn't really sunk in that working at the camp without Clare meant he was spending his summer without Clare. He started to get a bit glum.

"Time will pass before you know it. There's Skype, facerange, and we'll have two whole weeks together before school starts. You'll get sick of me."

"Never."

After dinner, Drew dropped off Clare and then went home.

She was just getting inside when she heard something in the bushes. She hurried inside. "I think someone's out there." Glen looked but he didn't see anyone.

"They're gone now."

"How weird?" It was one of Luke's friends. Who knows what he wanted?

Friday

Everyone was either talking about the Ice Hounds or talking about the lacrosse team. Sports was the focus until lunch, when everyone focused on the weekend. Owen and Drew were both speculating as to what reward they would receive. Owen just had to sit and wait. Drew had to decide what he wanted from Clare.

"I don't know of anything that I want that we haven't already done."

"Threesome with a chick?"

"Hot, but I don't know of any chicks who would just agree to that on the spot."

"You think Clare would actually agree to it?"

Drew didn't speak. Owen rethought about his position. "Yeah, she would probably go along with that."

Drew thought. Tying up Clare was fun, but he wanted to take it up a notch. Suspending her while she was tied up, that would be really hot. Drew started googling dungeons for rent.

Owen peeked at his screen. "You're taking her to a dungeon."

"If I can get one."

"Damn!" Owen thought about Becky in a dungeon, wearing a school girl outfit. Probably never going to happen, but a nice thought nonetheless.

Drew called the place and managed to reserve the room from 8:00-11PM. It came with rope and a book on how to tie the knots.

At lunch, Clare sat down with Fiona and Imogen again.

"What are you doing tonight?" Fiona asked her.

"Not sure. Drew's surprising me."

"Romantic," Imogen said.

"Kinky," Fiona said.

"I'm sure it will be," Clare said under her breath.

Katie and Jake were going to be hanging out after school. Clare had suggested to her taking things one step at a time. He would be getting a handjob from her this afternoon.

After class, Alli and Dave went off into their own world. Clare went home. She was showering and then waiting for Drew. She didn't know where they were going, so she wore a simple dress with nice shoes. Underneath the dress, however, was her garter, lacy bra and g-string.

Owen brought Becky to his house for dinner. He made her chicken parmesan and spaghetti. He even made garlic knots. Becky was in heaven. After dinner, they headed to his room. Becky had two surprises. The first one was in a box. Owen opened it and it was a silver chain, with one charm, two hockey sticks crossed over a puck. One said Owen and the other said Becky. "This way, I'll always be with you when you're on the ice."

She was blushing. He smiled as he kissed her. "Perfect."

"The other surprise is me." Becky put on the Sex Pistols and took off her jacket and her shoes. "I want you to do whatever you want to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Owen yanked off his shirt and started kissing Becky. It didn't take him long to get her shirt unbuttoned and her skirt hiked up. He got her panties off and she giggled as he began kissing her stomach. He started kissing her thighs and she was tingling all over. He unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it off, leaving her in an opened, button-down shirt. Becky looked at him.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"That's because you didn't take them off."

Becky yanked at his belt, pulling his pants and his boxers down in one motion. "Much better." She said with a grin as she fell back, her shirt falling off her. Owen stepped out of his clothes and hit the lights. They started making out, biting, scratching as they tousled about. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. "Are you ready for me big boy?"

"You know I am."

She got down on her hands and knees and began to suck on him. The sight made Owen's heart skip a beat, her hair in her face, her skin perfect, her eyes focusing on the task at hand. Owen knew he couldn't keep this up for too long. "I'm going to cum."

"I want you to," she whispered as she began to stroke him. She went back down to work and soon, he yelled out, "FUCK!" as he came hard. He was panting. She was smiling, having swallowed his load.

He needed some time to recover and she started scratching his head. He was a bit sore from four days of intensive tryouts, but he was feeling really good right now. "God! Yes!" he growled as she rubbed his back and shoulders. He could really get used to this. After about ten minutes, she started kissing his neck and chest, working her way down his body. She took his dick into her palm and began to stroke it. He got hard again, and she stopped.

"Have me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He flipped her onto her back and pushed her legs apart. His hands on her hips, he slowly started to press into her. When he didn't feel any resistance, he pushed in faster, filling her.

"FUCK!" she hissed.

He smiled at her, holding onto her as he began to thrust. Becky's heart was racing. She finally felt that awesome feeling when a woman is being ravished by her lover. His teeth were in her neck, his hands roaming her flesh as he had his way with her.

"FUCK! OWEN! OH GOD!"

She was in ecstasy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled as she arched her back and muttered uncontrollably. His arms were behind hers and he pulled her close as he gave her a passionate kiss and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Faster, Harder." He really started to drive into her, giving into her commands as she begged to be fucked. "I'm gonna … OH GOD!" She cried out as she came all over him. He kept thrusting into her as she climaxed and soon, she was on the edge again. "FUCK!" She was feeling very good right now, still recovering from her last orgasm but about to feel a new one. "OWEN! OWEN!" She hissed as she came again. Owen loved hearing her yell out his name and soon, he came too. He looked up at the clock. It was 8PM. He still had plenty of time.

She was out of breath. He kissed her neck and she pulled him into an embrace. "Hold me."

He did as she asked and pulled her against his chest. He got them water from his bathroom and they each had a glass as they got ready for more. Becky lied down on her back, ready for Owen to take her again, when he motioned for her to sit up. He positioned her, so she was on her hands and knees and he knelt behind her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him as he pushed his cock into her wet pussy, making her yelp. "FUCK!"

She yelled and shouted and cursed as he plowed her. His eyes were closed. She felt so amazing, hot and tight and wet. "FUCK!" he hissed as he looked down to see an amazing sight. She had a beautiful ass and she looked quite sexy being filled with him.

Becky felt so naughty being in her boyfriend's room, on her hands and knees like a slut, and she loved it. The more she was with him, the badder she wanted to be. "Harder, Faster," she cried, desperate for more of him. She wanted him to pound her silly.

He didn't want to injure her, but she seemed quite into it. He grabbed her hips tighter and began to really plow into her. He would pull almost all the way out just to slam back into her. "FUCK! YES!" She cried as she got used to him filling her so rapidly. It made her feel amazing. After a few more long thrusts, he started thrusting more quickly, each thrust shorter as he started biting on her shoulder. She came for him and her screams encouraged him to fuck her harder. Good thing Tristan and Tori went to the movies, because they were quite loud.

He flipped her onto her back and pinned her knees towards her shoulders. His legs were outside of her hips and his eyes stared into hers as he fucked her. "Don't close your eyes," he told her as he stared right through her, driving her into a new dimension. She kept them open until she threw her head back and came, hard. She came twice in a row and her body clamped down on Owen, nearly driving him over the edge. He pulled out and shot his load all over her face and chest. "You're all mine."

They eventually took a shower, and Becky put on his t-shirt, not wanting to get dressed yet. Owen went downstairs and his mother made cookies. He brought some up as well as some milk. They watched an episode of Archer together and then it was getting close to when he had to take her home. They got dressed, and he pulled her into a tender kiss. He drove her home. They still had some time before her curfew. They made out in his car until it was time for her to go inside. She said good night and went inside.

Luke was getting drunk at a party thrown by the Bardell hockey team. They wanted to congratulate him for becoming an Ice Hound. It was also a bit of an early farewell, since he'd be at Degrassi next year. This drunk girl made out with Luke for a bit, but then he ran off feeling guilty. He came home, late, but his parents were already in bed. Becky was sound asleep, exhausted from her date.

**Meanwhile**

Drew and Clare had dinner at Little Miss Steaks. He hadn't told her where they were going next. When they got there, it looked like an abandoned hotel. Drew went to the concierge. He paid a deposit. They got a key and they both signed waivers. Clare knew it was a limited liability contract, but she didn't know for what. Usually, those were just on the online bill that nobody reads.

"Why did we sign a contract?" She asked Drew as they got into the elevator, and what's in that bag, the one that was on his shoulder.

"You'll see when we get to the room."

They got inside. At first, it looked like a normal hotel room, a bathroom and a bed. There was, however, a metal door on the other side. "What's in here?" Clare went to open it and it was unlocked. She stepped inside and she saw a dungeon. There was stocks, some type of little pool, a spreader bar, a suspension rig, bondage tables and a wall with rings on it. Clare was breathless. She looked all around and there was so much to do. She didn't even notice Drew coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did you mean it when you said I could do whatever I want?"

"Yes," she told him, but now, she was a bit nervous.

"Good, because I want to make you feel really good." He ordered her to strip. He liked the underwear she was wearing and he told her to leave the bra and garters on. He cuffed her to the bondage table and began kissing and tickling her all over, making her want to jump, but she couldn't move. "Stop trying to move," he told her. Of course, she couldn't and he gave her a spanking. A light one at first, but she kept wriggling, so he went harder until her ass was nice and red. "Perfect."

He put her in the stocks next and she couldn't use her arms as he put his hard dick in front of her. She bobbed her head up and down, eagerly sucking him. He started to stroke himself, and soon he came all over her face. "You're so pretty," he told her as he took her out of the stocks. He took her to the rig next and he tied her up, her arms went behind her back and rope was tied around her midsection, her legs got tied apart and she was hoisted in the air. She was scared to fall, but she knew she was supported.

Drew knelt in front of her and began to lick her sopping cunt. She closed her eyes and cried out as he brought her close to an orgasm before he stopped. He found clothespins and put them on her nipples, making them throb. He then took the ben-wa balls out of his bag and put them in her pussy. He also took the beads, put some lube on them and put them in her ass. He took off the clothespins, sucking on her tender nipples before he rubbed her breasts with ice. When she looked ready to explode, he took out the ben-wah balls and replaced them with his cock, thrusting into her with one swoop as he began to fuck her.

"AW FUCK!" She cried out as he filled her. He didn't stop. He was done with teasing her and he wanted her to cum, hard. He went in and out, hearing her curse and moan as she lost control and soon.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK! DREW" She gushed and he kept going, rubbing her clit hard. "OH MY AWWWWW!" she had a second orgasm, then a third, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and after seven she slumped forward. He withdrew his hand and his dick.

"Want to come down now?"

"Yes!" She had fun in the air, but she was ready for the ground now. He took her down and untied her arms as they had been behind her back for a while. Her cunt was throbbing and he was still hard. He pulled out the beads and replaced them with his dick, fucking her aggressively, as she panted and tried to scream, but she was too out of breath.

She came two more times and then she was exhausted. Drew came inside of her and then he pulled out. "Bath?"

"Carry me," she panted. He carried her to the bed and drew them a bath. He came back for her and they soaked together. He washed her back and her hair. "Fuck! I'm sore," she grunted as he rubbed her.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted."

"I could kick myself for that."

He smirked, not that she could see him. "What do I get if we do well at nationals next year?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." Clare did have a smile on her face. She felt pretty good too, even if she didn't think she'd walk straight for days.

They relaxed on the bed until it was time for them to go, and Drew drove her home. She stumbled to bed and then went to sleep.

When she woke up, she was sore. "Well, I'll just stay in bed." She rolled over and went back to sleep. Jake came to check on her around 12:30.

"You're still sleeping."

"I'm tired."

"You went to bed at like 11:30. What did you fuck too hard or something?"

"Shut up!" She threw a pillow at him.

"You did, didn't you."

"I hate you."

"Don't hate me. Hate Drew."

"Why should she hate Drew?" Her mother was there.

"Paintball. I'm really sore," Clare mumbled.

Jake was amused. He called Drew. "Yo I think you broke Clare."

"What?"

"She still hasn't gotten out of bed." Jake was cracking up. "What did you do, fuck her like 10 times."

"Almost."

Jake stopped laughing. "Seriously?"


	50. Talking about Sex and Parties

Drew came over. He thought breakfast in bed should make up for her lack of mobility. About 40 minutes later, he was bringing bacon and eggs to her room.

"You're a godsend." She sat right up.

"I heard you were out for the count. I can't have my Angel incapacitated."

"Food!" She ate happily and after breakfast, she got dressed. "How about a lazy day?"

They went to the park and just lied around.

Becky was at a meeting for the church day camp she would be a counselor for this summer. Her brother was also there, but he was clearly hungover. Becky ribbed him during the break.

"How much did you drink last night?"

"Shut up! You don't know me."

Becky opened the blinds.

"Don't do that," he hissed.

Becky giggled; he is so hungover.

After the meeting, Becky went to hang out with some of the other kids who would be counselors. One of them, Jamie, confessed that she was trying to get her boyfriend to be a counselor too, so they could spend more time together. They had a date afterwards.

"What's his name?" Becky asked him as they walked to get funnel cake.

"Wesley."

"Is he nice?"

"Very much so, and he's very polite."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not, but I think it's time for us to go a 'bit further.'"

"If you want more, then lead the way." Becky bit into her funnel cake. Oh So Good!

"You know, I think I will. Don't tell the others though. They'll get so preachy."

"I know. My brother's the worst and he's such a hypocrite. He was hungover today, but he always fusses about my boyfriend."

"You and Milligan right."

"Yes. Owen is a great boyfriend. Not that my brother would know."

"Well, my sister pays so little attention to me, she doesn't even know I have a boyfriend."

"Can I trade her for Luke?"

The girls laughed.

After Church, Jamie went to meet up with Wesley and took him to her room. First, it was cider and donuts. Then it was a little tv. Then, it was time for kisses which grew into a make out session. She started to straddle his hips. He got hard as she rubbed against him. He jumped back and then she caught his hand in hers. "Let me take care of this," she told him. He grinned and blushed.

About 5 minutes later, he was panting on the bed. He needed a few minutes, and then it was her turn.

**Saturday Night**

The guys had a night of their own. Owen, Drew, Jake, Dave, all met up to get pizza and beer and talk about their favorite ladies. Wesley was on a date, what a surprise, and Adam and Eli were doubling with their ladies. Marisol and Mo had plans of their own, but Mo said to count him in next time. Owen actually liked Mo. It was Marisol that he couldn't stand.

Drew dug into the pizza. He was a hungry boy.

"Don't choke," Dave joked as Drew stuffed his face. Owen went for a cold one and Jake started with pizza.

"So what is going on with you and Clare?" Dave asked him.

"She couldn't walk the last time I saw her!" Jake yelled.

"I might have gotten a bit carried away," Drew laughed.

"What the hell'd you do?"

"Well, lots of things. I think it was the suspension rig that got her."

"The WHAT!"

"It's this thing you use when you want to tie up your girl and suspend her in mid air."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"So you can have sex while she's suspended in mid air. It's totally hot."

"Did you leave her swinging too long?" Owen was curious as to why she couldn't walk.

"No. I think I gave her too many orgasms."

Owen almost spit out her beer. "Too many! How many did she have?"

Drew stopped to count. He started to use his fingers. "Nine!"

"NINE!" the others shouted.

"Yeah. My record was eight."

"Eight!"

"What are you doing?" Owen asked.

"Lots of toys, and she's very orgasmic."

Jake chuckled. "Yeah she is."

They all looked at him. "What, I live across the hall from her!"

Owen looked at Drew. "Maybe you should soundproof her room."

"That wasn't at her room. I took her to a dungeon."

"A dungeon," Dave's jaw dropped.

"Yeah! It was awesome."

"So what's with you Dave?" Jake inquired, not needing any more dirty thoughts of Clare in his head.

"Not much. Alli and I had sex a couple of times, and it was alright, but nothing groundbreaking. It was more like this is good because this is sex as opposed to this is good sex."

"That's too bad. What does she think about it?"

"I didn't ask."

"That's your problem," Drew told him. "If you find it lackluster, she probably does too, and if you don't figure out why and fix it, you'll be stuck."

"Maybe I'll take her to a dungeon."

Drew bopped him on the head.

"Jake. How's Katie?" Owen asked

"She's good. I think we're in a good place right now."

"She calmed down with her jealousy crap."

"Yeah. She's been pretty chill."

"Owen, that leaves you…" Drew pried.

"What?"

"You and Becky."

"None of your business."

"Come on dude. You heard about us."

"Like I care!"

"Becky and Owen sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"So what if we are. None of your business."

"No way. I met Becky Baker. She's more straight edge then my ruler from art class."

"Not when she went under the hay," Drew laughed as Owen hit him.

"Shut up! Dude."

"Come on. Who are we going to tell?"

"Fine, she came over last night and we had sex and it was incredible, the end."

"Really?" Jake was surprised. Even the preacher's daughter would have sex before Katie. He found it kind of funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you got it on with the reverend's daughter and my girlfriend, who's an athiest, is too scared to have sex."

Drew chuckled. "That is kind of funny."

Owen rolled his eyes.

Becky came over to Clare's house. Katie was there too. It was nice to have girls time out of her house, away from her dumb brother. Katie brought the tequila. They did some shots and gossiped about boys.

"So why were you walking funny when you got the door?" Katie asked her.

"Drew wore me out last night."

"You had too much sex!," Becky said, drunkenly.

"It was very intense. I thought I was going to pass out from all of the orgasms."

"How many did you have?" Katie inquired.

"Nine!"

"NINE!" they yelled.

"How is that even possible?" Katie quesitoned.

"He just kept rubbing my clit as we were having sex. I just kept going. After seven, I needed a break."

"Seven!" They both exclaimed.

"I thought I had enough after four, but I was tied up, so I couldn' t get away.

"He TIED you up!"

"It was fun!"

"You're into bondage?" Becky made a face.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Well, then I won't be knocking it anytime soon."

"Does it hurt?" Katie asked.

"Not necessarily. Some people are into pain and seek to have in inflicted intentionally, but just being handcuffed or tied up doesn't hurt, if you do it right: not too tight or for too long, making sure you don't put your shoulder or elbow in a funky position."

"Are you into pain?"

"A little bit!"

Katie was stunned. "You are a brave soul."

"How come you didn't invite Alli?" Becky asked her, knowing they were bffs.

"I would have, but I wanted to invite Katie and I knew Alli would bring Jenna and open some can of worms that should probably stay closed."

"Thank you for that," Katie said.

"What's wrong with Jenna?" Becky asked.

"Nothing," Katie insisted. "It's just uncomfortable for me to talk to her."

Becky didn't ask why.

Clare changed the subject. "I think it's ice cream time."

The girls went off and then picked a movie. Tonight, they were watching From Hell; yum, Johnny Depp in his prime.

The boys went on to talk about sports, beer, various celebrity women and then it was time to crash. Jake drove Dave home as he didn't drink. Drew slept on the couch and Owen called Audra, knowing how she could get. Jake got home to see his girlfriend, drunk, giggling with her Clare and Becky.

"Hi Jakey," Katie said, laughing.

"Jakey?"

"She's just a little tipsy," Clare pointed out.

"No Way!"

"Shut up!" Becky told him. The other girls laughed. The movie ended and the girls went upstairs for bed. Katie slept in Jake's bed with him. Becky slept on the other side of Clare's bed.

In the morning, Clare and Becky went to church. Helen drove and Becky went to sit with her family and Owen. After the sermon, which was on the dangers of consuming substances and the power of addiction, Mrs. Baker started talking to Owen about hockey.

"So you'll be an Ice Hound as well."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Great. You and Luke will see a lot of each other."

Owen pretended to be happy about that. Luke was seething that Owen was talking to his mother.

Mr. Baker was talking to some woman about her brother who had a problem with his pills.

Helen and Clare went to breakfast after church. Clare needed a recovery meal after last night. "You don't do drugs, do you?"

"Yes Mother. I'm high right now."

"Clare, I'm serious."

"I know Mom, but you have nothing to worry about. I don't have the money to buy drugs."

Helen looked at her.

"Seriously, they're expensive. Plus, I hear they ruin your teeth, especially that crystal meth that all of the young kids are doing."

Helen sighed.

"But seriously. I don't do drugs and neither do my friends." This was mostly true, except for Jake.

"Well, that's good. You can go from having fun to addicted so quickly."

"Is this personal experience?"

Helen slapped her shoulder, playfully of course.

"Child Abuse!"

"Tough Love."

"Touche."

After breakfast, they headed home where Glen was in the yard and Jake was just coming back from dropping off Katie.

Owen went on a bike ride with his brother after church, so he said farewell to Becky there. His brother had lost 10lbs, since he got his bike, so that was a good start. Becky ate with her family. His father went on about how excited he was to help those less fortunate. She thought he should help Luke; he is a nutjob.

After breakfast, Becky went home to do homework. Luke did, whatever he does during the day.

After dinner, Owen snuck into her window again.

"You miss me," she whispered, turning on the music to cover up their voices. She had some Italian cathedral music playing.

"You know it."

They stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. He just wanted to feel her skin next to his, and once he did, he felt eager to touch her more affectionately. They sank under her sheets, and she bit into his shoulder as he thrust into her, gently bucking his hips as he had her. She moaned against his neck as he pulled her to him, moving to minimize the squeaks from her bed until they were both satisfied. He kissed her mouth, reveling in the taste of her lips as she pulled on his hair, keeping him close. They broke apart. He got dressed and slipped out her window. "Good night Rebecca."

He was gone and Becky closed her window and put on her pjs. She went to bed, having pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Monday**

Jake saw a ligature mark on Clare's back from Friday as she got out of the shower. If Helen or Glen saw it, they would flip. He cautioned her in the car on their way to school. Clare might have to start wearing her bathrobe out of the shower.

When she got to school, Drew was hanging out with some teammates. Clare kissed him on his forehead and then went on inside. Jake had a test, and he didn't see the point. School was dumb, but he kept up the charade for his father.

Katie had a long night. Her mother's MS was getting worse and the house was getting tenser. Maya needed more supervision, but everyone else was too busy. She was starting to lash out.

Simpson and the hockey coach were making arrangements for the new students. Some of them would be living with current students, and Simpson needed to find volunteers. They started talking about how to integrate the students, given their various educational backgrounds and they decided on a placement test for them to take when the first arrived for their classes.

At lunch, Clare sat down with Fiona and Imogen, who was wearing one of the outfits that Fiona bought her in New York. The two girls were giddy with each other. Clare thought they were cute. Eli and Adam were chatting with Dave and Wesley about their dates.

"Do you have makeup on your neck?" Dave asked Adam.

"If my Mom saw this hickey, she would kill me."

Wesley snickered. He had a hickey on his neck too, but his uncle was amused by it.

After lunch, Clare used her free period to do some homework. Finals were approaching soon, and she needed to prepare.

After class, Drew waited for Clare while she was at the paper. They had only two more regular issues left before they did their final paper of the year, the graduation issue.

Clare helped Connor with the sports section. They wrote on the lacrosse team going undefeated and included a team photo as well as a picture of the coach getting a gatorade shower. They also wrote a preview on the Ice Hounds, including an announcement that some of them needed sponsor families and if they were interested, their parents should call Simpson or the coach.

When she was ready to go, Drew was waiting for her. "Hey Angel."

"Hey, Loverboy."

Drew greeted her with a kiss. "Shall we?"

They went to the Dot and did homework over some milkshakes. Drew noticed a guy staring at Clare. "Do you know him?" Drew asked her.

"Who?"

"The guy behind you on the left. He's been staring at you for a while now." When Clare turned around, the guy quickly looked down.

"No, but when you dropped me off on Thursday, I thought I heard someone in the bushes. When Glen went to check it out, he didn't see anyone."

"I bet it was him."

Clare was a little nervous. Drew wanted to confront him, but Clare asked him to hold back. "We should try and figure out who he is first."

Clare went up to Peter and asked him about the guy in the corner.

"He comes in sometimes with those hockey punks from Bardell."

"One of Luke's friends," Clare muttered.

She went back to Drew. "What is it with Luke? Does he have a spy network now?"

"Well, his thug network failed."

Clare and Drew laughed. Drew drove Clare home and then he was off.

Helen made carbonara for dinner. Of course, she asked Clare how her day was.

"Fine," Clare decided not to mention her potential stalker.

"Just fine," she asked.

"Well, not much interesting happened today."

"How was your day Jake?"

"I had a math test." Jake was pretty sure he got a B.

"Did you have a math test, Clare?"

"Mine was last week." She already got it back, another A.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Helen asked her.

"It was uneventful."

"Which means she got another A," Jake mocked.

"Why don't you get As?" Glen asked him.

"Because he thinks school is dumb." Clare answered for him.

"Clare!"

"No. I do think it's kind of dumb. Why study for an A when I can do nothing and get a B?"

Clare snickered.

"Jake. How do you plan to succeed in college with that attitude?"

"I'm not going. Why go to college and spend lots of money when I can work and make money?"

Clare was silent. She didn't want to be a part of this debate. Helen was too.

"You are too smart not to go to college."

"College isn't for people like me. I don't need it to learn carpentry. College is for people like Clare."

"Like Clare?" Glen asked him.

"You know. Book smart and stuff." Jake was an outdoors man, not a school man.

Clare excused herself and headed upstairs. She studied for her history test on Thursday and then went on Facerange. Owen was on. She messaged him.

"What's up?"

"Nm. Pretending to study for history. You?"

"Hiding in my room. Glen's flipping out. Jake told him he wasn't going to college."

"Wut! Even I'm going to college."

"Tell that to Jake. He just wants to work."

Owen got another message from John. "Cabin Party on Saturday night."

Owen told Clare. "Do you and Drew want to come?"

"Sure!" Clare had a great time at their last party.

Clare texted Drew about it. Owen wasn't sure if he and Becky should go. He wasn't sure if bringing Becky to a party where there would likely be drugs was a good idea. She might be weirded out. She also might want to try it. Maybe she should just stick with alcohol.

"Are you and Becky going?" Clare messaged her.

"Haven't asked her yet."

"She should come."

"I dunno. I saw you after their last party."

"Shut up! It takes two to tango."

"Or three."

"Or four."

"LOL!"

"I think Drew and I will be more tame after this party."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Tuesday**

Clare and Jake got ready to go to school. Jake and his father were a bit awkward. Glen wanted what was best for Jake and Jake understood that, but he didn't think college was a good investment again.

When they got to school, Bianca was goofing off with Fitz on the steps. It was good to see him looking like his normal self.

Eli and Imogen were arguing. Imogen had come up with an elaborate idea for a set that would have looked nice, but Eli didn't have the budget for it. They were fussing over how to pay for it. Clare saw Imogen stalk off and went after her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just Eli is a cheapass."

"He's a guy. What else is new?" Although Drew did spoil Clare.

"I have the best idea for a set for the play, but Eli says we can't afford it. I thought we could charge admission, but he thinks we won't get an audience that way."

"Why not have a fundraiser, like a bake sale?"

"That's a great idea." Imogen went running after Eli.

Clare went to class.

During Drew's free period, he was goofing off on the internet. Owen had just come out of his history test. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I'm going to beat you on words with friends," Drew told him.

"No way dude."

"So party on Saturday. It's going to be crazy."

"Yeah I'm not sure if I'm going," Owen muttered.

"Wut! Why not?"

Owen looked at him.

"Becky? She'll have fun."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Huh!"

"Remember their last party."

Drew closed his eyes. "Hell yeah!"

Owen bopped his head. "I don't want Becky getting carried away too."

"She's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Party! Party!"

At lunch, Eli came up to Clare. "Imogen said you volunteered to help run the bake sale."

"I did no such thing."

"You make the best cookies, This will be great."

"What? I don't have the time to…."

"You're the best Clare."

Eli was gone. Clare was wondering how she got snookered into this. She would need some baking help. She looked around. Who can bake? She knew Drew and Adam and Jake could all eat. Maybe Katie and Becky would help her if she offered booze as a bribe.

After lunch, Clare tried to think about how to make money off a bake sale. People will only pay so much for cookies. She would need a lot of cookies to come up with enough money for the set. This might take a while. I can't be selling cookies all month, Clare thought to herself. There's gotta be a better way.

After her free period, Clare went to her last class. It was just a review of the past month, nothing new. Clare headed out when she saw Drew and Owen chatting. She went up to them. "Ready to roll."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to convince Owen here to bring Becky to the party."

"Why wouldn't he bring her?"

"The last two times I've partied with John have been pretty ratchet."

"Which is why you should bring her? She likes fun. The party will be fun, and if it gets to be a bit much, your cabin is like 100 feet away."

"I guess."

"No guessing, Party!"

The trio headed to the Dot. Drew and Clare went straight there and Owen picked up Becky. On the way he asked her about the party.

"So do you want to go?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"They can get a little crazy."

"How crazy?"

"Eh, it's mostly drinking, but one time he sold everyone E and they got pretty ratchet."

Becky lit up. "Yes! I love it when people get fucked up. They're so funny."

"What?"

"You should see the people who come to church hungover, with their shades on. They're my favorite."

Owen laughed. "Well, you'll like this party then."


	51. Let's Bake

When they got there, Clare and Drew were already giggling about what was in store for them this time. Owen told Becky that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to.

"How much to people spend on drugs?" Becky asked him.

"Usually $10 a pill."

"What's the profit margin?" Clare asked him.

"Maybe $3 a pill, why?"

"I need to make money for the play, and they want me to do a bake sale, but I don't think that will make money very fast, but a special bake sale over the weekend might make us all of the money in one go."

"You mean like brownies?" Drew asked her.

"Yeah! Would John let me sell them there?"

"If he got a kickback or free brownies, I'm sure he would. Owen texted Clare his number."

"Where are you going to get the goods?"

"I think I know just the person."

"Can I help you make them?" Becky asked.

Owen stared at her.

"I always wanted to make brownies."

Drew was chuckling. "And you were worried about corrupting her."

"I should have known Clare would do it for me."

"Shut up!" Becky told him.

They chatted some more about the week ahead of them and then it was time to go home. The family had dinner. Glen and Helen finally set a date and a place/time. Helen needed to get out the invitations. Clare said she'd help her with them on Friday. Jake hadn't told his father, but he called some of his father's old friends to come up for a bachelor party. They were goting to get him smashed.

After dinner, Clare gave John a call.

"John!"

"Hi John. This is Clare. We met at a party you threw a couple of months ago."

"Of course. Clare, how are you?" John couldn't forget her eyes, and he made plenty of money at her party last month.

"I'm great. I was wondering if I could run a business proposal by you."

"I'm all ears."

"Owen told us you were having a party on Saturday."

"I am."

"And I need to make some money, so I was wondering if I could provide some brownies for sale."

"I assume these will be loaded."

"They will."

"Perfect. I planned on selling some Lucy anyway, and I'm sure if we offered a discount for both, we could sell the brownies in no time. How many were you planning on bringing?"

"I wasn't sure. I needed to get the ammunition first, but I was hoping to come away with a few hundred dollars at least."

"We can do better than that. I have a lot of people coming, and if most of them buy two brownies at $5 each, we could bring in a grand."

"You think so."

"Yeah. People buy them, eat them, want to buy more. They usually sell out."

"Well, that would be great." Clare could pay for the set and have some cash left over. She just needed help from Jake. "Do you think I could bring my stepbrother and his girlfriend?"

"The more the merrier." Also, the more money I can make.

"Great. I will see you on Saturday."

"And one more thing Clare. Could you wear that leather dress? I bet it will be great for business." And me.

"For business, well alright then. Bye John." Little Perv.

Clare knocked on Jake's door.

"Come in."

"Hey. I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

Clare ran her idea by Jake. He was surprised that she was going to make brownies to sell.

"How much do you need?"

They decided to get an ounce and a half, which would make 6 big trays and if they got 50 brownies out of each tray that was $1500-$400 for the weed. She told Jake he could get $100 finder's fee or free brownies, which left Clare with enough money to pay John, pay for the play, and could leave Clare with a couple hundred bucks for herself.

Jake said he knew a guy and Clare gave him the money she had in her sock drawer, which was $200. Jake said he could cover the rest for now.

Wednesday

Owen had to take Tristan to the doctor again. Well, he was doing better now, so hopefully his labwork would improve.

Fiona and Imogen were having an argument. When Imogen's mother came over, Fiona told her about Imogen's dad and how he needed some kind of help. Imogen's mother sent over Adult Protective Services which made a report. They said they would come back to do a follow-up in a couple of weeks, but if he didn't improve, he may need to go to an assisted-living home. He was suffering from dementia and was struggling to take care of herself. Imogen was mad at her mother and was taking it out on Fiona. She felt that her mother abandoned her and was trying to take her dad away.

Fiona tried to show her that this wasn't to punish her, but that her dad needed more help than Imogen could provide. She didn't want to hear that.

Fiona sighed and went to class. She didn't know what else to do at that point.

Adam saw Fiona looking down and asked her if she wanted to talk. They hadn't spoken much since their breakup, but Adam still cared about her as a person. Fiona let go, telling him everything. He put his arm around her shoulder and told her that she did the right thing.

"Then why do I feel so lousy?"

"Because you love Imogen and you don't want to see her the right thing hurts, like chemo or surgery. Just because she's upset doesn't mean you were wrong."

Fiona took a deep breath. She felt like she finally had her life together, just to see it fall apart again.

Clare still had that history test on Thursday. She needed to study. She spent her lunch period and her free period working. After class, Drew found her and said, "Time for a break."

"But I have to study."

"But you have been studying all day, and you need a break. You'll scramble your brain if you look at that book too long."

"What?"

"It's true." Drew took her hand in his and lead her to his car. "How about we drive around?" They got in the car, driving past the water, the park and an abandoned parking lot before they ended up by an old bridge.

"Let's explore," Clare said, enjoying the scenery. They got out of the car. There wasn't much there other than a mom and pop shop and some birds. They went up to the top of the bridge and could see the traffic miles away. Clare kissed him on the mouth. "Thank you. I did need a break."

"I told you." They found a bench and started making out. As the sun started to set, they knew it was time to head back. Drew drove her home.

When Clare got home, Jake said there was something for her in her sock drawer. Clare took a look. It was rather stinky. Clare got some bounce sheets and put them in a bag. She put the weed under the bounce sheets and tucked it into the back of her drawer.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It was $250 for two ounces. I figured I'd buy half an ounce for myself, so I actually owe you $12."

"Well, keep it and I'll make you some brownies."

"Sweet. When are you making them?"

"Probably Saturday morning."

"Not here, right?"

"Heck no. Owen's cabin."

"Nice."

"Does Katie bake? Do you think she can help?"

"I can ask."

Thursday

Clare got up early and did some last minute review before her exam. It was second period. Drew came buy and gave her a big kiss. "You'll be awesome. I know it."

"Thanks, Drew."

"And after class, how about we have some fun together?"

"I think I can manage that."

Clare headed to class.

Fiona had a chat with Imogen's mom the night before. She was worried about where Imogen would go if her father needed to leave. Imogen was welcome at her mom's, but she probably would refuse. Fiona asked if an in-house aide could take care of her dad. The only problem was insurance might not cover it. Fiona called her mom, to see if they could find a way to help.

Drew got a pop quiz in math. "SHIT!" he was not happy about that. He actually would get a B+ on the quiz, but he thought he did much worse. "I hate math," he muttered as he left the classroom.

Clare headed into her history test. It was a long test. Clare got a bit nervous when she was handed her exam. She started when the bell rang. It started with multiple choice and then went on to short answer. She only had a few minutes to check over her work. She changed one answer and then she turned in her exam.

Time was called.

Time to move on to her next class. The bell rang for lunch.

Drew found Clare and led her to the roof. It was nice out today, and he wanted to enjoy the breeze. Clare kissed him, pulling him into her as he grabbed her hips and led her to the ground. He started kissing her neck and rubbing her sides. "Oh!" she moaned.

He pushed her legs out and began to rub her thighs. "Do you like this?"

"Ugh!" she grunted as he made his way under her skirt. He started to tease her clit through the fabric. She moaned as he made her hips writhe. She started to get wet for him as he nibbled on her neck. He pushed her panties down and slipped a finger into her.

"FUCK!"

"Patience, Angel."

He slowly pushed his finger in and out, driving Clare crazy.

He added a second finger, but he didn't go any faster. She started to pout. He started kissing her neck, and she growled as she sought relief. He knelt in front of her, making her hiss as he began to suck on her neck.

"FUCK ME!"

"Patience, Angel."

She scowled. he knelt in front of her and began to lick her softly.

"DREW!"

He loved it when she screamed his name. He began licking her harder and faster, pressing his tongue into her hole as she cried for more. Her hands found his hair and she pushed him forward. He sucked on her clit hard and make her cum. "FUCK!" Her hips started bucking wildly and she collapsed on the roof.

Drew was grinning. He kissed Clare. "Was it worth the wait?"

She was panting too hard to speak.

"That good eh!"

She gave him a look. Without saying a word, Clare pushed Drew down, pulled his erection out of his pants and straddled his hips. She pressed her hands into his shoulders and began to ride.

"FUCK!" Drew grunted as Clare began to grind her hips. His hands gently groped her ass as she moved back and forth.

Clare liked moving at her own pace. Drew would either fuck her silly or be tantilizingly slow. She liked the middle ground sometimes.

"I like it when you take charge," he told her as she closed her eyes and groaned.

She was getting close. So was he. She started to rub her clit, growling as she got to her climax. "OH FUCK!"

Her orgasm drove Drew over the edge. "GOD CLARE!" He grabbed her hips and fired inside of her.

They collapsed in a sweaty mess.

"So you like it when I take charge?"

"Yeah."

"Perhaps, I will tomorrow."

They went downstairs. It was time for Drew to go to class. Clare had a free period and she was hungry. She found a vending machine and bought some chips.

After school, Jake drove Clare to Costco to get supplies for Saturday. Clare got the big Ghiradelli brownie mix boxes, big foil trays, eggs, vegetable oil and parchment paper. They got home and Clare put the eggs in the fridge and put the rest of the ingredients in her room.

"What's all that?" Glen asked her.

"Bake sale!"

"Oh, what's the cause?"

"School play."

Helen was coming home late, so Clare made Mac and Cheese and bacon wrapped chicken for dinner.

Jake could smell the bacon in the oven and kept staring at it. "Why do you smell so good?"

"It will be another twenty minutes before dinner."

Jake groaned and went upstairs.

Across town, Becky was setting the table. Her mother made baked chicken and steamed broccoli for dinner. Becky had stolen some salt packets from the cafeteria and hid them in her room. She added some to her plate, hoping no one would notice.

"What's that in your hand?" Luke started.

"Nothing," she hissed.

"Is that salt? You know your father can't have salt." Her mother continued.

"That's why it's not on his plate."

"But watching other's with it makes him miss salt."

"No matter how much he begs, I promise not to share. That's how much I love you Dad."

"How sweet?" He said dryly.

After dinner, Becky headed up stairs. She saw a box waiting on her bed. It had truffles in it. "Sorry I couldn't stay. I had family stuff to take care of."

These bullies had been messing with Tristan, and they needed to get roughed up a bit. No one messed with a Milligan and got away with it.


	52. NY Here I Come

Friday

Fiona's mother found an at-home nurse to check on Imogen's father. She was able to get him to take a bath and eat some breakfast. Some of the food in the fridge was rotten and she threw it out. She talked to Imogen before she went to school and went to some things with her about dementia. Her father was showing some signs of it, and he would need to be checked out by a physician. Imogen was stunned. She knew her father had some issues, but how did it get this bad?

She asked her mom about the nurse, but she said she didn't send her. It had to have been Fiona, but they had been arguing all week.

Imogen went to talk to her at school. "Can I have a minute?"

Fiona followed her.

"I was mad at you all week because I didn't think you should have told my mom that my dad had been acting weird, but you were right. A nurse came by today and he's showing signs of dementia. Imogen started to tear. I don't want to lose him. He's all I have left."

"You won't lose him. He's still here. He just needs more help, and you're not alone. You have me, and you have your mom too. I know you don't get along with her, and I'm sure you ahve your reasons, but she loves you. Just give her a chance to be there when you need help."

Imogen fell into her arms. The two made up and ditched their first class.

Jake and Katie were eating lunch with Marisol and Mo. They were going to his cousin's engagement party this weekend.

"Do you too have any plans?"

"Well there's this cabin party we got invited too."

"We were?"

"I told you about it on Wednesday, remember."

"Oh, I must have forgot." Katie had a lot on her mind. Her mother probably needed to be put in a hospice, but her father couldn't bare to do it, so he was going crazy trying to keep everything together in the house and Maya was going apeshit!

After lunch, Jake invited Katie to spend the night on Friday. "It sounds like things are getting crazy at your house."

"I'm just trying to keep it all together." She started to cry. Jake pulled her towards his chest.

Clare was ready for the weekend. She was just about to head for her final class, when she got called into Simpson's office. "I didn't do it," Clare thought to herself as she went inside.

"Clare, this is Ms. Prescott. She's the summer recruitment manager at the NY Post, bearing great news."

"Hi Clare. Out of hundreds of applicants, you were selected to receive an offer from our paper. The position is paid and comes with a housing stipend. You would begin on June 15th and the internship would last until August 8th."

Clare almost fainted. She just kind of stared about and then she finally said, "YES! I will sign today."

Ms. Prescott laughed. "Well, we need your parents to sign as well, since you are under 18 and we will need you to fill out this paperwork, so you can get a work visa. Hopefully, this will work out well for all of us."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, I say congratulations and you say thank you, so Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much!" Clare was about to cry. She was going to NY! Journalism here she comes.

Clare was late to her final class, but she didn't care. She was going to NY. After class, Drew found her. "Ready to go!"

"I got it. I'm going to NY this summer."

"You got the internship."

"Guess who's working for the NY Post?"

"That's amazing." He kissed her and said, "this requires a celebratory funnel cake, with ice cream."

"Yes!"

The two were off.

Katie went home to get some clothes for Saturday and she was off. Luckily, she got out before Maya came back. Man, that girl was a terror these days.

Clare and Drew were eating funnel cake. Owen and Becky were also there.

"Guess who's going to NY?" Drew asked them.

"Clare, but why?" Becky inquired.

"I just got accepted for an internship. I'm working for the NY Post."

"Who?" Owen asked. He barely knew the Toronto papers.

Becky slapped his head. "That's great Clare."

As they ate, Owen noticed a guy staring at Clare. "Who's that cretin?" Owen asked Drew. He turned around.

"That guy again? He was watching Clare at the Dot."

"Wut?" Owen glared at him. The boy changed tables, but stayed in the place.

Becky took a look. "I think that's Brian. Bobby's little brother."

"Is Bobby the one I beat up?"

"Yeah!"

Bobby wouldn't tell Brian what happened to him, but when Bobby saw Clare and Drew, he flinched. Brian assumed Clare had something to do with it and he started following her, hoping to get some insight. All she did though was eat or get in a guy's car, and Brian had no car, so he couldn't follow her there. He could however, watch her as he saw her and wait for her to come home.

"Maybe he wants revenge," Drew added.

"But I didn't beat up Bobby."

"He might think you were involved." Owen went to confront the kid. He tried to run, but he didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Don't beat me up too."

"Why would I beat you up?"

"Aren't you the guys who jumped Bobby?"

"Bobby and his friends jumped me. They just happened to lose the fight."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why do you think your brother didn't call the police? It's not like I'm the mafia."

"Why would he jump you?"

"Ask Luke Baker. He's behind all of this."

"That I believe. He's always getting other people to do his dirty work."

"Like when."

"Like this one Chemistry teacher who gave him a bad grade. He got all his friends to torment the guy. Unscrewing his desk, adulterating his coffee. He couldn't catch Luke in the act, so he transferred."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Look, I always tell Bobby to stay away from that boy, but he doesn't listen. If he's the reason Bobby got beat up then good riddence. He needed to learn a lesson anyway." Brian made off. Owen let him go.

"The kid was mostly harmless," Owen told the others. "If my brother came home looking like Bobby did, I'd want answers too."

After their snacks, Owen drove Becky home. She kissed him goodbye, her lips still covered in sugar. She wiped off her mouth afterwards and ran inside.

"Where did you go after school?" Her father asked her.

"I got funnel cake with Clare. She got a job offer today."

"That's nice. For the summer."

"Yes, she's going to New York."

"Away from home, all summer."

"She's getting paid. Gotta follow the money."

"I guess so." Becky went up to her room. She texted Jamie, who was her alibi for the weekend.

"When can your sister pick me up?"

"We'll be there around 9PM." Jamie told her sister 7:30, but her ass is always late.

Becky packed her bag for the weekend. She needed PJs, a party outfit for Saturday night, a daytime outfit, and something to wear to church on Sunday if she didn't get back in time to go home first.

When Clare got home, She got to writing invitations with her mother. "I got a job offer, Mom."

"That's great honey. When do you start?"

"June 15th and it's until August 8th."

"Well, how will you get to work?"

"Probably the subway."

"What?"

"It's in New York Mom."

"In the States?"

"Yes, Mom."

Her mother was silent. Finally, she spoke. "Isn't that a little far?"

"It's a two hour flight. It's not like I want to go to Kenya."

"Clare!"

"Mom. It's a big deal. It's with the NY Post. I've always wanted to be a journalist. There are almost never paying gigs for high schoolers, and I have to take this. It could be my big break."

"It pays?"

"And there's a housing stipend." Clare showed her the paperwork.

"This does look pretty nice. I just don't want you all by yourself."

"I won't be. Doesn't Aunt Mildred live in NY."

"You don't even like her."

"But she's family, and I can pretend."

"Well, I'll call her and see if she can keep her eye on you."

"You can also visit. Only two hour plane ride."

"I will definitely visit, every weekend."

"Mom, don't you think that's a bit much. It will be expensive if you do that."

"I'll pay!"

Clare stuck out her tongue and went back to writing invitations.

Jake came back in with Katie. She looked upset.

"Are you alright?" Helen asked her.

"Just some home stuff."

"We have ice cream," Clare offered. "You can also write invitations if you need a mindless task."

"That sounds kind of nice right now."

Katie got to work. Jake went for the ice cream. "My handwriting sucks," he defended.

"It's true," Katie added.

The girls got to work. Jake went upstairs. He carried Katie's up with him.

Glen came home. "How are the invitations coming?"

Helen glared at him.

"I have sucky handwriting."

"Must be genetic," Clare commented.

Helen glared at her too. "Clare got a job offer in New York."

"Really, that's great."

"Don't you think it's a bit far?"

"She did say she wanted to be more independent. Working in a new city could be good. Also, my brother lives there. He can keep an eye out." His brother was also a stoner. He probably wouldn't do much supervision.

"See. Glen's brother + Aunt Mildred means I am perfectly safe," Clare announced. They finally got done with the invitaitons. Clare had ordered pizza for dinner, as all of the mac and cheese was gone.

When it got there, Jake magically appeared. "Meatlovers?"

Clare checked the boxes and handed him the meatcovered one. "Don't eat it all!"

Jake glared at her and then ran with the box into the kitchen.

"He totally will," Katie snickered. She went for a slice of the broccoli pizza.

Clare got a chicken parmesan slice. "Yum!"

They all dug in. They chatted about silly stuff, which celebrities were getting divorced. Who looked better at which award show? Baby mama drama. It was good for Katie to get in some laughs.

Jake and Clare told their parents they had been invited to Owen's family cabin for the weekend. They let their parents think that a) Owen's family would be there too, and b) that Drew wasn't joining them and c) that there wasn't a giant party going on down the street. They were leaving early in the morning so they could go boating they said.


	53. Brownies and Sex

**Saturday Mornin**g

"The weather might get bad at night," Glen told them. "If it's not safe, just drive back Sunday morning."

They packed the car, including their baking ingredients and headed out. Drew was waiting for them down the street. Clare hopped in his car and Jake followed them to the cabin. They stopped at the grocery store to buy some food. Three boys and three girls would need a lot of food, especially if there was the munchies involved. Drew and Clare got bacon, chocolate, chicken, potatoes, butter, milk, bread and cheese. Hopefully, this would be enough for lunch, dinner, and snacks. Jake bought chips and cookies, his favorite snacks and Katie got some fruit.

Owen picked up Becky from Jamie's house and drove her to the cabin. They got there first and Owen picked the master bedroom for them, since it was his parents' cabin. There were two more bedrooms, so each couple could share one. Becky opened the fridge. "It's empty."

"Clare will probably bring food."

"Did you tell her too?"

"No, but she's like a mama bear. She won't let us go hungry."

Becky shook her head. This was his survival plan; hope Clare remembered to feed him.

Sure enough, Clare and the others showed up with food.

"I told you," Owen told Becky.

"Shut up!"

They put the food in the fridge and unpacked the cars. "We should probably start on the brownie stuff."

Owen brought cheesecloth, which was good, because Clare hadn't thought to buy any. They put the butter on low and started to break up the weed. It was decent stuff, but there was still some stems and seeds to get out. They broke it down, Jake and Owen leading the way as the others helped them and then Jake got his grinder out. "This might take a while." The boys got the butter going, while Clare made them lunch. She made them grilled cheese with bacon, and they were quite happy to accept that as payment. After they ate, Owen strained the butter and then put the weed back in with some more butter.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked him.

"Not all of the THC will come out the first time you heat it up the weed, so you have to do it two more times." And to think Owen knew his chemistry.

Once the butter was finally done, Clare preheated the oven. They could only fit two big trays in the oven at a time, so Clare made 1/3 of the brownie mix and used 1/3 of the butter. She would yank out the brownies when they were done and repeat. At the end, she had a bit of extra brownie mix and a bit of extra butter. She put it all in a small pan and baked it. "This will be for us!" Clare didn't realize it, but this batch would be stronger than the rest of what they made.

The smell of weed was very pungeant. It got better once there was chocolate in the oven to go with it, but the room was definitely dank. Drew wasn't much of a baker, so he went swimming during the afternoon. Katie went with him. She found the smell a bit overpowering. Drew could tell Katie was off and he asked her how she was doing. She told him that her mom was getting worse, but not about her sister's lashing out.

"I feel your pain. When my mom got sick, it was really scary. My dad went to pieces."

"Audra was sick?"

"My birth mom. She died of liver failure."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that."

"It was a long time ago. Sometimes I try to forget about, but you'll never lose the good times that you've had with your family. No one can take them away from you."

Katie sighed. "It's just terrible to watch, and I know she won't get better. There's no chance of it, but I don't want to lose her either. I just want the impossible."

"Sometimes, we all do." He suddenly splashed her. "Last one to the dock is a rotten egg."

"You jerk." Katie chased him.

Jake just kept staring at the cooked brownies. "Can I eat one?"

"When they come out?"

"But there's a big tray right here."

"Which I need to sell."

Jake pouted.

Clare gave him a spoon to lick. "Here!"

Becky looked up, not a bad idea. Becky got a little spoon and started eating the batter that had been stuck to the bowl. Owen helped. "Is this what we call cleaning?"

Clare got to cooking dinner. She cut the potatoes into strips and fried them in the deep fryer. She turned the chicken into chicken strips and fried them too. She took out the brownies and put the fries to warm in the oven as she cooked the chicken.

Becky was in heaven. "I smell fried goodness."

Drew and Katie came back and showered (separately of course) before dinner. Drew gave Clare a kiss. "How's my June Cleaver doing?"

"Almost done. This was a lot of work."

"Well worth it," Jake added. Brownies, yum!

Dinner was served. Becky was first in line. Owen laughed at her. "Shut up!"

They got their plates and started to eat. As soon as dinner was over, Jake went for the small brownie tray.

"Do not eat the whole thing," Clare scolded. Jake cut it into sixths and took his piece. There's a big one for everyone. The big one was more like two normal ones. Becky started to eat. Owen cautioned her.

"Maybe you should save half for later. You've never eaten these before." Becky pouted, but she heeded his warning. The rest went into her purse.

Clare also ate half, but mostly because she was full from dinner. Katie ate less than half, but she was worried about the calories. Drew ate all of his. Owen ate most of his. "These taste kind of strong," he commented. "Was this the ratio for all of them?"

"This was the batch with the leftovers," Clare told him. "Maybe it was a bit stronger." That turned out to be a bit of an understatement, but they would learn this later.

Clare got a call from John. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Yep. We got 300 brownies."

"That's a lot, but I expect a lot of people, so come on over whenever you're ready."

Clare took a shower and changed into her tube dress. Becky put on skinny jeans and a halter top. Katie put on a simple dress. She could already feel the effects of the brownie. She was getting giddy. Jake liked to see her smile. She had a tough week. He gave her a kiss on the nose.

Clare kissed Drew before she put on her makeup. Clare was starting to feel warm inside. She put on her shoes and then stepped into the living room.

Becky and Owen were on the couch. Katie got a text from Marisol. One of Mo's cousins got drunk and fell in the fountain. She sent a photo. Katie sent it to Jake's phone. They went to the party, each of them carrying a tray of brownies. John answered the door. "That's a lot of brownies." They set them up in Johns room, cuting the first tray. John locked the rest into another room and gave Clare the key. "So people don't make off with a tray."

Some of John's friends were already there and set up a hookah. It had strawberry going. Jake went and joined them. Katie sat with him, but she didn't want to smoke. She was content with leaning on his shoulder.

Drew was distracted by this lazer projector that John had. He just watched it. "He's so toasted," Owen laughed. Becky liked it when Owen laughed. She kissed him, softly.

People started showing up in droves and when they heard there were brownies, they started going. John sold the first tray in no time and Clare went to get the second one. The LSD didn't go so fast for John, but his nitrous was going like hot cakes. He asked Clare if she wanted some.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever get laughing gas at the dentist?"

"No."

"You missed out. It's awesome. I'll trade you two brownies for a box."

"Okay." John took two brownies and gave her a box.

"How do you do them?"

He took out a whipped cream canister. You take this and you put the charger in this knob, the seal pointing down. You twist it, and exhale, then you inhale and hold, release slowly. You don't have to inhail it all at once. You can take your time." He demonstrated. It made a piercing sound and then a wooshing noise and then he spoke. "It also makes your voice low like this," John said, making Clare laugh.

Sidney (his girlfriend) came into the room. "Are you starting without me?"

"I'm just teaching our friend Clare how to do a whippit."

"I wanna teach." Sidney did another demo. They gave Clare one to try. It made her feel weird, but good. She couldn't get up for a minute afterwards. Knock Knock, More customers.

John sold them brownies and a box. The horny couple made off to their cabin. Clare went to get Drew. "Did you want to try some?" She showed him the box.

"What's that?"

"Laughing gas."

"Really. That's what they use to make whipped cream."

Drew tried one too. It made him laugh. Clare got a third tray for John to sell. The party was huge now. There were people inside, on the deck, in the hot tub, and milling around. Becky noticed the traffic in John's room and went to check it out. "Do you want a whippit?" Sidney asked her.

Becky said she'd be right back. She asked Owen if she wanted a whippit. He followed her into the room. Owen tried one first and then Becky did. She really liked hers. She grabbed Owen and began making out with him. He was more than willing to oblige. Owen ended up buying a box and borrowing a cracker. He took Becky with him back to his cabin. She had a grin on her face. They were going to fuck.

Jake and Katie liked John's friends. They were fun. Katie went to see what happened to the friends they came with. She found Drew laughing on the floor. Clare told him that Owen and Becky went back, probably to fornicate and Drew was enjoying his laughing gas.

"You should try it," Drew squealed as he threw a fit on the floor. Katie was a bit skeptical. She found Jake. "Well, Clare and Drew are doing some inhalant and Owen and Becky went back, probably to fuck."

Clare had enough of the nitrous, but she did want the second half of her brownie. She ate it while Drew was nipping at her neck.

Jake taught Katie how to shotgun. He inhaled from the hookah hose and then he exhaled into her mouth. She attached to his lips quite readily, and soon they were making out. She liked it when Jake touched her. He had a way of making her forget.

"Take me!" She hissed into his ear.

"Are you sure? We're both high right now."

"I want you, tonight."

Jake kissed her neck. He would move slowly, in case she changed her mind.

Back at Owen's cabin, his mind was being blown, literally. He was inhaling nitrous while Becky was sucking on him. The pleasure combined with the dissociative affects of the nitrous made Owen feel like he was floating in the clouds. He fell back into the bed, unable to think, unable to process the joy he was feeling and it wasn't long before he erupted. Becky grinned as she swallowed him. She kissed her way back up his chest and took the canister from him.

"My turn." She took one and as she leaned back, Owen pounced on her, kissing her neck and chest as she let the nitrous take over her. She grunted as he took off her shirt and hiked up her skirt. When she came to, he was in between her legs, licking her. He increased the pressure as she grunted and growled for more. He finished her off with his fingers, making her cum as he thrusted his fingers into her hole.

She gasped as he withdrew from her, leaving her empty. They took off the rest of their clothes and started to fuck. Owen took her on her hands and knees and they passed the nitrous back and forth as they went, making for some very trippy sex. The Doors was playing in the background.

Drew and Sidney were goofing off as Clare and John were selling. She was down to her last tray. She already made more than enough for the play.

Katie got hungry and found a brownie in her purse. She didn't think about the fact that it was loaded and she ate it. Jake saw her, wondering if that was a good idea, but he held his tongue. Katie hated being admonished.

The neighborhood cops came by. Clare was intimidated, but John said he'd handle it. He gave the guy two brownies and he was on his way. "He's a total stoner," he told Clare.

She smirked. If only Simpson could be swayed so easily.

Jake and Katie went back to Owen's cabin. Katie started to undress. "This is easier if you're naked," she told him, with a smirk. Jake disrobed. They started kissing. He pushed her onto the bed and slowly kissed his way down her body. He started with his fingers and then added his tongue. She moaned and growled as he took her to her climax and then she spasmed on the bed. He kissed his way back up to her neck about to ask if she wanted to stop here, but she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Have me," she hissed into his ear. "I'm ready for you." Jake put on a condom and cautioned her.

"Sorry, but this will hurt." He held onto her hips and slowly pressed his way into her. She bit her lip as he pushed into her. He held still once he was all the way in and he led her close to him. Once she started to breathe normally again, he slowly moved in and out, pausing when Katie got tense. He kissed her and went slowly but steadily.

Katie started to feel her high come back and she started to smile. She kissed Jake on the nose and felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. Soon, he was done and he pulled out of her before he came, just in case.

He held her afterwards, and they drifted to sleep.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Becky cried out as she rode Owen eagerly. They were out of nitrous and now they were just one each other. He held her hips. Thrusting upwards as she ground her hips against him. She was ready to burst and began to touch herself. "FUCK! OWEN!" She started gushing all over him and then she fell forward, catching his lips in a kiss. Owen flipped her over and started to pound her.

Owen grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her closer, thrusting into her until she screamed for more. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one willing to look away as they melded into one. Eventually, he came inside of her and they fell together on the bed.

Drew wanted to fuck Clare. "I'm almost done selling," She told him. John could feel for the guy. "How about I buy the rest? I can sell them next week if they don't go today, and you and Drew can head home."

"Really, thanks."

"Maybe we should trade," Drew added. "What do you have?"

Clare took some led and nitrous for the rest of the brownies. She paid John $200 for his cut. Clare had about $1000 bucks. She got $200 for buying the weed. The play needed about $500, and the rest, she could keep. Woot! Drew and Clare took their loot and hit the cabin. Drew put the lsd in the freezer. The couple went into their bedroom where the clothes started to come off. Clare grabbed Drew's rope and tied him to the bed. "I'm in charge tonight," she told him.

She kissed him all over and began to bite and scratch his body. He grunted and growled, eager to fuck her, but he knew he was getting paid back. Clare sucked him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down just to stop. "Isn't it frustrating, when you're so close and your partner pulls away?" Clare smirked. Drew's eyes got huge. Please, make me cum! they begged. She straddled his hips, sinking his dick into her wetness as she began to ride him. She closed her eyes, making this all about her as she stroked her clit until she came and then promtply dismounted. He pouted. "Oh, did you want to cum too? Well, alright." Clare sucked all of her juices off of him, bobbing her head up and down and stroking him with her hand until he exploded. "FUCK!" he yelled out. His balls were aching since that took so long. Clare grinned and then she untied Drew. He had enough torment for one night. Drew was already getting hard again. He needed more of Clare and he was taking her. He pulled her onto her hands and knees and began to devour her ass.

"Drew!" she grunted as he tongued her hole. He pushed her forward, covering her hole with lube as he got ready to pound her. He put some lube on his dick as well and swiftly pushed his way into her ass. "OH FUCK!" She cried as he filled her. She still couldn't believe how good this felt. He slowly started to buck his hips and soon he was pounding her senseless.

She closed her eyes and cried out "DREW! AW FUCK! DREW!"

He hissed in her ear. "You like it don't you."

"FUCK!" was all she could get out.

"Yes. I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you."

"Oh GOD!" Clare started rubbing her clit and soon she was cumming, hard. She slumped forward. Drew knelt over her, his legs outside of her hips and he continued to pound her. She came again. Drew was still hard, he was close, but not quite there. The weed was slowing him down a bit. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her roughly as he plunged into her ass again. He didn't break the kiss as he pounded her.

She pulled his hair, holding him closer to her as they went at it. They came together this time. Drew bit her lip as he shot his load deep inside of her. They fell onto the bed, and he held her as they slept.

The morning came and Becky and Owen got up first. They showered and he drove her to church. They went in seperately.

Jake and Katie got up next. He kissed her as she woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Good!"

He smiled as he kissed her again.

Clare and Drew woke up last. They were both a bit sore from the night before and took a slow, recovery shower. Then they got dressed, did the dishes, packed up the food and their drugs, returned the nitrous dispenser and headed home. They decided to do the LSD the following weekend and Clare hid the nitrous in the back of her closet. Helen was at church when Drew dropped her off. Jake dropped off Katie before he went home.

Becky felt a bit hungover at church. She didn't need sunglasses, but she could have used an advil and a nap. After the sermon, the Bakers went to breakfast. Becky just got oatmeal and juice. It seemed like the thing to eat after a hangover.

Clare took a nice long nap and when she woke up, she was hungry. She made pancakes and bacon. Jake woke up to the smell of bacon and came downstairs. They ate and then Clare went upstairs to do work. Jake had some work to do too, but he watched old Jackass reruns instead.

After dinner, Clare and Helen got to work on the forms she needed to fill out to work in the US. Clare's Aunt Mildred said she could stay with her for this summer. Clare would send her some of the stipend money to cover food/utilities.

Katie was on the phone with Marisol. She was hearing about Mo's wacky family. "So how about your weekend?" Marisol asked her.

"It was nice." Katie wasn't very descript.

"Did you like the people there?"

"They were fun."

"Did something happen?"

"I had sex with Jake," she said all in one breath.

"What!"

"Well, I told him I wanted to, and I guess I did, because well we did it and we haven't talked about it since."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I assumed that we should, but I don't know what to say."

"You'll see him tomorrow. Think of something."

Katie's mind drew a blank. What do you say after sex?


	54. Friends and Politics

Monday

Clare gave Imogen $500 cash for the play.

"How did you get this?"

"Weekend Bake Sale."

"Whoa!"

Clare did her job, and she had some cash for herself. Clare Edwards, entrepeneur. Nah, she likes the sound of journalist better.

Mo found Jake and was telling him all about his family, which was like Mo, hilarious. Jake saw Katie and thought she wanted to talk to him, but then she disappeard.

Eli couldn't get Imogen to stop babbling. She had money for the set, great, go figure out how to make it. Eli had enough on his mind as it was.

Fiona was playing words with friends on her phone. She tried listening during math, but it was so boring. Adam was playing too. She challenged him.

At lunch, the candidates for school president gave their speeches: Katie, Marisol and Mo were running. Drew thought they were lucky. They're all friends. No matter who wins, they'll run the school. Clare thought this was a recipe for trouble. What if this tears them all apart? Katie and Mo each figured the other was running, but Marsiol, this was interesting.

Clare smiled as they all gave their little speeches. There was a debate after school tomorrow. This might be interesting.

Clare had a free period and she used it to get some studying done. She knew Drew would distract her after school. She went to her last class and when she got to the paper, she was surprised to see Katie, Mo and Marisol all arguing. Marisol was running against her best friend and her boyfriend. Katie said that Mo was unqualified, which he took offense to. Marisol said Katie was too judgemental which she took offense to and Jake was trying to calm everyone else down. Clare knew this would happen. She slipped past them and got to her assignment. They had one more regular edition, then came the election results issue and the graduation issue.

She tried to work, but she was distracted by all the bickering. Finally, she went out there.

"All of you, shut up!"

They all stared at her. Now she needed some way to get them all to agree. "Look, you all want to be president, but none of you are acting like one. Presidents get things done using diplomacy. They work with other people to solve problems, not taking cheap shots at each other in the hallway. Don't let your friendships go down the tubes for school governemnt. It's not worth it. Just calm down, each of you run a clean campaign and the school will decide. There's nothing to argue about." They all felt silly, getting scolded by a sophomore in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mo." Katie told him

"I'm sorry Katie," Marisol told her. They all made up, for now.

After the paper, Drew came to get Clare. "How about we study together?"

Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. I have finals coming up, and my mom's been on my case about my grades."

Clare helped him with Physics and with Math. He was doing a lot better. He took notes and drew diagrams to remember what she was saying. She had a smile on her face.

"What?"

"It's just, you're doing so much better than when we first starting studying together. You're becoming a little scholar."

"Shut up!"

Clare laughed at him.

Tuesday

When Clare and Jake showed up, Katie was putting up flyers for the election. Mo was going to put his up at lunch. Marisol had these giant posters made by an artist. "Those must have been expensive," Clare commented as she walked by.

Alli thought she had the perfect way to get Katie to open up. "Do you need a campaign manager?"

"A what?"

"You know. Someone to help you out. Figure out what students want. Talk you up."

"I could use help."

"Great, and I'm sure Jenna would love to help me."

Katie sighed, not this again.

Fiona and Imogen didn't care who won, as long as they got support for the school play and the dances were good, did not matter.

Eli thought elections were just a sham. Adam hadn't thought about it at all. Clare figured Katie would be the most qualified and Mo would be the most fun to have giving announcements. Marsiol would be ….

Jake didn't know who he was supposed to vote for. He thought about flipping a coin.

At lunch, students discussed the paper. Some of the chatter was about the election. Some of it was about the relationship questions that were posed.

Marisol wanted the students to be on her side. She knew just the dirt to take down Katie, but what about Mo? He didn't really have anything. She would figure it out.

After class, Owen went to pick up Becky and they met at the Dot. They were making out in a booth in the corner when Marisol came in, determined to chat up the students and get their support. Owen ignored her and went back to Becky.

"Isn't that your ex?"

"Yep, and I'm not voting for her, so who cares what she's promising."

Marisol noticed Owen and approached. "Hi Owen," she said, fakely.

"Hey Marisol," he mumbled.

She handed him a button. He took it, but he didn't say anything he went back to Becky and she did not like being ignored. Marisol turned around and said, "this is what you tried to replace me with."

"She's not a replacement. She's an upgrade, like starting with a Kia and ending up with a BMW."

Becky snickered.

"No wonder I cheated on you with K.C. Oh wait! Did I say that out loud?" Not many people heard her, but Alli did. She was also at the Dot, trying to get students on board to support Katie.

No wonder Katie feels awkward about Jenna. She knew.

Alli left the Dot and went to find Katie. "I know why you try and avoid Jenna."

"What?"

"Marisol was bragging about it."

"She wouldn't."

"She threw it in Owen's face."

"She told Owen that she was fooling around with K.C. while Jenna miscarried?"

Alli's eyes got big. "She didn't say all that. She was just like I cheated on you with K.C. haha."

Katie sighed. "You can't tell anyone. I know she was wrong, but she's still my best friend."

"Okay, but can you stop being weird around Jenna? It's not her fault and it's not yours either."

"I'll try."

Mo had the support of the football team. They were talking him up to the other students. Katie had the support of the soccer team and the school paper. Marisol had the Power Squad. This would be an interesting battle.

Wednesday was debate day. They were starting after school.

Clare tried to focus on class, but there was so much gossip going on that Clare couldn't focus. Someone started a rumor that Katie was bulimic, and that Mo was doing heroin. This was getting really dirty.

Katie didn't know why she was getting snickers. Mo knew about his. He was diabetic, and he didn't want to have to annoucne it to the whole school to explain why he had needles in his locker.

Marisol acted like she knew nothing about it, but she got the gossip wheel spinning. Owen thought it was suspicious that there was no Marisol rumor floating like the other candidates. Bianca skipped school to work. They needed her since a coworker got the flu and she needed some extra money.

Drew and Clare were making out on the roof. She started to unzip his pants when she heard a sobbing sound. She turned around and there was Katie, tears all down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"They won't stop looking at me. One guy handed me a barf bag. One girl said my teeth would get all nasty. Why is this happening?"

"Because it's high school and teenagers suck," Clare didn't have a better answer.

Drew took some tissues out of his pocket for her.

"How about you ditch your next class and we do something fun?"

Clare took them to CVS where they got water balloons. They filled them up and went to Bardell. They got into the building next door and threw the balloons out the window, hitting the kids who were outside.

Katie laughed. "This is great."

Drew had great aim. He kept beaming them. Clare would cheat. She would poke a hole at the top, so she'd know that they'd burst on impact. They decided to flee before they got found out. Katie faked sick to the nurse to avoid detention, and Drew just started limping. "I got in a car accident," he said, and the teacher asked no more. Clare went on to her last class.

Now it was time for the debates. Mo went first. He said that he wanted Degrassi to be fun. They needed more events than just dances, like getting a comedian or having a concert and they should have a school wide olympics, teams and all to start the year. School spirit and stuff.

Katie went next. She said that she was committed, well organized and didn't scare away from challenges. She also wasn't afraid of controversy and would make sure that next year was interesting and exciting. Marisol said that she was the best candidate because she did not have any health issues that would compromise her candidacy. Katie realized that Marisol was the one who spread the rumors. She was pissed. When Marisol was done, Katie added one more thing. "Well at least I'm not a homewrecker."

"WHOA!" That got people talking.

"I am not," Marisol defended.

"Yes you are," added Owen. "How was K.C.?"

Clare was shocked. Dramabomb! Jenna looked upset. Alli shook her head.

Marisol and Katie got into an argument after the debate which turned into a slapping match. Mo and Jake pulled them apart.

"Why would you do that?" Marisol yelled.

"You told the whole school I was bulimic, which was a lie, so that you could win. Maybe the school should know that you're a tramp who slept with a guy who's girlfriend was pregnant."

Jake didn't know about all that.

"You'll pay for this," Marisol hissed. Mo dragged her out of there.

Marisol was ready for war. Katie was exhausted. Jake took her with him. "Maybe we should go chill." He took her to get a milkshake and then then Katie just let it out.

"She's supposed to be my friend. I know she wanted to win, but why would she say that stuff about me."

"I don't know."

After their milkshake, Katie went to Jake's house. Dinner wasn't done yet. Glen was grilling salmon. Katie and Jake went upstairs. She started to kiss him. They fell onto the bed and she pulled off his shirt, going for his pants.

"Now? You've been upset all day."

"Make me feel better, please."

Jake kissed her and pulled off her pants. Next came her shirt and then the two were in their underwear. It wasn't long before they were naked, and Jake had his fingers in her. He started to tease her clit. She wasn't sore from Saturday anymore, but she was still very tight. He slipped one finger in her and then a second one. She closed her eyes and grunted for him. She got nice and wet and Jake withdrew his fingers. He put on a rubber and gently pushed his way into her. She groaned as he filled her and he moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her, as he thrusted.

She was in a lot less pain than she was the first time, but it was still a bit difficult for her. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her as he took her in his bed. She gasped when he was done. She didn't climax, but it was nice just to have him inside of her. He withdrew and then went right back to rubbing her clit. Eventually, she came for him and they both fell on the bed.

"Dinner!" Helen called. They scrambled to get dressed and rushed down the stairs. Clare snickered at them. She knew why Katie was all flushed and out of breath.

After dinner, Jake drove Katie home. Katie had been too busy with school to notice the wreck that was her home. The house was a mess. Maya was blaring death metal and her father was yelling for her to turn it down to no avail. Katie put in ear plugs and did her homework.

Mo was not in the mood to eat his dinner. If Marisol spread the rumors about Katie, could she have also spread the ones about him. He was upset, but he didn't want to confront her. What if she was innocent.

Thursday

Mariol told all of her friends that Katie and Jake having sex. She made it sound like Katie was really easy. Of course, the girls told the boys and random jerks starting hitting on Katie. Jake told them to fuck off and kept Katie close to him.

"Did you tell people?" She asked him.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Mo."

"I told Marisol," she confessed.

"She's your best friend."

"She used to be."

Alli was unhappy. She heard the rumors and she needed to get one about Marisol out. She let it slip to a couple of people that Marisol was the reason K.C. was MIA while Jenna was having a miscarriage. This got to the power squad pretty quickly. It was lunch time and Jenna aand Marisol came to lunch together, wondering why the rest of the squad was staring at them.

They looked at Marisol. One of them took Jenna aside. She took off crying. Marisol knew she was done for.

Mo was testing his blood sugar when Clare almost tripped on him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's not what it looks like." She probably thinks I'm a junkie.

"It looks like you're diabetic."

"Then it is what it looks like," he sighed.

"What's the big deal? It's a common illness. My aunt has it."

"I just don't want everyone looking at me like, well he's fat, of course he's diabetic. I was born with it."

"Most people are. I never thought you were a junkie."

"Thanks. I don't know how that rumor got started."

"I think you know; you just don't want to believe it."

He sighed. "You're probably right."

Rumor that Marisol was a homewrecker was flying through the school, so according to the gossip, the contest was between a bulimic slut, a fat junkie and a homewrecker. The rumors got crazier and crazier. Owen shook his head. "This is why I hate politics."

Marisol confronted Katie. "How could you tell the power squad?"

"I didn't." Katie actually hadn't. "I don't know how they knew."

"Sure, whatever." Marisol stalked off.

Katie shook her head. "Why me? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Hurricane Marisol hit you too," Owen was right behind her.

Katie grunted. "That easy to tell."

"Meet me here after school. I know just the thing."

Owen texted Clare, Jake, Drew and Mo to meet at the steps after class. They all got there. Katie got in Jake's car and Clare went with Drew. Mo rode with Owen. They went to play paintball.

"Paintball," Katie sighed.

"It does wonders for the soul," Owen told her.

They got some guns and saw these punks from Bardell. "Is that Luke?" Clare asked.

Owen grinned. "It's war." They went on a rampage. Clare shot Luke like 6 times. Drew was impressed. Katie was having fun. She made some boy cry. After their victory, they went to get funnel cake. Becky was there with Jamie and Wesley.

"You have paint in your hair," she told Owen when he appeared.

"I just killed your brother in paintball."

"I shot him 6 times," Clare was grinning.

Becky laughed. "He's going to be pissed when he finds out that you shot him."

"Why would he find out?" Drew asked.

"Because I'm going to rub it in his face during dinner."

"That's my girl," Owen said as he kissed her.

Katie felt much better with a funnel cake and a milkshake. She had to face her family eventually, but it was nice to be out right now. Jake took her home and the screaming match began.

Katie sighed. "Look Maya, we all love you, but you need to get off your high horse. Dad, you need to find someone who can watch her more carefully. I can't raise her and you can't handle taking care of Mom and raising her. Maybe she should go live with Aunt Linda." Katie went up to her room.

Maya shuttered at the thought of moving to Calgary. She quickly got in line.

Mo felt a lot better after paintball. It was nice to know that he had some friends, even if Marisol was a snake.

Becky was giggling at dinner. "How was paintball?" she asked Luke.

"Fine. I won."

"That's not what I heard. I heard you lost twice and you got shot a bunch of times."

"From who?"

"From Clare."

"How would she know?"

"She's the one who shot you."

He was seething.

"Owen's a better paintball player than you," Becky teased.

"Shut up!"

She snickered.

Their parents were discussing finances or something boring.

After dinner, Becky headed upstairs.

Luke was annoyed. Owen was everywhere. He got with his sister, then he joined the Ice Hounds and now he plays paintball, too. What will it take to get rid of him?

Owen snuck into Becky's window as she was about to get ready for bed. She put on her church music and he pulled her onto his lap.

"It's really weird that we have sex to this," he whispered.

"It's the only music I'm allowed to play."

He covered her mouth in a kiss. She started nibbling on his lower lip. She heard footsteps coming up towards her room.

"Hide," she hissed. He slipped under her bed. Whoa she had a lot of music under here.


End file.
